Love Never Fails
by CassBoy
Summary: Realidade Alternativa. Jensen Ackles é perdidamente apaixonado por seu professor de História. Misha Collins é um homem solitário que vive preso em suas memórias. Dois corações ansiosos e crentes no amor. Poderão eles se encontrar, algum dia?
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Realidade Alternativa. Romance. Slash Jensha (Jensen/Misha). Presumo que você sabe o que é slash, então se não gosta não é obrigado a ler.

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl (You know, you got me, sugar cup!)

**Sinopse:** Jensen Ackles é perdidamente apaixonado por seu professor de História. Misha Collins é um homem solitário que vive preso em suas memórias. Dois corações ansiosos e crentes no amor. Poderão eles se encontrarem, algum dia?

**Nota 1: **Depois de meses do fim de Meu Primeiro Amor, cá estou eu me aventurando em outra long fic. Quer dizer, não sei se vai ser tão long, mas serão alguns bons capítulos, eu acho. Já faz um tempinho que estou com esse capítulo pronto, mas só agora a história ganhou mais corpo e uma direção mais definida.

**Nota 2: **Preciso explicar a tripla origem dessa história. A primeira é um clipe da Alicia Keys, para _You Don't Know My Name; _adoro esse vídeo, sempre quis fazer algo com o plot do clipe. A segunda é uma fanart muito fofa da NaSyu (recomendo muito!), que combina com o clipe da Alicia. Para ambos seguem os respectivos links. E a terceira fonte foi uma aula, em que o professor comentava que alguns autores consideravam a relação professor/aluno como incesto. Nessa hora um raio caiu em minha cabeça e fundiu as três coisas, e saiu esse capítulo inicial. Minha amada beta me ajudou a desenvolver a ideia e eis que a fic está para começar!

* * *

><p><strong>Link do vídeo da Alicia: <strong>h*ttp*:/*/ww*w.*youtube*.c*om/*watch?v=_ST6ZRbhGiA&ob=av3n

**Link da fanart: **ht*tp:/*/nasyu*.d*eviantar*t.*com/*art/*Today-s-Special-198655526

**Música do capítulo: **_You Got Me, __Mariah Carey _(tinha que ser XD, não achei vídeo da versão s/ rap) - h*ttp:/*/ww*w.y*outube*.c*om/*watch?v=YLth9I13TuY

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Never Fails<strong>_

_**Chapter I**_

_**I get shy around you**_

_(Eu fico tímido perto de voc__ê)_

_**Don't know what to say, I don't know what to do**_

_(Não sei o que dizer, eu n__ão sei o que fazer)_

_**'Cause you do something to me**_

_(Porque você faz algo comigo)_

_**That I can't describe baby**_

_(__Que eu não consigo descrever, baby)_

Estava tudo saindo perfeitamente no seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Até agora nenhum acidente, nenhuma reclamação. Por isso, Jensen Ackles sorria enquanto carregava mais uma bandeja cheia de copos pelo salão do pequeno restaurante no centro de Nova York. Aquele era seu primeiro emprego, e para o jovem estudante era uma oportunidade muito importante. Sua família estava passando por alguns problemas e ele precisava ajudar seus pais de alguma maneira. E era um emprego muito bom: um salário razoável, meio horário, que ele podia conciliar com os estudos, e em um ambiente que ele adorava: o centro da cidade.

Jensen não era um nova iorquino de nascença. Viera de Dallas, no Texas, há alguns anos, desde... Bem, desde o acidente com Joshua. Joshua era seu irmão mais velho, falecido em um acidente de carro. A família tinha se mudado porque Donna ficara muito deprimida depois do ocorrido. Mas agora, anos depois, ela estava, na medida do possível, recuperada. E Jensen não podia negar que gostava de Nova York. Por vários motivos...

O garoto tinha acabado de servir uma mesa, retirar os pratos de outra e estava voltando para a cozinha quando _ele_ entrou no restaurante. O coração do rapaz disparou e ele sentiu as pernas bambearem, pela surpresa de o ver ali, pela própria presença dele, que tinha aqueles efeitos devastadores. Sua mão direita simplesmente não conseguiu mais sustentar o peso da bandeja e logo os pratos se estilhaçavam no chão, fazendo um grande barulho.

Pânico. Era a única palavra que descreveria bem o estado de Jensen naquele momento. Por alguns segundos o rapaz ficou paralisado, mas logo em seguida seu cérebro enviou uma única ordem para o corpo: se esconda. Não sabia bem o porquê aquele pavor dele, mas não conseguia imaginar a possibilidade de encará-lo. Já era difícil ter que fazê-lo na escola! Rápido como um trovão, abaixou-se e começou a recolher apressadamente os cacos do chão, com a mão mesmo.

- Ei, ei! – o Sr. Beaver, gerente do restaurante, chamou. – Calma, rapaz! Você vai cortar a mão assim!

- D-d-desculpe, senhor! – Jensen gaguejou, ainda abaixado. – E-e-eu vou, vou pegar uma vassoura... eu sinto muito.

Sem esperar uma resposta do homem, o rapaz praticamente correu até a entrada da cozinha. Assim que passou pelo portal, encostou-se na parede e respirou fundo. Estava seguro ali. Pelo menos dele. Mas tinha feito uma besteira. Tinha estragado tudo. O Sr. Beaver tinha jeito de ser um cara linha dura, daqueles que gostam de tudo perfeito. Não o perdoaria por aquela idiotice. Ainda mais com o restaurante lotado, na hora do jantar.

- Droga, Jensen! – o garoto murmurou, os olhos verde-esmeralda enchendo-se de lágrimas. Ainda por cima ele tinha que estar naquele estado. Deveria estar vermelho feito um pimentão. E aquela maldita respiração que não conseguia controlar. – Droga... drog...

O rapaz parou de falar assim que viu o gerente bem à sua frente. Era agora. Certamente seria demitido naquele momento mesmo. Chutado dali como um cachorro. Droga! Sua mãe tinha ficado tão contente que ele arrumara um emprego!

- Ackles, o que diabos está havendo? – ouviu a voz do Sr. Beaver perguntar.

- Sr. B-B-eaver... – tentou falar. – Eu sinto muito, eu não queria... não me mande embora, por favor!

Jim Beaver, o gerente, precisou pegar o garoto pelos ombros para fazê-lo ao menos parar de soluçar. Os olhos negros, pequenos e profundos encararam os olhos verdes de Jensen por um momento.

- Eu não vou mandar você embora! – disse, finalmente, a voz soando grave. – Eu posso parecer um carrasco, e eu exijo seriedade e competência, mas não sou nenhum vilão de filme. Você teve um acidente no primeiro dia, isso não é o fim do mundo. Agora... o que me intrigou foi como esse acidente aconteceu.

Jensen sentiu o coração disparar novamente. Os olhos de Beaver eram inquisidores.

- Você simplesmente viu Misha entrar no restaurante e ficou branco feito cera, antes de deixar tudo cair no chão. Você o conhece?

_**Boy, I'm entangled up in you**_

_(Garoto, eu estou enredado em você)_

_**These feelings I just can't elude**_

_(Esses sentimentos que eu simplesmente não consigo disfaçar)_

_**'Cause you're so captivating that I inadvertently**_

_(Porque você é tão cativante que eu inadivertidamente)_

_**Always catch myself thinkin' 'bout**__** the things you do**_

_(Sempre me pego __pensando nas coisas que você faz)_

_**There ain't no one else**__**, I got my heart set on you**_

_(Não há mais ninguém, meu coraç__ão está preso em você)_

_**You really got me, baby it's true**_

_(Você realmente me pegou, bab__y, é verdade)_

"_Misha",_ Jensen pensou, _"ele o chama pelo primeiro nome, devem ser amigos. E agora?"_. Estava encrencado. Certamente não era bom mentir para o seu gerente - e patrão, porque Beaver era um dos donos do lugar - no primeiro dia. Certo... ele falaria da melhor maneira possível. Engoliu em seco, tentando procurar as palavras.

- B-bom... o... Sr. Collins é... hm, meu professor. – o garoto respondeu nervosamente, olhando para os próprios pés.

- E...? – Beaver esperou a continuação, que não veio. – Ele é tão ruim assim, para você ter um ataque de pânico ao vê-lo?

- Não, não é isso! – Jensen disse logo, levantando a cabeça para encarar o patrão. – O Sr. Collins é... é o melhor professor da escola. As melhores aulas são as dele, e ele é sempre muito atencioso e dedicado e...

O rapaz parou de falar de repente ao se dar conta _de como_ estava falando. Droga! Por que era sempre assim? Não conseguia evitar. Sempre que o nome Collins saía de sua boca era naquele tom, e ele sentia que seus olhos brilhavam. Misha Collins, o professor de História, o deixava sempre assim. Confuso, perdido, com o coração acelerado.

- Jensen... – O Sr. Beaver disse, devagar, os olhos estreitando-se. – Se ele é tão bom assim, por que tanto nervosismo?

Jensen não conseguia encarar o patrão. Sentia o rosto quente e o sangue latejando em seus ouvidos. Como ele iria se explicar agora? Não podia simplesmente confessar o que sentia. Era difícil dizer para si mesmo, quanto mais para um estranho, que ainda por cima era seu chefe. E, ele tinha que admitir, mentir não era o seu forte. Bom, teria que tentar.

- É que... é só que... – os olhos verdes não paravam de se mexer. – Eu... hm, eu não me comportei muito bem nas últimas aulas dele e... eu e-estou ah, devendo alguns trabalhos... essas, essas coisas.

- Garoto... – Beaver falou, devagar. Jensen arriscou um olhar para ele e, por sua expressão, podia enxergar as engrenagens trabalhando dentro da cabeça dele. – Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

- M-mentiroso? – o rapaz disse, sentindo a descarga de adrenalina espalhando-se por suas veias. – E-eu não estou mentindo, Sr. Beaver.

- Ackles, eu tenho idade o suficiente para reconhecer certas coisas. – o homem tornou a falar, sério. – E, honestamente, você realmente não sabe esconder o que está sentindo. O corpo fala muitas coisas, e o seu está gritando desde que Misha pôs os pés neste restaurante. Você tem duas opções aqui: pode continuar mentindo, ou me dizer a verdade e começar nosso relacionamento do jeito certo.

- Sr. Beaver, eu não... – podia sentir as lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

- Escute, eu sei que eu sou um estranho para você. – Beaver interrompeu, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz. – Senti simpatia por você desde que entrou no meu escritório, para a entrevista. Sei que você é um bom rapaz, com um futuro, e talvez eu possa te ajudar. Mas eu preciso saber que posso confiar em você, e você deve confiar em mim. Esse pode ser o nosso primeiro passo.

Jensen respirou fundo algumas vezes. Sentia-se um pouco pressionado, mas também entendia Beaver. Afinal de contas, um patrão precisava conhecer seus empregados. E sua atitude naquela noite estava sendo estranha. Não havia outra saída senão contar o motivo de suas reações à presença de Misha Collins.

- Bom... Sr. Beaver. – começou, tentando falar sem tremer. – A verdade é que... eu, eu... hm... ah, isso é ridículo...

- Jensen... – Beaver disse, esperando a continuação.

- Eu g-gosto do Sr. Collins, é isso. – o rapaz falou, de uma vez, o rosto formigando violentamente. Esperou alguma reação imediata, mas o silêncio entre eles era quebrado somente pela barulheira da cozinha e o murmúrio das vozes no salão.

Então Jim Beaver deu uma risada alta. Jensen cerrou as sobrancelhas e levantou o olhar para encarar o homem. Admitia que era um tanto ridículo agir daquela maneira e sentir aquilo – ele, um rapaz de dezoito anos. Aquela atitude seria mais adequada à Mackenzie, sua irmãzinha de doze anos, mas não a ele. Ainda assim, Beaver não tinha o direito de rir daquele jeito.

- D-desculpe, Jensen, desculpe. – o homem de cabelos castanhos e ralos disse, abanando as mãos. – Eu não tive intenção de te ofender. Eu só achei... diferente. E, entenda, Misha e eu somos amigos há um bom tempo, eu imagino a cara dele...

- Não! – o rapaz interrompeu, a voz elevando-se. – Por favor, Sr. Beaver! Ele não pode saber! Nunca!

- Jensen! Óbvio que eu não vou dizer nada! – Beaver acalmou o garoto. – Não tenho esse direito. Agora, não deveria ficar tão nervoso assim. Isso é, hm, normal, eu acho. Quer dizer, eu gostava da minha professora do ensino médio também...

Certo, aquilo era um pouco embaraçoso. Mas, de uma certa forma, Jensen sentiu segurança nas palavras de Beaver. Um homem da idade dele não deveria achar "normal" um menino gostar do professor. Talvez fosse o fato de ele morar em Nova York. Se fosse no Texas, tinha quase certeza de que teria sido mandado embora somente por aquele fato.

- Sr. Beaver, eu sinto muito... – o garoto se desculpou. – Eu... sou um idiota mesmo.

- Ackles, aprenda uma coisa: não se desculpe pelo que não tem necessidade. Sentimentos são sentimentos, não temos controle sobre eles. – Beaver falou, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz. – Mas se você for ficar assim toda vez que ele entrar aqui, temos um problema.

As sobrancelhas aloiradas de Jensen, que combinavam com o cabelo louro escuro, se ergueram.

- Como eu disse, Misha e eu somos amigos há muito tempo. – Jim continuou. – E essa amizade nasceu da freqüência dele nesse restaurante. Todas as terças e quintas ele janta conosco.

O garoto sentiu de novo o coração bater mais forte. De milhares de restaurantes na cidade, o Sr. Collins tinha que freqüentar aquele? Era muita sorte, muita sorte mesmo...

- Bom, Sr. Beaver, eu preciso desse emprego. – Jensen respondeu, firmando a voz. – Eu disse ao senhor, quando me contratou. Eu... eu acho que vou ter que lidar com... isso.

- Calma, garoto. – Beaver disse, passando a mão pela barba castanha. – Vamos com calma. Acho importante que você aprenda a lidar com isso, de fato. Mas tem que ser aos poucos. Eu imagino que durante as aulas dele você evita o contato visual e fica na sua, não é?

- Sim. – Jensen confirmou, embaraçado.

- Certo, o clássico apaixonado tímido. – Beaver sorriu. – Então, por enquanto eu vou deixar você ficar ajudando aqui na cozinha enquanto ele estiver aqui, nas terças e quintas. O Roché pode cobrir você no serviço das mesas.

Sem esperar uma resposta, o homem virou e gritou o último nome que dissera por cima do ombro. Um jovem, uns dois ou três anos mais velho que Jensen apareceu, um par de olhos azuis zombeteiros em um rosto bem desenhado.

- Pois não? – disse, um levíssimo sotaque francês.

- Cubra as mesas do Jensen aqui por um tempo. – Beaver falou, ao que o rapaz fez uma cara de desagrado. – É só por um tempo, Sebastian!

- Eu cubro. – Sebastian respondeu. – Mas as gorjetas ficam comigo.

- Acordo? – Beaver olhou para Jensen, enquanto Sebastian abria um sorriso maroto.

- Acordo. – Jensen suspirou. Era justo.

- Cobrindo as mesas do novato, então! – Sebastian Roché disse, saindo apressado para o salão do restaurante.

- Não esqueça de limpar aquela bagunça, Roché! Agora, ao trabalho na cozinha, Ackles! – a voz de Jim tinha voltado a ter o tom de autoridade.

_**(**__**You know, you got me) So in love**_

_[__(Sabe, você me deixa) Tão apaixonado]_

_**(**__**You know, you got me) Daydreamin' 'bout us**_

_[(Sabe, você deixa) Devaneando sobre n__ós]_

_**(**__**You know, you got me) Starry eyed and elated**_

_[(Sabe, você me deixa) De olhos brilhantes e em __êxtase]_

_**(**__**You know, you got me) Whenever you want me, baby**_

_[(Sabe, você me tem) Sempre que quiser, baby]_

Jensen concordou com a cabeça e entrou de vez na cozinha. Não sabia direito como estava. Sentia-se feliz por não ter perdido o emprego, mas um idiota por ter agido daquele jeito. E ao mesmo tempo... só de imaginar que ele estava ali, há tão poucos metros, sentia borboletas no estômago.

- Você é um idiota, Ackles. – disse a si mesmo. – Um caipira bobo... – balançou a cabeça, começando a lavar os pratos que o chefe da cozinha tinha lhe indicado.

**J & M**

- E aí, Jens! Como foi o seu primeiro dia no trabalho?

A voz de Jared o assustou mais do que o tapa que o rapaz lhe deu no ombro. Como de costume, Jensen andava distraído pelos corredores, indo apanhar os livros no escaninho. Tentava se preparar para a primeira aula do dia. Jared o tirara tão abruptamente de seus pensamentos que quase gritara. Jensen encarou o amigo com o semblante fechado.

- Jay, eu já falei pra não me assustar desse jeito!

- Mas você sabe que está jogando saliva fora. – Jared respondeu, sorrindo. – Sabe que o alce não consegue conter sua energia!

Jensen suspirou, mas sorriu. Jared Padalecki era seu melhor amigo. Um dos poucos que possuía em Nova York. Se conheciam desde que o loiro tinha entrado para a Luther King High School, mas era como se fossem amigos de infância. Sua identificação um com outro tinha sido imediata. Talvez fosse porque, de fato, se pareciam em muitos aspectos: Jared também viera do Texas, há mais tempo que Jensen, também tinha uma irmã mais nova e um irmão mais velho.

Jared era um ano mais novo, mas era mais alto e mais forte que Jensen. Por isso, era uma espécie de guardião do amigo, que por sua natureza tímida era um alvo muito fácil para os grandalhões que gostavam de se aproveitar dos mais fracos. O loiro, em compensação, ajudava o outro com os deveres e os estudos. Não que sua amizade fosse um mero acordo, mas eles se completavam nesses aspectos.

_**Said I'm insecure when I'm around you**_

_(Eu disse que eu fico inseguro quando estou perto de voc__ê)_

_**Don't know what to say or **__**to do**_

_(Não sei o que dizer ou fazer__)_

- Meu primeiro dia foi... – Jensen tentou encontrar a melhor palavra. – Um desastre!

- Sério? – Jared perguntou, arrumando os cabelos castanhos, quase na altura dos ombros. – O que você fez, trocou os pedidos? Derrubou água em alguém?

- Antes fosse isso. – o loiro respondeu, abrindo o armário para apanhar os livros.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu, Jen? – o rapaz mais alto perguntou, a voz demonstrando preocupação.

- Você nem vai adivinhar quem é um freqüentador assíduo do B & S Bistro...

- Jens, você quer contar logo o que aconteceu? – Jared bufou. Seu jeito afobado limitava muito sua capacidade de ser paciente, às vezes.

- O Prof. Collins, Jay. – Jensen anunciou solenemente, parando para olhar o amigo.

- Mentira! – Jared falou, arregalando os olhos. – E aí?

- Eu entrei em pânico. – o loiro respondeu, o rosto corando só de lembrar as sensações do dia anterior. – Você sabe como eu fico na presença dele.

- O que eu acho adorável... – o moreno alto falou, apertando as bochechas vermelhas do amigo.

- É ridículo, isso sim... – Jensen replicou, segurando as enormes mãos do outro.

- Mas você ter entrado em pânico não pode ter sido tão ruim. Que mais houve?

- Bom, primeiro eu derrubei a bandeja cheia de pratos que estava levando. – Jared gemeu e fez uma careta. – Depois eu precisava me esconder de alguma maneira. Se ele me visse, iria querer falar comigo. Então eu comecei a catar os cacos com a mão mesmo, e o Sr. Beaver...

- O seu gerente? – Jared interrompeu.

- É. – Jensen confirmou. – O Sr. Beaver me mandou ir buscar uma vassoura na cozinha. Mas ele veio atrás de mim e eu achei que ele iria me mandar embora.

- E ele mandou? – o outro perguntou, curioso.

- Não. Mas, encurtando a história, me fez confessar que eu gosto do Sr. Collins.

- Mesmo? – Jared perguntou. – Que velho enxerido! – acrescentou, indignado.

Jensen riu do tom do amigo.

- Mas ele foi legal, sabe? – continuou. – Ele achou "normal". Me deu uns conselhos, até. E disse que, por enquanto, quando o Sr. Collins estiver por lá, eu posso ficar ajudando na cozinha.

- Jens, você não pode ficar fugindo dele a vida toda! – Jared alertou ao amigo. Sempre que conversavam sobre aquilo, falava a mesma coisa. Entendia que Jensen era tímido e até que, de fato, a presença do Sr. Collins era um pouco perturbadora, mas às vezes achava que aquilo acabaria deixando o amigo maluco.

- Eu sei, Jay, eu sei. – Jensen esquivou-se. – Mas eu preciso de um tempo.

- Sei... faz mais de um ano que temos aula com o Sr. Collins e até agora não mudou nada. Ah, não, agora você consegue responder a chamada... isso é um avanço!

- Cala essa boca grande, Jared! – o loiro disse, sem realmente estar irritado. No fundo, sabia que o amigo estava dizendo a verdade.

- Não se irrite comigo, Jenny Thunder! – Jared brincou, passando o braço pelo pescoço do loiro e bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Sabe que isso é impossível. – Jensen respondeu, fingindo estar bravo. – Você conseguiria irritar até o dalai-lama, Jay!

- E essa nem é a minha melhor qualidade... – o moreno alto disse, quando já estavam na porta da sala de aula.

_**Catching feelings**__**, boy **_

_(Sentimentos tão atraentes, garoto)_

_**I**__**n spite of myself, I can't think of nobody else **_

_(A despeito de mim mesmo, eu __não consigo pensar em ninguém mais)_

_**Sugar**__**, you're the star of all my dreams**_

_(Docinho, você é a estrela de todos os meus sonhos)_

_**I just wanna be your everything**_

_(Eu só quero ser o seu tudo)_

_**Boy**__**, you know, you really got me, baby (yeah)**_

_[__(Sabe, garoto, você realmente me pegou, baby (é)]_

Depois de cumprimentar uns e outros, sentaram-se em seus lugares de costume, obviamente próximos um do outro. Enquanto a turma fazia algazarra antes do primeiro professor chegar, Jensen organizava seu material. Aquele seria um dia longo. Porque teria aula de História. E as aulas de História eram ao mesmo tempo seu céu e seu inferno.

Céu porque podia vê-lo e ouvi-lo. Porque podia prestar atenção nele enquanto quase ninguém mais o fazia. E sentia sua paixão pelo que fazia, nas suas palavras, nos seus gestos, no seu olhar – isto é, quando tinha coragem de encarar aqueles olhos azuis. E era inferno porque sabia que era um sonho impossível. Porque ele estava além do seu alcance. Porque, provavelmente, para ele, não passava de um nome em uma lista de chamada, de um punhado de trabalhos para corrigir.

Entretanto... Em algum lugar do seu coração havia esperança. Esperança de tolo, mas que era viva e pulsante. E era esse sentimento que o fazia seguir, dia após dia. Porque um dia ele haveria de conseguir vencer sua timidez e, quem sabe, conseguir ser mais do que um nome sem sentido para aquele que dava sentido à sua vida: Misha Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong> Plot mais que aprovado! Jensen tímido é tudo de bão! Diliça!

**Nota do Autor: **Jensen é sempre diliça! KKKK! Plot aprovado, então vamos em frente! Não posso prometer atualizações rápidas, vocês sabem como é: Anarco Girl e eu somos universitários modelo e às vezes fica difícil pra escrever e pra betar. E tem a maldita inspiração vadia que só vem quando quer. Mas vou me esforçar, porque vocês sabem que escrevo com muito carinho! Até o próximo capítulo (saudades de dizer isso XD)!


	2. Chapter II

**Música do Capítulo: **_When Do the Bells Ring For Me?, _dueto do Tony Bennet com a Mariah Carey.

**Link: **ht*tp:/*/ww*w.y*outub*e.c*om/watch?v=hZtM-E4y_dQ

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II<strong>_

_**I wonder when do the bells ring for me**_

_(Eu imagino quando os sinos tocarão para mim)_

_**When someone tugs a heartstring for me?**_

_(Quando alguém tocará uma corda para mim?)_

_**When does it come my time? When does the poem rhyme?**_

_(Quando chegará a minha vez? Quando o poema rimará?)_

_**When do the songs they sing, sing for me?**_

_(Quando as canções que eles cantam serão para mim?)_

Já era fim de tarde quando Misha Collins chegou em casa, em Ridgewood, no Queens_._Era um caminho longo da escola até aquela pequena parte do bairro que mais parecia uma filial do Leste Europeu. A Sra. Novak, como sempre, não esperou mais de cinco minutos até vir bater à porta para lhe contar as novidades do dia.

- É mesmo, Sra. Novak? – ele se fazia interessado, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Que coisa, não é?

- Ah, Misha, querido! – a velhinha dizia, com carinho verdadeiro na voz e um forte sotaque russo. – Esses dias de hoje estão cada vez mais loucos! Ainda bem que eu não ficarei muito mais nesse mundo...

- Não diga isso!

- É a verdade, meu filho, é a verdade! Mas bem, deixe-me ir cuidar da minha vida. Eu trouxe esses biscoitos que eu fiz hoje à tarde.

- Não precisava, Sra. Novak! – Misha sempre dizia isso, mas no fundo adorava as guloseimas que ela fazia quase todos os dias.

- Não é nada! – ela respondia. – Você é tão sozinho, criança! Precisa de uma mulher para lhe fazer esses mimos.

O professor sempre dava um sorriso e balançava a cabeça.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Sra. Novak.

- Hm, sei! – ela murmurava, dando as costas e voltando para a sua casa, que tinha um aspecto tão antigo quanto ela.

Bom, perfeitamente não era bem a palavra certa. Talvez... Acostumado. Naquela tarde Misha entrou em casa, segurando o embrulho com os biscoitos, um pouco mais pensativo do que o habitual. Correu o olhar para a sala coberta com painéis de madeira escura, parando aqui e ali em alguns objetos. Morava ali há uns bons trinta anos. Seu pai tinha comprado a casa naquele bairro porque queria resgatar as raízes da família. Vivera ali praticamente a vida toda e aquela casa antiga guardava muito dele mesmo. Antigamente fora um lugar de alegria, especialmente quando a família Krushnic se reunia por completo. Mas mesmo quando não era dia de festa, ele, seus pais e seus irmãos viviam em um clima animado, feliz.

Entretanto, hoje só restava ele ali. Richard e Rebecca tinham falecido há tempos e Sasha, Danielle e Elizabeth tinham tomado seus rumos. Viam-se sempre nas ocasiões mais significativas do ano – Misha era sempre o tio que se vestia de Papai Noel em alguma das festas de Natal – mas a maior parte do ano ele passava sozinho.

Estava acostumado com a solidão. Mas, naquela tarde, as palavras da Sra. Novak reverberaram em sua mente. Apanhou um dos porta-retratos. O rapaz da foto sorria, a ternura do sorriso eternizada. Quanto tempo fazia? Uns quinze anos. É. Ele estava começando a faculdade de História quando tinham se conhecido. Ainda tinham uma vida inteira pela frente. Isto é, se a vida não tivesse resolvido pregar uma peça e surpreendê-los com a doença dele.

- Ah... Matt. – murmurou, acariciando a foto.

Todos os sonhos e planos que fizera com Matt Cohen foram destruídos por aquele tipo raro de câncer no sangue. Tinha sido um golpe muito duro, mas conseguira se erguer e continuar. Mas vez ou outra não conseguia evitar que a imaginação o levasse pelos caminhos do que poderia ter acontecido se Matt não tivesse sido levado tantos anos atrás. Será que ele seria mais feliz do que era hoje? Será que a Sra. Novak tinha razão e ele estava mesmo precisando de alguém – e a essa altura poderia ser um homem ou uma mulher – alguém que preenchesse o vazio que às vezes ele sentia dentro do peito?

Repôs o porta-retrato no lugar e, depois de deixar os biscoitos na cozinha, subiu para o quarto. Abriu o baú grande e antigo. Raramente abria aquele baú. Lá dentro, lembranças. Misha era do tipo que guardava muitas coisas – objetos que cristalizavam memórias. Dentre um e outro brinquedo, livros e papeis, pinçou um velho caderno, a capa de papelão duro desgastada pelo tempo. Sentou-se em sua cama e abriu o caderno. Nas páginas já meio amareladas, as linhas das letras eram arredondas e fluidas. Sorriu – sua letra já não era mais tão caprichada daquele jeito. E, naquele momento, questionou se as palavras nas quais acreditara tanto – se o amor ao qual louvava naqueles poemas – ainda tinham a mesma força. Perguntou-se se tudo não passara de um sonho da juventude, interrompido cedo demais. Ou se estava destinado a viver a solidão até o fim de seus dias.

_**To those who say "Hey, wake up and feel life"**_

_(Para aqueles que dizem "Ei, acorde e sinta a vida")_

_**I say "I'm ready, just show me the way"**_

_(Eu digo "Eu estou pronto, apenas me mostre o caminho")_

_**Show me those arms that say "Welcome to real life"**_

_(Me mostre aqueles braços que dizem "Bem vindo à vida real")_

_**And we'll stay, we'll stay**_

_(E nós ficaremos, nós ficaremos)_

O toque alto e estridente do velho e pesado telefone o assustou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo rosto para secar as poucas lágrimas que haviam corrido.

- Hm – pigarreou, - alô!

- _Misha!_ – a voz de Beaver era inconfundível. – _Boa __noite,__meu __amigo._

- Noite, Jim. – cumprimentou, menos entusiasmado do que deveria. – Tudo bem?

- _Aqui __está __tudo __ótimo_, - o outro respondeu e Misha pôde imaginá-lo franzindo a testa. – _Mas __parece __que __por __aí __as __coisas __não __estão __tão __boas._

O professor de História suspirou. Raramente conseguia esconder o que sentia do amigo. O velho era mesmo muito perceptivo! Por outro lado, não fazia muito sentido em não dizer nada a ele. Beaver era o tipo de pessoa a qual se podia confiar a vida. Era engraçado como tinham se aproximado tão facilmente. Misha ainda se lembrava do dia em que entrara no B & S Bistro, uns dez anos antes. O restaurante era bem menor do que era atualmente e Jim ainda trabalhava como garçom. Entre um atendimento e outro, começaram a conversar e logo Misha almoçava praticamente todos os dias no restaurante.

Talvez tivesse se ligado a Beaver por enxergar nele uma figura paterna, uma vez que se conheceram pouco tempo depois da morte de seu pai e em uma época conturbada de sua vida: ele estava terminando a faculdade e ainda lidando com a perda de Matt. O fato era que, agora, Jim era um grande amigo, mais que isso, seu segundo pai.

- Ah, não é nada, Jim. – disse, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. – Só estava aqui, relembrando algumas coisas.

- _Visitar __o __passado __de __vez __em __quando __faz __bem._– o mais velho disse, mas Misha sabia que o conselho viria logo após. – _Só __não __é __bom __ficar __preso __nele._

- Meu problema não está no passado. – o moreno replicou. – Eu fico pensando no futuro, Jim...

_-__Não __vai __me __dizer __que __aquela __bisbilhoteira __da __Novak __ficou __enchendo __sua __cabeça __de __novo..._– Jim tinha ojeriza à vizinha de Misha.

- Eu acho que ela está certa, Jimmy... – a voz de Misha baixou um tom. – Já passou da hora de...

- _Já __passou __da __hora __dela __cuidar __mais __da __vida __dela, __isso __sim!_– Beaver o interrompeu. – _Não __tem __nada __disso __de __tem __que, __está __na __hora __de. __Embora... __eu __ache __que __você __deveria __mesmo __se __dar __uma __chance __de __ser __mais __feliz._

- Eu me dar uma chance? – Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_- Misha, desde quando eu te conheci você nunca se abriu a ninguém. Nunca se deu a oportunidade de superar a morte de Matt. _

Misha bufou. Aquela era boa! Ele não se dera a oportunidade? Ou nunca aparecera ninguém? Típico de Jim, uma afirmação daquelas... Porque, embora fosse um excelente amigo, tinha aquela mania de lhe colocar a culpa por tudo em sua vida. Tudo era sua responsabilidade.

- Eu... eu tentei algumas vezes... – replicou.

_- Eu me lembro. Richard, Jeffrey, Lauren... Alguém mais a quem você tenha dispensado por não serem iguais a Matt? _

- Não foi bem assim, Jim... – tentou se defender.

Seus relacionamentos pós-Matt de fato não haviam durado muito. Mas é que simplesmente ele não sentia que levariam a algum lugar. Faltava alguma coisa. Algo que ele não sabia nomear, mas que era imprescindível para seu coração. Talvez ele fosse mesmo um tolo. Talvez seu amigo tivesse razão e ele quisesse demais, quisesse algo impossível.

- _Ah, __esqueça.__ – _Jim cortou. – _Você __sabe __ser __teimoso __quando __quer. __De __qualquer __forma... __eu __liguei __para __ver __como __você __estava. __Não __apareceu __a __noite __passada._

- Estava corrigindo as provas do terceiro ano e os trabalhos do segundo. Acabei esquecendo a hora.

- _Hm, __sei.__ – _o outro fez, como se suspeitasse que havia alguma coisa a mais. Misha concluiu que ele deveria estar pensando que estava para baixo desde o dia anterior. – _Virá __amanhã?_

- Sim, sim. – Misha respondeu. – Sabe que não consigo passar uma semana inteira sem a comida de Sam...

- _Vou __transmitir __a __ela __o __seu __puxa-saquismo...__ – _Beaver brincou. _– __Falando __nela, __sábado __é __nosso __aniversário __de __casamento __e __ela __insistiu __em __fazer __alguma __coisa. __Portanto, __se __tiver __compromisso, __pode __desmarcar._

- É mesmo! – o professor deu um pulo. – Eu tinha me esquecido de que era aniversário de vocês. Claro que eu marcarei presença. Até porque ainda pretendo continuar vivo por um bom tempo...

Jim riu e o mais novo acompanhou a risada. Samantha Ferris, esposa e sócia de Jim, era um doce de pessoa – mas extremamente perigosa se irritada. Era uma mulher independente e visionária. Misha se dava muito bem com ela também, embora não fossem tão próximos quanto ele e Beaver.

_-__Então __amanhã __eu __te __passo __os __detalhes __de __como __vai __ser._– Jim continuou. – _E __agora, __meu __caro __amigo, __eu __preciso __ir. __Hora __do __rush._

- Vai lá. – Misha respondeu. – Nos vemos amanhã.

_-__Sim, __sim._– Beaver disse. – _Mas __pense __no __que __eu __te __disse, __Misha._

- Certo... – O mais novo respondeu, com um suspiro.

_- Até mais. _

- Até.

Misha pôs o fone no gancho e jogou-se em sua cama – uma cama de casal antiga como o resto da casa. De fato, não queria pensar muito nas palavras de Beaver. Sem levantar-se, tirou os sapatos e se enroscou, abraçando um dos travesseiros. Não pensaria em nada. Apenas dormiria e deixaria o dia seguinte chegar.

_**How many parties more can I run to?**_

_(Em quantas festas mais eu consigo ir?)_

_**How many little loves can there be before it's all a bore?**_

_(Quantos pequenos amores podem haver antes de tudo virar um tédio?)_

_**Forget it, I want more**_

_(Esqueça, eu quero mais)_

_**I want someone who wants want more of me**_

_(Eu quero alguém que queira mais de mim)_

_**Like making promises good in the daylight**_

_(Como fazer promessas boas à luz do dia)_

A decoração do salão era a cara de Samantha. Não chegava a ser espalhafatosa, mas tampouco era simples. Os tons de dourado e creme misturados davam um ar ao mesmo tempo refinado e kitsch. Os grandes arranjos com lírios e orquídeas sobre as mesas acompanhavam a tendência contraditória do resto da ornamentação.

- Eu sei. – Jim concordou com o pensamento que ele ainda não partilhara. – Eu também não imaginava que seria isso tudo.

- Até parece que Sam iria fazer algo pequeno. – Misha brincou. Ele sorriu para a mulher, que vinha ao seu encontro, estonteante em um vestido vinho, na altura dos joelhos, com brilhos. – Sam!

- Misha! – ela o abraçou muito apertado. – Que bom que veio!

- Como eu não viria ao aniversário do meu casal favorito no mundo inteiro? – o professor respondeu, tocando o ombro de cada um. – Já entreguei o presente para o Jim...

- Ah, quem quer saber de presentes? – Samantha cortou-o. – Eu quero é que você se divirta! O maior presente é sua presença.

Misha sorriu, porque, vindo dela, era verdadeiro. Tão rápida como veio, a mulher se retirou, indo cumprimentar outros convidados e, como era de seu feitio, trabalhar para que tudo estivesse mais que perfeito. Ele e Beaver sentaram-se em uma das mesas e ficaram jogando conversa fora. Misha não era de beber, mas naquela noite acompanhava o amigo na cerveja.

- Trinta anos de casamento... – Misha disse, admiração na voz.

- Trinta anos com _ela. _Consegue imaginar o que é isso? – Jim brincou, olhando para onde sua esposa ria com algumas amigas.

Ele e Misha riram. Mas, no fundo, o professor não conseguia evitar uma certa inveja do amigo. Ele queria tanto poder olhar para alguém com o mesmo brilho nos olhos, poder ter algo tão certo, poder voltar para casa e ter alguém para dividir a mesa, a cama... Balançando a cabeça, ele tentou mandar aqueles pensamentos para longe. Hoje era dia de alegria e não de sentimentos negativos.

- Hm, parece que você está fazendo sucesso... – Beaver comentou, depois de certo tempo, indicando discretamente uma mesa não muito longe. Misha seguiu o olhar do amigo e viu um homem encarando-o. Parecia ser mais novo que ele, cabelos loiros um pouco ralos, olhos azuis e pequenos. Magro, nariz ligeiramente pronunciado.

- Ah... Jim! – o moreno desviou o olhar e ficou um pouco vermelho.

- Pode ser a chance que você espera, meu caro amigo! – Jim insistiu.

- Não estou esperando nada! – Misha desconversou.

Beaver estalou a língua, repreendendo-o, enquanto balançava a cabeça. Daquele momento em diante, o professor deliberadamente evitou olhar na direção onde o loiro estava. Mas... e se Jim estivesse certo? E se aquele cara fosse _o_cara? Ele só saberia se arriscasse, e isso era o que ele não queria fazer. Por mais que a solidão fosse torturante, às vezes, ela era uma zona segura. Permanecer sozinho era um modo de garantir que não se decepcionaria novamente. Droga, porque ele tinha que ser tão confuso, tão... covarde?

A festa seguiu seu rumo, Misha se esforçando para voltar ao ambiente e sorrir adequadamente – o que foi facilitado com a chegada de mais alguns amigos em comum, principalmente de Kripke e Edlund, dois humoristas natos. Lá pelas tantas, o moreno se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Estava bem mais leve, em parte por causa dos amigos e em parte por causa da cerveja com a qual não estava muito acostumado. Nem reparou quando a porta do toalete se abriu novamente depois que ele entrou. Por isso, assustou-se com a chegada repentina do outro ao seu lado.

- Desculpe. – o homem que o havia encarado antes disse, abrindo a braguilha causalmente.

Misha apenas balançou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto queimar violentamente. O susto e o constrangimento dificultaram bastante que terminasse de fazer o que estava fazendo e foi com uma onda de alívio que ele fechou o zíper e foi lavar as mãos.

- Chad. – disse o homem, indo também fazer sua higiene. – Chad Lindberg.

- M-Misha. – o moreno gaguejou, os olhos fixos na corrente de água.

- Amigo do Beaver, não é? – Chad continuou, o tom muito casual. – Já vi você algumas vezes no restaurante. Eu trabalho como fornecedor para eles.

- Hmmm. – Misha tentou ser educado. Terminou de lavar as mãos e virou-se para a porta.

- Ei, ei... – Chad de repente estava bloqueando seu caminho. Misha era um pouco mais avantajado fisicamente, mas estava nervoso demais. – Por que está com tanta pressa?

- Eu... eu...

- Adoro o tipo tímido... – Chad interrompeu-o e se aproximou mais, tocando os lábios do moreno com os seus.

Por um segundo, Misha ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer. No seguinte, havia se rendido ao desejo de sentir lábios nos seus novamente. Estava a tanto tempo sozinho! Quando percebeu, sua língua dançava junto com a de Chad, seus corpos colados e suas mãos passeando pelo corpo do outro. Chad, por sua vez, levou a mão até sua virilha, massageando seu membro por cima da calça.

Foi só nesse momento que algo clicou na mente do professor. Só nesse momento ele se deu conta de que estava em um banheiro, no meio de uma festa, se agarrando com um homem que acabara de conhecer. Uma onda de um sentimento que ele não sabia dizer o que era se espalhou por ele. Não era aquilo que ele queria. Não desejava apenas um corpo. Podia ser antiquado, mas para ele as coisas não funcionavam daquela maneira. Segurou nos ombros de Chad e afastou-o.

- Desculpe. – foi o que conseguiu dizer, tirando-o do caminho. – Sinto muito, mesmo.

Apressado, saiu do banheiro, sem se preocupar em se recompor adequadamente e deixando um atônito Chad atrás de si.

_**The thing is here am I, where is she?**_

_(O que importa é que aqui estou, onde ela está?)_

_**When is it my chance?**_

_(Quando será a minha chance?)_

_**When is it my dance**_

_(Quando será a minha dança?)_

_**When do the bells ring for me?**_

_(Quando os sinos tocarão para mim?)_

A semana seguinte foi péssima. Misha tinha ido embora da festa logo depois do incidente no banheiro, e passara os dias seguintes remoendo o que acontecera. Não conseguia dizer se tinha agido corretamente ou se tinha sido estúpido, jogando fora uma oportunidade, como dissera Beaver. Com tudo aquilo em sua cabeça, se concentrar nas aulas estava sendo muito difícil. Particularmente quando os alunos, talvez percebendo sua dificuldade, aproveitavam para conversar e brincar. Era a última aula do dia, da semana, aliás, e o que mais queria era ir embora. Mas precisava terminar aquele assunto e ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver depois do horário. Sua paciência estava no limite.

Mais para o fundo da sala, Jensen, que já terminara de anotar o que o professor escrevera no quadro, rabiscava nas últimas folhas do caderno. Adorava escrever poesias e as aulas de Misha eram as que mais lhe inspiravam. Ao seu lado, Jared esticava o olho para ver o que o amigo escrevia. Logo o moreno alto cutucou as costelas do loiro, entregando-lhe um bilhetinho.

"_Se inspirando no seu Príncipe Encantado Collins de novo? Quando é que você vai criar coragem de entregar um desses poemas pra ele?" _

Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar e começou a responder o colega. Mas Misha, havia visto o movimento dos dois. Fora a gota d'água para o professor. Não era do seu feitio brigar com os alunos, entretanto estava estressado demais para se segurar.

- Talvez os senhores queiram dividir o assunto, que eu tenho certeza que é muito pertinente à aula, com o resto dos colegas, Ackles e Padalecki?

O coração de Jensen deu um solavanco forte e o garoto pulou na carteira. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o bilhete já estava nas mãos do professor. Era o fim... Porque Jared tinha que ter escrito o nome dele naquele maldito pedaço de papel? Entretanto, apesar da ameaça, Misha apenas dobrou o bilhete e enfiou-o no bolso, voltando com passadas fortes para a frente da classe.

O resto da aula foi simplesmente uma tortura para Jensen. Ele não tirava os olhos do bolso onde estava o papel que, possivelmente, revelaria o seu maior segredo. Ao seu lado, Jared não sabia o que fazer. Ele era um burro, um estúpido! E nem ao menos podia se desculpar com o amigo. Pelo menos não enquanto a aula não acabasse. Não arriscaria outra chamada de atenção.

Quando o sinal tocou, estridente, longos minutos depois, Jensen não sabia se ficava aliviado ou mais preocupado. Misha ainda estava de posse do bilhete. Arrumou suas coisas com mais lentidão do que de costume, Jared pacientemente lhe esperando. Foram os últimos a chegarem à porta, mas antes que saíssem o professor pigarreou.

- Ah, Ackles, eu gostaria de falar com você um instante. – a irritação na voz do professor parecia ter passado um pouco.

Jensen lançou um olhar de desespero para o amigo que, hesitante, saiu da sala de aula, deixando aluno e professor sozinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Anarco:** Eita! Ferrou pro Jenny! Como explicar um bilhete desses? E esse Jared... Conheço esse tipinho de amigo: mais atrapalham do que ajudam, mas também são do tipo que não podemos viver sem. XD

Enfim, já estou super empolgada com o plot. Quero mais. Mais! Mais! Mais!

**Nota do CassBoy: **Tadinho do Jay! Rsrsrsrs! Ele não podia imaginar que o Prof. Collins estava tendo um dia de cão. E tadinho do Jens! Será que seu segredo vai ser revelado? Isso só no próximo capítulo! *risada maligna*


	3. Chapter III

**Nota: **E hoje é um dia muito especial! É aniversário da linda e maravilhosa TaXXTi! Minha outra personalidade, junto com a Anarco Girl... como eu não escrevi uma fic separada, vou dedicar esse capítulo pra ela! Para você, minha personalidade querida! Obrigado por tudo, tudo! Te adoro muito, cê sabe, né? Um beijo desse mineirim que te gosta muito! HappyBDay! Feliz #TaXXTiDay!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III<strong>_

Assim que a porta da sala de aula se fechou, Jensen disparou a falar:

- Sr. Collins, eu sinto muito! Não ligue para o Jared, ele faz umas brincadeiras idiotas e...

- Ei... calma! – Misha interrompeu o garoto, dando dois passos para colocar a mão no ombro dele.

Jensen estremeceu inteiro. Seu ombro ardeu onde a mão do professor tocou. O calor se espalhou rapidamente pelo resto de seu corpo, queimando com mais intensidade em seu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo, um suor frio escorreu por sua testa. Ele queria correr, mas se sentia incapaz de mover um músculo. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que logo pararia por fazer tanto esforço. Misha tinha o poder de lhe fazer entrar em curto-circuito, de fazer com que seu corpo inteiro não soubesse o que fazer.

- Jensen? – Misha chamou, preocupado, a mão ainda pousada no ombro do rapaz.

Muito lentamente, o loiro ergueu os olhos de esmeralda. Por um milagre, reprimiu o arquejo que lhe subiu pela garganta. Os olhos de safira de Misha eram... fascinantes. Não, fascinante era pouco. Talvez não houvesse palavras para descrever o que aqueles orbes eram. De longe eles já exerciam um efeito devastador no garoto, mas ali, àquela distância tão curta, eles simplesmente o paralisaram. Tinha esquecido até mesmo de respirar.

- Você está bem, Ackles? – o professor perguntou novamente, o olhar arregalado e a preocupação aumentando.

- Eu... eu... sim. – Jensen gaguejou. – Professor eu... sinto... muito.

Misha abriu um sorriso e riu de leve, retirando a mão do ombro de Jensen e endireitando o corpo. Aquele garoto era engraçado.

- Eu não quero falar com você sobre a sua conversinha com Padalecki durante a minha aula, Jensen. – o moreno disse, recuando e recostando-se em sua mesa.

- N-Não? – Jensen continuava parado, as palavras que o professor havia dito abafadas pelo eco do riso dele em sua mente.

- Não. – Misha disse. – Embora eu fosse ficar muito grato se elas não se repetissem.

O loiro balançou a cabeça. Nunca mais daria um pio na aula dele. Nem mesmo olharia para Jared.

- Eu estou preocupado com você, Ackles. – o moreno continuou, voltando-se para apanhar o diário de classe.

Misha estava preocupado com ele? Misha Collins estava preocupado com ele, Jensen Ackles? Jensen piscou algumas vezes, esforçando-se para certificar-se de que tinha entendido certo. Seu coração palpitou forte. Aliás, voltou ao ritmo frenético de quando tinha encarado os olhos do professor tão de perto, porque, de fato, ele não tinha parado de bater com força em momento nenhum daquela conversa.

- Você já repetiu de ano uma vez, não é? – o professor perguntou, o diário nas mãos.

- Ah, sim, Sr. Collins. – Jensen respondeu, depois de engolir em seco. De fato, tinha repetido a oitava série, porque o acidente de Joshua fora nesse ano e, com todo seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, estudar era a última coisa em que ele pensara. Mas, no final das contas, tinha sido sorte, pois ele caíra na turma de Jared quando entrara no Ensino Médio. Aquele pensamento fez o loiro sorrir de leve.

Misha aquiesceu à resposta de Jensen e parou um momento. O garoto sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Por que ele tinha perguntado aquilo? O que será que estaria pensando agora? O que aquilo tinha a ver com a preocupação que ele dissera estar sentindo?

- Hm, suas notas têm caído nos últimos meses. – Misha falou, abrindo o diário e correndo os olhos por ele. – Está... hm, acontecendo alguma coisa?

Jensen sentiu o estômago despencar alguns centímetros. Ele estava preocupado com suas notas. Bom, com o que mais seria? No final das contas, ele, Jensen, só era mesmo um monte de números e conceitos para o professor.

- Ah. – o garoto murmurou, olhando para os próprios pés. Não tinha motivos para estar decepcionado, mas seu coração já não batia com tanta empolgação. – Eu... hm, eu... eu estou trabalhando, senhor.

As sobrancelhas muito negras de Misha, que faziam a cor de seus olhos se destacar, ergueram-se. Logo depois elas se uniram em uma expressão pensativa.

- Trabalhando. – ele repetiu. – Isso é uma coisa boa. – acrescentou, com um breve sorriso.

- Eu preciso, senhor. – Jensen disse, erguendo os olhos um pouquinho. – Mas eu gosto, também.

Misha riu novamente, e o loiro não conseguiu evitar olhar para ele de novo. Ele era simplesmente lindo quando ria. Os olhos se estreitavam e os lábios se erguiam, deixando um pouco da gengiva à mostra. O som era encantador.

- Eu comecei a trabalhar cedo, também. – ele disse, os olhos olhando para um passado distante. – Isso faz bem. Mas, Jensen, você precisa dosar as coisas. Seu trabalho não pode atrapalhar seu rendimento na escola.

Jensen aquiesceu. De fato, ele estava ficando um pouco cansado por causa do trabalho. Não que o Sr. Beaver o explorasse. Seu horário e sua carga de trabalho eram mais que justas, mas ele gostava de se esforçar. E... seu rendimento não estava caindo exatamente por suas atividades extras. Estava sendo cada vez mais difícil se concentrar nas aulas. Seu único pensamento era o professor. Talvez Jared tivesse razão. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas não podia falar. Sua boca secava só de pensar naquilo. A única opção era seguir em frente. Esquecer aquela paixão impossível e idiota.

- Hm, onde você trabalha? – Misha perguntou, depois de um breve silêncio. Ele se mexeu, inclinando-se um pouco na direção do aluno, interessado.

- Ah... – E agora? Não podia contar que trabalhava no B & S Bistrô. Como explicaria que o professor nunca o tivesse visto naqueles três meses? – É em uma, hm, loja. Numa loja de CDs. Perto da minha casa, aqui em Flatbush mesmo.

De sua casa até o centro de Manhattan era uma boa distância, mas o professor não precisava saber.

- Eu trabalhava em uma loja também. – Misha disse, sorrindo. – Uma mercearia, perto da minha casa. É bom, não é? Ganhar o próprio dinheiro, poder ajudar em casa.

- É sim. – Jensen concordou. Ficava muito feliz por poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar seus pais naquela crise financeira.

Os dois ficaram mais um momento em silêncio, então Misha se pôs de pé e repôs o diário sobre a mesa.

- Bem, Jensen, é isso. – falou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Jensen não evitou olhar para as mãos de dedos longos, para a brancura da pele das mãos que saíam da camisa de mangas compridas, cor de pêssego. – Acho ótimo você estar trabalhando, mas preste atenção aos seus estudos. Você é um excelente aluno, não gostaria que se prejudicasse.

Ele terminou sorrindo, o sorriso mais largo até então. O loiro ficou paralisado alguns segundos, seus lábios se repuxando nos cantos involuntariamente.

- Ah, certo, senhor. – disse.

Misha acenou com a cabeça e Jensen virou-se para sair. O garoto não sabia exatamente como se sentia. Tinha partilhado com o Sr. Collins mais do que jamais tinha partilhado com qualquer professor. E eles tinham algo em comum, afinal de contas.

Tentou reprimir, mas o sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria sufocar aquele sentimento que era tão forte em seu peito. Simplesmente não havia como. Mal tinha dado cinco passos e a figura de Jared apareceu, o rosto vincado de preocupação.

- E então? Ele perguntou sobre o poema? Você se declarou? Ele gritou com você? Se ele tiver gritado com você eu volto lá e...

- Não, Jay! – Jensen o interrompeu. Era engraçado como eles se pareciam nesse aspecto: quando ficavam ansiosos não paravam de falar até serem interrompidos. As sobrancelhas de Jared se ergueram, a curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos verdes. – Não era sobre o seu bilhetinho estúpido.

- Não? – os dois já estavam andando para os armários.

- Não. Ele estava, hm, preocupado comigo. Disse que minhas notas baixaram.

- Também, você não pára de devanear o dia inteiro...

- Cala a boca, Jared! – Jensen disse, mas não estava irritado. – Eu contei que estava trabalhando. Não no restaurante. – acrescentou, antes que Jared perguntasse. – Inventei alguma coisa qualquer. Ele contou que também trabalhava quando tinha minha idade.

- Hm, legal. – o moreno alto falou. – Você se declarou?

- Jared! – o loiro bufou. – Claro que não! Mas... ele se importa comigo! – ele sorriu de novo. – E temos algo em comum.

Jared balançou a cabeça, largando o livro de História de qualquer jeito e apanhando o da próxima aula, enfim a última do dia, Biologia.

- Jens, você não tem jeito! – falou, puxando o amigo e passando o braço por seu pescoço.

Jensen riu e tentou se desvencilhar do abraço de urso do amigo. O que poderia fazer? Parecia que estava fadado a ter cada batida do seu coração bobo voltada para apenas uma pessoa: Misha Collins.

**J & M**

**- **Ei, Collins! – o homem loiro e alto chamou.

Misha ergueu os olhos dos originais que estava revisando para Eric Kripke, seu amigo. Volta e meia o escritor pedia ao professor para dar uma olhada nos seus textos. Misha sempre aceitava, em parte porque as estórias de Eric eram realmente boas e ele adorava lê-las em primeira mão, em parte porque gostava muito de Inglês, então era uma ótima oportunidade de mergulhar nas intricadas teias que as palavras podiam tecer.

- Oi, Mark. – respondeu, enquanto o outro professor colocava sua pasta por cima da grande mesa ao centro da sala dos professores e ia buscar uma xícara de café.

- Corrigindo trabalhos? – Mark perguntou, seus olhos azul-acinzentados nos papéis a frente de Misha, sentado em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa.

- Ah, não, não. – o moreno respondeu, colocando a caneta com a qual fazia observações no texto de Eric de lado. – Estou revisando uns textos. Para um amigo.

- Bom, se quiser alguma ajuda... – o loiro ofereceu. Mark Pellegrino era o professor de Inglês do segundo e do terceiro ano. Era relativamente novo na escola, tinha entrado para o corpo docente no semestre anterior.

- Ah, obrigado. Eu estou indo bem. – Misha sorriu. – Eu fiz umas aulas extras de Inglês e Literatura na faculdade. Sou fascinado por nossa língua.

- É linda, não é? – Mark comentou, sentando-se em um dos grandes sofás junto às paredes. Misha concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Misha voltou sua atenção para seu trabalho. O pedido de Eric tinha vindo em boa hora. Revisar o ajudava a aliviar a tensão daquela semana. O bom é que havia material suficiente para todo o fim de semana também. Jim tinha insistido que eles saíssem no sábado à noite, um teatro, mas não estava muito a fim. Queria mais era ficar em casa.

- Ah, Misha... – Mark chamou de novo.

- Sim? – Collins respondeu, erguendo os olhos novamente.

- O que vai fazer terça à noite?

A pergunta pegou Misha de surpresa. Ele estava justamente pensando no seu final de semana de reclusão e revisão e Mark parecia ter lido seu pensamento. Além do mais, ele nunca socializava muito com os outros professores. Cumprimentava-os, conversava nos intervalos, nas reuniões. Mas fora dessas situações, nunca havia saído com nenhum deles.

- Ah... provavelmente eu vou estar ocupado com a revisão.

A expressão de Mark mostrou um pouco de desapontamento.

- Oh, certo. – ele disse, tomando um gole do café. – Sheppard, Williams e o Richings estavam pensando em ir a uma galeria nova em SoHo. Harris e Cortese também estavam interessadas. Eu pensei que você pudesse gostar de ir.

Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou. Mark Sheppard era o professor de Matemática, Steven Williams o de Química e Julian Richings dava aulas de Biologia, além de coordenar o grupo de teatro da escola, no período da tarde. Danneel Harris dava aulas de Espanhol e Genevieve Cortese de Economia Doméstica.

- Bom... eu... – estava indeciso. Uma galeria de arte poderia ser um passeio interessante. Mas não tinha muita certeza quanto aos outros professores. Quer dizer, nunca tinha tido nenhum desentendimento, mas por não ser muito sociável, não sabia exatamente que opiniões tinham dele.

- Ah, vamos lá, Misha! – Mark disse, inclinando-se para pôr a xícara sobre a mesa. – Você nunca saiu com a gente. Tem medo de nós?

Misha riu, tenso. Não era... medo. Não sabia muito bem explicar. Era seu jeito, apenas. Gostava da sua rotina: escola, casa, Jim às terças e quintas. E, sua última experiência na festa de Jim e Samantha mostrou que sair dela poderia trazer dor de cabeça.

- Não é isso, Mark. – respondeu, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – É só que eu gosto de ficar em casa. E tenho essa revisão.

Mark deu um resmungo e disse: - Bom... tudo bem.

Misha ficou alguns minutos parado, o coração batendo forte e completamente dividido. Parte dele queria simplesmente seguir com o plano e passar aquela noite, a sexta, o sábado e o domingo em casa. Mas outra queria muito fazer algo diferente. Essa parte estava feliz por Mark ter se lembrado de convidá-lo. Todos os outros já tinham se acostumado com seu jeito recluso e ninguém mais o convidava para coisa alguma.

- Hm. – ele limpou a garganta e Mark, que tinha voltado sua atenção para um livro qualquer, olhou para ele. – Ah, que horas... que horas vocês vão se encontrar?

Uma pequena sugestão de sorriso surgiu no rosto de ângulos definidos do loiro.

- Sete e meia, na West Broadway com a Broome. – ele respondeu, animado.

- Eu vou pensar. – disse Misha, sendo sincero. Não tinha decidido ainda. – Se eu aparecer é porque a resposta foi positiva.

- Certo. – Mark respondeu, sorrindo mais abertamente agora.

Não demorou muito e o sinal anunciando o término da última aula tocou e logo os outros professores foram chegando, falando alto e animadamente. Era o fim do sossego que Misha precisava para sua revisão. Ele juntou os papéis e colocou na sua pasta. Pegou seu sobretudo creme no cabide a um canto e passou por Mark antes de sair da sala, o loiro lhe dando outro sorriso, ao qual respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

**J & M**

Misha mal pôs o pé dentro de casa e a campainha tocou. O moreno sorriu. Era praticamente um ritual. Quando a Sra. Novak não fazia aquilo, era certo que algo havia acontecido. A despeito da antipatia de Jim pela senhora, Misha gostava muito dela. Sentia que, do seu jeito, ela o amava e se importava com ele. Ela também lhe lembrava sua mãe, porque as duas eram boas amigas.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Novak. – cumprimentou, ao abrir a porta.

- Olá, Misha, querido! – ela disse, enquanto o homem se abaixava para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Para você. – falou, estendendo uma vasilha com biscoitos. – Você chegou mais cedo hoje, eles estão quentinhos ainda!

- Hummm! – Misha fez cara de satisfação e provou um dos biscoitos. – Eles estão ótimos!

Ele abriu espaço para ela entrar, enquanto ia desfiando seu relatório do que havia acontecido durante o dia. Misha já estava tão habituado que nem ouvia e apenas concordava. Distraído, o professor levou os biscoitos para cozinha e voltou para a sala.

A Sra. Novak contava sobre as crianças dos Udinov, que tinham brigado com uns garotos da rua de baixo durante a tarde. O professor tirou distraidamente os objetos que estavam em seu bolso: a carteira, o celular e um pequeno pedaço de papel meio amassado, colocando-os sobre a mesinha de centro. A velha senhora já estava entrando em outro caso quando o telefone da casa começou a tocar.

- Vá em frente! – ela disse, quando o professor olhou para o aparelho.

Misha sorriu e atendeu: - Alô?

Era Jim. Sem prestar atenção na Sra. Novak, Misha começou a conversar com o amigo.

A velha senhora até tentou resistir, mas sua curiosidade era maior. Ela enxergava bem e havia o nome Collins no papel que ele acabara de tirar do bolso. Sorrateiramente, ela se inclinou do sofá onde estava sentada e apanhou o papel. Antes que pudesse ler, porém...

- Ah, ela está bem aqui. – Misha disse, zombeteiro e olhou para ela. A mulher, pega no ato, enfiou depressa o bilhete no estofado do sofá. O professor, entretanto, mal reparou no que ela tinha acabado de fazer. – Jim está mandando um abraço, Sra. Novak.

- Er... mande outro. – ela disse, com uma careta. A antipatia era mútua.

- Ela mandou outro... – Misha disse, quase rindo.

- Ah, querido, eu vou indo. – A Sra. Novak disse, sem graça. – Preciso ir cuidar da minha vida. – essa era sempre sua fala de despedida.

- Só um minuto, Jim. – Misha falou, pondo o gancho sobre a mesa de canto onde o telefone ficava. – Até mais Sra. Novak. – ele acompanhou a senhora até a porta. – Obrigado pelos biscoitos.

- Por nada, querido. – ela respondeu, os olhos correndo rápido para onde tinha escondido o bilhete. Quem sabe... quem sabe pudesse voltar e ler depois?

Depois de fechar a porta, Misha correu de volta para o telefone. Não queria dizer o que diria na frente da Sra. Novak.

- Pode ficar contente, seu velho rabugento. – foi a primeira coisa que falou.

- _Hm? _– Jim fez, do outro lado.

- Vou sair terça feira que vem. E não é para ir ao seu restaurante. – o moreno falou, como se fosse um de seus alunos contando aos pais que tinha fechado o semestre com total.

_- Espere... deixe-me ver se está chovendo canivete, ou se o céu mudou de cor. Não acredito que ouvi isso. _

- Deixe de ser chato, Jim! – Misha disse, mas sorriu. – Não é nada demais. Vou à inauguração de uma galeria de arte com alguns professores lá da escola.

- _Tsc! _– Jim resmungou. – _Achei que era algo interessante! Bom, de qualquer modo, já é um progresso. Quem foi que fez o milagre de tirar você de casa para um programa diferente do meu restaurante numa terça-feira? _

- Ah, foi o Mark quem me convidou.

- _O chato do Sheppard?_ – Jim conhecia os colegas de Misha, já que às vezes o acompanhava nas festas de fim de ano da escola.

- Ele não é chato!

- _Mish, o cara só fala de números! – _Jim bufou.

- Ah, não importa. – não iria adiantar mesmo discutir. – Foi outro Mark que me convidou. Mark Pellegrino. O professor novo de Inglês e Literatura. Te falei dele.

- _Oh, sim. O loiro bonitão? – _Jim perguntou, em tom de gozação. – _Agora a coisa ficou interessante!_

- Não é nada disso, Jimmy! – Misha replicou. – Vou sair com meus colegas de trabalho. Resolvi fazer algo diferente. Fique contente por isso.

_- Eu fico, Mish. _– Jim falou, sério. – _De verdade. Você precisa viver. Aproveite bem a noite. _

- Certo. – Misha disse. Nesse momento, um barulho alto no outro lado da linha fez Jim arquejar.

_- Ah, não! Aposto que foi Ackles de novo! _- ele falou. – _Tenho que ir, Misha! Bom passeio pra você! _

O nome fez Misha se lembrar do seu aluno. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas deveria ser só uma coincidência de sobrenomes. De qualquer forma, o pensamento logo foi substituído pela resposta que deu a Jim.

- Obrigado, meu amigo! Um abraço!

- _Outro. _– Jim respondeu, antes de desligar.

Com um sorriso, Misha subiu para o quarto. Precisava se arrumar. Nem ele acreditava direito que estava saindo com alguém de fora do seu pequeno círculo de amigos. Mas estava. E, quem sabe, dali para frente seguisse os conselhos que todos lhe davam?

**J & M**

- Que sorrisinho bobo é esse, Ackles? – Sebastian perguntou, encostado no balcão que se abria para cozinha, onde se punham os pedidos prontos. A hora de maior movimento já tinha passado e o horário dos rapazes já estava quase vencendo.

- Não é nada, Sebastian. – Jensen tentou disfarçar. A conversa com Misha não saiu de sua cabeça o dia todo. Ora o deixava contente, porque o professor se identificara um pouco com ele, ora triste, porque, no final das contas, ele só queria falar de suas notas.

- Hm. – o outro fez, seus olhos de turquesa brilhado. – Sei! Aposto dez dólares que tem a ver com o professorzinho.

Jensen sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e tentou não encarar Sebastian. Seus olhos correram pelas mesas, tentando achar algum cliente novo ou alguém lhe chamando.

Naqueles dois meses e meio trabalhando ali, era impossível para alguém não notar seus sentimentos para com Misha. Além de sua mudança de função nas terças e quintas, sempre que o professor estava no restaurante ele ficava dividido entre o nervosismo e a alegria, com o rosto afogueado e a respiração alterada.

- Sabe, eu acho que você deveria falar com ele. – o loiro disse, depois de algum tempo de silêncio. – O que teria a perder?

- Ele é meu professor! – Jensen respondeu num ímpeto, revelando mais que gostaria. Depois, deu de ombros em seu pensamento. Só estava afirmando o que era óbvio.

- E...? – o outro rapaz disse, virando-se para encarar Jensen de frente.

- Seb, ele nem sabe que eu existo direito! – o loiro dos olhos verdes disse. – E não seria certo. Ele é meu professor. Existem... regras, eu acho.

- Você é maior de idade, não é? – Sebastian perguntou.

- Sim. – Jensen respondeu.

- Então, não há problema algum. Você só precisa parar de ficar suspirando em segredo. Se você não deixar que ele saiba o que sente, nunca vai saber qual será a resposta dele.

Jensen suspirou. Sebastian tinha razão. Jared tinha razão. Mas de que adiantava eles terem razão? Ele, Jensen, era um covarde que não tinha coragem nem de olhar nos olhos de Misha, quanto mais confessar a ele que estava apaixonado.

- Ou você faz isso ou parte pra outra, meu amigo. – Sebastian continuou. – É isso mesmo. – o garoto reafirmou, diante das sobrancelhas erguidas do colega. – Ou você vai passar o resto da vida se escondendo? E quando terminar o Ensino Médio?

Jensen ficou em silêncio, não querendo responder ao colega.

- Escuta, vai ter uma festa semana que vem, na sexta. – Sebastian tornou a falar. – Por que você não aparece e tenta encontrar outro cara? Ou pelo menos de divertir. Nunca vejo você saindo, a não ser com aquele seu amigo que aparece de vez em quando.

- Jared. – Jensen disse.

- Jared. – o outro loiro repetiu, revirando de leve os olhos.

- E não, obrigado. – Jensen respondeu ao convite. – Não gosto de festas.

Sebastian suspirou e ia dizer outra coisa, mas Beaver apareceu de repente.

- Ei! – falou, assustando os dois rapazes. – Que moleza é essa? Podem ir limpando as mesas desocupadas, ou ajudando o Johnson lá na cozinha. Não gosto de ninguém parado no meu restaurante!

Grato pela interrupção, Jensen virou-se e entrou na cozinha. Sebastian ficou olhando o garoto e depois fixou os olhos claros no patrão.

- O quê? – Jim perguntou, quando o garçom ficou encarando-o com um sorriso.

- Sr. Beaver, - Sebastian começou a dizer lentamente. – Preciso conversar com o senhor um pouco, depois do expediente.

- Sebastian, se vai pedir um aumento eu...

- Não é isso! – o garoto interrompeu, gesticulando com as mãos. – Estou pensando que já passou da hora de tomar algumas providências e preciso da ajuda do senhor.

Jim ergueu as sobrancelhas e resmungou alguma coisa. Sebastian era, como diziam, da pá virada. Boa coisa não deveria ser. Mas ouviria. Entretanto, não era hora das maluquices de um moleque francês.

- Certo, certo. – disse, empurrando-o de leve na direção do salão. – Depois conversamos, mas vá trabalhar!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Certo, hora de confessar que sou fã da velha bisbilhoteira. Ops! Quis dizer da sra. Novak. Ela é uma intrometida, mas gostei dela de cara! hahaha! Céus, esse Jen é muito devagar. Alguém precisa dar um jeito na timidez desse rapaz. Rápido! u.u

**Nota do CassBoy: **A Sra. Novak é o máximo XD Tadinho do Jens... Mas quem sabe a ajuda não vem logo?


	4. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV**_

Misha deixou o carro no estacionamento mais próximo que encontrou e caminhou um tanto quanto nervoso para a esquina da West Broadway com a Broome. Eram sete e vinte e cinco, ele estava dentro do horário. Mas não era preocupação com a hora que atingia o professor. E se os outros o achassem um chato? Já bastava a fama de esquisito e isolado que ele deveria ter. E também havia Mark. Ele era inteligente, provavelmente entendia bem de artes. Não queria fazer papel de bobo para o colega.

- Ei, Misha! – o loiro gritou, sentado a mesa de um pequeno bar na esquina combinada.

- O-oi, Mark. – o moreno cumprimentou, apertando a mão que o outro lhe estendeu.

- Eu disse que ele viria! – Mark falou para Julian e Steven, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Isso é um verdadeiro feito, Marky. – Julian disse e Steven concordou com a cabeça. – É bom ter você conosco, Misha.

- Ah, obrigado. – Misha respondeu, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

- Senta aí e toma uma com a gente. – Williams falou, puxando a cadeira vazia, ao lado de Mark. – Sheppard está para chegar, mas Dan ligou agorinha e disse que ela e Gen vão atrasar. Novidade...

- Eu falei que devíamos ter marcado às cinco. – Richings disse, enquanto Mark acenava para o garçom. – Aí sim chegaríamos lá na hora certa.

Julian, Steven e Mark riram e Misha esboçou um sorriso. Obviamente eles eram um grupo que já tinha uma certa dinâmica interna. O professor estava receoso de não conseguir se encaixar, de fazer algo que não devia, de agir como um idiota. Se Jim lesse seus pensamentos agora, certamente diria que ele _estava _sendo um idiota pensando daquela maneira.

"_Certo, Misha, fique calmo. Você é tão inteligente quanto eles, não é um bicho do mato. Vai dar tudo certo. Vai dar tudo certo..."_

- Misha? – a voz de Mark chamou sua atenção.

- O quê? – o moreno olhou o colega, confuso. Ele parecia esperar alguma resposta.

- O que você vai tomar? – Pellegrino perguntou e Misha percebeu que não deveria ser a primeira vez.

- Oh, er... uma cerveja. – respondeu, notando então o garçom ao seu lado. – Uma cerveja seria ótimo.

- Qual, senhor? – o garçom, um rapaz que devia ser pouco mais velho que seus alunos, perguntou.

- Ah... Budweiser – Misha respondeu a primeira que lhe veio a cabeça. Mas, na realidade, todas as cervejas eram iguais, para ele.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça, anotou o pedido e se retirou, apressado.

- Você está bem? – Mark perguntou, baixando um pouco o tom de voz, mas Julian e Steven estavam entretidos falando sobre a impontualidade das colegas atrasadas.

- E-eu estou. – Misha respondeu. – Estou ótimo. É só que... bom, estou um pouco nervoso.

Mark encarou o colega por um instante, antes de colocar a mão em seu ombro e sorrir.

- Fique tranqüilo. – a voz dele era confortadora. – Nenhum de nós morde. Bom, talvez o Sheppard, se você estiver discutindo com ele sobre o Teorema de Pitágoras... – Misha riu do gracejo do outro. – Mas você vai se dar bem com a turma.

Misha engoliu em seco, fixando os olhos do outro. De repente ele sentiu-se, de fato, mais calmo. Alguma coisa na voz de Pellegrino lhe trazia segurança. Talvez estivesse exagerando mesmo em sua preocupação. Quer dizer, seus colegas não eram um bando de adolescentes que hostilizavam aqueles que não se encaixavam no grupo... bom, era o que ele esperava.

- Obrigado, Mark. – o professor disse, com um meio sorriso.

- Por nada. – o loiro respondeu.

**J & M**

_- Você sabe que são três e meia da manhã, não sabe? _– a voz sonolenta e bastante grave de Jim atendeu ao telefone.

- Três e... meia? – a voz de Misha era pastosa e lenta. – Não é isso tudo.

- _Misha, você está bêbado? – _Jim perguntou, tentando manter a voz baixa para não acordar Samantha, ao seu lado.

- Bêbado? Não, não, não... eu só... eu só tomei um pouquinho de cerveja.

- _Um pouquinho de cerveja? _– o mais velho levantou-se e foi para o escritório.

- E talvez mais um pouco de vinho, depois que saímos da exposição... – a risada do professor vibrou no ar parado de seu quarto, onde ele estava jogado sobre a cama.

- Ok. – Jim suspirou, sentando-se na grande cadeira de couro do escritório. – Agora me conta direitinho o que aconteceu.

- Foi incrível, Jimmy! – Misha exclamou. – O pessoal é fantástico. Principalmente o Mark... Ele conhece muito de pintura, Jim! Sabia o nome de tooooodos os artistas que estavam expondo na galeria. E ficava comparando o estilo deles e falando de Van Gogh, Picasso...

Do outro lado da linha, Beaver reclinou a poltrona e preparou-se para ouvir o que imaginou que seria uma história bem longa. E, de fato, Misha levou pelo menos uma hora para contar como fora o passeio da noite. Entre um e outro elogio a Mark Pellegrino, ele conseguiu dizer que, depois do bar da esquina da West Broadway, eles foram para a tal galeria. Richings perdera a paciência e ligara para Danneel e Genevieve, para que elas encontrassem o grupo lá. Claro que elas não ficaram muito satisfeitas, mas Steven e Sheppard fizeram um bom trabalho restabelecendo a harmonia do grupo quando elas chegaram.

- E eu já falei que o Mark entende de arte? – Misha perguntou, quando contava de como eram as pinturas e as esculturas que vira.

- _Umas duzentas vezes... _– murmurou Jim, mas o professor não o escutou.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo na galeria e, depois, foram para um restaurante no SoHo mesmo. E foi lá que Misha esqueceu que seu corpo não era muito receptivo ao elixir da videira e acompanhou o grupo em várias rodadas de vinho.

- _E como você voltou pra casa? – _Beaver perguntou. _– Espero que não tenha dirigido._

- Não, não... – Misha negou. – Mark me trouxe. Ele foi muito... gentil.

_- Estou vendo. _– Jim ironizou.

- Foi excelente, Jimmy... muito bom.

_- Escuta, Misha... Fico muito feliz que tenha se divertido. Mas eu preciso trabalhar amanhã. E você também. Que tal a gente ir dormir um pouco? _

- Ah... seu... velho rabugento. – Misha se remexeu na cama. – Ok, ok. Você está certo.

_- Bom menino. _– Jim riu um pouco. – _Não se esqueça de ligar o despertador. _

- Despertador... certo.

- _Misha? _– Jim chamou, depois que a única coisa que ouviu foi a respiração do amigo. _– Misha? _

O dono do B & S Bistrô riu e desligou o telefone assim que o primeiro ronco ressoou.

**J & M**

O barulho irritante estava fazendo sua cabeça latejar. Misha tateou a procura da fonte, perto demais para seu gosto. Não adiantava. Teria que abrir os olhos. Mas era tão difícil! Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e os músculos que as levantavam se recusavam a trabalhar. E, quando finalmente conseguiu, a luz forçou-o a fechá-los de novo. Demorou um pouco até ele finalmente abrir os olhos por tempo suficiente para enxergar o despertador e desligá-lo.

- Ah, porcaria! – o professor esfregou as mãos pelo rosto. – O que eu fui fazer?

O arrependimento crescia no coração de Misha na proporção em que a dor de cabeça aumentava. Por que diabos ele tinha que ter bebido vinho? Bom... todo mundo estava bebendo. Mas não, não. O que o fizera dar o primeiro gole fora o convite de Mark. Ele elogiara tanto aquela safra, aquela marca.

"_Ah, você tem que provar, Misha! Só um gole!", _ele dissera,

E depois outro e outro e outro... O resultado era aquela maldita dor de cabeça. E, droga, ele estava atrasado! Pior ainda: estava sem carro!

- Porcaria... – o professor resmungou, esforçando-se para levantar-se.

Entretanto... por detrás do mal estar físico, ele sentia-se bem. A noite tinha sido muito divertida. A companhia de todos fora muito agradável. Precisava agradecer a Mark por ter feito o convite. Sem querer o professor sorriu ao lembrar-se do colega.

- Bom, vamos lá! – Misha arrastou-se para o banheiro.

Ainda tinha que trabalhar. Pelo menos sua primeira aula era no segundo horário. E teria que dar um jeito de pegar seu carro. Droga, iria pagar uma fortuna pelo estacionamento! Mas tinha valido a pena. Sentia que as coisas dali pra frente iriam mudar.

**J & M**

- E aí, Jenny Thunder! – Jared cumprimentou o amigo da maneira usual, com um tapa de leve no ombro.

- Oi, Jay. – o loiro respondeu, terminando de fechar o armário.

- Ih, o que aconteceu? - o moreno alto perguntou, destrancando o seu escaninho.

- Não aconteceu nada, Jared. – Jensen desconversou, encostando-se nos armários.

- Jen, eu conheço você. – o outro insistiu. – Sei pela sua voz que aconteceu algo.

- Não aconteceu, Jay. – o loiro replicou. – E esse é o problema.

- Como assim? – Jared questionou, fechando a porta de metal.

- Quero dizer na minha vida social. – Jensen respondeu, caminhando ao lado do amigo. – Jared, reparo que eu _nunca _faço nada além de ir ao cinema com você de vez em quando?

- Bom... – o mais alto hesitou. – Bem... a gente saiu aquela vez com a Julie e a Madison.

- É, e foi excelente. – o loiro fechou a cara, lembrando-se de que passara mal na montanha russa do parque ao qual tinham ido.

- Essas coisas acontecem, Jen. – Jared tentou consertar as coisas. – Mas qual é o seu ponto?

- Sebastian me convidou para uma festa na sexta. – Jensen disse.

- Hm, não vou com a cara daquele sujeito, Jen. – Jared replicou. – Esse convite veio assim, do nada?

- Seb é um cara legal, Jay. – o loiro respondeu. Jared insistia que o colega de trabalho de Jensen era muito esquisito e que devia estar metido em "negócios escusos" (Jensen sempre ria daquela expressão). – E, bom, ele veio falar comigo sobre... hm... o Sr. Collins.

- Você contou pra ele? – Jared parou de repente.

- Não, Jay! – Jensen suspirou diante do amigo, de braços cruzados. Apostava que toda a birra com Sebastian era puro ciúme do amigo. – Ele meio que percebeu. De qualquer modo, o que ele disse faz sentido.

- E o que aquele francês metido a besta falou?

- Que eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... ou parar de sonhar com o Sr. Collins de uma vez.

A cara de Jared se contorceu enquanto ele lutava para não concordar com aquilo. Era algo que ele vinha dizendo ao amigo há algum tempo.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a festa? – perguntou, achando uma saída.

- Bem, ele também observou que eu basicamente só saio com você. E que talvez fazer algo diferente fosse ajudar com... o lance com o Sr. Collins.

- B-bom... talvez, talvez fosse interessante. – Jared disse, depois de pensar um tempo. – Mas onde é essa festa? Não é nada escuso, Jen?

- Adoro quando você usa essa palavra... – Jensen riu. – Não sei, Jay. Ele não me deu detalhes, eu não respondi se estava interessado.

- Mas é óbvio que você está.

- Não posso negar que achei, hm, interessante, depois de pensar um pouco. Mas, talvez você queira ir comigo.

Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Pode ser legal, Jay. – Jensen insistiu.

- Pergunte pro seu amiguinho europeu os detalhes e eu penso no seu caso.

Jensen sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros do outro.

- E Seb não é europeu. – o loiro provocou. – Ele nasceu em LA.

- Quanta diferença... – Jared resmungou.

Jensen riu e, juntos, os dois amigos caminharam rumo ao laboratório de biologia, para a primeira aula do dia.

**J & M**

Misha chegou à escola quase no final do primeiro período. Embora sua primeira aula fosse só no período seguinte, ele tinha alguns diários pra colocar em dia. Obviamente teria que deixar para depois. Enquanto caminhava pelo estacionamento, depois de pagar o taxista que o levara até lá, pegou o celular e usou a discagem rápida.

- _Como vai a dor de cabeça? _– foi a primeira coisa que Jim falou.

- Ah, péssima. – Misha respondeu, fazendo uma careta. – Parece que tem um sino gigante dentro da minha cabeça. Nem sei como vou dar aula hoje. Acho que vou dar um teste surpresa, assim eles ficam calados...

_- Ei, não desconte seu mal estar nos pobres alunos! – _Beaver riu. Misha tentou acompanhar, mas o esforço fazia sua cabeça latejar mais.

- Ah, Jim, desculpe por ontem de madrugada. – o professor disse, envergonhado.

- _Sua sorte foi que não acordou a Sam. – _o outro brincou. – _Tudo bem, Mish. Na verdade, foi divertido ouvir você de porre. Desde que te conheço isso só aconteceu uma vez. _

- E eu não pretendo que aconteça de novo... – Misha disse, realmente sem a menor vontade de acordar de ressaca de novo. – Mas, Jimmy... eu preciso muito de um favor seu.

- _O que foi? _– Jim fingiu um tom rabugento.

- Ah, tem como você pegar meu carro no estacionamento e trazer aqui na escola? Eu realmente não queria voltar pra casa de táxi.

- _Hm, eu adoraria, Misha... _– Beaver respondeu, sincero. – _Mas não posso pegar o carro sem o ticket. E ele, assim eu espero, está com você. _

- Oh, droga! – Misha exclamou, já no corredor da sala dos professores. – Bom... não estava pensando em ir ao centro hoje, mas eu vou.

_- Sinto muito, Mish. _– Jim solidarizou-se.

- Não, tudo bem. – Misha replicou. – Eu aproveito e vou ao restaurante.

_- Vou preparar um prato especial para você, então. _– Jim brincou.

- Tenho que desligar agora, Jimmy. Quase hora de enfrentar meus queridos alunos e suas vozes angelicais.

_- Boa sorte! – _Beaver desejou, cheio de ironia, antes de desligar.

Misha balançou a cabeça (se arrependendo na mesma hora por isso) e puxou a porta da sala dos professores. Por pouco não deu de cara com Mark, que ia saindo para sua aula no segundo ano.

- Opa! – o loiro exclamou e depois riu. – Misha!

- Mark. – o moreno não foi tão entusiástico.

- Ressaca? – Mark concluiu e Misha concordou com a cabeça. – Uh! As coisas ficaram bem animadas mesmo. Não imaginava que o pessoal ia se empolgar tanto.

- Mas foi... muito bom. – Misha sorriu. – Eu é que fui irresponsável e exagerei no vinho. Não sou muito forte com bebidas.

- Não diga isso aos estudantes... mas todo mundo merece uma irresponsabilidade de vez em quando na vida. – o loiro sorriu.

O professor de Inglês voltou para dentro da sala e abriu sua pasta. Só naquele momento Misha percebeu que eles tinham ficado na porta o tempo todo. Depois de mexer o interior da pasta alguns instantes, Mark tirou uma cartelinha de comprimidos.

- Isso deve ajudar um pouco. – disse, oferecendo o remédio ao outro.

- Obrigado. – Misha agradeceu, pegando a cartela. – Você veio preparado, hein?

- Eu imaginei que alguém poderia passar mal. – Mark sorriu. – Esse bando de professores irresponsáveis! – acrescentou, estalando a língua em reprovação.

Os dois riram, enquanto Mark pegava novamente a pasta e ia para a porta.

- Ah, Mark! – Misha chamou, parando-o já na soleira. – Er, obrigado pela carona, ontem.

- Não foi nada. – o loiro sorriu. – E você já buscou o seu carro?

- Não. – Misha suspirou. – Vou fazer isso depois da aula, hoje.

- Ah, se quiser eu posso te levar até o centro.

- Ah, não, Mark. – Misha ficou sem graça. – Você já fez muito me levando pra casa ontem.

- Não vai ser nada demais. – o loiro replicou. – Eu preciso resolver umas coisas mesmo, então não vai ser esforço nenhum.

- Mark... – Misha não queria aceitar.

- Shh. – o outro o interrompeu. – Sem "mas". A gente se encontra no final da aula.

Sem dar tempo do moreno protestar, Mark saiu e fechou a porta. Misha ficou um tempo parado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Nada, não estava acontecendo nada. Mark só estava sendo gentil. E ele tinha sua aula, como o maldito e alto sinal tinha lhe lembrado. Apressado, ele engoliu o comprimido que tinha ganhado e saiu, torcendo para que tivesse concentração suficiente para conseguir trabalhar.

**J & M**

Jared suspirou quando a aula de Espanhol finalmente terminou. Nem o fato de que a Srta. Harris parecia mais uma daquelas professoras gostosonas de filmes B conseguia fazer a aula dela ficar interessante. Mas parte do suspiro era para aliviar a tensão pelo que ele estava prestes a fazer. Já tinha passado da hora de tomar alguma atitude para ajudar Jensen. E ele começaria naquele dia.

- Ei, Jen, você pode me emprestar seu caderno de História? – perguntou, enquanto guardavam o material. – Eu perdi algumas coisas da última aula.

- Tá bom. – Jensen pegou o caderno e entregou ao amigo. – Mas você consegue copiar tudo? A aula do Sr. Collins é no próximo horário. .

- Não é muita coisa. – Jared respondeu. – Vou perder o almoço, mas tudo bem. – acrescentou, tentando colocar pesar na voz.

- Se quiser eu te ajudo... – o loiro ofereceu-se.

- Não! – o moreno alto ergueu as mãos. – Não precisa, Jen. Você precisa de energia pra trabalhar hoje a noite, não é? Eu vou ficar bem. Prometo.

- Ok... – Jensen disse, devagar, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Eu encontro você na sala, então. – Jared falou, acenando para Jensen, que já se afastava.

Assim que o amigo saiu da sala, Jared disparou para a biblioteca. Ele precisava ser rápido para evitar que Jensen o procurasse durante o intervalo do almoço e pusesse tudo a perder. Quando chegou ao lugar, mais vazio que de costume, àquela hora, o moreno sacou o notebook que pegara emprestado do irmão mais velho. Praticamente tivera que assinar um termo de responsabilidade e ainda ficara devendo dois meses de limpeza do quarto de Jeremy, mas valeria à pena.

- Certo... – falou, para si mesmo, estalando os dedos, depois que abriu o editor de textos. – Vamos ao nosso momento lírico.

O que Jared queria com o caderno de Jensen era, na verdade, copiar os poemas que o loiro escrevia nas últimas páginas. O garoto sabia que todos eles eram para Misha. Aquela ideia estava flutuando em sua mente desde que o professor quase lera seu bilhete sobre o assunto, e agora parecia simplesmente perfeita. Se até o francês imbecil do restaurante achava que ou Jensen fazia algo ou deixava para lá, era o momento de dar um pequeno empurrãozinho para seu amigo.

O plano todo ainda não estava muito claro na cabeça de Jared, mas ele resolveria tudo com o tempo. O primeiro passo era copiar os poemas e, aos poucos, fazer com que chegassem até o Sr. Collins. Claro que não seria com a assinatura de Jensen, não a princípio. Por isso, ao final de todas as poesias ele digitou um "de seu admirador secreto".

- Ok. A primeira parte já foi. – o moreno disse, quando terminou o último verso. Não era a toa que Jensen tinha um caderno separado só para a matéria de História. Não bastasse ele anotar cada palavra do Sr. Collins, boa parte das folhas do final estava cheia de poesias.

Jared salvou o arquivo no pendrive e consultou o relógio. Ele tinha meia hora, ainda. Depois de guardar o notebook, saiu quase correndo de novo, até chegar à secretaria. Aquela era a parte mais complicada. Antes de entrar, o rapaz olhou-se no reflexo da janelinha da porta e arrumou os cabelos.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Bush. – cumprimentou, dando o seu melhor sorriso para a secretária.

- Oh, é você. – a mulher de meia idade, mas ainda bastante bonita, sorriu de volta. – Mas eu já disse que pode me chamar de Sophia!

- Certo, Sophia. – Jared fez-se de envergonhado.

A Srta. Bush era famosa na escola por ter uma queda pelos estudantes que, no conceito dela, eram bonitões. A maioria eram os atletas, mas ela olhava para outros também, como Jared. O garoto normalmente evitava a secretaria - não que ela não fosse bonita, mas Jared realmente não estava interessado em uma "mãezona". Mas para aquela ocasião, a Srta. Bush era o trunfo perfeito.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, meu querido? – a mulher perguntou, melosa.

- Ah, sabe que é, Srta... er, digo, Sophia. – ela sorriu quando Jared usou o primeiro nome. – É que eu preciso imprimir um... um trabalho de Literatura. Eu ia imprimir antes da aula, mas eu me atrasei.

- E você quer imprimir aqui na secretaria? – ela perguntou, e Jared balançou a cabeça, com olhos de cachorrinho perdido. – Bom... – Sophia olhou para os lados, como se vigiasse alguma coisa. – Tecnicamente eu não posso permitir isso... Mas, já que você está me pedindo assim, com tanta educação e se é realmente importante...

- É sim, Srta... digo, Sophia.

- Então eu deixo. – ela sorriu. – Mas vai ser o nosso segredinho, ok?

- Ah, muito, muito obrigado! – Jared agradeceu, apanhando o pendrive do bolso. – O arquivo está aqui.

- Oh, mas você mesmo pode vir imprimir... – a mulher disse, abrindo a porta do balcão de madeira.

- Ah, certo, certo...

Um pouco hesitante, Jared passou para o lado de dentro do balcão e sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao computador da secretaria. Ele tentou ser o mais rápido possível, mas ter a Srta. Bush alisando seus braços enquanto ele abria o arquivo e mandava imprimir não ajudava muito. Quando finalmente a última folha foi impressa, ele suspirou.

- Essas impressoras hoje em dia são tão rápidas! – a Srta. Bush falou, parecendo desapontada.

- S-são sim... – Jared balbuciou, levantando-se e apanhando as folhas. – M-muito obrigado, S-Sophia.

- Por nada... Jared querido. – ela respondeu, passando a mão em seu rosto. – Volte sempre que achar que eu posso ser... útil.

- Ok, ok...

Sem correr, mas andando o mais rápido que podia, Jared saiu da secretaria. Jensen teria uma dívida das grandes com ele, se tudo desse certo. Mas não havia tempo para pensar naquilo. Ou melhor, havia. Faltavam uns dez minutos para terminar o intervalo. Só que Jared não pretendia chegar no horário para a aula do Sr. Collins. O garoto rumou para o banheiro mais próximo e se trancou num dos reservados. Estava quase na hora da última etapa do plano.

Enquanto esperava o sinal tocar, Jared tirou da mochila o vidro de perfume que surrupiara do quarto do pai. Ainda bem que não tinha quebrado. Estaria ferrado se aquilo acontecesse. Escolheu um poema ao acaso e borrifou o perfume sobre a folha. Agora era só colocar no envelope e escrever "Para Misha Collins" na letra mais diferente da sua possível. Assim que terminou de fechar o envelope, o sinal tocou.

- Tudo certo. Agora é só ficar aqui, esperando...

Foram os quinze minutos mais longos da vida do garoto. Ele já decorara todos os desenhos indecentes que tinham sobrevivido ao removedor que o pessoal da limpeza usava e lido todos os poemas de Jensen umas duas vezes, até o relógio finalmente dar uma e quinze. Àquela hora os corredores já deviam estar mais vazios e também a sala dos professores.

Tentando ser discreto - o que resultou numa imitação barata do modo de andar os agentes secretos dos filmes, Jared foi até a sala dos professores, o envelope branco na mão. Depois de se certificar de que o corredor estava vazio, ele escorregou o envelope por baixo da porta e saiu quase correndo. Além de não querer ser visto, não queria se atrasar mais do que o necessário. Só esperava que o Sr. Collins não estivesse de mau humor de novo...

- Hm, com licença, professor... – disse, baixinho, depois de bater a porta e entrar. – Desculpe o atraso...

- Pode entrar, Padalecki. – Misha disse, sem muita entonação. – Desde que fique quieto o resto da aula, tudo bem.

O garoto balançou a cabeça e foi rapidamente para o seu lugar. Jensen o metralhou com o olhar durante todo o caminho.

- Onde diabos você estava? – sussurrou, assim que o amigo sentou-se, ao seu lado.

- Eu, eu... tive um lance pra... resolver.

- E não podia ter devolvido meu caderno antes?

- Foi mal, foi mal... – Jared apanhou o caderno. – Aqui está. Mas ele nem passou muita coisa ainda... – o moreno reparou o quadro, só com algumas coisas escritas.

- Sorte sua. – Jensen murmurou, e começou a escrever o que o professor tinha passado.

Jared achou por bem ficar calado e começou a copiar também. Além, claro, de torcer para o seu plano dar certo.

**J & M**

Às três e quinze, Misha entrou na sala dos professores. Céus! Tinha sido um dia terrível. O remédio de Mark aliviara a dor de cabeça, mas seu corpo implorava para que ele simplesmente ficasse parado. Ele nem tinha saído da sala de aula nos intervalos, só uma vez, para buscar mais água. Estava muito feliz que o trabalho já tinha terminado.

- Ei, Collins! – a voz aguda de Julian o chamou. – Entrega especial para você!

Com um sorriso galhofeiro no rosto, o professor mais velho entregou um envelope branco ao mais novo, que o recebeu com o cenho franzido. Dava para sentir de longe o perfume que o papel exalava.

- O que é isso? – Misha perguntou, mas já tinha noção do que seria.

- Paixonite adolescente! – brincou Williams, saindo do banheiro.

- Vamos lá, abre logo, Misha! – Cortese, sentada num dos sofás, pediu.

Misha sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. Todo professor passava por aquilo pelo menos uma vez em seu magistério. Sempre havia um aluno que se apaixonava pelo mestre. Normalmente se tratava de uma fase que logo passava, e era algo que podia ser fácil de lidar. Mas Misha sabia de casos que ficavam complicados, com perseguições e tudo. Bem, só restava esperar que sua primeira experiência com aquilo não fosse tão... intensa.

O professor puxou o ar e abriu o envelope. O cheiro do perfume se intensificou, e Misha ficou mais vermelho ainda ao perceber que, definitivamente, era um perfume masculino. Meio trêmulo, ele puxou a folha de papel dobrada de lá de dentro. Seus olhos correram rapidamente pelas linhas digitadas em uma fonte rebuscada e ele precisou ler de novo para entender o que elas diziam.

"_Vontade_

_Toma-me em teus braços_

_E faz de mim o que quiseres_

_Pois em ti, em teus abraços_

_Não pode haver vontade outra_

_Que não ser teu, todo teu_

_. . ._

_Minha vontade é a tua_

_Tua vontade é a minha_

_Duas vontades em uma só_

_Meu querer, teu querer_

_Nosso_

_Do seu admirador secreto"_

Enquanto lia com mais calma, Misha foi sentindo o corpo estremecer. Em parte porque tinha consciência dos olhares curiosos dos colegas ao seu redor. Mas alguma coisa naquelas palavras o atingira de um jeito diferente. Embora fossem letras de computador e faltasse a personalidade de uma caligrafia manual, as palavras carregavam muita força. Era uma poesia bem construída, talvez não clássica, mas tinha sentimento. E a ideia de que alguém pudesse sentir algo assim tão forte por ele era... agradável. Ele precisou reprimir um sorriso.

- Então, o que é? – Steven quis saber, despertando Misha de seu transe por causa do poema.

- N-não é n-nada demais. – o professor gaguejou, enfiando o papel de volta no envelope, meio trêmulo. – É só, hm, uma poesia copiada da internet.

- Ah, essa internet! – Richings interveio. – Hoje eles nem se dão mais ao trabalho de serem criativos.

Os outros riram e Misha forçou uma risada. Ele ainda estava bem chocado com o impacto que aquela carta tinha provocado nele. Seus movimentos eram lentos enquanto guardava suas coisas na pasta, seus ouvidos alheios às conversas ao redor. Pelo menos até dizerem seu nome.

- Mark, Misha ganhou uma cartinha romântica! – Steven disse, assim que o professor de Inglês entrou.

- Não foi nada demais, Steven! – Misha disse, imediatamente.

- Tenho certeza que não. – Mark disse, sorrindo. – Todo mundo passa por isso. – loiro emendou, indo até ele e tocando seu ombro. – Você vai tirar de letra. É só não dar muita atenção.

- Certo. – Misha balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos indo, então, Sr. Arrasa Corações? – o loiro disse, apenas guardando uns papéis em sua pasta e pegando as chaves do carro.

- Vamos, vamos sim. – o moreno respondeu, atordoado. Aquele estava sendo um dia realmente estranho.

**J & M**

- Mark, eu nem sei como agradecer. – Misha disse, quando o loiro estacionou o carro próximo ao estacionamento onde o carro do moreno estava. – Por ontem, por hoje.

- Eu já disse, não foi nada. – Mark respondeu. – Sua companhia foi muito agradável. Ontem e hoje.

Misha tinha acompanhado o outro em algumas compras que ele precisava fazer. Mark tinha um bocado de sobrinhos que faziam aniversários em datas próximas e ele sempre comprava todos os presentes de uma só vez. Como as idades variavam, eles foram da Toys "R" Us a Macy's. Mas, assim como a noite anterior, Misha tinha se divertido muito.

- Ah, Mark, hm, e se eu te convidasse para jantar? – o moreno disse, de repente e para sua própria surpresa. – Quer dizer, como, hm, como compensação.

- Como compensação? – Mark perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- É.

- Não. – o loiro respondeu, lacônico.

Misha sentiu o rosto arder e quis engolir a saliva, mas engasgou-se. Mark adiantou-se e deu-lhe alguns tapas nas costas.

- Respira, respira... – ele ia dizendo, até o outro recuperar-se. – Isso.

- Puxa, você sabe ser direto... – Misha disse, entre uma tosse e outra.

Mark riu.

- Eu não aceito o seu convite se for por compensação. – o loiro explicou, divertido. – Só aceito se você _quiser _jantar comigo.

Misha sorriu, dividido entre achar a brincadeira idiota ou doce.

- Eu, eu... eu quero. – esforçou-se para responder. – Então, vai aceitar?

- Tudo bem, então. – Mark concordou.

- Não vai perguntar onde? – o moreno quis saber.

- Prefiro ter a surpresa. – o loiro replicou e Misha riu.

- Ok. Então é só me seguir. – disse, descendo do carro e indo para o estacionamento, apanhar o seu.

**J & M**

No B & S Bistrô, Sebastian estava indo apressado para o balcão da cozinha, entregar os pedidos da mesa número 8, quando Beaver o chamou.

- Sim, senhor? – disse, com seu ar maroto de sempre.

- Parece que nem vamos precisar botar a mão na massa para concluir o seu plano, garoto. – Jim disse.

- Como? – o rapaz não fazia menor a ideia do que o patrão estava falando.

Jim suspirou.

- Da sua ideia de trazer o Misha aqui em um dia diferente do usual, seu miolo mole!

- Ah! – o loiro sorriu.

- Ele me ligou agora a pouco, disse que está vindo. – Jim continuou. – Na verdade ele tinha dito mais cedo, mas acabei esquecendo.

- Isso é ótimo, Sr. B.! – Sebastian vibrou. – Vamos ver se forçando um pouco a barra o Jensen dá uns passos nessa paixonite!

- Bom, não sei se é o melhor jeito... – Beaver ponderou, passando a mão na barba. – Mas pode ser eficiente. De qualquer modo, um dia isso ia ter que acabar.

- Vou reservar uma mesa no lado do Jenny Boy e garantir que ele faça o atendimento. – Sebastian disse, animado.

- Faça isso rápido, Misha não deve demorar. – Jim ordenou e Sebastian já ia saindo. – E, ei, moleque! – o chefe chamou-o de volta.

- Sim?

- Não me chame de Sr. B. outra vez, entendeu? – Beaver disse, com a cara séria.

- Senhor, sim, senhor! – o loiro respondeu, sem perder o tom de troça e Jim suspirou.

Mas Sebastian nem ouviu o suspiro do patrão. Ele precisava se apressar. Deixou os pedidos no balcão e foi para o lado do salão que Jensen normalmente atendia, escolhendo uma das poucas mesas de quatro lugares livres e colocando a plaquinha de reservado. Jensen nem tinha reparado na movimentação do colega, tão cheio o lugar estava.

Quando o loiro mais velho, atento, viu o carro de Misha chegando ao pequeno estacionamento, foi imediatamente até o colega.

- Ei, Jens, o patrão está te chamando lá no escritório.

- O quê? – Jensen espantou-se. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado. – Pra quê?

- Não sei, Jenny! – Sebastian bufou. – Ele só te chamou. Melhor ir de uma vez. Eu quebro seu galho aqui.

- Tá certo. – Jensen respondeu, estranhando a situação.

Enquanto o loiro mais novo ia para o escritório de Beaver, o mais velho se certificaria de atender o "cliente VIP" e colocá-lo em sua mesa.

- Sr. Beaver? – Jensen chamou, batendo na porta da saleta nos fundos do restaurante.

- Jensen? – o homem pareceu espantar-se quando o garoto entreabriu a porta.

- O Sebastian disse que o senhor mandou me chamar. - o loiro disse, devagar.

- Ah! – Beaver entendeu o que era. – Eu, hm, eu mandei sim.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado, Sr Beaver... – Jensen começou, mas o outro ergueu a mão.

- Eu sei, garoto. – falou, mas ainda tentava pensar no que ia dizer. – Eu só... só queria parabenizar você por esses meses aqui. Você tem se saído muito bem, muito bem mesmo.

Jensen baixou os olhos e corou.

- Eu, ah, obrigado, Sr. Beaver. – disse, encarando os próprios pés.

- E queria dizer para continuar com o bom trabalho. – Jim continuou. Teria que dar algum tempo a Roché. – E também estudando. Como estão as suas notas?

- Minhas... notas? – o rapaz estranhou a pergunta. – Elas estão boas, Sr. Beaver. Tive um pouco de dificuldade no começo, mas já me adaptei, eu acho.

- Isso é bom, isso é bom. – Jim já estava sem ideias.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, Jensen olhando os próprios pés e Beaver escutando o tique-taque do relógio.

- Mais... alguma coisa, senhor? – Jensen finalmente perguntou.

- Não, não. – Jim respondeu. Era o melhor que ele podia fazer. – Pode voltar ao trabalho.

- Certo. – o rapaz respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

Jensen saiu do escritório com uma sensação estranha. Definitivamente aquele não era o tipo de atitude de Beaver. Mas não teve muito tempo de pensar naquilo, porque logo foi interceptado por Sebastian.

- Jenny Boy, você tem um cliente VIP na mesa 10! – o mais velho falou, quase o puxando pelo braço.

- Cliente VIP? – Jensen perguntou, tentando acompanhar o passo rápido do outro. Eles não tinham clientes VIPS no B & S...

- Isso mesmo, atenda-o direitinho. – Sebastian disse, finalmente largando o braço do outro.

Jensen já conhecia bem o salão para saber que estava diante da mesa 10. Estava tão atordoado pelo comportamento de Sebastian e ainda intrigado pela atitude de Beaver que nem reparou em quem estava sentado nela. Apenas disse o que dizia a todos os clientes que chegavam:

- Boa noite, seja bem vindo ao B & S Bistrô. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Ackles?

A voz era terrivelmente conhecida e atingiu seus ouvidos como uma descarga elétrica. Seus olhos voltaram-se na direção de onde ela tinha vindo e ele foi atingido por outro raio fulminante. Não era verdade. Não podia ser.

- Sss... S-senhor Collins?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Tcharam! Finalmente esses dois se encontram fora do ambiente escolar. Já estava na hora disso acontecer, já que nem só das aulas de História essa paixonite poderia sobreviver. u.u

E o Jared... Ah, Big Jay! O que seria de nós, pobres mortais, se não fosse por esses amigos malucos com os quais a vida nos presenteia, cheios de ideias insanas – que normalmente nos colocam numa encrenca - e divertidas? :D

**Nota do Autor: **Pois é! Como disse o Jim, uma hora aquele esqueminha de fugir pra cozinha ia ter que acabar. E agora? E esse Jared... é uma figura mesmo! Mas aposto que o Jenseia ia cortar os lindos cabelos compridos dele se soubesse... rsrsrsrs

E eu esqueci de dizer que o poema que aparece na fic é de autoria minha :p


	5. Chapter V

_****_**Nota: **Para fins de adequar a cronologia da estória, precisei fazer algumas modificações no capítulo III. Mark convida Misha para ir à galeria em uma sexta, mas eles saem na terça feira seguinte (não no mesmo dia, como antes).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V<strong>_

- O-o-o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta escapou dos lábios de Jensen antes que ele pudesse contê-la.

Aquilo não era para estar acontecendo. Era quarta feira, eram seis e meia. Misha não deveria estar ali. Ele vinha sempre às terças e quintas, às sete. Deveria ser um sonho, isso. Algum sonho ruim e ele acordaria dali a pouco e daria um suspiro de alívio.

- Eu vim jantar. – Misha respondeu, devagar, franzindo a testa.

- Mas o senhor não vem às quartas. – o loiro replicou, a voz trêmula. – Só às terças e quintas.

- Como você... sabe? – o moreno perguntou, a expressão cada vez mais confusa.

Jensen sentiu um calafrio descer pelas costas ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas esquentavam. Tinha acabado de se denunciar. Sentiu a língua inchar e a garganta travar, impedindo sua resposta. Não que ele tivesse uma formulada, na verdade.

- Você é Jensen Ackles, não é? Do terceiro ano?

A voz estranha fez com que o loiro notasse pela primeira vez que Misha não estava sozinho. Uma onda gelada percorreu o corpo do garoto quando seus olhos bateram no homem sentado na cadeira em frente a de seu professor. O conhecia, claro. Era um dos professores da Luther King. Pellegrino, se não se enganava.

- Eu-eu... sou, sim. – de alguma forma Jensen conseguiu responder. Milhares de pensamentos conflitavam em sua cabeça. O que Pellegrino estava fazendo ali? Como explicaria para o Sr. Collins sua presença no restaurante? Ele deveria continuar ali ou simplesmente sair correndo?

- Jensen, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – Misha interveio. Estava genuinamente curioso para entender como seu aluno, que dissera trabalhar em uma loja de CDs, sabia de sua freqüência no B & S Bistrô.

- E-e-eu, hm, eu trabalho aqui, Sr. Collins. – o rapaz respondeu, mais nervoso que nunca. – Já faz algum tempo e eu... eu acabei reparando.

- Mas como eu nunca te vi por aqui antes? – o professor indagou. Era muito improvável que ele não tivesse visto o rapaz antes.

- Às vezes eu fico na cozinha, ajudando. – o loiro gaguejou. Precisava interromper aquela conversa logo. Não conseguiria dar uma explicação plausível sem admitir que mentira sobre trabalhar em uma loja. – Mas, hm, o senhor... os senhores já escolheram? Eu preciso anotar os pedidos, antes que o Sr. Beaver fique bravo comigo por demorar no atendimento.

- Eu aposto que Jimmy deve ser mesmo um patrão rabugento. – Misha sorriu, apanhando o cardápio. – Eu vou querer...

- O purê de batatas com molho de carne. – Jensen completou, baixinho. Misha sempre fazia o mesmo pedido. Ele gostava de um pouco de salsa no arroz e quase sempre pedia filé para acompanhar. E tinha o suco de laranja, claro.

O rapaz já tinha terminado de escrever o pedido completo antes de Misha acabar de falar. O moreno não tinha percebido, mas Mark deu um ligeiro sorriso, olhando do garoto para o colega. O professor de Inglês abriu o cardápio e passou alguns minutos escolhendo.

- Eu vou ficar com o peixe grelhado. – disse para Jensen, que não parou de se mexer, mudando o peso do corpo de um lado para o outro, o tempo todo. – E uma taça desse merlot.

Misha gemeu à menção do vinho e Mark deu uma gargalhada. Jensen parou de escrever por um momento, sentindo uma pontada estranha no peito. Uma fagulha forte que logo se espalhou por todo seu corpo. Ciúmes. O olhar que eles tinham trocado tinha algo... algo que incomodou o garoto. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu o estômago escorregar em seu abdome, um frio pegajoso que contrastava com o calor do ciúme. Mas não podia ficar ali, perdido naquelas reações contraditórias.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou, tentando dar um sorriso, como sempre fazia.

- Acho que é só por enquanto, não é, Misha? – Mark dirigiu a pergunta ao colega, que acenou com a cabeça.

Jensen indicou que entendera e se retirou, controlando-se para não andar rápido demais. Tudo o que queria era se afastar daquela mesa. Chegou ao balcão onde os pedidos eram entregues, colocou o papel com o que escrevera no furador e apoiou-se, procurando respirar direito.

- Já está pedindo arrego, Ackles? – a voz zombeteira de Sebastian soou. – Olha que o movimento só está começando...

Jensen estreitou os olhos, uma conclusão se fazendo em sua mente assim que viu o colega. Aquilo era armação daquele francês de uma figa! Só podia ser... ele viera com aquela conversinha de cliente VIP. Poderia até ter armado aquela aparição surpresa do Sr. Collins – embora o loiro não imaginasse como o colega poderia ter feito tal coisa.

- Não quero falar com você agora, Sebastian. – disse. – Mas mais tarde vamos nos acertar.

O sorrisinho petulante que outro deu em resposta quase fez com que Jensen desistisse de deixar o acerto de contas para mais tarde. Mas ele não poderia fazer nada naquele momento. Beaver cortaria sua cabeça e, o mais importante, chamaria mais atenção ainda para si mesmo. Precisava ser o mais discreto possível, para que Misha esquecesse que era ele, seu aluno mentiroso, ali.

De qualquer forma, ele também precisava atender as outras mesas. O pedido da mesa 7 acabava de ser entregue no balcão. Com um suspiro, o loiro apanhou a bandeja e caminhou pelo salão. Na mesa 10, Mark perguntava a Misha sobre os textos que ele estivera revisando na semana anterior.

- Eu estou quase terminando. Eric é um escritor com ótimas ideias, mas às vezes ele se perde na gramática. – o moreno sorriu. – Ele adora fazer umas construções rebuscadas e se atrapalha com os tempos verbais.

- É como eu sempre digo, menos é mais. – Mark disse.

- Isso é verdade. – Misha concordou. – Quer dizer, a não ser que você tenha um domínio muito grande do que está escrevendo.

- Claro. – dessa vez o loiro aquiesceu. – Mas o contexto atual pede estruturas diferentes, eu acho. Shakespeare, Milton, Byron... sempre serão deuses no panteão literário, mas o estilo contemporâneo precisa ser diferente. Senão não há evolução, não é?

O professor de História sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Antes que pudesse continuar o assunto, porém, Jensen apareceu, trazendo uma taça e a garrafa do vinho que Mark havia escolhido. Tentando sorrir como fazia habitualmente, o garoto serviu um pouco do líquido púrpura para que o cliente experimentasse.

- Hm, muito bom. – Mark aprovou, depois de sorver um pouco. Estendeu a taça para que Jensen colocasse a dose completa. – Eu pediria uma garrafa, mas tenho certeza de que você não vai me acompanhar. – o professor de Inglês acrescentou, para o colega.

- Não mesmo. – Misha retrucou, fazendo uma careta.

- Hm. – Jensen pigarreou, para ganhar a atenção dos dois homens. O loiro não sabia o que era pior, eles terem continuado com aquela conversinha ou ele de fato ter os dois pares de olhos azuis voltados para si. – Er... os pratos já estão vindo. O-o mais rápido possível.

- Obrigado, Jensen. – Misha agradeceu, sorrindo para o seu aluno e, no momento, garçom.

Ah, aquele sorriso! Jensen parou por um segundo, enquanto seu coração falhava uma batida. Era a segunda vez em sua vida que ganhava um sorriso dele. Aquela visão o fazia esquecer-se de todo o resto e ele poderia ficar ali para sempre, apenas admirando os dentes a mostra, os olhos ligeiramente apertado, o brilho nas íris azuis.

Entretanto, obviamente ele não podia fazer aquilo. Até mesmo porque logo o sorriso se desfaria em uma expressão de perplexidade diante do semblante aparvalhado que deveria estar estampado em seu rosto. Por isso, o rapaz logo tratou de virar as costas e ir verificar as outras mesas. Aquela ia ser uma noite bastante longa. Ao menos enquanto tivesse que atender a mesa número 10.

**J & M**

De fato, foram as três horas mais longas da vida de Jensen. Era simplesmente torturante ficar olhando Misha e aquele professorzinho de conversinhas e risinhos. Ao mesmo tempo, não podia deixar de sentir as borboletas no estômago cada vez que via o _seu _professor.

Droga, porque eles tinham que comer tão devagar? Que tanto assunto havia para conversar depois de terem terminado a refeição? Qual era a necessidade da sobremesa? Misha nunca pedia sobremesa...

Foi um alívio quando o professor de História o chamou e pediu a conta.

- Ah, Jensen, o Jim está aí? – Misha perguntou, quando o loiro já ia se virando.

- Hm, está sim. – ele respondeu.

- Você pode chamá-lo aqui um instante? – o moreno pediu.

- Claro. – Jensen replicou, com um meio sorriso.

Antes de ir até o caixa, o rapaz se dirigiu até o pequeno escritório de seu patrão. Bateu a porta, ouvindo um "entre!" depois de alguns instantes. O Sr. Beaver estava sentado em sua cadeira, o telefone na orelha.

- Sam, querida, eu realmente preciso ir. Assuntos importantíssimos... Sim... Conversamos quando eu chegar em casa, ok?

Jensen baixou os olhos enquanto seu gerente terminava a conversa. Olhou para ele apenas quando ouviu um profundo suspiro de alívio. A expressão no rosto de seu chefe era tão engraçada que ele sorriu. Beaver parecia ter sido salvo da forca por um triz.

- Muito obrigado, meu rapaz! – ele exclamou, passando a mão pela barba castanha. – Mulheres... ah, servem apenas pra trazer dor de cabeça!

Jensen respondeu com outro sorriso, um pouco sem jeito. A Sra. Ferris às vezes aparecia no restaurante. Era uma mulher enérgica e de personalidade forte. Não deveria ser fácil lidar com ela, realmente.

- Bom, está precisando de alguma coisa? – Jim perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Ah, o Sr. Collins está chamando o senhor.

- Oh, sim... – o homem se mexeu na cadeira. Estava muito curioso para saber como as coisas tinham andado no salão. Ia verificar por si mesmo antes, mas sua esposa o prendera no telefone por horas. – E como, hm, como foi tudo?

Jensen se mexeu, um pouco constrangido. Era óbvio que ele estava perguntando sobre a presença do Sr. Collins naquela noite. Ainda era um pouco estranho falar daquilo com seu patrão. Mas, enquanto pensava na resposta, o loiro se deu conta de que ele não tinha ficado nem um pouco surpreso. O que era de se esperar, já que ele tinha ficado no escritório o tempo todo.

- Sr. Beaver... – o rapaz começou, tentando escolher bem as palavras. – Por acaso o senhor sabia que ele viria aqui hoje?

Beaver puxou o ar e acomodou-se melhor na cadeira antes de responder.

- Sabia, Jensen. Ele me ligou mais cedo, avisou que viria.

- Por que o senhor não...

- Eu disse que esse negócio de você ficar se escondendo na cozinha ia ter que acabar um dia, não disse? O Sebastian já tinha sugerido que eu o chamasse aqui em algum dia fora do habitual, porque você nunca concordaria em aparecer por vontade própria... e, bem, hoje foi a oportunidade perfeita.

Jensen não conseguiu retrucar. Era um complô contra ele.

- Bom, o senhor poderia ter ao menos escolhido outra noite. – disse, quando a raiva começou a fazer seu rosto esquentar. – Não essa, em que ele veio tão bem acompanhado.

- Acom... – Jim começou e então se lembrou do outro professor. Claro! – Jensen eu não sabia. Ele não me disse nada.

- Não, tudo bem. – Jensen expirou pesadamente o ar. – Quer dizer, talvez fosse o melhor jeito, não é? De me fazer desistir de uma vez.

Jim levantou-se. Não sabia bem o que dizer. No começo, achou que aquela paixão de seu jovem funcionário passaria logo. Mas percebeu que, embora fosse algo ingênuo e quase pueril, era genuíno. Mas não tinha certeza se era daquilo que seu amigo precisava. Não conhecia o tal Mark, mas pelo que ouvira, ele parecia muito mais adequado que Jensen. Claro que ele queria o melhor para os dois – tinha, de fato, se afeiçoado ao garoto – mas nem sempre o melhor para nós é o que queremos.

- Jensen... – Beaver deu a volta e se aproximou do rapaz, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Eu realmente estou entre a cruz e a espada aqui. Não conheço esse cara que está com Misha. Na verdade, só comecei a ouvir sobre ele há muito pouco tempo. Mas você e eu temos que admitir que talvez ele, hm, se pareça mais com Misha.

A medida que ouvia as palavras de seu chefe, Jensen sentia o rosto esquentar e a visão começar a turvar. Não, não, não. Não podia chorar. Mas como não chorar, quando constatava que ele estava certo? Beaver agora argumentava que ainda havia a questão de serem aluno e professor. Claro. Mais um ponto para ele.

- Ei... – Jim sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável quando percebeu que o garoto estava chorando. – Jensen...

- Está tudo bem, Sr. Beaver. – Jensen mentiu, enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão.

- Escuta, garoto. – Beaver o guiou até a cadeira que ficava em frente à sua mesa e o fez sentar-se. – Você é muito jovem. A gente não ama uma vez só na vida. E... esse velho aqui não sabe de tudo. Eu posso estar redondamente enganado. Mas eu não quero que você sofra, não mais do que o necessário. Só quero que você cuide desse coração...

Em um gesto que Jensen não esperava, Beaver o tocou no peito, dois breves tapinhas, e lhe sorriu. Em seguida, aquele homem que tinha cara de zangado e rabugento bagunçou seus cabelos e o colocou de pé.

- Só fique bem, garoto. – disse, antes de pigarrear. – E agora vamos voltar ao trabalho?

- Certo, Sr. Beaver. – Jensen respondeu, sorrindo fracamente.

O garoto sabia que o patrão queria o seu bem. Ele gostava do Sr. Beaver e se ainda restava alguma dúvida de que era querido, aquele breve momento era a prova de que era. Ele tentaria cuidar do coração. Nem que fosse preciso cortá-lo primeiro e depois fazer um remendo.

Enquanto Jensen ia cuidar da conta, Beaver foi até a mesa ver o amigo.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou, assim que chegou.

- Oh, Jimmy! – Misha sorriu ao vê-lo. – Como vai, seu velho rabugento? – brincou, levantando-se para abraçá-lo.

- O de sempre. – Beaver respondeu. – Então esse é o Mark? – acrescentou, voltando-se para o loiro, que permanecia sentado, olhando os dois amigos se cumprimentarem.

- Bom, você já sabe o meu nome. – Mark sorriu e se levantou também.

- Digamos que eu o ouvi bastante a noite passada. – Beaver provocou. Sabia que o amigo ia se derreter de vergonha se ele começasse a contar de sua ligação noturna.

- Jim! – Misha socou o braço do amigo, enquanto Mark erguia uma sobrancelha. – Eu só contei da visita a galeria. – ele explicou para o colega.

- O...k... – o loiro disse, sem entender muito bem.

- Bom, espero que meu restaurante tenha agradado. – Beaver mudou o assunto.

- Ah, bastante! – Mark respondeu. – Eu adorei! O espaço, a comida, o serviço. Aquele rapazinho é realmente muito atencioso.

Aquilo fez algo estalar na mente de Misha.

- Falando nisso... por que não me contou que Jensen trabalhava aqui? – perguntou ao dono do B & S.

- Você conhece o meu garçom? – Jim obviamente disfarçou.

- Ele é um dos meus estudantes. – o moreno disse.

- Oh, que coincidência, não é? – Beaver disse, sorrindo.

Misha ia perguntar a quanto tempo Jensen trabalhava ali, apenas por curiosidade, mas o próprio apareceu, trazendo a conta.

- Não, não, não. – Jim tomou a pequena pasta onde estava o papel de cobrança das mãos do rapaz. – É por conta da casa.

- Jim... – Misha ia protestar, mas Beaver o impediu, erguendo as mãos.

- Eu faço questão. Bem, eu preciso resolver umas coisas, fico feliz que tenha gostado do restaurante, Mark.

- Eu adorei, de verdade. – o loiro disse.

- Aposto que você tem coisas pra resolver também, garoto. – Beaver cutucou Jensen, que estava parado feito um dois de paus.

- S-sim, senhor. – o rapaz gaguejou, acompanhando o chefe em sua caminhada para longe da mesa 10.

- Bom, eu também tenho coisas pra resolver. – Mark brincou com as últimas palavras que ouvira, rindo em seguida. – Tenho um monte de provas pra corrigir.

- Céus, eu tinha me esquecido! – Misha exclamou. – Eu tenho que preparar minhas aulas ainda...

- Acho que é hora de irmos, então. – o professor de Inglês observou.

- É. – o moreno sorriu.

Os dois professores se encaminharam para a saída do restaurante. Sebastian, que durante a noite observara tudo o que acontecera, tratou de ir entregar os casacos que havia pegado quando eles haviam chegado.

- O B & S Bistrô agradece a preferência. – disse, com seu sorriso típico.

- Ah, diga ao Jim que eu ligo depois. – Misha disse.

- Pode deixar, senhor.

**J & M**

Jensen estava terminando de se trocar, no pequeno vestiário nos fundos do restaurante, quando Sebastian entrou. O loiro mais velho deu um sorriso, mas pela primeira vez não tinha aquele ar presunçoso e galhofeiro.

- Noite difícil, hein Jenny? – falou, abrindo a porta do escaninho que era seu.

- Você acha? – o loiro mais novo foi sarcástico.

- Foi mal, Jensen. – Sebastian virou-se para encarar o colega. – Eu não sabia que ele ia aparecer com uma companhia. O Sr. B me deu uma atualizada agora a pouco, ele também não sabia.

- Ele me disse. – Jensen respondeu, sentando-se para amarrar os cadarços do tênis.

- Não era pra ser assim. – o mais velho parecia realmente sentir muito. – Você ficou bolado, não foi?

Jensen suspirou. "Bolado" era uma expressão que poderia definir seu estado de espírito. Depois que Misha tinha ido embora, ficara muito tempo pensando no que Beaver tinha lhe dito. Ele não precisava sofrer mais do que o necessário. Mas será que conseguia ao menos suportar o sofrimento necessário? Bom, só havia um jeito de saber.

- Vai passar. – finalmente respondeu ao olhar fixo do colega no seu.

Sebastian sorriu novamente. Jensen não conseguiu evitar sorrir um pouco também. Aquele era um lado do loiro francês que ainda não conhecia. Ele parecia estar sempre pronto para disparar um sorriso de troça, tirar a seriedade de um assunto com uma piadinha. Mas ali ele era apenas seu colega, que parecia de fato se importar com ele.

Já pronto, Jensen levantou-se, jogando a mochila que levava para o trabalho nas costas. Deu um tapa no ombro de Sebastian ao passar por ele. Já ia fechando a porta quando de repente tomou uma decisão.

- Ei, Sebastian. – chamou.

- _Oui? _– o sorrisinho sardônico estava de volta.

- Sobre aquela festa que você falou... – daria seu primeiro passo naquele mesmo instante. - Estou dentro. Pode me dar mais detalhes?

Os lábios de Sebastian se repuxaram enquanto ele ria de orelha a orelha, antes de apanhar uma caneta e um pedaço de papel em sua mochila.

**J & M**

Já era bem tarde quando Misha lembrou que dissera que ligaria para Jim. Entre o relato e as óbvias perguntas do porquê ter chegado tarde por parte da Sra. Novak e a preparação de suas aulas, tinha se esquecido completamente daquilo. Estava muito cansado, seu corpo pedindo um merecido descanso depois de enfrentar um dia de ressaca – muito embora a divertida noite tivesse sido um tanto revigorante.

Resolveu ligar, ao menos para agradecer novamente a cortesia no jantar.

- _Alô. _– a voz grave do amigo atendeu.

- Oi, Jimmy. Espero não ter te acordado.

- _Ah, pelo jeito estou longe de dormir hoje, meu caro. _– Ele não precisou dizer mais nada para Misha saber que era Samantha.

- Boa sorte. – o moreno disse, com uma risadinha. – Mas então não vou tomar muito o seu tempo e paciência. Eu liguei só para agradecer a gentileza hoje.

- _Sabe que não foi nada, Mish. – _Beaver respondeu. – _Além do mais, se tivéssemos um programa de fidelidade, você nunca mais precisaria pagar nada lá. _

Os dois amigos riram. Era verdade.

- O Mark adorou o B & S. – Misha continuou. – Disse que quer voltar. Mereço mais alguns pontos pelo novo cliente?

- _Não fez mais que a sua obrigação de divulgar o seu estabelecimento favorito. _– Beaver provocou e Misha fez um "ah" de indignação, mas os dois riram de novo. - _Mas, Misha... sobre esse Mark... você não acha que talvez esteja indo rápido demais? _

- Rápido demais... Jim, o que você quer dizer com isso?

_- Misha, desde a semana passada que você só fala nesse cara. _

Misha não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Jimmy, qual é? – o moreno se exaltou. – Ele é só um colega. Um que me deu atenção naquela porcaria de escola, de um jeito diferente dos outros. Nós nos damos bem... mas é apenas isso.

_- Misha, eu sei. – _Jim estava quase arrependido de ter tocado no assunto. Mas aquilo vinha martelando sua cabeça nos últimos dias. – _Eu só estou dizendo para você observar o seu comportamento. _

- Jim, às vezes eu não te entendo. – Misha retrucou. – Quando eu fico em casa, sem conversar com ninguém além de você, você me diz que eu preciso mudar a atitude. Quando eu mudo a atitude e arrumo outra amizade, faço algo diferente, você diz que eu não devo fazer isso!

_- Mish, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. _– Beaver expirou pesadamente. – _É ótimo essa sua nova amizade, mas só estou pedindo pra você ir com calma. _

Jim se sentia falando com um adolescente. Quase riu quando imaginou que aquela conversa seria mais apropriada para ter com Jensen. Mas sabia que seu amigo estava vulnerável, em uma crise que se arrastava há um bom tempo. E jogar-se de cabeça era sempre algo perigoso.

- Jim, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. – o moreno tentou ficar mais calmo. – Eu sei me cuidar. Além do mais, eu sei que Mark só estava sendo gentil. Somos apenas colegas que começaram a se dar bem. E não é só com ele, os outros também parecem ter mudado comigo.

_- Ou você com eles. _– Jim observou, aliviado pela mudança no tom do outro.

- Ou isso. – Misha concordou.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio entre eles, durante o qual as palavras trocadas se assentaram melhor.

- Me desculpe ter me exaltado. – Misha finalmente disse.

- _Não desculpo nada. _– Beaver fingiu estar magoado.

- Seu velho rabugento. – o moreno replicou.

Mais algumas risadas. No coração dos dois homens, um sentimento bom se instalou. Eles cuidavam um do outro. Quer dizer, mais Beaver de Misha do que tudo, mas às vezes o professor tinha bons conselhos para dar ao dono de restaurante.

- Bom, eu preciso ir. – Misha voltou a falar. - Estou um caco hoje.

_- E eu tenho uma fera para terminar de domar. _– Jim respondeu. _– Se eu soubesse que ia dar nisso, tinha concordado de cara com o maldito jardim novo... mas, tudo bem. _

- Boa noite, meu amigo. Novamente, boa sorte.

_- Boa noite, Mish. _

Misha desligou o telefone e deitou-se em sua cama, pensando. Jim tinha razão. Cautela era sempre bom.

**J & M**

- O quê? Ele e o Pellegrino? – Jared perguntou, logo depois de ouvir Jensen contar parte do que acontecera na noite anterior.

- É, Jared. O Sr. Collins e o professor de Inglês do segundo ano. – o loiro repetiu.

- Jen... – Jared ficou sem reação.

- Não, está tudo bem, Jay. – Jensen disse, enfiando um bolinho na boca.

Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era hora do almoço e eles estavam sentados em uma mesa afastada no refeitório, conversando em voz baixa. Para o moreno de cabelos compridos, era óbvio que não estava tudo bem. Jensen estivera calado a manhã inteira.

- Jensen, eu te conheço. – o rapaz retrucou. – Tenho certeza de que isso acabou com você.

- Eles podem ser só amigos, Jay. – Jensen observou, depois de engolir. – Depois, isso não me interessa mais. Já cansei de ouvir que eu preciso escolher entre seguir em frente ou... hm... ser mais aberto com o Sr. Collins. E eu escolhi.

- Escolheu...? – Jared tinha largado o talher, meio incrédulo.

- Vou seguir em frente. – Jensen disse, uma firmeza frágil na voz. – Vou escolher só o sofrimento necessário.

- Você vai desistir? – o moreno alto perguntou, alteando a voz. – Vai mesmo entregar os pontos?

Dessa vez foi Jensen que se sentiu incrédulo.

- Jared, não era isso que você vivia me dizendo?

- Não! Eu... – Jared estava confuso. Não imaginava que Jensen realmente fosse dar ouvidos a ele.

- Eu já me decidi. – o loiro retomou a palavra. – É o melhor. E para começar essa nova fase, estou indo à festa do Sebastian na sexta.

Jared fechou o cenho à menção daquele nome. Seu santo definitivamente não batia com o daquele cara.

- Jensen, onde é essa tal festa?

- Nesse lugar. – o loiro tirou do bolso o papel onde seu colega de trabalho tinha escrito o endereço, a hora da festa e algumas referências.

- No Bronx? – o moreno quase guinchou. – Jen, você vai a uma festa que _esse cara _te convidou, _no Bronx? _

- Não seja ridículo, Jay. – Jensen redargüiu. – O Bronx é um bairro como outro qualquer.

Bom, claro que era um bairro que tinha uma fama não muito boa, mas hoje em dia qualquer lugar era perigoso.

- Certo. – Jared suspirou. – Mas você não vai sozinho.

Jensen riu.

- Vai bancar meu guarda-costas?

- Vou ser o seu amigo. – Jared bufou e Jensen riu mais. O moreno fechou mais a cara.

- Desculpe, Jay. – o loiro controlou o riso. – Vai ser ótimo você vir.

Jared grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta e encheu a boca de comida, virando o rosto. Jensen balançou a cabeça, sabendo que logo aquela irritação passaria. Raiva era um sentimento que tinha pouco espaço no coração mole daquele grandalhão que era seu amigo.

Mas Jared pensava em outras coisas além da sua ojeriza com o colega de ascendência européia de Jensen e da brincadeira boba dele. Jensen não podia desistir assim. Se ele tivesse tomado um fora, tudo bem... mas tinha certeza de que o amigo se arrependeria o resto da vida se não falasse o que sentia. Bom, se ele não falasse, talvez um certo admirador por enquanto ainda secreto pudesse...

Prosseguiria com seu plano. Dali a dois dias entregaria outra carta, outro poema. De princípio tinha que ser mais devagar com suas entregas. Um pouco de cautela nunca era demais...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da BetaBiscoiteira:<strong> Ufa! Jornada dupla: betar e fazer biscoito. Enchi meu note de farinha, mas foi por uma causa justa... uahsaushah

Como eu já disse por sms, adoro as relações de amizade dessa fic. Jim e Jared já garantiram um lugar especial no meu coração. Gosto de como eles protegem seus amigos, mesmo que isso às vezes signifique puxar a orelha do outro.

Só não fiquei totalmente feliz com o capítulo porque fiquei morrendo de peninha do Jen... Tadinho, todo desiludido! ;_;

**Nota do Autor: **Hmmmm! Biscoitoooo! Que delícia! Essa minha beta é porreta mesmo! rssrsrs E a amizade é a coisa mais bela, não é? É uma das coisas que eu mais prezo. De fato, as relações de Misha e Jim, Jensen e Jared são muito especiais e muito profundas. Amigo é pra isso mesmo: ele te acolhe, mas sabe puxar a orelha quando é hora.

Quanto ao Jen... bem, o que é a vida sem uma dose de drama e angst? Mas isso pode mudar. Quem sabe?


	6. Chapter VI

**Músicas do Capítulo: **_Take My Heart Back, _da Jennifer Love-Hewitt_ e Don't Stop the Music, _da Rihanna.

**Links (respectivamente): **h*ttp:/w*ww.y*outub*e.*com/watch?v=otlGJeWSaxQ e ht*tp:/w*ww.y*outub*e.c*om/watch?v=yd8jh9QYfEs&ob=av3e

**Nota: **A poesia que aparece também é de autoria deste humilde ficwritter e mau poeta nas horas vagas...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VI<strong>_

Na sexta feira, Jared acordou apreensivo. A tal da festa era naquela noite e Jensen estava bem animado. Mas o moreno percebia que alguma coisa não estava certa com seu amigo. Por mais que ele dissesse que estava seguindo em frente, aquele olhar lânguido que aparecia em seu rosto nas aulas de História, ou em qualquer ocasião em que o nome "Collins" fosse citado, não o enganava.

Bom, também não é da noite para o dia que se supera uma paixão. Mesmo assim, ainda acreditava que desistir sem lutar não era a melhor atitude. Depois que levasse um fora do professor (o que Jared admitia que poderia muito bem acontecer), aí sim, partir para a outra era o melhor caminho. Por isso, antes do treino de basquete daquela tarde, ele deu uma escapada para escorregar o segundo poema do "Admirador Secreto" por debaixo da sala dos professores.

Tinha escolhido aquele com mais cuidado. Queria mostrar ao professor o quanto era intenso o amor que Jensen lhe dedicava. Ao mesmo tempo, achava que aquele poema em particular combinava com o sentimento do amigo. Quando chegou ao corredor da sala dos professores, certificou-se de que não havia ninguém perto e passou o envelope com o papel perfumado por baixo da porta e saiu praticamente correndo – não podia arriscar que algum professor lá dentro o visse.

O garoto chegou ofegante na quadra de basquete, sob os olhares curiosos de alguns alunos, especialmente de Jensen. O loiro não gostava muito esportes, na verdade, mas juntara-se ao time por insistência do amigo. Até que ele não jogava tão mal e, de quebra, ainda tinha feito um pouco de amizade com alguns outros caras do time.

- Da próxima vez que chegar atrasado, Padalecki, - o treinador Morgan começou, assim que pôs os olhos no garoto – vai dar cem voltas correndo em torno da quadra.

Jared não respondeu nada e foi se juntar aos colegas, ignorando os risinhos na cara de alguns e o olhar de Jensen. Mas logo o apito agudo de Morgan ecoou na quadra e os doze rapazes dividiram-se em dois times de seis – conforme o esquema que o treinador tinha passado no começo do mês. Jared e Jensen estavam no mesmo time, o que deu ao loiro a oportunidade de chegar perto do amigo perguntar:

- Onde é que você se meteu, Jay? – a voz de Ackles era um sussurro. – Saiu correndo depois da aula de Biologia e sumiu.

- Eu precisava, ah, resolver um assunto. – Jared disfarçou.

- Ackles, Padalecki, parem de fofoquinha e vão pros seus lugares! – Ricky Worthy, o "capitão" do time dos dois amigos disse.

Jensen tomou seu lugar na quadra, mais ao fundo, na defesa, enquanto Jared foi mais para frente, para a linha de ataque. Com toda sua altura, o gigante de cabelos castanhos era um dos maiores pontuadores do time. Já Jensen era bastante ágil na linha defensiva, muito embora precisasse melhorar bastante seus passes.

O apito do Treinador Morgan soou mais uma vez e o treino começou de fato. Jensen se sentia bem ali. Ao contrário do que esperava, os garotos do time não ligavam muito para o fato de que ele era homossexual. Aliás, os estudantes da Luther King como um todo pareciam não se importar muito. Não que ele levantasse uma bandeira ou, como eles diziam, "desse pinta", mas também não escondia seu interesse por garotos. Mas ele era muito mais hostilizado por ser introvertido e meio nerd do que por aquilo.

Quando Morgan soprou mais uma vez o apito ao final de quase uma hora de jogo, os garotos estacaram onde estavam, todos se apoiando nos joelhos, suados e ofegantes. Tinha sido um treino e tanto.

- As mocinhas estão com medo de quebrar a unha, pelo que estou vendo! – Morgan gritou, mas os garotos sabiam que ele só estava fazendo a linha do treinador durão. – Quero ver mais resultado da próxima vez! Jared, melhore suas enterradas! Ackles, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que precisa de mais firmeza no passe? Ricky, cadê seu bloqueio? Speight, da próxima vez que cometer uma falta ridícula assim vai pro chuveiro mais cedo!

A lista de observações continuou até o treinador citar cada um dos jogadores. No final, ele apitou mais uma vez, indicando que eles podiam ir para o vestiário, o que todos fizeram com muito gosto. No caminho, uns e outros trocavam zombarias sobre os erros no treino, outros riam, outros apenas conversavam.

- Ufa, o treino hoje foi uma beleza, não foi? – Jensen comentou com Jared, quando chegaram aos armários.

- Foi ótimo. – Jared respondeu. Em seguida, baixou a voz. – Mas espero que Morgan me coloque logo como capitão. Ricky vai afundar o time desse jeito...

- Calma Jay. – Jensen respondeu, tirando a camisa do uniforme. – O treinador é um cara esperto, logo, logo vai perceber isso.

Jared olhou de esguelha para o outro garoto e Jensen sorriu. Seu amigo grandalhão tinha um ótimo espírito de competição e não gostara nem um pouco quando fora substituído na função de capitão da equipe. Jeffrey, o treinador, queria experimentar umas mudanças, mas claro que Jared não ficara satisfeito.

- Animado para a festa? – o loiro tentou uma mudança no assunto.

- Humpf! – Jared bufou. – Muito. – acrescentou irônico.

- Qual é, Jay, vai ser legal. – Jensen deu um soco no braço do amigo.

- Pode ser que seja... – o moreno alto desconversou, indo para o chuveiro.

Jensen riu e balançou a cabeça. Sabia que Jared estava interessado na festa, só não queria admitir. E ele, Jensen, estava com muita esperança de que fosse mesmo algo legal. Era do que estava precisando...

**J & M**

"_**It will be alright!", you said... "tomorrow"**_

_("Vai ficar tudo bem", você disse... "amanhã")_

_**"Don't you cry, don't you shed a tear..."**_

_("Não chore, não derrame uma lágrima")_

_**"When you wake up, I will still be here"**_

_("Quando você acordar, eu ainda estarei aqui")_

_**"When you wake up, we'll battle all your fears"**_

_("Quando você acordar, nós vamos lutar contra todos os seus medos")_

Enquanto Jared e Jensen jogavam na quadra, Misha chegava na sala dos professores. Só pelo olhar de Julian, ele sabia que havia outro envelope. O sorriso brincou nas íris negras do outro professor enquanto Misha ia até seu armário, onde, de fato, estava encaixado o envelope branco. Chegando perto, era possível sentir o perfume que se desprendia do papel.

- Outra cartinha pra você! – gritou Steven, do outro lado da sala.

Misha ignorou a afirmação óbvia e os risos do professor de Química e do colega que lecionava Biologia. Entretanto, seu rosto já estava quente quando, se afastando o máximo que conseguia, abriu o envelope. Lá estavam as letras, em uma daquelas fontes que imitavam caligrafia clássica, formando palavras, versos e estrofes. Não devia ler, mas era impossível...

_"Loucura_

_. . ._

_Loucura é quando você me olha_

_Loucura é quando você me toca_

_Loucura é quando você fala_

_Loucura é quando você chega_

_. . ._

_Loucura é meu estado ao lhe ver_

_É lhe sentir_

_Provar_

_Gostar_

_. . . _

_Amar você é uma loucura_

_Buscar você é uma aventura_

_Subir ao céu_

_Mesmo tendo medo de altura_

_Mergulhar no mar_

_Mesmo sem saber nadar_

_. . ._

_Loucura é você_

_Loucura sou eu_

_Você e eu_

_Amar_

_Do seu admirador secreto."_

Enquanto os olhos azuis corriam pelos versos, pareceu a Misha que a sala dos professores tinha sumido. Aquelas palavras o tinham atingido novamente com uma força que ele não esperava. Apesar da impessoalidade das letras digitadas, ele podia sentir que algo pulsava naquelas linhas. Era aquele algo que ele não conseguia dizer o que era que fazia seu coração disparar, sua respiração acelerar e seus ouvidos ignorarem a troça de seus colegas.

- Vamos lá, Misha! – Mark Sheppard disse, achando que o professor de História tinha escutado seu pedido. – O que custa mostrar pra gente?

- É, Misha! – Danneel reforçou, de seu lugar ao lado de Genevieve.

O moreno sentiu o rosto formigar. Seus colegas tinham razão. Não tinha nada demais, afinal, aquilo não era algo para ser levado a sério. O mais certo era partilhar, dar umas risadas e ao mesmo tempo suspirar pelo amor juvenil de algum estudante romântico... Mas não era o que ele queria. Algo o fazia querer guardar aquele poema só para si – como era seu direito.

- Deixem o Misha em paz, galera! – a voz de Pellegrino, que devia ter entrado na sala enquanto o moreno lia a carta.

- Chegou o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos... – Julian disse, sarcástico.

Misha encarou os olhos azuis acinzentados do colega, buscando apoio. Mark sorriu para ele e foi em sua direção. Num gesto inesperado pelo moreno, tomou a folha de papel de sua mão, dobrou-a e entregou de volta.

- Não precisa fazer o que você não quer. – o loiro disse, dando um tapinha no ombro do colega.

Danneel e Genevieve trocaram um olhar e um risinho, enquanto Julian amarrava a cara. O resto dos professores – que acompanhavam tudo com curiosidade – voltou às suas atividades. Misha ficou parado alguns segundos antes de enfiar a carta de volta no envelope e abrir seu armário, para pegar suas coisas. Tinha algumas coisas para corrigir em seus diários, mas faria isso em casa, não queria ficar mais ali.

- Obrigado. – disse a Mark, quando passou por ele, antes de sair.

O professor de Inglês fez um gesto com a cabeça e sorriu, enquanto o moreno abria a porta.

**J & M**

_**Just a little more time, was all we needed**_

_(Só mais um pouco de tempo era tudo o que precisávamos)_

_**Just a little time for me to see**_

_(Só mais um pouco de tempo para que eu visse)_

_**All the light that life can give you or how it can set you free**_

_(Toda a luz que a vida poderia te dar ou como você poderia ser livre)_

Em seu carro, a caminho de casa, Misha estava mergulhado em lembranças. Os versos do último poema e do anterior ficavam ecoando em sua cabeça, enquanto imagens do passado dançavam em seus olhos.

Matt gostava de suas poesias. Ele mesmo não as escrevia. _"Não tenho talento"_, ele dizia. Matt era muito bom com as palavras, mas para organizá-las em um discurso racional – claro, era disso que ele precisava em sua futura carreira de advogado. Mas o que ele não conseguia expressar no papel, dizia com seus olhos... dizia com o sorriso que iluminava seu rosto cada vez que se viam... dizia com a delicadeza de seu toque, quando se amavam.

Sorriu fracamente quando se lembrou de que, mesmo "sem talento", Matt lhe dedicara um poema quando fizeram um ano de namoro. Ainda tinha a folha de papel de carta, decorada com arabescos elegantes. O papel ainda conservava o perfume que ele tinha borrifado nele – o mesmo que seu antigo amor usava.

- Porcaria de trânsito! – o professor se irritou, quando se viu preso em um engarrafamento no meio do caminho.

_**So now I'll take my heart back**_

_(Então agora eu vou pegar meu coração de volta)_

_**Leave your pictures on the floor**_

_(Deixarei suas fotografias no chão)_

_**Steal back my memories, I can't take it anymore**_

_(Vou recuperar minhas memórias, eu não posso suportar mais)_

_**I've cried my eyes out, oh and now I face the years**_

_(Eu sequei minhas lágrimas, oh e agora eu encaro os anos)_

_**The way you loved me vanished all the tears**_

_(O jeito que você me amou, levou todas as lágrimas)_

Tamborilou os dedos pelo volante, pensando... Sabia que, quando chegasse em casa, aquela nostalgia só aumentaria e ele passaria o resto do dia e a noite perdido nela. Não, não queria aquilo. Amava e respeitava a memória de Matt, mas precisava escapar dela. Beaver tinha razão quando dizia que ficar preso no passado fazia mal.

Sua vida parecia estar mudando nos últimos dias e ele não se deixaria arrastar de volta para as sombras. Tomou sua decisão naquele momento e virou o carro na primeira rua que conseguiu, na direção do centro de Manhattan.

**J & M **

Jensen chegou animado ao restaurante naquela tarde. Passou pela entrada dos funcionários, nos fundos do local e foi direto para o vestiário, colocar seu uniforme. Ele era o único que trabalhava meio horário, então sempre trocava de roupa sozinho. Por isso se surpreendeu quando Sebastian apareceu de repente.

- Não precisa se assustar, Jenny Boy! – o loiro mais velho sorriu.

- Então não aparece do nada assim de novo! – Jensen respondeu, guardando sua mochila no armário.

- Foi mal. – Sebastian espalmou as mãos, num gesto de desculpas. – Eu só vim ver se você está mesmo a fim de ir à festa hoje.

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas. Tinha confirmado com o colega e informado que Jared iria junto no dia anterior.

- Estou, sim. – respondeu assim mesmo.

- Excelente! – o rapaz fez um gesto de positivo com os polegares. – Você vai de carona comigo e a gente pega seu amigo girafão no meio do caminho, ok?

Jensen riu, imaginando a reação de Jared ao ouvir aquele novo apelido... fazia questão de estar perto quando Sebastian chamasse seu amigo daquela maneira. Balançou a cabeça, concordando e saiu do vestiário, junto com o colega, anotando mentalmente que precisava avisar Jared do combinado.

Só quando pisou no salão que entendeu o motivo de Sebastian ter se dado ao trabalho de ir "confirmar sua presença na festa" ainda no vestiário. No balcão do pequeno bar do B & S Bistrô, Misha Collins bebia uma dose do que parecia ser whisky. Jensen estacou em seu lugar e sentiu as sensações que a visão de seu professor costumava provocar. Mas o garoto respirou fundo e deu mais um passo. Ele estava seguindo em frente, ele estava seguindo em frente.

- Parabéns. – Sebastian disse baixinho para ele, enquanto caminhavam para o salão, para dar uma arrumada nas mesas para o horário de pico, dali a pouco.

Os olhos verdes pousaram sobre o homem no bar por um segundo e Jensen sentiu sua força de vontade fraquejar um pouco. Mas ele os desviou para o Sebastian e apenas balançou a cabeça. No entanto... se perguntava o que o professor estava fazendo ali, ainda mais bebendo. Era a primeira vez que o via com algo alcoólico nas mãos. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Será que tinha brigado com o professor Pellegrino?

- Isso não é da sua conta, não é da sua conta... – disse para si mesmo, tentando concentrar-se no que fazia.

Enquanto isso, Jim apareceu no balcão do bar, apoiando-se e olhando o amigo com um misto de desaprovação e preocupação.

- Você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou, pegando um copo e servindo uma dose de Bourbon para si.

- Eu já disse que não é nada, Jimmy. – Misha desconversou, tomando um gole do líquido âmbar de seu copo. – Só me deu uma crise de nostalgia hoje.

Beaver virou seu copo de uma vez só e tornou a encarar Misha. Estava claro que não era só aquilo. Mas não pressionaria. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Talvez fosse resultado do que haviam conversado na quarta feira, sobre aquela amizade com o tal Pellegrino. Bom, beber podia não ser a melhor alternativa, mas pelo menos ele não estava em casa, relendo os cadernos velhos da faculdade, como fazia quando sentia saudades de Matthew.

- Vê se não vai exagerar no scotch. – disse, apontando o copo do amigo.

- Não esquenta. – Misha respondeu. – Essa ainda é minha primeira dose.

Jim olhou para o copo, quase cheio. Já fazia algum tempo que Misha tinha chegado ao restaurante, mas só agora ele se livrara da papelada administrativa na qual estava mergulhado e pudera dar atenção ao amigo. Ia começar um assunto novo quando seu celular tocou.

- Desculpa, preciso atender. – disse ao professor. Era o contador do restaurante.

Misha fez sinal de que estava tudo bem e Jim se afastou um pouco, mas seus olhos pequenos e argutos foram parar no seu garçom mais jovem, que não parava de lançar olhares furtivos para o bar. Só esperava que tudo corresse bem naquela noite...

**J & M**

O restaurante já estava fechado, tudo estava limpo e Jensen acabava de arrumar seu cabelo no vestiário dos funcionários. Demorara mais tempo do que ele podia imaginar, aquela noite. Por mais que estivesse ocupado com as mesas – sexta feira era um dos dias de maior movimento – não conseguiu evitar ficar olhando Collins no balcão. Mas acabara e ele finalmente iria embora, iria dar seu primeiro passo na superação de sua paixão irracional e impossível.

Sebastian cantarolava alegremente, espalhando perfume por seu corpo. Deu uma piscada para Jensen antes de dizer:

- Vou pegar o carro no estacionamento. Me dá suas coisas e me encontra lá fora.

Jensen apanhou a mochila e entregou para o outro. Por ele, sairia logo de uma vez, mas precisava assinar um recibo no escritório do Sr. Beaver. O que significava que teria que voltar ao salão e vê-lo novamente. Porque o Sr. Collins ainda estava lá.

- Ei, Ackles! – o professor disse, cumprimentando-o pela terceira ou quarta vez aquela noite, com os olhos um pouco embotados.

- Olá, Sr. Collins. – Jensen respondeu, sem graça.

Misha inspirou o perfume do loiro e deu um leve sorriso, reparando nas roupas que ele usava: uma camisa preta, com alguns desenhos e frases em tinta prateada, que lhe assentava bem no corpo esguio, mas não magro demais; a calça com rasgos nos joelhos e nas coxas (nunca ia entender aquela juventude que comprava roupas rasgadas!) e os tênis brancos. Os cabelos estavam arrepiados, com gel. Era um visual diferente do que ele costumava ver na escola.

- Você não está indo pra casa, rapazinho! – afirmou, rindo.

Jensen sentiu as pernas tremerem e o rosto queimar. Jamais sonhara em ver aquela cena: o Sr. Collins bêbado e conversando com ele daquela maneira. Mas o que fez seu coração se contorcer foi o ar melancólico de seus olhos – sempre tão brilhantes, mas que agora estavam escuros.

- Er... hm... eu vou... vou a uma festa. – respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Uh, uma festa! – Misha pulou do banco e se aproximou do aluno. – Isso é bom, meu caro. Você tem que aproveitar a sua vida!

O professor tocou o ombro do rapaz e Jensen ergueu os olhos. Eles eram quase da mesma altura – na verdade Jensen era um pouco mais alto que seu professor. Um segundo ou mais se passou, o loiro não saberia dizer. Tudo era estranho demais naquele momento, que mais parecia um devaneio de sua mente do que realidade.

Misha ficou perdido por um instante... via em Jensen sua juventude que se fora há tanto tempo, via oportunidades, via todo um futuro que podia ser diferente do que fora sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo... era como se aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda lhe dissessem algo que não compreendia.

- Onde... onde é a sua festa? – perguntou, por impulso. – Posso te dar uma carona e...

- Não pode nada, você não vai dirigir hoje. – a voz de Beaver fez o moreno e o loiro darem um pulo.

O chão aos pés de Jensen afundou e ele só queria sair correndo logo. Não teve coragem de olhar para o professor ou para seu patrão, fixando a visão em um ponto qualquer do bar. Misha, por sua vez, foi puxado de volta para a realidade pela voz do amigo – céus, como ele podia estar num estado daqueles em frente a um aluno?

- Jensen eu... – começou a dizer, mas Beaver o interrompeu.

- Ackles, vamos assinar o recibo?

Jensen não esperou duas vezes e acompanhou o Sr. Beaver até o escritório. Foi um alívio quando fechou a porta às suas costas. Só naquele momento percebeu que seu coração estava disparado e ele respirava com dificuldade.

- Sr. Beaver... – começou, sem se conter. Precisava perguntar. – O que... o que aconteceu?

Beaver suspirou. Interrompera Misha justamente para evitar que ele complicasse mais as coisas. Certamente Jensen estaria com um nó na cabeça ao ver seu amor ideal daquela maneira.

- É uma longa história, garoto. – respondeu, separando o papel que precisava de assinatura. – Mas ele está bem. Não se preocupe.

- Não é realmente... da minha conta. – o loiro disse, voltando os olhos para o recibo.

Jim não respondeu. Não havia muito a ser dito, na verdade. Quando Jensen lhe devolveu o papel, guardou-o na pasta apropriada e foi até a porta.

- Se divirta na sua festa, mas tenha juízo. – falou, abrindo passagem para o loiro. – Não acompanhe aquele desmiolado do Sebastian!

- Pode deixar, Sr. Beaver. – Jensen respondeu, tentando sorrir para o patrão.

O loiro passou pelo professor, sentado novamente na cadeira do bar e fez um aceno rápido com a cabeça, ao qual Misha respondeu fracamente. Beaver viu o garoto desaparecer pela saída dos funcionários e suspirou, olhando o amigo. Precisava entregá-lo em casa, agora.

**J & M**

_**It's gettin' late**_

_(Está ficando tarde)_

_**I'm making my way over to my favorite place**_

_(Eu estou indo para o meu lugar favorite)_

_**I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away**_

_(Eu preciso mexer o corpo, afastar o estresse)_

Jensen chegou ao carro de Sebastian com o coração na boca. Parecia que seu ombro ainda estava quente no local em que havia sido tocado por Misha, como se ele o tivesse marcado com fogo. A imagem do professor, daqueles olhos tão próximos dos seus ainda estava gravada em sua retina. Precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de abrir a porta e entrar no carro amarelo ovo.

- Pronto pra melhor noite da sua vida? – Sebastian perguntou, assim que ele se sentou.

O loiro mais novo hesitou um pouco em responder. Mas lembrou-se de seu propósito e acenou com a cabeça.

- Então aperte o cinto, ligue pro seu amigo cabeludo e vamos nessa! – o loiro francês disse, dando a partida.

O gracejo do outro fez Jensen rir um pouco, enquanto pegava o telefone e procurava o número de Jared na agenda. Como sempre, ele atendeu em menos de três toques.

- Já estamos a caminho. Só confirmando: você está na esquina da Quinta com a Trigésima Oitava, não é? – o loiro dos olhos verdes riu quando Jared fez uma pergunta. – Não se preocupe, você _vai _reconhecer o carro. Estaremos aí em uns minutinhos, se o trânsito ajudar.

Assim que Jensen desligou, Sebastian ligou o rádio. Era alguma música da Rihanna, mas o loiro mais novo não saberia dizer com certeza. O subwoofer do sistema de som fazia os ossos do peito do garoto vibrarem, aquela sensação estranha com a qual não estava muito acostumado. Mas a música estava cumprindo seu papel de fazê-lo entrar no clima.

Embora já houvesse passado do horário de pico, ainda havia um certo volume de tráfego. Mas Sebastian dirigia como só os melhores taxistas de Nova York dirigiam – ou seja, rápido e costurando sempre que possível. Assim, não demorou muito até chegarem ao local combinado com Jared. O moreno estava exatamente com a expressão que Jensen imaginou que ele estaria quando o Toyota amarelo parou, o pisca alerta ligado.

- Oi, Jay! – Jensen cumprimentou, quando ele abriu a porta traseira e entrou.

- E aí, Jared! – Sebastian disse, erguendo a mão, mas logo dando a partida.

- Oi Jen, oi... Sebastian. – o moreno respondeu, meio sem jeito.

Os olhos verdes de Jared e Jensen se encontraram – nos do primeiro um brilho de quem precisava desesperadamente falar algo e não podia, nos do último um riso divertido.

- Está pronto pra se divertir hoje, girafão? – Sebastian perguntou, de repente.

- Como é que é? – Jared exclamou, a voz ficando ligeiramente aguda, enquanto Jensen explodia em risadas.

- Está pronto pra se divertir hoje? – o loiro francês repetiu, parecendo ignorar o olhar indignado do moreno alto.

Jensen ria enquanto observava pelo retrovisor o rosto de seu amigo se contorcer, enquanto ele certamente procurava uma resposta que não fosse muito grossa.

- Vai depender da festa. – o moreno finalmente disse, tentando manter a voz controlada.

- Isso pode deixar comigo, que eu garanto que vai ser boa! – Sebastian replicou, piscando.

Jensen continuou rindo da expressão de quem não estava nada confiante no rosto de Jared. E assim eles seguiram, indo para o Norte na direção do Bronx. Sebastian continuou dirigindo em seu estilo peculiar, a música continuou tocando e Jared vez ou outra tentava perguntar discretamente se não estavam indo para uma boca de fumo ou algo do tipo. Por fim, chegaram a uma casa em Melrose¹.

O dono do carro desligou o rádio, mas a batida surda continuou, vinda da casa. Na rua apinhada de veículos, no jardim gramado até a porta da casa, muitas pessoas conversavam, riam, alguns casais trocavam beijos. Dentro da residência, havia bastante movimento.

Jensen não saberia dizer se Jared estava aliviado por ter finalmente chegado ou nervoso justamente por isso. Seu amigo estava meio travado entre as duas reações e parecia desconfortável ao descer do carro. Assim que Sebastian se afastou para cumprimentar algumas pessoas, o moreno se aproximou do amigo.

- Jensen, sério? O cara tem um carro amarelo ovo? E que história é essa de me chamar de girafão? Que lugar é esse? Quem são essas pessoas?

A cada pergunta, a voz de Jared ia ficando mais aguda. Jensen mal conseguia segurar o riso – isso depois de já ter rido bastante durante a viagem.

- Jared, relaxa! – Jensen segurou o ombro do mais alto. – Você conhece o Sebastian um pouco, sabe que ele põe apelido em todo mundo... Agora, diz que o carro não é a cara dele? E não tô vendo nenhum "mano do gueto" de guarda na festa, então fica calmo.

Jared bufou e cruzou os braços, mas logo Sebastian estava de volta, puxando-os pelo gramado bem cuidado até a casa, até bastante grande – bem parecida com as residências vizinhas. O barulho de música eletrônica (no momento tocava um remix de uma canção da Adele) ficou mais alto, assim como o burburinho das pessoas conversando.

- Sejam bem vindos! – o mais velho dos três jovens disse, como se fosse o próprio anfitrião da festa. – Me esperem aqui que vou arrumar umas bebidas.

Jensen olhava ao redor, tentando focar uma pessoa só no jeito de tanta gente, mas era meio impossível. Seus olhos saltavam para lá e para cá, enquanto seu corpo se movia ligeiramente no ritmo da batida. Jared estava parado feito um poste, sendo empurrado conforme as pessoas passavam por ele.

- Pronto! Hora de colocar combustível em vocês, garotos! – Sebastian exclamou, depois de uns minutos sumido. Entregou a Jared e Jensen um daqueles copos descartáveis de papelão vermelho para cada um, cheios até em cima com cerveja.

- Como você não derramou a cerveja no caminho? – Jared espantou-se, porque Sebastian ainda tinha trazido um copo para si.

- Esqueceu que eu sou o melhor garçom de Nova York? – o loiro respondeu, trigueiro. – Sem ofensas, Jenny! – acrescentou, olhando para Jensen.

- Não vou discordar! – o mais novo disse.

- Então vamos fazer um brinde! – o francês propôs. – A nova fase da vida do Jenny aqui!

Embora tivesse amarrado a cara, Jared levantou o copo e brindou com o amigo e Sebastian. Ainda estava com o pé atrás quanto aquela decisão de Jensen. Mas faria o papel de amigo e o apoiaria, se aquilo fosse ser realmente algo bom. Os três deram um longo gole.

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**_

_(Eu não estava procurando por ninguém quando você olhou pra mim)_

_**Possible candidate (yeah)**_

_[Possível candidato (é)]_

_**Who knew that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do?**_

_(Quem diria que você estaria aqui me olhando do jeito que você olha?)_

- E pra começar com o pé direito, tem alguém que eu quero que você conheça, Jensen. – Sebastian disse.

- Como? – Jensen e Jared disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vem comigo!

Antes que qualquer um dos dois surpresos amigos pudesse reagir, Sebastian segurou o braço de Jensen e saiu andando entre a multidão, atravessando os cômodos apinhados da casa. Jared, claro, seguiu na cola dos dois. Passando pela cozinha, saíram num belo quintal, com piscina e tudo. Ali estava um pouco mais vazio, as pessoas mais dispersas no espaço mais amplo. O loiro mais velho rumou direto para uma mesa perto de uma churrasqueira de alvenaria, onde alguns rapazes conversavam.

- Hey, Rosey! – ele chamou, e um dos rapazes, o mais alto, levantou-se.

Jensen não pôde deixar de reparar que ele era bem bonito. Era da sua altura, mais ou menos, mas de porte mais atlético. Os cabelos curtos estavam bem arrepiados e eram de um castanho mais escuro que os de Jared. Sua barba combinava com o tom de seus cabelos, e acompanhava as linhas fortes de seu rosto, no qual estavam encaixados os olhos azuis acinzentados.

Ele sorriu quando se aproximou, e Jensen desviou a atenção da roupa que ele usava – camisa social branca, colocada de forma bem casual, com dois botões abertos; calça jeans preta e sapatos pretos – para fixar-se no sorriso, muito bonito.

- Como você está? – Sebastian perguntou ao recém-chegado, apertando sua mão e em seguida abraçando-o.

- Estava esperando você chegar, com curiosidade. – o rapaz falou, a voz combinando com a beleza física.

Sebastian deu um risinho e se voltou para Jensen e Jared.

- Jensen, esse é Michael "Rosey" Rosenbaum. – apresentou. – Mike, esse é Jensen Ackles.

- Muito prazer. – Michael se adiantou para apertar a mão de Jensen, que a ergueu um pouco hesitante.

O loiro não sabia se dizia algo ou não, mas antes que se decidisse, Jared pigarreou e franziu o cenho, olhando de Sebastian para o estranho que acabavam de conhecer.

- Ah, claro. – o francês disse, com um sorriso sardônico. – Esse é o Jared, amigo do Jen.

- Olá. – disse Rosenbaum, fazendo menção de erguer a mão para cumprimentar o moreno alto, mas desistindo diante de sua expressão.

- Oi. – Jared respondeu, um tanto seco.

- Girafão, por que você não vem comigo um pouquinho? – Sebastian se adiantou, segurando Jared pelo pulso e o puxando.

- Ei, ei, ei! – o moreno protestou, mas o outro parecia decidido, arrastando-o pelo gramado do quintal.

Aquele francês metido a besta era mais forte do que Jared imaginava, porque em um segundo eles já estavam de volta a casa. Sebastian só parou de puxá-lo quando entraram na cozinha, onde ele aproveitou para pegar mais cerveja na geladeira.

- Eu tenho outros planos pra você essa noite, grandão. – o loiro falou, tomando um gole e piscando para o moreno.

- Calma, calma! – Jared ergueu as mãos. – Eu não jogo no mesmo time do Jensen, quer dizer, eu jogo no mesmo time de basquete, mas eu não jogo no outro time, sabe? Desculpe...

A gargalhada de Sebastian foi abafada pela música e pelas conversas, mas mesmo assim audível. Jared o encarou, sério, sem entender nada do que aquele louco estava planejando.

- Não se preocupe, Jay. – o francês disse, chamando-o com uma liberdade que não lhe fora dada. – Mesmo que jogasse, você não faz o meu tipo.

- Não faço o seu tipo... – o moreno alto resmungou, mas Sebastian já estava falando com uma garota ali perto, em voz baixa, de modo que ele não ouviu o que era.

- Agora é só aguardar uns instantes. – o loiro voltou-se para ele, quando a garota foi embora.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto Jensen está sozinho com aquele cara! – Jared protestou, fazendo menção de virar-se, mas Sebastian segurou-o pelo braço.

- Jared, relaxa e deixa o Jenny em paz um momento! – o loiro falou.

- Sebastian, se aquele cara for, sei lá, um traficante, eu... você...

- O que você tem de tamanho tem de estupidez! – Sebastian disse, ligeiramente irritado, o que não era muito normal para ele. – Sossega esse traseiro grande aqui e confia em mim. Apesar dos seus pensamentos sobre minha pessoa, eu nunca colocaria o Jenny em uma roubada. O Mike é um cara legal. E você tem muito a ganhar se ficar aqui.

A firmeza no tom de voz do outro impressionou Jared. Embora ainda quisesse voltar para a piscina e ficar de olho naquele tal "Mike", talvez Sebastian estivesse dizendo a verdade. E, no final das contas, Jensen era quem precisava avaliar aquilo. Voltando a cruzar os braços, o moreno apoiou-se em um armário, batendo o pé ao som da música, enquanto encarava Sebastian bebericando sua cerveja.

**J & M**

_**Baby, I must say your aura is incredible**_

_(Baby, eu preciso dizer que a sua aura é incrível)_

_**If you don't have to go, don't**_

_(Se você não tiver que ir, não vá)_

Próximo à piscina, Jensen ficou olhando, meio espantado, Sebastian sair arrastando seu melhor amigo. Não deixou de ficar um pouco receoso de que aqueles dois acabassem se matando ainda naquela noite... Entretanto, qualquer outro pensamento fugiu de sua cabeça quando se deu conta de que estava sozinho com aquele sujeito que lhe fora apresentado há pouco.

- O Sebby é mesmo uma figura, não é? – Michael falou, sua voz provocando um arrepio no loiro.

- Se é. – Jensen respondeu, um pouco tímido.

Era bem óbvio o motivo pelo qual Sebastian o apresentara ao moreno dos olhos azuis à sua frente. Aquela constatação fez as palmas das mãos do loiro suarem. Uma coisa era se propor a mudar de atitude, outra era estar diante de uma situação para a qual não sabia se estava pronto. Ele definitivamente não estava acostumado com aquilo – já trocara alguns beijos com alguns garotos na sua antiga escola e até com um outro que conhecera já em Nova York, mas não era de sair, de paquerar nem nada.

- Ele me falou um pouco de você. – Rosenbaum tornou a falar, sorrindo. – Me deixou realmente curioso para conhecê-lo.

- Ah, é? – Jensen sentiu o rosto enrubescer. – Espero que ele tenha falado bem.

- Ele disse que você era bonito. – Michael respondeu. – Mas estava mentindo. Você é lindo. – ele acrescentou, quando Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu... ah, obrigado. – o loiro respondeu, os cantos dos lábios se erguendo involuntariamente.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo? – o moreno perguntou, mais para dar continuidade a conversa do que tudo, porque claro que Sebastian já havia lhe dito aquilo.

- Dezoito. – Jensen respondeu. – E você?

- Vinte. – Michael replicou. – Seb me disse que você é do Texas.

- Sim. – Jensen confirmou, balançando de leve a cabeça. – Faz uns cinco anos que minha família se mudou para cá. Você é daqui mesmo?

- Oceanside. – o outro respondeu. – Mas nos mudamos um bocado... a última cidade foi Newburgh, Indiana. Voltei para cá para estudar Direito na NYU².

- Uau... – Jensen exclamou e Michael riu. – Você deve ser inteligente.

Por um instante o moreno pareceu ficar encabulado, assim como Jensen ficara no começo da conversa. O loiro notou que ele ficava charmoso com aquele semblante. Aliás, não parecia haver uma expressão nele que não chamasse a atenção.

- Eu só tenho meus objetivos bem definidos. – Rosenbaum finalmente disse. – E vou atrás deles até conseguir.

O tom de voz dele era firme e decidido. O brilho nos olhos acinzentados era igualmente forte. Jensen ficou um pouco impressionado. Aquele sujeito realmente parecia ser alguém muito interessante. Ele nem tinha percebido, mas eles estavam mais próximos do que no começo daquela conversa.

_**Do you know what you started?**_

_(Você sabe o que começou?)_

_**I just came here to party**_

_(Eu só vim curtir a festa)_

_**But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, acting naughty**_

_(Mas agora nós estamos agitando na pista, agindo indecentemente)_

- De onde você conhece o Sebastian? – o loiro quis saber.

- Ah, longa história... – Michael deu um risinho. – Conheci o Seb quando morava em Los Angeles, há uns cinco anos. Ele era o cara mais popular do colégio.

- Eu imagino... – Jensen riu também. – Você devia fazer sucesso também. – o comentário escapou dos lábios do loiro.

Michael ergueu as sobrancelhas e os lábios, em uma expressão de satisfação. Jensen corou de novo. Certo, aquilo não era nada demais. Fizera um elogio, não devia ficar tão embaraçado. Sim, ele era perfeitamente capaz de fazer aquilo.

- É, digamos que eu era bem cobiçado pelas garotas. – Michael disse, com um sorriso um pouco malicioso. – E por alguns garotos também...

- E quem ganhava a disputa? – Jensen perguntou, deixando um pouco mais da timidez de lado.

- Vou deixar você adivinhar... – Michael respondeu, chegando mais perto.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Ele agora estava perto demais. O perfume forte dele invadiu suas narinas – amadeirado e marcante, assim com o dono. O coração do loiro disparou. Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os azuis. Embora os de Michael fossem cor de gelo, acenderam em Jensen um fogo que ele desconhecia. Mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria escapar da atração que eles exerciam, cada vez mais próximos.

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_(Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura)_

_**Just let the music play**_

_(Só deixa a música rolar)_

_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest**_

_(Nós estamos de mãos dadas, peito contra peito)_

_**And now we're face to face**_

_(E agora face a face)_

O primeiro toque foi na ponta dos dedos. Dedos que haviam se encontrado antes, no aperto que iniciou aquele encontro, mas que não provocaram aquela corrente elétrica que agora servia para atiçar ainda mais o fogo em Jensen. Sem receber uma recusa, Michael continuou, acariciando seu braço...

O som da festa tinha dado lugar ao latejar do sangue em seu ouvido, mas Michael envolveu sua cintura e colou seus corpos, movendo-os mais ou menos no ritmo da batida que ainda tocava. Apesar de estar um pouco quente para uma noite de fim de outono, agora parecia mais que era um dia escaldante em um deserto. Jensen deixou-se envolver pelos braços do outro, enlaçando também a cintura do moreno, sentindo o pulsar do coração dele contra seu peito.

A barba macia roçava seu rosto, e o movimento dos rostos para que os narizes se tocassem foi natural. O hálito quente e adocicado de Michael arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Jensen... Não havia muito a fazer a não ser fechar os olhos e se inclinar um pouco para frente, para que os lábios se encontrassem. Tímidos, a princípio, mas logo em seguida entreabrindo-se.

As pernas do loiro perderam um pouco da firmeza quando sua boca foi invadida pela língua de Michael Rosenbaum, que o explorava com vigor e vontade – com a impetuosidade que o moreno demonstrara desde o começo. Seu corpo reagiu e ele correspondeu com o desejo e a libido guardados dentro de si há tanto tempo. Era fogo contra fogo, em uma explosão de milhares de megatons.

_**I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music**_

_(Eu quero te levar pra longe, vamos escapar na música)_

_**DJ let it play**_

_(DJ, deixa tocar)_

_**I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this**_

_(Eu simplesmente não posso recusar, gosto do jeito que você faz)_

_**Keep on rockin' to it**_

_(Continue agitando)_

_**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**_

_(Por favor, não pare, por favor, não pare, por favor, não pare a música)_

Jensen agora ouvia outra música, seu corpo se movendo junto com o de Michael no ritmo do sangue que fervia em suas veias, no compasso que os corações acelerados marcavam, na sintonia das línguas que dançavam e se entrelaçavam. Ele estava longe dali, mas firmemente preso aos lábios daquele moreno que era feito de fogo, que o devorava e o fazia sentir-se faminto. E tudo o que loiro queria era que aquela música não parasse...

* * *

><p>¹Melrose é um bairro do <em>borough <em>(a tradução mais literal seria "vila", mas é como se fosse uma grande região da cidade de NY) do Bronx.

²NYU = New York University, a Universidade do Estado de Nova York.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Confesso que ri muito do Padalecki nesse capítulo! Ele ficou todo triste ao ser "dispensado" pelo Seb. uashausha Cara, até que enfim Jensen acordou pra vida. Por mais que ele seja louco pelo Mi, esse lance de viver em função de um amor platônico é totalmente _out_. u.u

E agora que já comentei por cima sobre esse capítulo, vamos ao que interessa: MIKE! MIKE! MIKE! MIKE! _#TodosPassaMal __#AtaqueDeFangirl_

Não acredito que finalmente vejo meu sonho de anos se realizando: **MIKE VAI DAR UNS PEGAS NO JEN!** VEM, GENTE! _*corre em círculos*_

**Nota do CassBoy: **Morrendo de rir da nota da Anarco e do surto pelo Mike, rsrsrsrs. Faz tempo que ela tinha me pedido pra fazer isso, e a oportunidade apareceu XD E, apesar de achar que alguns leitores vão querer me bater por isso, eu fiquei muito feliz com esse novo rumo da vida do Jensen. Concordo com a Anarco que o Jen não pode viver só em função dessa paixonite. E, de certa forma, Misha também deu um passo importante nesse capítulo. Foram dois momentos que, embora a princípio opostos, são na verdade um seguir em frente. Resta saber se os caminhos vão se encontrar lá na frente, hasuhsauashuasas!_  
><em>


	7. Chapter VII

**Nota: **Para servir de trilha para a festinha dos garotos, fica um remix de Set Fire to the Rain, da diva Adele. Porque quando citei que tocava Adele no último capítulo pensei nessa música, e sempre que ouço eu lembro XD Segue o link: ht*tp:/w*ww*.youtube.c*om/watch?v=jfbN4qYnS_M

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VII<strong>_

O coração de Jensen ainda parecia bater na sua garganta quando os lábios de Michael se descolaram dos seus. Os corpos, porém, continuavam juntos, o calor de um aumentando a temperatura do outro. O loiro sentia a respiração ligeiramente irregular quando abriu os olhos para encarar os do moreno, tão próximos que o arrepiaram.

- Uau! – o loiro não conseguiu conter a exclamação.

Michael sorriu e, pelos céus, era um sorriso realmente lindo, Jensen pensou. Havia um quê de malícia que fazia o fogo que ardia dentro dele crescer ainda mais. A sensação dos braços fortes ao redor dele era inebriante, mas não menos do que o gosto do beijo que ainda restava em sua boca.

- Acho que você já descobriu quem ganhava minha atenção no colégio. – o mais velho falou, próximo ao ouvido do mais novo.

- Para a minha sorte, os garotos. – Jensen replicou, virando o rosto.

Ele queria mais, precisava de mais do sabor de Michael, do calor, da textura macia, da umidade da saliva... O outro correspondeu, puxando mais o corpo do loiro contra o seu. Pequenos gemidos e arfares escapavam, misturando-se aos sons do beijo, tornando tudo ainda mais delirante. Jensen tinha perdido a noção de onde estava, das pessoas ao redor, do tempo. Só havia Michael e ele, colados, perdidos um no outro.

A música já havia mudado quando se separaram, ansiosos por um pouco de ar, mas com as testas juntas. Os lábios de Jensen ergueram-se num sorriso que ele não conseguiria refrear. Seu coração estava disparado, bombeando em suas veias um sentimento completamente novo.

- O que foi? – Michael perguntou, os olhos indo das esmeraldas brilhante para os dentes de neve do outro.

- Eu não... eu não sei. – Jensen respondeu, sincero. – Eu só estou... feliz, eu acho.

- Você é ainda mais lindo sorrindo. – Rosenbaum replicou.

Jensen baixou os olhos e sentiu o rosto ficar quente, mais ainda. Ótimo, agora ele estava parecendo uma garotinha da oitava série. Mas Michael apenas sorriu e, erguendo-o pelo queixo, beijou-lhe novamente. O loiro simplesmente não conseguia explicar ou expressar todas as sensações que aquele beijo lhe provocava. A única coisa que podia fazer era corresponder.

**J & M**

Dentro da casa, Jared tamborilava os dedos pelo tampo do balcão da cozinha, impaciente. Mesmo sabendo que era tolice, que seu amigo era responsável por si mesmo e que talvez – _talvez_ – Sebastian fosse alguém com juízo, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo com Jensen.

Já estava a ponto de se levantar e ir até o jardim, quando viu pelo canto do olho Sebastian, que estava ali perto, cumprimentando uns e outros sem parar, se aproximar, ao lado de uma garota. Ela cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dele e os dois riram. Jared engoliu em seco, quando pararam bem de frente para ele.

- Girafão, digo, Jared, essa é a Kate. – Sebastian, disse, o ar trigueiro que lhe era comum ainda mais intenso. Em seguida, virou-se para a garota. – Kate, esse é Jared Padalecki.

- Olá! – a garota se adiantou e deu um beijinho no rosto do garoto mais alto.

- Er... Oi, olá. – Jared gaguejou.

Os olhos verdes do moreno correram a garota dos pés a cabeça. Ele era quase uns trinta centímetros mais baixa que ele. Os cabelos lisos e louros estavam soltos, caídos sobre os ombros descobertos. O vestido leve, branco com estampas azuladas, insinuava as curvas bem feitas de seu corpo. Jared parou nos olhos da garota, também verdes, brilhantes no rosto afinado e delicado.

- Bom, vocês estão apresentados. – disse Sebastian, juntando as mãos com um ar satisfeito. – Agora eu vou curtir a festa, que minhas flechas de cupido já acabaram. Divirtam-se! – acrescentou, com uma piscadela marota.

Como num passe de mágica, ele desapareceu no meio das pessoas ali perto, deixando Jared e Kate sozinhos. O rapaz dos cabelos castanhos ficou sem saber para onde olhar, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo. Aquele maldito francesinho! Como ele fazia uma coisa daquelas, sem o menor aviso? Encarou Kate por um segundo e viu que ela esperava que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

- O-oi. – gaguejou de novo, imediatamente sentindo-se estúpido por repetir o cumprimento.

- Oi. – a garota respondeu, com um sorriso. A voz dela era delicada, Jared reparou.

- Você, você, hm, quer uma bebida? – Jared ofereceu. Tinha sido a melhor coisa em que pensara.

- Eu aceito um refrigerante. – Kate disse, encostando-se no balcão.

- Só tem um probleminha... – Jared sorriu sem graça, com vontade de sair correndo. – Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde conseguir um.

Kate riu e Jared ficou mais vermelho ainda. Estava fazendo papel de idiota para uma garota que, puxa vida, era linda. Esquadrinhou o ambiente a volta, tentando achar algum lugar onde pudesse conseguir o tal refrigerante. Só então seus olhos bateram na geladeira bem à sua frente. Xingou-se mentalmente com todos os sinônimos de "idiota" que conhecia e, adiantando-se, abriu o eletrodoméstico. Embora quase todo o espaço estivesse tomado por cervejas e outras bebidas alcoólicas, conseguiu encontrar uma coca-cola. Abriu um dos armários e pegou um dos copos de vidro mesmo.

- Se fosse um bicho tinha me mordido. – falou, completamente embaraçado, oferecendo o refrigerante à garota.

- Tinha mesmo. – riu Kate, dando um gole na bebida.

Jared procurou a cerveja que estava tomando e deu um gole também, esperando que o líquido gelado ajudasse a aliviar a ardência em seu rosto.

- Está gostando da festa? – Kate perguntou.

- Ahn? – o garoto quase engasgou com a cerveja. – Sim, sim! – apressou-se em responder. – Está muito boa.

Na verdade ele não sabia bem o que dizer daquela festa. Estava preocupado com Jensen e agora tentava não parecer um parvo na frente daquela garota. Não era exatamente a melhor diversão que já tivera na vida.

- E você? – devolveu a pergunta.

- Se eu esquecer do castigo que vou levar se meus tios descobrirem... estou achando o máximo.

Jared fez cara de interrogação.

- S-seus tios? – perguntou.

- Os donos da casa. – Kate respondeu.

- Você mora aqui? – Jared perguntou. Em sua imaginação, ainda havia resquícios da idéia que tinha feito da festa a princípio, de que o anfitrião era um gangster.

- Bom, temporariamente. – a loira respondeu. – Eu sou da Califórnia, mas estou morando com meus tios por um tempo. Mas a idéia da festa foi da minha prima! – ela acrescentou, erguendo as mãos em um gesto de desculpas.

Jared riu.

- Mas qual é o motivo da comemoração? – perguntou. Se bem que, se você está sozinho em casa não precisa haver realmente um motivo para uma festa.

- É meu aniversário. – Kate respondeu. – Na verdade da minha prima também...

- Meus parabéns, então. – disse Jared. – Se eu soubesse teria trago um presente.

Kate deu um risinho e desviou o olhar. Por alguns instantes fez-se silêncio, e Jared ficou encarando os próprios pés. Certo, precisava puxar algum outro assunto. Mas qual? Sua primeira idéia foi perguntar a idade dela, mas lembrou-se de que isso não era muito adequado para perguntar a uma garota (pelo menos era o que ele sempre tinha ouvido). De qualquer forma, ela não devia ser muito mais velha ou mais nova que ele.

- Então... – começou, ainda meio incerto. – De onde você conhece o Sebastian?

- Ah, bom... – Kate disse, colocando o copo sobre a bancada. – Eu não o conheço propriamente. Ele é amigo da minha prima. Na verdade... ele é meio, hm, esquisito, não é?

Jared gargalhou. Estava começando a gostar da tal de Kate. Mordeu a língua para não dizer que esquisito era pouco para falar sobre Sebastian. Mas, fosse como fosse, ele tinha feito uma coisa legal ao apresentá-lo à loira. Portanto, limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça.

- Eu estava até com medo de vir conhecer o sujeito que ele queria me apresentar. – Kate continuou. – Se minha prima não tivesse me garantido que não seria uma furada...

O moreno grandalhão ficou meio sem reação. Em um gole, terminou sua cerveja e deu uma olhadela para a garota, mas a expressão dela não dizia muita coisa sobre o que poderia estar pensando.

- Hm... – pigarreou. – E... e valeu a pena ter vindo? – arriscou.

- Por enquanto... acho que sim. – ela respondeu, depois de torturantes segundos. – Pelo menos você parece ser normal.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, eu acho... – Jared disse, com um risinho.

Uma música eletrônica que Jared não fazia idéia qual era começou a tocar na sala e o rosto de Kate se iluminou.

- Vem! – a garota falou, entusiasmada, pegando o rapaz pela mão e puxando-o na direção do som.

Jared gemeu baixinho. Era um desastre completo na pista de dança. Bom, não havia nada a perder. Se conseguisse não esmagar os pés de Kate já estaria no lucro.

**J & M **

Do outro lado da cidade, Jim Beaver acabava de estacionar em frente à casa de Misha. O dono do B&S Bistrô suspirou e olhou para o amigo, que roncava no banco do passageiro. Deu um meio sorriso. Esperava que Misha realmente mudasse de atitude dali para frente. E que fosse uma mudança boa.

- Misha! – chamou, cutucando o ombro do outro.

O moreno acordou com um susto e Beaver riu, tirando o seu cinto.

- Chegamos.

Misha esfregou os olhos e abriu a porta, Jim fazendo o mesmo do outro lado. O professor experimentou o equilíbrio e percebeu que era perfeitamente capaz de andar até a porta de casa. Quer dizer, não perfeitamente, mas ao menos sem se esborrachar no chão. Não tinha bebido tanto e estava com mais sono que tudo, mas ainda assim estava meio aéreo. Sob a supervisão do amigo, ele destrancou a porta e entrou em casa.

- Pronto, está entregue. – Beaver falou, enquanto o outro passava direto pelo pequeno hall de entrada e desabava no sofá da sala de estar.

- Obrigado, Jimmy. – Misha disse, tirando os sapatos. - Desculpe pelo trabalho...

- Nah, não foi nada. – Jim disse, fazendo um gesto com as mãos. – Assim é bom que quando eu chegar em casa Samantha já vai estar dormindo. TPM, uhhh! – acrescentou, com uma expressão de pânico e Misha gargalhou.

- Ela não pode ser isso tudo que você pinta. – o moreno disse, tirando o casaco e atirando em um canto qualquer.

- Até parece que você não a conhece. – Beaver replicou. – Em casa é dez vezes pior.

Misha suspirou. Jim e Samantha eram o casal mais bonito que conhecia. Quem olhasse de fora poderia se perguntar como ainda estavam juntos, mas quem os conhecia sabia que eles eram a combinação perfeita. O que faltava em um sobrava no outro e no resto eles conseguiam chegar em um ponto de equilíbrio (ou quase, porque a balança sempre pendia um pouco para o lado de Samantha). Os olhos azuis correram pela sala e caíram na fotografia antiga, que ocupava um dos nichos centrais na estante de madeira. Será que Matt e ele seriam assim?

A resposta para a pergunta se perdeu em sua mente quando a campainha interrompeu seus pensamentos. Tinha certeza de quem era, mas antes que pudesse se levantar, Jim atendeu a porta. O professor sentou-se, tentando enxergar a entrada da casa. Aquilo não ia dar certo... ouviu a voz do amigo, mas não compreendeu o que era.

- Isso não é da sua conta, velha enxerida. – a voz de Beaver soou mais alto, seguida do barulho da porta batendo. – Não suporto aquela velha! – ele disse, aparecendo na sala com uma vasilha de plástico nas mãos.

- Você bateu a porta na cara da Sra. Novak? – Misha perguntou, indeciso entre o riso e o choque.

- Bati. – Jim confirmou, largando a vasilha na mesinha de centro. – Para variar ela estava querendo saber da vida dos outros. Me perguntou se eu tinha te levado para a "esbórnia".

- Você? – Misha riu, imaginando como seria uma "esbórnia" com Jim Beaver.

- É muita petulância. E curiosidade pela vida alheia. – Beaver continuou. – Como você aguenta?

O mais novo pensou um pouco. De fato, a Sra. Novak não era muito bem quista na vizinhança. Por outro lado, ela era muito amável com ele. A despeito de sua mania de detetive e seus relatórios das atividades dos vizinhos, ela sempre cuidava dele.

- Ela gosta de mim... da sua própria maneira, eu acho. – Misha respondeu e Beaver bufou em desaprovação.

- Bom, seja como for... eu preciso ir.

- Jimmy, eu quero que você me faça um favor. – o professor falou, levantando-se de repente. Foi até a estante e apanhou o porta-retratos com a foto de Matt. – Quero que você leve essa fotografia com você. Jogue-a fora, queime-a, qualquer coisa. Depois eu te mando o resto das coisas do Matt que eu tenho.

Jim ficou olhando do amigo para o objeto que ele lhe estendia por um longo tempo, sem se mexer.

- Misha... o que é isto? – finalmente perguntou, sem pegar a foto.

- Isto sou eu seguindo em frente, Jimmy. – Misha respondeu. – Eu não posso ficar preso no passado, não posso ficar preso a Matt.

Beaver pegou o retrato das mãos do outro e suspirou.

- Mish, entendo o que você está fazendo, e fico muito feliz que você esteja pensando assim. – Jim foi andando na direção da estante. – Mas Matt faz parte da sua vida. Você não pode apagar tudo. Além do mais, esta foto é realmente linda para ser jogada fora, queimada ou qualquer coisa. Por que você não a coloca aqui? – e pôs a foto em um nicho mais para o canto, junto com algumas fotos de família. – O simbolismo tem a mesma força: você está colocando Matt no lugar onde ele deve estar.

Misha observou os gestos de Jim em silêncio. Olhou o espaço onde a foto estivera, agora vazio. Vazio como sua vida, como seu coração. O professor tentou engolir a saliva amarga, mas um nó fechou sua garganta. Olhou para o canto onde Matt sorria agora, junto com seus irmãos, seus pais. Olhou para Jim. Eles eram todos incríveis, mas havia algo faltando.

- Por que, Jimmy? – perguntou, procurando os olhos sábios do amigo. – Por que eu sinto esse vazio? Por que ainda estou sozinho? Eu sou tão ruim assim?

- Deixe de falar besteiras, Mish! – Beaver respondeu. – Você é o melhor sujeito que eu conheço. Só estava com o foco no lugar errado. Só não abriu espaço para que alguém pudesse ser a pessoa certa. Esses anos todos você viveu em função do Matt, dos seus alunos... Se você olhar para o lugar certo, se olhar para você agora, quem sabe sua perspectiva não muda?

Enquanto falava, Jim escolheu uma foto de Misha, uma que ele mesmo tirara, no Central Park, e colocou no lugar vazio da estante.

- Pronto. Bem melhor, não acha?

Misha apenas concordou com a cabeça, tentando não chorar. Jim tinha toda a razão. Honestamente, não sabia o que seria de sua vida se não fosse aquele velho barbudo e meio ranzinza. Adiantou-se e deu um abraço apertado no amigo, que retribuiu com a mesma força.

- Obrigado. – sussurrou. – Obrigado.

**J & M**

Na casa em Melrose, Jensen tentava recuperar o fôlego depois de mais um beijo trocado com Michael Rosenbaum. Ou aquele cara era realmente muito bom ou ele, Jensen, de fato tinha se esquecido como beijar era bom. Mais que isso, talvez ele tivesse se esquecido de que viver, sentir o sangue pulsar nas veias, o coração bater contra as costelas era incrivelmente bom.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – Michael perguntou, um pouco sem ar também.

Jensen pensou em responder que não, que só queria mais um beijo, mas, com efeito, sua garganta estava seca. Não fazia ideia de há quanto tempo estava ali, ainda em pé no meio do jardim, enroscado naquele garoto lindo. Não conseguiu evitar dar uma olhadela em volta, esperando uma multidão encarando-o, mas, embora o número de pessoas no gramado tivesse aumentado, ninguém estava realmente prestando atenção neles.

- Qualquer coisa gelada. – respondeu.

Michael sorriu e tomou o loiro pela mão, levando-o de volta ao lugar onde estivera sentado antes de ser apresentado a Jensen. O grupinho ali já não era mais o mesmo. Havia alguns rapazes e moças conversando, um ou dois casais se beijando. Jensen sentou-se em uma cadeira de plástico desocupada.

- Volto em um segundo. – Rosenbaum disse, antes de subir em direção à casa.

Jensen ficou ali, sorrindo feito bobo. Olhou no relógio e viu que já era quase uma da manhã. Uau! Ele ficara mais de uma hora com Michael e nem havia percebido o tempo passar. Estranhou Jared não ter aparecido para "conferir se estava tudo bem". Se perguntou o que o doido do Sebastian havia aprontado para distrair seu amigo e, por um segundo, imaginou os dois se agarrando em algum canto da festa.

- Não, definitivamente não. – riu da própria ideia. Jared gostava de garotas e sua repulsa por Sebastian o excluía de ser o candidato escolhido para uma experiência no "lado rosa da força". – Se bem que... amor e ódio são dois lados da mesma moeda. – O loiro riu alto e mais uma vez desconsiderou a ideia.

- O que é tão engraçado? – a voz de Michael o surpreendeu. O moreno não demorara muito mesmo.

- Só um pensamento bizarro. – Jensen respondeu, pegando o copo que o outro lhe ofereceu.

O loiro deu um gole e apreciou a sensação da cerveja gelada descendo pela garganta. Michael sentou-se ao lado dele e o acompanhou.

- Então você trabalha no mesmo restaurante que o Seb? – perguntou, depois de beber.

- Aham. – Jensen respondeu.

- Eu imagino o que ele não deve aprontar...

- Até que ele faz o serviço direito. - Jensen deu um risinho. – Só fica irritando o Sr. Beaver com os apelidos. Mas ele deve ser muito simpático com os clientes e arrecadar gorjetas muito boas, pra ter um carro daqueles...

- O carro? – Michael disse. – Foi presente do pai dele. Mas ele só aceitou por insistência da mãe.

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas. Repreendeu-se por se sentir surpreso com o fato de Sebastian ter um pai e uma mãe. É que ele era tão singular que parecia simplesmente ter surgido no mundo, por geração espontânea. Ademais, ele nunca mencionara nada sobre sua família.

- A família do Seb tem muito dinheiro. – o moreno continuou, diante da expressão curiosa do outro. – Mas ele saiu de casa com uns dezesseis anos. Isso foi quando a gente ainda estudava juntos, em LA. O pai quase ficou satisfeito, afinal ele é a ovelha negra da família. Já a mãe implorou para que ele aceitasse o carro que o pai tinha lhe dado uns dias antes, e foi praticamente só isso que ele levou de casa. Daí pra frente ele ficou vivendo de cidade em cidade, trabalhando aqui e ali, curtindo a vida.

- Uau! – Jensen exclamou. – Nunca imaginaria isso. Mas é muito a cara dele.

- Não é? – Michael disse, rindo. – Mas não é nada a sua cara. Você me parece ser um rapaz extremamente comportado. Estou certo?

Jensen sentiu o rosto corar. Na verdade ele se via como um bobo tímido e desajeitado demais, mas as palavras de Michael soaram doces e lisonjeiras.

- Se com isso você quer dizer que não sou como Sebastian... bom, sim. – riu. – E você?

- Estou longe de ser a ovelha negra a família. – o moreno respondeu, os olhos azuis afiados. – Embora meu pai preferisse que eu fosse médico, como ele, e minha mãe me quisesse na carreira artística.

- Carreira artística? – o loiro perguntou.

- Ela é pintora, mas me queria em qualquer coisa: pintura, música, atuação... Mas isso não é pra mim. Sempre odiei as aulas de música e nunca fui muito bom atuando.

- Estuda direito, tem um pai médico, uma mãe artista... – Jensen foi enumerando as qualidades de Michael nos dedos. – O Sebastian é louco de apresentar você pra mim?

- Por quê? – o mais velho perguntou, surpreso.

- Sei lá... Parece... areia demais pro meu caminhão, como eles dizem. – o loiro respondeu, sem jeito. – Eu sou um cara que repetiu a oitava série, que nem tenho ideia do que vou fazer na faculdade e pais que mal conseguem manter a casa.

Jensen desviou os olhos e amaldiçoou a quentura em seu rosto. Estava envergonhado. Era só que realmente Michael parecia bom demais para ele. Ou talvez ele estivesse com medo, não sabia dizer ao certo. O toque suave dos dedos do outro em seu queixo, virando seu rosto, o pegaram de surpresa.

- Não vejo nada demais nisso. – Michael disse, aproximando o rosto do rosto do loiro. – O que vi em você foi um cara realmente lindo e muito doce. Um cara muito interessante. E, confie em mim, eu tenho um _feeling_ muito bom para com as outras pessoas.

Antes que Jensen pudesse responder, Rosenbaum colou seus lábios em um beijo suave, a princípio, mas que não demorou a se tornar quente e ávido. O loiro sentiu as pernas tremerem e temeu acordar de repente, porque aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Bom, se era, ele precisava aproveitar. Deixou o copo de cerveja em um lugar qualquer e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Michael, se entregando àquela sensação tão boa.

**J & M**

Em seu quarto, depois de um longo banho quente, Misha vestiu o pijama e se dirigiu para a cama. Parou na janela que dava de frente para o jardim escuro e ficou pensando nas palavras de Jim, que já tinha ido embora fazia um tempo. Desviou o olhar da noite lá fora e pousou-o na escrivaninha, do outro lado do cômodo, nos dois envelopes brancos a um canto.

Devagar, caminhou até eles e abriu o primeiro. Leu as linhas com cuidado, saboreando cada verso, sentindo o toque de cada estrofe, sorvendo o perfume que se desprendia do papel. Leu o segundo poema. Mais uma vez, a intensidade das palavras o fez entrar em choque. Engoliu em seco quando se viu curioso para saber quem era o autor. Não podia se permitir tal sentimento. Aquilo era coisa de um aluno, alguém que estava além de seu alcance.

O professor balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele pensamento. "Além de seu alcance". Não deveria nem pensar naquela expressão. Por outro lado... quem lhe escrevera aquilo era alguém que o amava. Talvez uma paixão efêmera, pueril, mas intensa, genuína, pura – pelo que podia deduzir dos poemas. O que não deixava de fazer bem para o seu ego, naquele momento.

Com as folhas de papel na mão, foi para a cama e finalmente deitou-se. Apagou as luzes e ficou ali, respirando a fragrância marcante do perfume e repassando as poesias – _suas _poesias. Queria dormir, mas ficou tentando imaginar quem era o autor. Não conseguia colocar associar aquelas palavras a nenhum de seus alunos. Só podia ser algum que não conhecia. A não ser que não fosse um aluno.

- Mas é claro que _tem _de ser um deles. – disse a si mesmo. – Quem mais faria uma coisa daquelas?

Com um suspiro, o professor virou-se na cama e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. O melhor que fazia era tentar ignorar aquela curiosidade impertinente e descansar.

**J & M**

- Finalmente encontrei você! – Jensen disse, tentando sobrepor sua voz ao barulho da música, quando conseguiu chegar perto de Jared e Kate, em um canto abarrotado da sala de estar que fora transformada em pista de dança.

- Jen! – a voz de Jared respondeu, um pouco mais diferente da habitual.

O grandalhão puxou o amigo para um abraço de urso que quase esmagou as costelas do loiro. Jensen conseguiu identificar o cheiro do álcool e revirou os olhos. Já vira Jared meio alto algumas vezes e aquilo não era a melhor coisa do mundo. Se sóbrio seu amigo gigante já era uma explosão de energia, em estado ébrio era uma verdadeira usina nuclear.

- Esta festa está o máximo! – o moreno gritou no ouvido do loiro e emendou um "uhul" ensurdecedor.

- Ai, meu Deus, eu não devia ter deixado você nas mãos do Sebastian, Jay! – Jensen exclamou, esfregando o ouvido semi inútil agora. – Você e o álcool devem ser mantidos afastados!

- Mas eu não estava com aquele francês imbecil! – Jared protestou. – Eu estava com a Kate. Kate! – ele gritou, virando-se para a garota que dançava logo atrás dele. Ela se adiantou, o rosto afogueado, exatamente como o de Jared. – Kate, este é o Jen, o meu melhor amigo, um irmão que eu tenho. – ela sorriu para o loiro – Jen, essa é a Kate... uma... uma garota muito legal que eu conheci.

O rosto do moreno ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão nessa hora e ele não conseguia fixar o olhar em lugar nenhum. Jensen suspirou e olhou para Michael, que estava junto dele. O futuro advogado tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Mike, eu nem sei o que dizer... – Jensen falou, dando de ombros.

- Esse aí é o tal de Michael Rosenbaum, não é? – Jared se adiantou antes que o moreno mais baixo pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Muito prazer, de novo. – Michael disse, bem humorado.

Jared encarou o outro por um longo tempo, tempo em que Jensen fitou os dois, apreensivo. Não que ele acreditasse que o amigo fosse fazer alguma coisa como agredir Michael, mas ainda assim... De qualquer forma, o louro preparou-se para o pior, tencionando os músculos, pronto para agir se fosse preciso.

- Você não tem cara de traficante. – Jared disparou, de repente. Michael piscou. O mais alto chegou mais perto e falou, num tom que pretendia ser ameaçador. – Mas eu vou ficar de olho você. Se você fizer meu amigo sofrer...

A expressão por um momento contraída de Michael relaxou e ele riu. Jensen ainda estava teso.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, Jared. – o moreno mais velho disse, com calma. – Eu pretendo cuidar bem do Jensen. Isto é, se ele quiser.

Michael olhou de esguelha para o loiro, que sentiu o corpo amolecer e esquentar. Sua cabeça estava simplesmente a mil por hora e aquele comentário só acelerou mais os pensamentos. Se ele quisesse? Para isso ele realmente não tinha uma resposta clara. Uma parte queria, queria muito. Mas outra, mais cautelosa, dizia para ter cuidado. E uma outra ainda, presa em algum canto de seu coração, não queria nem um pouco – mas essa estava bem reprimida pelas outras duas.

A tensão se desfez de repente, quando Jared deu um aceno de cabeça e, com um sorriso frouxo, voltou a se balançar no ritmo da música, sincronizando seus movimentos com os de Kate – que pareceu estar meio alheia à cena toda.

- Vamos dançar mais um pouco – Michael falou, puxando Jensen para junto de si. Eles já haviam dançado bastante.

O loiro não resistiu e se deixou levar. O calor do corpo de Michael era bom, e a conversa ao pé do ouvido em meio à música alta era muito agradável, também.

- Desculpe pelo Jay. – Jensen falou. – Ele é meio superprotetor. E fica imprevisível quando bebe.

- Não tem problema. – Rosenbaum respondeu. – Eu achei engraçado. E, além do mais, é maravilhoso quando se tem um amigo disposto a cuidar da gente. Você tem sorte.

Jensen sorriu. Isso ele tinha mesmo. Olhou de canto de olho para o amigo e viu a dança mais desajeitada de todos os tempos, mas também um dos sorrisos mais bonitos.

- Você não respondeu. – Michael disse, de repente, tomando de volta sua atenção.

- O quê? - ele não tinha feito nenhuma pergunta.

- Se vai querer que eu cuide bem de você. – o tom de voz arrepiou Jensen.

- Eu... eu... – o loiro gaguejou. Engoliu em seco. – Eu não sei, Mike. Quer dizer, você é incrível, mas... Eu não sei.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – o moreno pareceu não se abalar. – Talvez eu esteja apressando as coisas, desculpe.

Jensen balançou a cabeça e Michael tomou-lhe a boca. Já devia ser bem tarde, porque de repente a música agitada pulou para uma balada mais lenta – daquelas que o DJ toca para mandar o pessoal embora. Ou talvez fosse só uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. De qualquer forma, Michael puxou o loiro mais para perto e Jensen sentiu a batida calma do coração do outro. Era bom, muito bom.

No final, a sessão de músicas lentas foi apenas uma pausa mesmo, pois logo a batida eletrônica voltou a agitar as paredes da casa e – certamente – incomodar a vizinhança. Jensen, Michael, Jared e Kate dançaram mais, beberam mais (Jensen bem que tentou evitar que seu amigo consumisse mais álcool, mas não foi cem por cento efetivo), se divertiram mais. Lá pelas tantas, Sebastian surgiu e ficou um pouco com eles.

- Sebastian, acho melhor irmos embora. – Jensen falou ao ouvido do colega, depois de um tempo. – Quer dizer, eu e Jared. Acho que ele já passou da conta.

Os olhos zombeteiros de Sebastian faiscaram na direção do moreno alto, agora mais agitado que antes. Ele concordou com a cabeça. Embora estivesse muito mais satisfeito com aquele Jared do que com o outro tenso do começo da festa, talvez ele estivesse alegre _demais. _

- Eu vou levar vocês. – disse.

- Não, Seb. – Jensen apressou-se em dizer. – A gente vai de táxi. Eu sei que você quer ficar.

Sebastian hesitou um pouco. Era verdade. O loiro já ia dizer que não tinha problema, quando Michael interveio.

- Eu levo o Jensen e o Jared. – falou. – Eu também já estou cansado.

Roché olhou para o colega de trabalho, uma pergunta muda e um pedido não tão mudo assim.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen respondeu e o "francês" não segurou o sorrisinho.

- Aproveite bem a carona, _cher. _– sussurrou, trigueiro, ao ouvido de Jensen. Jensen revirou os olhos e deu um soco de leve no ombro do outro.

Convencer Jared a ir embora não foi tarefa das mais fáceis, mas, com um pouco de insistência, Jensen e Michael conseguiram arrastar o grandalhão até a rua. O loiro solto um assovio quando o Rosenbaum apertou o botão do controle remoto e um porsche do ano, conversível, preto e reluzente, piscou as luzes ali perto.

- Presente do meu pai, por ter entrado na NYU. – Michael disse, pela primeira vez realmente encabulado naquela noite.

- Belo presente. – Jensen comentou.

E era melhor, melhor _mesmo_ Jared não vomitar dentro daquele carro, pensou, enquanto apoiava o amigo nos ombros e o ajudava a caminhar na direção do carro. Àquela altura, o rapaz já tinha desistido de lutar contra sua retirada da festa e se entregara a um estado meio catatônico, típico dos indivíduos ébrios. Jensen o acomodou no banco de trás e depois sentou no banco do carona, ao lado de Michael.

A viagem de Melrose até sua casa em Flatbush foi mais rápida do que Jensen imaginou. Em parte porque o carro de Michael era incrível (e era uma delícia sentir o vento nos cabelos enquanto ele acelerava pelas ruas já vazias). E também porque o tempo parecia passar rápido ao lado do moreno estudante de Direito. A conversa com ele fluía e ele sabia ser lisonjeador. De modo que o loiro se surpreendeu quando o carro, guiado pelo GPS, parou ao lado de sua casa.

- Precisa de ajuda pra levar o grandão pra dentro? – Michael perguntou, apontando Jared com o polegar.

- Eu me viro. – Jensen respondeu. – Você já fez muito trazendo a gente.

- Não custou nada. – o outro replicou. – Além do mais... pude ter sua companhia por mais tempo.

Jensen deu um risinho.

- Obrigado. – disse, tirando o cinto. – Pela carona, pela noite. Foi... demais.

- Eu é que agradeço. – Michael falou, tirando o cinto também e se aproximando. Trocou mais um beijo com Jensen, um beijo intenso, daqueles com mão na nuca e tudo. – Vou te ver de novo? – perguntou, logo em seguida, os olhos acinzentados ao mesmo tempo sedutores e pedintes.

- Claro. Por que não? – Jensen respondeu, depois de uma leve hesitação. Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

Michael mexeu no bolso e tirou o celular. Teclou alguns números e virou o visor para Jensen.

- Meu número. – disse. – Quando quiser, é só me ligar.

O loiro pegou o próprio telefone e anotou o número. Prometeu a si mesmo que ligaria. Adiantou-se e deu mais um beijo, dessa vez mais rápido, no moreno e desceu do carro. Mesmo tendo dito que se virava, agradeceu quando Michael desceu assim mesmo e o ajudou a tirar Jared do porsche. Ele ficaria louco quando soubesse que andara num carro daqueles e nem sequer estava consciente.

- Boa noite. – Jensen disse, depois de abrir a porta.

- Melhor do que foi até agora não pode ficar. – Michael rebateu e Jensen balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu.

O mais silenciosamente possível, o loiro se esforçou para fazer o amigo caminhar pela casa e subir as escadas até seu quarto. Provavelmente sua mãe acordara (Roger, seu pai, tinha um sono de pedra), mas como ele avisara que voltaria tarde, ela não apareceu. Jared desabou na cama e Jensen lhe tirou os sapatos e as calças, antes de cobri-lo.

Agradeceu a Donna por ter se lembrado de preparar o colchão ao lado da cama. Ela sempre se adiantava e, na verdade, não era tão difícil deduzir que os Ackles receberiam um hóspede quando Jensen e Jared saíam juntos. O loiro despiu-se e se enfiou debaixo dos cobertores, o celular na mão. O coração acelerado, mas decidido, digitou uma mensagem – "_Obrigado novamente pela noite. Esse é o meu número. Se quiser pode me ligar também. Jensen" __– _e enviou para Michael Rosenbaum.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Olá, pessoas! Sentiram minha falta? –q

Antes de mais nada, a culpa do atraso é toda do CassBoy. Juro que cobrei, pedi, implorei, ameacei... Mas ele veio com aquele papo de "bloqueio criativo" e enrolou muito pra escrever esse capítulo. Por favor, me ajudem a puxar a orelha dele.

Sobre os comentários chorosos sobre Mike/Jen, quero lembrar que essa é uma long fic. Ou seja, ainda vai acontecer **muuuita** coisa. Não teria a menor graça escrever uma fic de 30 capítulos onde Misha e Jensen se amam desde o primeiro parágrafo e são felizes e perfeitos até o final. Não quero um comercial de margarina onde tudo é lindo, perfeito e cor de rosa.

E Mike é uma delícia! Tenho sonhado com esse shipper desde a época em que ele era Lex. É uma pena que algumas pessoas tenham ficado insatisfeitas, mas eu estou feliz com o casal e apenas vou dizer que esse relacionamento será importante para o desenrolar da história.

CassBoy, meu amor, o capítulo ficou delicioso. Parabéns.

Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!

**Nota do CassBoy: **Pois é, pois é, pois é! Não foi papo, gente! Eu juro que há tempos tava tentando sair desse bloqueio, mas simplesmente as coisas não iam pra frente. Mas de repente o nó se dissolveu e saiu esse capítulo. Eu particularmente gostei dele e acho que representa um ponto crucial na estória. As coisas vão ficar bem dinâmicas daqui pra frente. Vamos todos contar com a D. Inspiração e a Srta. Criatividade pra me iluminar para que tudo continue caminhando bem!

**PS para os leitores de Depois do Primeiro Amor: **Ainda sem previsão para o próximo capítulo. Estou aproveitando a onda de inspiração para esta fic, depois foco em DPA, okdok?


	8. Chapter VIII

**Música do capítulo: **_Dog Days Are Over, _da Florence + The Machine. Ou a versão do Glee Cast, que é demais XD

**Links:** _http*:/ww*w.*youtub*e.c*om/watch?v=iWOyfLBYtuU_ (versão Florence)_ / ht*tp:/ww*w.*youtub*e.c*om/watch?v=2ow_faVbDVs _(versão Glee)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VIII<strong>_

_**Happiness hit her like a train on a track**_

_(A felicidade a atingiu como um trem em um uma trilha)_

_**Coming towards her stuck still no turning back**_

_(Vindo na direção dela, fixamente, sem volta)_

Jensen acordou tarde no dia seguinte. Era sábado e ele só trabalhava a partir das dezoito horas, então tinha tempo de se recuperar da festa. Olhou de esguelha o relógio em seu criado mudo e viu que já era uma e meia. Espreguiçou-se, esfregou os olhos e sentou no colchão. Em algum ponto acima de sua cabeça, Jared roncava alto.

- Jay! – chamou, esticando o braço e balançando o pé do amigo. – Acorda, Jay!

Jared resmungou a coisa e se mexeu, mas os roncos continuaram. Jensen suspirou e se levantou. As cortinas pesadas bloqueavam a luz intensa do sol lá fora, mas parte dela se infiltrava pelas bordas do tecido, deixando o quarto numa penumbra agradável. O loiro esperou os olhos se acostumarem e depois procurou suas roupas.

- Jared! – chamou mais uma vez, depois de vestido. – Jared!

Era mais fácil acordar uma estátua. Jensen olhou em volta e lamentou a solução que encontrou, mas não conseguiu ver outra. Com pesar, aproximou-se das cortinas e afastou-as de uma vez, o barulho metálico dos carrinhos incomodando seus ouvidos. A luz inundou de repente o quarto, incidindo diretamente sobre a cama.

Jared reagiu imediatamente, gemendo e se contorcendo, os braços protegendo o rosto. Resmungou em protesto e se mexeu mais um pouco. Jensen aproveitou a deixa e cutucou o amigo de novo.

- Acorda, Bela Adormecida! – falou.

- Porra, Jensen! – a voz rouca do moreno soou. – Fecha essa cortina, caralho!

O loiro riu e ficou contente pela voz do amigo estar completamente arruinada. Se sua mãe o ouvisse falar daquela maneira...

- Não vou fechar nada. – falou, puxando os cobertores de cima do corpo do outro. – Já passou da hora de levantar.

Jared choramingou e se remexeu mais um pouco até que, por fim, sentou-se na cama. O rosto do moreno estava inchado e seus olhos vermelhos. Os cabelos estavam amarfanhados, cobrindo parte da expressão fechada de agora, que contrastava violentamente com a alegria da noite anterior.

- Como é que eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou, depois de pigarrear.

- Viemos voando no lombo de um unicórnio. – Jensen fez troça, jogando-se na cama, aos pés do moreno.

- Idiota. – Jared replicou, apanhando o short que o loiro lhe jogou.

- Michael nos trouxe. – Jensen falou, desviando o olhar.

- O traficante? – o moreno se exasperou.

- Ele _não _é traficante. – o loiro rebateu. – Você mesmo disse isso ontem.

Jared uniu as sobrancelhas, concentrando-se para lembrar-se daquele momento da noite, o short ainda nas mãos.

- É mesmo. – concordou, finalmente. – Vou corrigir: o playboy mauricinho?

Jensen riu. Não podia negar que, no final das contas, Michael tinha mesmo cara de playboy.

- Ele mesmo. – afirmou. – E você perdeu a viagem inteira no Porsche 911 dele.

- No quê? – Jared engasgou, arregalando os olhos e Jensen caiu na gargalhada. – Sério?

- Aham. – Jensen confirmou, com um divertimento maldoso.

- Porcaria! – o moreno deu um soco no colchão, antes de afastar os cabelos que lhe teimavam em cair sobre os olhos. – Sério, Jen, por que você não me acordou?

- Tenho cara de fada mágica, Jay? – o loiro perguntou, sarcástico. – Você estava mais para lá do que para cá. Aliás, belo guarda-costas você me saiu, hein? Encheu a cara e ficou se esfregando numa loirinha e nem lembrou de mim!

Jared engasgou e Jensen gargalhou de novo. De repente pareceu muito importante para o moreno vestir o short e levantar-se. O loiro puxou-o de volta, fazendo-o sentar-se novamente na cama.

- Ah, não! – falou. – Vai me contar direitinho como você conheceu a tal da Kate! Não entendi nada do que você disse ontem.

O moreno grandalhão bufou e cruzou os braços. Jensen encarou-o, os olhos afiados, mas com um brilho divertido. Sabia que seu melhor amigo era a pessoa mais tímida do mundo (mais até do que ele, talvez) quando se tratava de falar sobre relacionamentos – até mesmo algo a princípio efêmero como fora a festa em Melrose.

- Não vou contar nada a você. – falou, escondendo o rosto por trás dos cabelos. – Isso é muito gay, sabia? – acrescentou, uma tentativa de usar o humor como defesa.

- Pois pode ir libertando esse lado aí dentro de você e me contar. – Jensen continuou instigando. – Ninguém mandou você ser meu amigo.

Jared bufou e fez um bico de tucano, mas começou a falar. Contou como fora apresentado a Kate e que os dois dançaram, conversaram e riram bastante. Ela era uma garota legal, que também estava terminando o Ensino Médio. Queria ser atriz, mas os pais insistiam que ela estudasse algo mais sério, como Direito, Medicina, essas coisas. Por isso ela se mudara para a casa dos tios. Tentaria uma vaga na Tisch School of Arts, na NYU.

- Ela disse que tinha nascido para isso, e se os pais não fossem contra, tentaria a sorte em Los Angeles mesmo, o "lugar perfeito", mas Nova York também dava pro gasto. – concluiu, a cara menos amarrada.

- E você pegou o telefone dela? Vai querer vê-la de novo? – Jensen se mexeu na cama, curioso.

- Sim. – Jared respondeu, baixinho. – Ela é bem legal, é bonita. Talvez eu a convide pra tomar um sorvete, sei lá.

O loiro quase fez um "own", mas preferiu não constranger o amigo. Afinal de contas, ele também fazia parte do clube dos tímidos e sabia bem qual era a sensação. Embora... naquela manhã estivesse se sentindo diferente do que pensou que se sentiria com relação a Michael Rosenbaum. Ficou pensando naquilo, enquanto um momento de silêncio se estendia entre ele e Jared.

_**She hid around corners and she hid under beds**_

_(Ela se escondeu atrás de esquinas e ela se escondeu debaixo de camas)_

_**She killed it with kisses and from it she fled**_

_(Ela o matou com beijos e dele ela fugiu)_

- Vai, pode contar. – o moreno falou, de repente. Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu sei que você está doido pra contar sobre o seu lance com o playboy mauricinho!

- Não estou, não! – o loiro replicou, num tom defensivo muito semelhante ao que Jared usara momentos antes. Uns breves instantes de silêncio se passaram e então: - Foi incrível, Jay!

Jared sorriu, triunfante e ouviu a torrente de palavras que saiu da boca do amigo, descrevendo como fora a noite. O moreno ficou impressionado com o brilho nos olhos do outro. Fazia tempo que não o via tão animado.

- E foi isso! – Jensen terminou, depois de contar do sms que mandara para Michael.

- Puxa, Jen... – Jared começou. – Que bom, meu amigo. Acho que o playboy te fisgou direitinho.

O rosto do loiro ficou vermelho, as sardas sumindo um pouco nas bochechas coradas.

- Isso é... isso é bom, não é? – perguntou, olhando os próprios polegares, a voz baixinha.

- Acho que é. – Jared entendeu a pergunta implícita. Ser fisgado por Michael Rosenbaum significava deixar de lado o Sr. Collins. – Você é quem pode dizer isso, Jen. Só... só tente não ser precipitado.

Jensen deu um sorrisinho amarelo e houve outro silêncio, dessa vez mais compenetrado. Era um silêncio que ecoava a incerteza que ainda pulsava junto com as batidas do coração do loiro. Ele engoliu em seco e prometeu a si mesmo que aquele eco cessaria. Antes que um dos dois garotos pudesse pensar em algo para quebrar aquele clima, uma série de batidinhas soou na porta.

- Jensen! – a voz de Donna Ackles soou. – Desça logo, menino! Você vai se atrasar!

O rapaz olhou o relógio de novo e gemeu ao ver que já eram quase três da tarde. Pulou da cama e calçou os chinelos.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa. – disse para Jared. – Porque _eu _sou um trabalhador desse país, diferente de uns e outros por aí. – acrescentou, debochando.

- Babaca! – o moreno rebateu, mas riu, se levantando também.

**J & M**

_**With every bubble she sank with her drink**_

_(Com cada bolha ela afundou com sua bebida)_

_**And washed it away down the kitchen sink**_

_(E jogou-a fora na pia da cozinha)_

Quando Misha acordou, Jensen e Jared ainda estavam no décimo sono. O sol ainda não tinha subido muito alto no céu, os relógios em Nova York marcavam nove horas. O professor abriu os olhos, mas continuou deitado, apreciando o raio de luz que entrava por uma nesga da cortina que estava aberta. As partículas de poeira flutuavam sossegadas no ar parado do quarto.

Com um suspiro, finalmente o moreno criou coragem para levantar. Seus movimentos agitaram o ar e a poeira dançou. O perfume das folhas de papel subiu e entrou pelas narinas do professor. Ele olhou para as cartas por um instante e apanhou-as. Foi até a escrivaninha deixou-as ali. Não sabia quem era seu admirador secreto, mas sabia que precisava mudar suas atitudes – e começaria naquela manhã mesmo.

Foi até o guarda-roupa e mexeu um pouco nas gavetas até encontrar o que queria. Já fazia um tempo que comprara aquelas roupas, mas nunca as usara. De fato, ainda estavam com as etiquetas da loja. Jogou a calça e a camiseta de tecido sintético sobre a cama e entrou no banheiro. Deixou a água morna levar o resto do sono embora e se surpreendeu cantarolando uma melodia qualquer. Quando terminou, estava empolgado. O dia prometia.

Na cozinha, tentou pensar em um café da manhã saudável. Cereais, um pouco de pão e suco de laranja. Devia dar para o gasto. Não resistiu e comeu uns biscoitos da Sra. Novak também. Bom, não fariam tão mal assim, fariam? A velha provavelmente comia deles também e tinha uma saúde de ferro, então deviam ser nutritivos também. Terminada a refeição, pegou a garrafa de água, engoliu um comprimido para a dor de cabeça que lhe incomodava um pouco (resultado, sem dúvida, do _scotch _da noite anterior), apanhou as chaves e se preparou para sair.

Lá fora o dia estava lindo. Apesar do céu limpo e do sol, a temperatura estava baixa, mas suportável. Logo seria inverno mesmo e esfriaria mais. Misha respirou o ar revigorante e bateu os olhos no carro, parado na área lateral do jardim da frente e teve uma ideia súbita. Sorriu para si mesmo andou até o veículo. Seria melhor ainda do que planejara a princípio.

_**The dog days are over**_

_(Os dias de cão terminaram)_

_**The dog days are done**_

_(Os dias de cão acabaram)_

Manobrou e acelerou o carro pela rua, dando um adeusinho a uma surpresa Sra. Novak. Ele nunca saía de casa aos sábados, a mulher deveria estar surpresa. Ligou rádio e trocou a estação. Sempre ouvia a mesma, estava na hora de mudar. A batida rápida de uma música que ele não conhecia, mas que tinha certeza que seus alunos deviam saber de cor, encheu o carro e o envolveu.

O centro de Manhattan estava agitado, como sempre, mas dentro do professor de História as coisas estavam calmas. Quer dizer, havia, sim, uma inquietação, mas era algo bom. Era uma energia nova, que ele não sentia há muito e que se espalhava por cada uma de suas células. Que o fazia querer cantar. Que o fazia querer correr. A primeira coisa ele já tinha feito no carro, agora era partir para a segunda.

A ideia de praticar corrida matinal era antiga, mas nunca a tinha colocado em prática. Hoje seria a primeira vez. E para estrear em grande estilo, que lugar melhor que um dos cartões postais da cidade? O Central Park parecia simplesmente perfeito. Depois de deixar carro em um estacionamento ali perto, entrou no parque e se preparou. Alongamentos, um pouco de aquecimento e pronto! Entrou em movimento – ele e sua vida, esperava.

Demorou algum tempo até encontrar o ritmo certo, a harmonia perfeita entre pés, braços e respiração. Sem dúvida, estava fora de forma. Depois que os movimentos se acertaram e foram ficando automáticos, os olhos puderam se perder na beleza da vista. A paisagem de outono era esplendorosa, com seus tons de marrom se sobrepondo. Mas havia também verdes e o azul do céu. E o colorido das pessoas: vermelhos, azuis, laranjas, em vários nuances e intensidades.

Os ritmos também eram diferentes: havia os que preguiçosamente aproveitavam o sol, os que andavam, os que corriam e os que apenas passavam, mergulhados em seus próprios problemas, em pleno sábado.

_**The horses are coming**_

_(Os cavalos etão vindo)_

_**So you better run**_

_(Então é melhor você correr)_

Tudo estava perfeito, até uma voz desestabilizar a coexistência dos sons do parque.

- Misha!

Mais alguns passos até parar, surpreso. O professor piscou algumas vezes e olhou em volta, procurando a origem do som, da voz que conhecia.

- Mark! – exclamou, ao ver o colega de profissão vir correndo ao seu encontro. – O que... está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, meio ofegante, quando o loiro chegou mais perto.

A pergunta era mais retórica, porque a resposta era óbvia. Mark vestia um calção e uma camiseta regata, o branco da camiseta contrastando com o azul escuro do calção, e calçava tênis esportivos. O tecido fino da regata estava molhado de suor, que formava gotículas nos braços (de músculos bem definidos, aliás) do professor.

- Correndo. – Mark respondeu, sem parar de se movimentar. – Eu te falei que eu corria todas as manhãs, lembra?

- Oh, claro, claro! – Misha replicou, meio sem graça. Sim, Mark corria e, além disso, malhava e praticava jiu-jitsu, qualquer coisa assim. Era da "geração saúde".

- Agora eu é que deveria perguntar: o que _você _está fazendo aqui? – o loiro continuou, com um sorriso.

- Bom... – o moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Nunca é tarde para começar a cuidar da saúde, não é? E resolvi começar em grande estilo.

- Quer dizer então que vou ter companhia nas corridas, agora? – Mark gracejou, ainda alternando os passos.

- Não tenho o privilégio de morar a cinco minutos do parque. – Misha respondeu. O loiro morava em Chelsea. – Vou ter eu me contentar com as ruas de Ridgewood mesmo.

- Mas aos sábados e domingos você pode vir! – o outro disse, com cara de criança pedindo algum brinquedo para os pais.

- _Se _eu conseguir me manter no programa de exercícios... quem sabe? – o moreno brincou.

- Ah, não! Nada de "se"! – Pellegrino protestou e, tomando o moreno pelo pulso, começou a puxá-lo pela pista. – E chega de conversinha também, quero ver quantos metros você corre antes de pedir arrego!

Misha ainda tentou resistir, mas Mark o arrastou por alguns passos, até que ele começou a movimentar-se por conta própria. Afinal de contas, era para aquilo que tinha ido ali. E uma boa companhia deixaria tudo bem melhor.

**J & M**

_**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**_

_(Corra rápido para sua mãe, corra rápido para seu pai)_

_**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**_

_(Corra para seus filhos, suas irmãs e irmãos)_

- Ainda temos uma longa, longa estrada antes de deixar você em forma! – Mark pontuou, rindo, enquanto Misha estava curvado e apoiado nos próprios joelhos, muito ofegante.

O sol já estava se aproximando de sua altura máxima no céu de fim de outono e a temperatura tinha subido mais um pouco. Os dois homens, no entanto, estavam cobertos de suor e com calor. Tinham sido quase duas horas de voltas e mais voltas pelo cenário maravilhoso do parque encravado no meio da grande metrópole. Isso entre paradas estratégicas para que o mais velho pudesse descansar um pouco.

- Não é justo... – o professor de História reclamou, se aproximando de uma fonte de água, daquelas espalhadas pelo parque, e tomando um longo gole. – Você tem muito mais experiência que eu nisso e é _mais novo_.

- Corta essa, Misha! – Pellegrino disse. – O argumento da experiência é válido, mas nossa diferença de idade não é tão grande assim.

- Seis anos, Mark. Seis anos é muito tempo, acredite. – Misha rebateu. – E você vai me dizer se não faz tanta diferença quando chegar aos trinta e dois.

- Desculpas, desculpas, desculpas... – Mark cantarolou, irônico.

Misha bufou e jogou um bocado de água no colega.

- Ah, isso não vai ficar assim! – o loiro gritou, antes de revidar com um bocado maior de água do que o que recebera.

Foram uns poucos minutos de ataques e contra-ataques, mas foi o bastante para deixar os dois homens ofegantes e ensopados. Mark foi o primeiro a começar a rir e Misha o acompanhou logo em seguida. O mais velho não conseguia acreditar no quão ridículo e infantil aquilo parecia, mas estranhamente não ligava a mínima e tinha se divertido muito.

- Viu só? – falou Mark, controlando o riso. – Se isso não é vitalidade e disposição... Você só precisa do estímulo certo. E de parar de achar que já é um velhote que não aguenta nada.

Misha respirou fundo e contou até dez para não começar outra batalha aquática. Mas, no fundo, sorriu internamente. Talvez Mark estivesse certo e ele estivesse subestimando sua própria capacidade.

- Bom, não precisava me dar um banho pra me provar seu argumento. – disse, passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Algumas pessoas têm espírito de David Hume, precisam da experiência empírica para aceitar a verdade. – o loiro debochou. – De qualquer forma, você precisava de um banho mesmo. – acrescentou, tampando o nariz e fazendo uma careta.

- Você estava pior do que eu! – Misha devolveu, pretensamente ofendido. – Mas ensopado desse jeito vou acabar com o banco do meu carro.

- Se esse é o seu problema, eu tenho a solução. – Mark disse, com um sorriso. – Você passa lá em casa, toma um banho de verdade e eu te empresto umas roupas secas. Podemos almoçar também, se você não tiver outro compromisso.

Misha segurou a risadinha sarcástica. Ele, com um compromisso no sábado? Só se fosse com a pilha de trabalhos do primeiro ano para corrigir. Seria engraçado, se não fosse deprimente. Se o convite tivesse sido feito no dia anterior, talvez o professor de História tivesse titubeado antes de responder. Mas naquele dia não houve um segundo de hesitação. Os trabalhos poderiam ficar para a noite ou o dia seguinte.

- Claro! – respondeu, sorrindo. – Mas pra compensar esse aguaceiro todo, você paga.

- Vou fazer melhor do que isso. – o professor de Inglês disse, com um ar presunçoso. – Vou cozinhar eu mesmo o almoço. – terminou, com uma piscadela.

**J & M**

_**Leave all your love and your loving behind**_

_(Deixe todo o seu amor e amabilidde para trás)_

_**You can't carry it with you if you want to survive**_

_(Você não pode carregá-los consigo se quiser sobreviver)_

Misha se esforçou para não reclamar durante a caminhada até o apartamento de Mark, no bairro de Chelsea. Não era muito longe, mas o professor estava realmente cansado por causa dos exercícios matinais. Quando criança ele costumava brincar bastante, andar de bicicleta, jogar basebol no campinho perto de casa, essas coisas de criança. Na adolescência até participava de boa vontade das aulas e educação física, mas na idade adulta abandonara completamente qualquer tipo de esporte. Seu mundo eram os livros, as palavras, a academia (aqui no sentido platônico). Nem mesmo Matt conseguia arrastá-lo para o basquete que gostava de jogar na faculdade.

Portanto, não era de admirar que o moreno estivesse extenuado. Mesmo assim, agüentou firme até chegarem ao prédio de fachada de tijolos vermelhos, tão típico da paisagem urbana de Nova York. Mark abriu a porta de vidro da entrada e Misha suportou os quatro andares de escadas que desembocaram num corredor não muito bem iluminado, com portas verdes a intervalos regulares.

Seguiram por alguns metros, até pararem em frente à porta com o número 42. O professor de Inglês girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta, estendendo o braço em seguida, num gesto convidativo.

- Seja bem vindo! – falou, dando o primeiro passo para dentro do apartamento.

Misha entrou com passos vacilantes, os olhos dardejando em todas as direções. O pouco que absorveu naquela rápida observação lhe disse que o apartamento combinava exatamente com seu dono. A sala não era muito grande, mas os móveis tinham sido arranjados de maneira a deixar o máximo de espaço livre possível. A cor clara das paredes ajudava a ampliar o ambiente. O desenho aberto da mobília de madeira clara também auxiliava nessa tarefa. Duas grandes janelas na parede oposta davam para a rua movimentada lá embaixo e, àquela hora, deixavam uma grande quantidade de luz inundar o cômodo.

- Não repare muito, está meio bagunçado. – Mark disse, depois de largar as chaves em uma mesinha perto do sofá caramelo.

O moreno deu um risinho. Havia algumas revistas fora do lugar, por certo, mas fora isso parecia não ter mais nada fora de ordem. Os quadros de arte moderna nas paredes estavam em ângulos perfeitos, os porta-retratos sem poeira, assim como todos os outros objetos.

- Nossa, estou vendo a bagunça enorme. – Misha respondeu, irônico.

- É que eu sou meio obsessivo com a organização. – o loiro rebateu, com um sorrisinho.

- Ok, então você mora num apartamento em Manhattan, cozinha e é obcecado com organização. – Misha enumerou. – Monica Geller?

Mark gargalhou e fez um sinal para que o colega o seguisse por um corredor no extremo direito da sala, que terminava em três portas. Abriu a do meio e indicou o banheiro atrás dela.

- Essa foi boa. – falou. – Tem toalhas limpas no armário debaixo da pia e sabonetes na gaveta. Vou adiantar o serviço na cozinha, ok?

Misha entrou e encostou a porta. Era estranho estar ali. Quer dizer, Mark era seu amigo há um tempo relativamente curto para estar tomando banho em sua casa. Ele só tinha aquele tipo de liberdade com seus irmãos e com Jim, é claro. Bom, Mark era mesmo diferente, tão aberto e... acolhedor. É, aquela era a palavra.

Enquanto elucubrava, o professor despiu-se e entrou no box, separado do resto do banheiro por uma cortina de plástico branca e fosca. A água estava morna, e ele a deixou cair por sobre os músculos extenuados. Teve a incômoda premonição de que ficaria dolorido o resto da semana. O cheiro do sabonete logo se espalhou pelo ambiente, deixando o moreno mais relaxado. Já estava cantarolando baixinho quando batidas na porta o interromperam.

- Sou eu, Misha. – a voz de Pellegrino deu a informação óbvia.

- Ah... a porta está aberta. – o outro respondeu, sem saber o que mais dizer.

- Eu esqueci de te dar as roupas. – Mark falou, depois de abrir a porta. – Vou deixá-las no balcão. – o loiro tornou a dizer, a voz ecoando nos azulejos das paredes.

- Er, obrigado. – Misha disse, baixinho. Mesmo protegido pela cortina, sentia o rosto esquentar.

- Acho que vão ficar boas em você. – o mais novo comentou.

- Hmm... – fez o mais velho.

O som da porta se fechando indicou que Mark tinha ido embora. Misha continuou o banho, a quentura do rosto gradativamente diminuindo. Não que aquilo tivesse sido algo extraordinário, mas, como havia refletido antes, sua amizade com o professor de Inglês era relativamente recente.

- Ou talvez você só esteja sendo bobo. – disse para seu reflexo no espelho, enquanto penteava os cabelos, depois de terminado.

Quando chegou à cozinha, ouviu um som de metal se chocando contra algo, antes de enxergar Mark por detrás do pequeno balcão de mármore que separava a cozinha em si da pequena copa que a antecedia. Dando a volta, viu que o colega picava cebolas, tomates e pimentões. No fogão, uma panela de água começava a desprender vapor e um punhado de macarrão do tipo espaguete estava separado em uma vasilha.

- E então? – o loiro perguntou, erguendo os olhos acinzentados. – Ficaram boas?

A mente do professor mais velho precisou de alguns instantes para entender que o outro se referia às calças cargo e à camiseta preta do Metallica que vestia.

- Ah, sim, sim. – respondeu. – Ficaram ótimas.

- Excelente! – Mark exclamou, dando os últimos golpes em um pimentão. Observado por Misha, ele juntou os pedacinhos de cada vegetal em montinhos e depois lavou as mãos. – Bom, eu vou tomar um banho também. Quando o água estiver fervendo, coloque o macarrão para cozinhar, sim?

Misha fez que sim com a cabeça, olhando em seguida para os ingredientes dispostos sobre a bancada. Como solteiro e solitário há vários anos, obviamente ele sabia se virar na cozinha, mas havia um motivo além da amizade com Jim para ele fazer suas refeições no B&S Bistrô duas vezes por semana. Suas habilidades culinárias não eram as melhores do mundo. Portanto, era melhor Mark não demorar muito no banho.

**J & M**

_**And I never wanted anything from you**_

_(E eu nunca quis nada de você)_

_**Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh**_

_(Exceto tudo o que você tinha e o que sobrou também, oh)_

- Mark, está uma delícia! – Misha exclamou, depois de engolir um bocado de macarrão.

- É porque foi feito com amor. – o loiro disse, baixando a voz e alongando o final da palavra amor. Segundos depois desatou a rir, seguido pelo colega. – Mas, falando sério, o segredo está no molho. Era a "receita secreta" da minha avó. – acrescentou, fazendo as aspas com a mão.

- Se era secreta, como você aprendeu? – o moreno perguntou, enrolando mais um pouco de massa no garfo.

- Ela me escolheu pra ser o portador da receita. – Mark gracejou. Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, e Misha percebeu que ele estava longe dali. – A gente sempre ia para a casa dela, nos finais de semana. Meus pais, meus irmãos e eu. Eu sempre a ajudava na cozinha, enquanto os meus irmãos assistiam TV, brincavam, qualquer coisa. Era uma época boa.

As últimas palavras soaram conclusivas e Misha não soube ao certo o que fazer. Lembrou-se de quando ele era criança. Não tivera muito contato com seus avós. Os paternos haviam ficado na Romênia, de onde seu pai viera com vinte e poucos anos. Os maternos faleceram quando ele era pequeno. Mas lembrava-se da vez em que tinha ido visitar os Krushnic em sua terra natal... As lembranças tinham uma aura mágica em sua mente. Talvez tivesse sido, de fato, um daqueles momentos únicos e irrepetíveis, que na memória se encontram envoltos em uma névoa mística, quente, acolhedora.

- Sabe o que tornaria essa refeição ainda melhor? – a voz de Mark tirou o professor abruptamente de suas memórias.

- Desculpe, o quê? – perguntou, surpreso.

O loiro não respondeu imediatamente. Levantou-se e abriu a porta de um dos armários da cozinha. Misha ouviu um tilintar de vidro e, momentos depois, Mark retornava com uma garrafa e duas taças.

- Não, não, não. – Misha protestou.

- Ah, Mish! – o loiro disse, e o outro não deixou de registrar que era a primeira vez que ele usava aquele apelido. – Só uma taça, eu prometo!

- Mark, você viu que eu não me dou bem com vinho... – o moreno argumentou.

- Por favor, Misha! – Pellegrino insistiu, fazendo cara de criança pidona. – Eu juro que não deixo você se exceder. Palavra de escoteiro. – disse, erguendo a mão.

Misha suspirou. Seus olhos encontraram os do colega por um momento, enquanto ele considerava.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – entregou-se. – Mas só _uma _taça, Mark.

- Senhor, sim, senhor! – o loiro riu, deixando as taças na mesa e indo apanhar um saca-rolha.

Misha acompanhou os movimentos do outro e mentalmente disse a si mesmo que aquilo não daria certo, enquanto via o líquido púrpura encher sua taça.

- Às receitas secretas! – Mark propôs, erguendo o copo.

- Aos momentos mágicos! – Misha ergueu o seu.

As taças tilintaram e os dois homens beberam. O vinho desceu queimando, mas era uma sensação agradável. O sabor levemente doce se mesclava bem com a acidez do tomate. Mark tinha razão, a comida de fato tinha ficado ainda melhor. Juntos, Misha e Mark comeram, beberam e conversaram. Riram bastante, partilhando suas estórias de sala de aula, de faculdade, de colégio. Discutiram sobre literatura, sobre política, sobre música. Misha até arriscou falar de esportes, o que definitivamente não era sua área.

As sombras no apartamento de Mark já estavam se alongando quando Misha se deu conta de que estava ali há horas.

- Mark, eu... eu realmente preciso ir. – disse. Ainda tinha os trabalhos para corrigir. Sua consciência havia recuperado um pouco o controle e ele queria terminar aquilo o quanto antes.

- Ah, não senhor! – Mark protestou, tomando o último gole de sua taça (a terceira, mas ele tinha mantido sua promessa de não deixar o colega tomar mais de uma). – Você não vai embora sem me ajudar com a bagunça da cozinha!

- Mark... – Misha tentou usar a tática do loiro, a dos olhos de criança pidona.

- Nem vem com essa. – fez o outro. – Não vai sair daqui até a cozinha estar limpa. Palavra de Monica Geller!

Misha não aguentou e explodiu em risos. Mark era mesmo uma figura. Vencido, o professor de História levantou-se e seguiu o colega de profissão e agora amigo – é, Mark merecia aquele título agora – até a cozinha.

**J & M**

_**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head**_

_(A felicidade a atingiu como uma bala na cabeça)_

_**Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that**_

_(Empurrada de uma grande altura por alguém que deveria saber mais que isso)_

Enquanto Misha se rendia e se preparava para a limpeza da cozinha de Mark, Jensen se preparava para sair de casa, rumo à ilha de Manhattan. Donna tinha preparado um café da manhã reforçado para ele para o amigo, quase um _brunch_, já que eles tinham descido para comer bem depois da hora do almoço.

Jared estava esperando na calçada, depois de deixar um abraço para Mackenzie (que estava na casa de uma das amigas), enquanto Donna dava suas recomendações de praxe para o filho.

- Tenha cuidado quando voltar para casa, Jen. – a mulher disse. – E... tente não demorar hoje. Seu pai não ficou muito contente a noite passada.

Jensen suspirou. Nem perguntara à mãe para onde Roger Alan Ackles tinha ido naquele sábado. Ultimamente os dois não vinham se dando muito bem. Jensen tentava dar um desconto ao pai, tentava se convencer de que tudo era por causa do estresse com a situação financeira da família, com o fato de ele ter perdido seu emprego e agora estar trabalhando em outro que não era exatamente "a sua altura", nas palavras dele. Mas, no fundo, sabia que os motivos reais daquele atrito eram outros.

- Não pretendo voltar tarde hoje, mãe. – o garoto respondeu, tentando manter a voz neutra.

Devagar, deu um beijo no rosto da mulher e virou-se para sair.

- Jen, espera. – ela chamou, tocando seu braço. – Você... você não me disse como foi a festa ontem.

Jensen encarou por alguns segundos os olhos trêmulos da mãe. Podia ver neles o esforço de transparecer interesse, normalidade. Sabia que para ela também não era muito fácil... mas preferia pagar o preço pela honestidade. E, por detrás das camadas de dificuldade, da depressão que ainda a rondava, via sinceridade nos olhos dela, via amor e compreensão.

- Foi excelente, mãe. – disse, no mesmo tom de antes. – Eu me diverti bastante. E... e conheci um cara muito legal. O nome dele é Michael.

As palavras pairaram entre mãe e filho durante segundos que pareceram horas. Até que Donna sorriu.

- Que bom, Jen. Que bom. – ela disse. – Só tenha juízo. E agora vá logo antes que chegue atrasado. Sabe como são os trens no sábado...

- Tchau, mãe. – Jensen correspondeu ao sorriso e acenou a cabeça ao pedido de juízo. Virou-se e passou pela porta. Jared o encarou e, Jensen sabia, leu tudo em sua expressão. – Me acompanha até o ponto de ônibus, cabeça de melancia? – perguntou, passando o braço pelos ombros do amigo.

- Claro, cabeça de vento! – Jared disse, bagunçando os cabelos cor de trigo.

**J & M**

Jensen estava a meio caminho do centro da cidade quando Misha e Mark terminaram de limpar a cozinha. Na verdade o trabalho não era tanto assim e, juntos, os dois professores fizeram o serviço rapidamente e nos padrões Monica Geller de qualidade.

- Mark, eu nem sei como agradecer pelo dia. – Misha falou, já a porta, com a sacola que o loiro providenciara para suas roupas ainda úmidas.

- Você sempre dizendo isso. – o outro disse, com um meio sorriso. – Você cozinha da próxima vez.

- Por mim tudo bem, se você quiser se servir de um belo macarrão instantâneo. – o moreno gracejou.

Mark suspirou e pôs a mão no rosto, balançando a cabeça.

- Não vou nem responder. – disse. – Até logo, Mish.

- Até, Mark. – Misha respondeu, apertando a mão que o outro lhe havia estendido.

Com um suspiro de pesar, o professor de História desceu os degraus, lembrando-se de que teria que andar todo o caminho até o estacionamento perto do Central Park para pegar seu carro, seu querido carro. No entanto, ao sair para a tarde que aos poucos terminava, sentiu-se até muito bem disposto para a caminhada. Sentia-se renovado, alegre.

Já estava na metade do percurso quando lembrou-se de que o restaurante era ali perto. Já que estava por ali, por que não? Sempre era bom ver a cara enrugada do seu velho amigo. E tinha a sensação de que ele gostaria das suas novidades.

- Só mais alguns quarteirões a pé. Acho que não vai me matar... – murmurou para si mesmo, dobrando a esquina na direção do B&S Bistrô.

**J & M**

_**The dog days are over**_

_(Os dias de cão terminaram)_

_**The dog days are done**_

_(Os dias de cão acabaram)_

_**Can't you hear the horses?**_

_(Você não consegue ouvir os cavalos?)_

_**'Cause here they come**_

_(Porque eles vêm aí)_

Jensen chegou ao trabalho mais animado do que quando saíra de casa. Parte pelas gracinhas de Jared no caminho até o ponto de ônibus (e que persistiram através de mensagens de texto), parte pela ligação que recebera logo antes de entrar na estação do metrô.

- Michael? – atendeu, duvidando do identificador.

- _Sou eu, Jen._ – a voz inconfundível do outro lado respondeu. – _Não tem problema, tem? Digo, eu te chamar assim, ou te ligar... _

- Não, claro que não. – o loiro respondeu, girando a catraca.

- _Certo, certo... então, como_ _foi de ontem pra hoje? Acordou de ressaca?_

- Até que não. – Jensen respondeu. – Mas o Jay... ele não quis admitir, mas dava pra ver na cara dele.

Michael riu do outro lado e Jensen o acompanhou. A conversa durou até o loiro saltar do trem, no centro de Nova York. Michael era realmente encantador. No final, os dois combinaram um encontro depois do expediente de Jensen no restaurante. Não seria nada demais, apenas uma conversa por ali perto mesmo. Jensen prometera a sua mãe que não ia demorar.

- Boa noite, raio de lua! – Sebastian fez assim que o viu entrar no salão, já de uniforme. – Estou vendo que a noite te fez muito bem...

- Cala a boca, Sebastian! – o loiro retrucou, mas deixou escapar um risinho.

O loiro mais velho apenas piscou e saiu, cantarolando uma melodia romântica. Jensen balançou a cabeça e imaginou que teria que enfrentar aquilo dali pra frente. No entanto... não era algo de que ele fosse reclamar. De fato, a noite anterior tinha lhe feito muito bem. Acendera uma luz na qual ele queria acreditar. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto e ele deu o primeiro passo na direção das mesas de sua parte do salão que precisavam ser limpas, quando uma voz fez sumir o chão debaixo dos seus pés.

- Ei, Jensen!

O rapaz virou-se e o viu bem ali, os olhos azuis fixos nele. Registrou as roupas que destoavam das habituais: calça cargo, camiseta de banda de rock. Não entendeu a expressão no rosto dele, que parecia constrangido.

- S-Sr. Collins. – conseguiu dizer.

- Er... você também trabalha nos sábados. – não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação (óbvia, na verdade).

- O restaurante funciona o final de semana inteiro. – Jensen começou a explicar. – Os outros funcionários têm folga rotativa, mas o Sr. Beaver me deu folga fixa no domingo... para poder fazer os deveres da escola, essas coisas.

- Sim, sim. – o professor balançou a cabeça. – É justo. O Beaver é um velho rabugento, mas é um patrão justo, eu acho.

- Ele é, sim. – Jensen confirmou.

O silêncio se estendeu e a interrogação se formou lentamente no rosto do loiro. Misha pigarreou e pareceu procurar as palavras.

- Ah, Jensen, eu... eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem. – finalmente ele falou. – Eu ia fazer isso na escola, mas eu estava aqui perto e, bem, resolvi dar uma passada pra dar um olá para o Jim. Quando vi você, bem... Achei que devia me desculpar com você hoje mesmo. Meu comportamento foi muito inapropriado, eu sinto muito.

Jensen piscou várias vezes, tentando entender. Misha Collins, o Sr. Collins, estava pedindo desculpas por estar meio embriagado? O garoto não conseguiu definir como se sentia com relação àquilo. Parte de sua mente achou completamente ridículo, afinal de contas, o professor não tinha feito nada demais. Outra parte, no entanto, se sentiu um pouco lisonjeada por aquela... consideração? Seria essa a palavra certa? Ou Misha estava apenas tentando seguir um "protocolo" de relações entre aluno e professor?

- Ah... Sr. Collins... – o loiro titubeou. – Aquilo... não foi nada demais. Quer dizer, o senhor é igual a qualquer um, não é?

Foi a vez de Misha hesitar. Como professor, ele deveria ser um exemplo para os seus alunos, não?

- Eu...

- Sr. Collins, todo mundo tem o direito de se divertir, de tomar umas de vez em quando. – Jensen interrompeu. – Se eu não estou sendo inconveniente, ontem o senhor não me parecia muito bem. Então resolveu espairecer um pouco. Não tem nada demais. A não ser... – as palavras morreram na garganta do loiro, enquanto sua mente divagava e voltava para sua própria casa. – A não ser que se torne um hábito. – conseguiu concluir.

Misha ouviu as palavras de seu aluno com atenção. Não deixou de se impressionar com elas. Sabia que Jensen era um rapaz inteligente, percebia isso nas aulas, mas agora, ouvindo-o, ele parecia ser bem mais do que mostrava no ambiente escolar. Deu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

- Acho... acho que você tem razão. – disse.

- O senhor é um ótimo professor, Sr. Collins. – Jensen falou, sentindo a voz inflamar-se e tentando reprimir aquela coisa que lhe subia pela garganta. – Disso pode ter certeza.

- O-Obrigado. – o moreno sentiu o rosto queimar.

De novo o silêncio envolveu os dois, aluno e professor. Foi Jensen quem o quebrou, desesperado para sair logo dali.

- Posso servir alguma coisa para o senhor? – perguntou, pegando o bloquinho de pedidos.

- Ah, não, não. – Misha respondeu, gesticulando com as mãos. – Eu só... eu só passei mesmo para dar um alô ao Jim. Então aproveitei para falar com você. Tenho uma pilha de trabalhos pra corrigir.

- Certo. – Jensen tentou sorrir.

- Certo. – o professor fez e fez menção de virar-se na direção da saída. Entretanto, voltou a falar. – Ah, Jensen... quando estivermos fora da escola, hm, pode me chamar de Misha e dispensar o "senhor".

- Tudo... Tudo bem, Sr... quer dizer, Misha. – o loiro corrigiu-se, ao olhar do professor.

- Te vejo na sala de aula, então. – Misha falou, acenando.

- A...té. – Jensen respondeu, coçando a cabeça. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Era a pergunta que Sebastian e Jim, que observavam a cena à distância, também se faziam.

**J & M**

_**The dog days are over**_

_(Os dias de cão terminaram)_

_**The dog days are done**_

_(Os dias de cão acabaram)_

Os dias foram correndo e as mudanças de comportamento de Misha e Jensen não demoraram a serem notadas. Amigos, colegas, familiares, todos notaram que os dois pareciam mais alegres, mais dispostos. As respostas eram parecidas: já havia passado da hora de mudar de perspectiva, de cuidar de si, de deixar o passado de lado.

Jensen e Michael aos poucos estreitavam os laços do que tinha começado na festa em Melrose. Quase todas as noites, o moreno passava no restaurante depois do expediente e eles saíam para conversar, comer alguma coisa, ou apenas voltar para casa do loiro. Os telefonemas e as mensagens de texto também eram constantes.

Jared ficava contente com isso, é claro. Seu amigo estava feliz, ao que parecia. Tanto que, por algum tempo, tinha decidido suspender o seu plano dos poemas. Pelo menos até entender melhor como estava a relação dele com o Sr. Collins. Ou Misha, como o professor era tratado agora. Porque, definitivamente, alguma coisa havia mudado com aqueles dois também.

Jensen insistia que não era nada demais, que eles conversavam um pouco no restaurante, quando Misha aparecia por lá. Mas o moreno alto desconfiava daquele "nada demais". Se por um lado o amigo parecia muito focado no seu relacionamento com Michael, por outro aquela felicidade poderia ter algo a ver com a nova proximidade com o professor, sem dúvidas. Embora Collins também estivesse bem mais próximo de Pellegrino.

Jared sabia disso porque via os dois conversando nos corredores da escola e também porque, segundo Jensen, eles jantavam juntos no B&S Bistrô de vez em quando. Uma vez vira os dois professores lá, quando combinara de sair com Kate e Jensen e Michael. De fato, Misha e Mark pareciam bastante íntimos.

O semestre já estava quase no fim e faltava apenas mais um dia para as férias de Natal. Misha entrou na sala dos professores e largou sua pasta em cima da mesa. Os últimos dias tinham sido puxados e ele estava cansado. Além disso, naquela manhã em particular estava pensativo. Desde que mudara suas atitudes com relação a sua vida, pouco mais de um mês havia se passado. Sem dúvida, ele estava mais feliz, estava se sentindo melhor. Mas uma coisa o estava incomodando, ultimamente.

Seu admirador secreto simplesmente tinha sumido. Não havia aparecido mais nenhuma carta na sala dos professores. Não devia se sentir incomodado por aquilo, obviamente era uma coisa boa, mas ele sentia falta. Sentia... saudades, se essa fosse a palavra, dos poemas e da intensidade do sentimento do seu admirador.

- Deixe de bobagens, Misha. – murmurou para si mesmo, apanhando uns papéis em seu armário.

O professor de História, distraído, deixou o monte de papel cair no chão. As folhas se espalharam, algumas indo parar debaixo da mesa.

- Porcaria! – o moreno exclamou, abaixando-se e começando a juntar tudo.

_**Can't you hear the horses?**_

_(Você não consegue ouvir os cavalos?)_

_**'Cause here they come**_

_(Porque eles vêm aí)_

Estava debaixo da mesa, pegando as últimas folhas, quando as vozes se aproximaram. Ele já se preparava para sair de debaixo do móvel quando ouviu seu nome. Algum instinto fez com que ficasse quieto, enquanto a conversa descontraída entre as duas mulheres – Danneel e Genevieve, sem dúvida – prosseguia.

- Você acha _mesmo, _Dan? – Genevieve falou, a voz mais alta porque a porta acabara de ser aberta.

- Tenho certeza. – a outra respondeu. – O meu _gaydar _não costuma falhar. Como eu disse, do Misha a gente já sabe, ele mesmo falou, naquela ocasião que eu gostaria de esquecer...

- Mas claro que eu não vou deixar você se esquecer da noite em que você deu em cima dele por horas, só pra ouvir que ele é gay.

- ...Mas eu tenho certeza de que o Pellegrino também é. – a ruiva continuou, ignorando o que a amiga acabara de dizer. – E tem mais, - acrescentou, em tom teatral – ele está caidinho pelo Collins e o Collins por ele.

As palavras caíram como um raio na cabeça do moreno agachado sob a mesa. Em uma reação involuntária seu corpo ergueu-se e ele bateu o cocuruto no móvel, fazendo um barulho seco e dolorido. As duas mulheres se assustaram e soltaram gritinhos.

- Como...? Como é que é, Danneel? – Misha perguntou, a voz aguda, enquanto saída de debaixo da mesa, as mãos pressionando o galo que inchara imediatamente em sua cabeça.

_**The horses are coming**_

_(Os cavalos estão vindo)_

_**So you better run**_

_(Então é melhor você correr)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Demorei séculos, mas betei o capítulo com amor e carinho. Acho excelente que esses dois tenham decidido chutar o pau da barraca e dar um novo rumo para suas vidas. Não dá pra viver num casulo, né? Vamos ver o que acontece agora, já que o Misha vai enxergar o Mark com uma nova perspectiva. :P

**Nota do CassBoy: **Pois é, hein? O capítulo já está pronto há um tempão... *se esconde do chicote* E pra compensar um pouco (eu acho) ele está bem grandão. As coisas estão caminhando rápido, a maré está virando. Mas ainda tem muita água para passar debaixo da ponte._ The horses are coming, the horses are coming_... ;-D


	9. Chapter IX

**Link: **A música do Maroon 5 citada no final do capítulo é Hands All Over. Segue link: ht*tp:/ww*w.*youtube.c*om/watch?v=HQEZ-RiW7X0

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IX<strong>_

- O que foi que você disse, Danneel? – Misha repetiu a pergunta, tentando ignorar a dor crescente e latejante em sua cabeça.

As duas professoras se olharam por um instante, ambas visivelmente constrangidas – embora um sorriso mínimo brincasse nos cantos dos lábios de Genevieve. O rosto de Danneel rapidamente ficou da cor de seus cabelos de fogo e a mulher não sabia para onde olhar.

- B-bom, Misha... – ela começou, respirando fundo. – É o que o pessoal comenta. – continuou, olhando de esguelha para a amiga. – Quer dizer... vocês ficam o tempo todo juntos e...

Misha não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O pulsar em sua cabeça acelerou junto com seus batimentos cardíacos. O sangue esquentou seu rosto e ele piscou rapidamente, tentando assimilar as palavras da ruiva.

- Quer saber? – ele interrompeu-a, tomado de um súbito misto de incredulidade e indignação. – Eu acho que vocês deveriam é cuidar mais da própria vida!

Pegando sua pasta e jogando os papéis dentro dela de qualquer jeito, o moreno disparou na direção da porta, passando como um raio pelas duas mulheres. Trombou com Julian e Mark Sheppard – que vinham entrando, rindo de alguma coisa qualquer – mas não parou para pedir desculpas. Os corredores estavam lotados de estudantes felizes com o fim das aulas e o professor fez o seu melhor para desviar-se deles, sem sucesso em algumas vezes.

Só quando saiu para o ar frio do estacionamento é que conseguiu respirar direito. A dor do galo ainda latejava, só piorando sua desorientação. Sentia-se indignado com as palavras de Danneel, que ecoavam em sua mente: "_É o que o pessoal comenta"_. Desde quando sua vida pessoal era para ser motivo de comentários? Ainda mais um disparate daqueles. O que tinha com Mark era amizade e apenas isso.

Caminhou mais lentamente, na direção de seu carro. Levou a mão à cabeça, verificando se havia algum corte. Parou perto do carro e respirou fundo. Ao seu redor, alguns estudantes passavam fazendo algazarra, combinando programas de férias. Procurou as chaves no bolso pequeno da pasta e já ia destrancando o carro quando ouviu seu nome acima do burburinho dos adolescentes.

- Ei, Misha! – Mark chamou mais uma vez, aproximando-se.

O professor de História apoiou-se no carro porque seus joelhos ameaçaram ceder. Mark era a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento. O loiro cobriu a distância entre ele em poucos passos. O sorriso que tinha no rosto sumiu quando os olhos, hoje num tom elétrico, correram de cima a baixo o colega.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou. – Você está pálido.

Misha tentou forçar um sorriso. Sentia a pele fria e o coração martelando na garganta. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que ouvira na sala dos professores. _"... ele está caidinho pelo Collins". _Não, em absoluto, não. Primeiro, não tinha certeza se Mark era gay. Quer dizer, tinha uma certa intuição, mas nunca tinham conversado sobre aquilo. Segundo, eram amigos. Talvez, a princípio, tivesse alimentado uma idéia diferente, mas agora tinha certeza de que sua relação com o outro era apenas de amizade – uma amizade que ele prezava muito e que não queria arriscar com ilusões.

- Estou ótimo. – conseguiu dizer. – Só um pouco... cansado.

Mark ergueu uma sobrancelha, avaliando se o que Misha dizia condizia com o que ele via.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou.

- Absoluta. – o moreno tentou dar à voz a maior firmeza que conseguia.

O loiro o encarou por longos segundos, ainda desconfiado. O silêncio começou a ficar incômodo, quando ele finalmente falou.

- Bem... eu queria me despedir, mas você saiu correndo.

- É que eu me lembrei de um compromisso e... – Misha começou a inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas de súbito compreendeu o que o outro tinha dito. – Despedir?

- Eu vou visitar minha família na Califórnia. – Mark explicou, com um sorriso. – Não vai se ver livre de mim por muito tempo. – acrescentou, com um soco de leve no ombro do moreno.

Misha deu um risinho sem graça.

- Mas... temos o curso de inverno. – falou, referindo-se ao interminável e tedioso ciclo de palestras pedagógicas que a escola promovia durante as férias dos alunos.

Pellegrino deu um sorriso maroto antes de responder:

- Eu consegui uma dispensa com a Gamble. – falou, presunçoso.

Misha não deixou de ficar surpreso. A diretora da escola era uma mulher bastante rígida e fazia questão de todo o corpo docente nos cursos.

- Uau! – exclamou. – Nem quero saber com o que você a chantageou...

- Só usei o meu charme... – o outro respondeu, com uma piscadela.

Que não era pouco... Foi o que passou pela cabeça de Misha. Não, não podia pensar aquilo. Mesmo que fosse verdade. Desviou os olhos do rosto do loiro e encarou os sapatos dele, enquanto o silêncio se avolumava de novo.

- Bom, vou deixar você com seu compromisso. – Mark disse, com um pouco mais de seriedade.

- Quando... quando você vai? – o moreno perguntou.

- Hoje à tarde. – o loiro respondeu. – Quero chegar a tempo da comemoração do aniversário de casamento dos meus pais, domingo.

- Vai dirigindo? – era isso ou ônibus, para ele sair tão adiantado. Mark balançou a cabeça positivamente. – É um bocado de estrada. – Misha observou.

- Eu adoro viajar de carro. É uma sensação incrível.

Misha ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Sem querer lembrou-se de Matt. Ele também era apaixonado pela estrada. Às vezes saiam os dois, pelas rodovias, sem um destino certo. Paravam em um motel de beira de estrada e se amavam até o dia amanhecer. Ou então, quando encontravam um bom lugar, passavam a noite no carro, sob as estrelas.

- Bem, já vou indo, Misha. – Mark o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, não é?

- Está sim, Mark, obrigado. – Collins respondeu. – Boa viagem pra você. Dê meus parabéns aos seus pais.

- Pode deixar. – o loiro disse, adiantando-se e puxando o outro para um abraço. Misha sentiu a nuca arrepiar-se e logo em seguida a sensação espalhou-se por seu corpo. Correspondeu timidamente ao abraço. – Vou sentir saudades.

- Eu... eu também. – o moreno disse, um pouco hesitante.

Mark desfez o abraço e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Até mais, Misha! Ah, e feliz Natal e Ano Novo! – acrescentou, antes de se virar e abrir caminho pelos estudantes.

Misha murmurou as respostas, em um tom que Mark nunca ouviria. O professor de História ficou ainda algum tempo parado, antes de finalmente abrir o carro e largar-se no banco do motorista, a testa apoiada no volante. O galo na cabeça latejou com força, mas isso não o incomodava. A confusão que eram seus pensamentos era mais atordoante que a dor.

**J & M**

- Ah, finalmente as férias! – Jared exclamou, o rosto iluminado, enquanto jogava a mochila nas costas. – Nada melhor do que poder levantar às dez da manhã e não ter que congelar a bunda no banco do ônibus da escola!

De fato, o inverno chegara de vez na cidade que nunca dormia, depois do fim de outono mais quente que o normal. Ainda não nevara, mas as temperaturas estavam cada vez mais baixas e os meteorologistas diziam que logo os telhados estariam cobertos de branco. Por todos os cantos, já se viam as decorações natalinas e o ar estava carregado com o clima da época.

- É, pra _você. _– Jensen retrucou, saindo junto com o amigo para a turba que apinhava o corredor. – Vou pegar turnos extras no restaurante. – explicou para as sobrancelhas franzidas do moreno alto.

- Puxa... – Padalecki murmurou.

- A grana extra vai ajudar um bocado. – o loiro continuou.

- Seu pai ainda não arrumou nada? – Jared perguntou, mas arrependeu-se assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

- Como se ele estivesse tentando. – Jensen resmungou, carrancudo. Jared engoliu em seco e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ultimamente citar o Sr. Ackles era algo não recomendável em uma conversa com seu amigo. – Bem que você poderia trabalhar comigo, fazer alguma coisa com esse seu traseiro enorme. – Jensen disse de repente, a expressão desanuviando-se e dando lugar a um sorriso. – O Sr. Beaver poderia te arrumar alguma coisa.

- E ter que ver aquele sorrisinho irritante na cara azeda do Sebastian todos os dias? Não, obrigado. – Jared imediatamente respondeu e Jensen gargalhou. – Além do mais, não é que eu não queria fazer alguma coisa, mas você conhece a minha mãe.

Jensen balançou a cabeça. Em um dicionário ilustrado, haveria uma foto de Sharon Padalecki no verbete "mãe superprotetora". Ela queria que o filho se dedicasse apenas aos estudos para entrar em Harvard, Darthmout, uma dessas universidades super renomadas. Não que o amigo não fosse inteligente, mas Jensen tinha a ligeira sensação de que o sonho da Sra. Padalecki não se realizaria bem da maneira que ela queria. Via o futuro dele no esporte e não na academia.

- Já fez os seus planos com a Kate? – Jensen perguntou e segurou o riso ao ver o outro corar.

- Ela... ela não vai estar por aqui. – ele respondeu, depois de vários segundos. – Vai pra casa dos pais.

- Ih, seremos dois abandonados, então. – o loiro comentou.

- O mauricinho vai viajar também? – Jared perguntou.

- Esquiar com a família. Em Aspen, eu acho.

Jared assoviou e Jensen lhe deu um soco no braço. Ele adorava fazer troça do fato de que Michael tinha dinheiro. Não era um defeito, mas o loiro se sentia um pouco desconfortável com aquilo. Talvez fosse orgulho texano, não sabia dizer direito.

- Ele até me convidou, mas eu não aceitei. – continuou.

- Por que não?

- Primeiro tem o meu trabalho e, depois, minha mãe cortaria minha cabeça!

- Qual é, Jen? Você já tem dezoito anos nas costas...

- Diz isso pra Sra. Ackles. – o loiro gracejou. – Além do mais, eu não ia me sentir confortável, nem conheço a família do Mike.

- Aposto que ia se sentir _muito _confortável nos braços do playboy. – Jared brincou e riu. Depois de um segundo de cara fechada, Jensen riu também.

- E eu gosto do Natal em Nova York. – Jensen falou, depois do riso, como se aquilo fechasse a discussão.

É, Jared não podia negar que a Big Apple tinha um encanto muito próprio naquela época. Os dois amigos caminharam em silêncio por um tempo, cumprimentando algumas pessoas enquanto tomavam o rumo da saída e da liberdade por um tempo. Estavam quase lá quando alguém passou apressadamente por eles, dando um esbarrão em Colin Ford – um nerd do segundo ano com uma franja a la Justin Bieber – mais à frente.

- Ei, não era o Sr. Collins? – Jared disse, apontando, mas ele já tinha desaparecido.

- Parecia. – Jensen respondeu, piscando os olhos, estranhando. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

Por um instante quis correr e alcançá-lo para perguntar o que era, mas o impulso passou tão rápido quanto veio. Por mais que trocassem palavras a noite no restaurante, não era mais que um aluno e um garçom para ele. De qualquer modo, também, o celular vibrou em seu bolso e chamou sua atenção.

- Oi, Mike. – atendeu, depois de ver o visor. Deu um soco em Jared quando ele fez um arremedo do que tinha acabado de dizer, com voz de falsete. – Não, tudo bem. Estou livre depois do trabalho sim, claro... Nossa, assim você vai me deixar curioso! Certo... nos vemos a noite, então.

Os olhos de Jared suplicavam quando ele desligou o telefone.

- Mike quer me ver hoje a noite. – Jensen começou.

- Novidade... – o moreno alto murmurou.

- E disse que precisa falar algo importante comigo.

Jared coçou a cabeça, a expressão pensativa por um instante.

- Aposto que ele vai te pedir em casamento! – troçou, logo quando entravam no ônibus amarelo.

- Cala a boca, alce idiota! – Jensen exclamou e empurrou o amigo, mas seu coração deu um salto no peito. Claro que não seria aquilo, mas a curiosidade e a ansiedade se espalhavam por sua corrente sanguínea mais rápido do que ele gostaria. Seria um dia longo...

**J & M**

Misha chegou em casa ainda perturbado com o que acontecera na escola. Não devia se sentir assim, sabia que as pessoas eram maldosas, adoravam fofocas. Além do mais, ele era adulto e não devia nada a ninguém. Mas ainda assim o magoava que andassem comentando sobre sua amizade com Mark daquela maneira.

Jogou as chaves por cima da mesa de centro da sala e largou-se pesadamente no sofá. Ele poderia fazer bom uso de uma taça de vinho naquele momento, mas era preferível ficar só com a dor do galo em sua cabeça. Tateou a procura do controle remoto da TV, mas não estava realmente interessado em ver nada. Só queria se distrair um pouco.

O noticiário falava da forte probabilidade de nevar na semana seguinte e dava dicas de como escapar dos problemas que o acúmulo de gelo causava. As palavras entravam por um ouvido e saíam pelo outro: correntes nos pneus, sal para ajudar a derreter o gelo... Misha não ouvia nada direito. Mas não havia como ignorar o barulho da campainha, que soou antes da matéria instrutiva terminar.

O professor suspirou profundamente, já sabendo quem era. Sentou-se, decidindo se atendia ou não. Por fim, quando a campainha tocou novamente, levantou-se. Talvez a guloseima do dia da Sra. Novak ajudasse a melhorar seu humor. Abriu a porta e encontrou a velha senhora com a vasilha plástica nas mãos e o sorriso típico no rosto.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Novak. – disse, sem muita empolgação.

- Boa tarde, Misha, querido! – ela respondeu, já se esgueirando para dentro. – Você chegou mais cedo hoje! E está com uma cara péssima. O que aconteceu?

- Ah, nada demais, Sra. Novak. – Misha desconversou. – Eu tive um pequeno acidente na escola, bati a cabeça, foi só isso.

- Nossa, mas isso é muito grave! – a velha exclamou, indo para cozinha. – Você foi ao médico? Fez tomografia?

Misha deu uma risada e seguiu a vizinha. Ela era sempre tão exagerada...

- Não foi nada demais. – repetiu, abrindo o recipiente que ela tinha acabado de colocar sobre a bancada. – Hm, _cozonac! _– disse, tirando um pedacinho do bolo recheado. – E de nozes!

- Eu sabia que você ia adorar! – ela abriu um sorriso enrugado. Mas logo em seguida sua expressão torceu-se em um bico de reprovação, como aquele que sua mãe fazia quando ele aprontava alguma. – Mas não venha me distrair com elogios, rapazinho! Esse machucado, vamos lá, me mostre!

- Mas... – o professor começou.

- Nada de "mas"!– a senhora interrompeu e Misha revirou os olhos.

- Foi uma bobagem, Sra. Novak. – disse, sentando-se num dos banquinhos da cozinha. – Eu estava, hm, distraído, levantei a cabeça de uma vez e dei com ela na porta de um escaninho aberto. – inventou. Não queria dividir a história verdadeira com a vizinha.

A mulher aproximou-se e fez com que o professor abaixasse a cabeça para que ela pudesse ver melhor. Os dedos enrugados apalparam o inchaço no cocuruto, fazendo-o encolher-se com a dor aguda. A Sra. Novak estalou a língua de reprovação.

- Ah, isso me lembra o meu Boris, quando era criança. Vivia se arrebentando todo, aquele moleque! Ah, se estivéssemos na Romênia eu daria um jeito nisso em dois tempos, com umas folhinhas que são tiro e queda. Mas aqui a gente não encontra nada a não ser essas porcarias industrializadas! – a velha fez um gesto como se cuspisse no chão da cozinha.

Misha riu e sentiu-se feliz com o alívio que aquilo trouxe.

- Foi só uma batidinha de nada, Sra. Novak. – disse, beliscando mais um pedaço do bolo. – Daqui a pouco o galo some e fica tudo bem. – ou pelo menos era o que ele queria. Sua voz deve tê-lo traído, porque a mulher juntou as sobrancelhas, aprofundando ainda mais as marcas que o tempo fizera em seu rosto.

- O galo pode até sumir, mas tem mais alguma coisa aí. – ela disse, encarando-o com aqueles olhos ainda muito negros, como se eles perscrutassem além da carne, dentro dele.

O professor desviou o rosto e engoliu a saliva. Mas ainda assim conseguia sentir o olhar dela cravado nele, esperando pacientemente. Havia na Sra. Novak alguma coisa que lhe lembrava sua mãe e sua avó. Mais a avó, claro, pela nacionalidade romena. Mas era mais aquela espécie de habilidade secreta que mães e avós pareciam ter, de farejar no ar quando se queria esconder alguma coisa. O pensamento o fez dar um risinho, quando se deu conta de que Jim tinha a mesma habilidade.

- Também não foi nada grave. – disse, tentando convencer a si mesmo daquilo. – É que eu fiquei sabendo de umas coisas que andam dizendo de mim na escola, é isso.

A voz do moreno ressoou um instante no ar adocicado com o cheiro do _cozonac_, antes da Sra. Novak explodir em uma gargalhada rouca. Os olhos azuis do professor voltaram-se na direção dela, curiosos com a reação.

- O que é tão engraçado, Sra. Novak? – era difícil vê-la rindo daquela maneira. Apesar de ser gentil e dócil (ao menos com ele), ela era uma mulher séria, até mesmo austera, assim como sua avó. Os anos de vivência em Nova York provavelmente tinham amenizado aquela característica, mas ela ainda estava lá – principalmente quando ela ralhava com as crianças da vizinhança.

- Porque realmente é uma besteira, ficar aborrecido por isso.

- E-eu não estou chateado. – Misha rebateu. – Eu só...

- Nha! – ela fez, cortando-o com um gesto enérgico. – Eu _sei _que está chateado por isso. Mas não devia. Como é que eles dizem mesmo? Paus e pedras podem me quebrar, mas palavras não vão me machucar – ou qualquer coisa assim.

Misha abaixou a cabeça, corando um pouco. As palavras faziam certo sentido, mas não deixavam de soar infantis. Não era tão fácil assim.

- Acha que eu não sei o que eles falam de mim, garoto? – a Sra. Novak continuou, como se soubesse o que ele acabara de pensar. – Ah eu sei. Como sei de quase tudo o que acontece por aqui. – acrescentou, com um risinho. – Mas eu já passei muito da idade de me preocupar com isso. Sou bastante velha para me permitir um pouco de, ahh... curiosidade. – dessa vez foi Misha que deu um risinho, imaginando que Jim discordaria daquele advérbio e daquele substantivo. – E não estou nem aí para o que esses porcos falam de mim.

- É só que não é verdade, o que falaram. – o moreno argumentou.

- Menos motivo para ficar chateado ainda. – ela retrucou. – Se não é verdade, azar de quem está falando.

Misha meneou a cabeça, concordando. Ela tinha razão. Era besteira ficar daquele jeito. Mas preocupava-se também com Mark. Será que ele sabia dos comentários? Se sim, o que pensava deles? Temeu que ele pudesse se afastar, ficar chateado. Bom, se ele sabia, até aquela tarde não demonstrara nada. E se falasse com ele? Não, não. Talvez fosse melhor não. Ou talvez fosse melhor ele saber por ele, Misha, do que por outra pessoa. Não sabia bem o que fazer. De qualquer maneira, tinha quase um mês para pensar naquilo.

- Sra. Novak, o _cozonac _está maravilhoso! – comentou, depois de algum tempo, tentando deixar o ambiente mais leve.

A velha sorriu com satisfação e não demorou muito para começar a desfiar o rosário dos acontecimentos do dia. Misha, como sempre, fez "uhums" e exclamações nas horas certas. Sua cabeça, porém, estava distante. Pensava em Mark, no que ouvira de Genevieve e, estranhamente, nas cartas do seu admirador secreto, guardadas no andar superior. As palavras das poesias não paravam de ecoar em seus ouvidos, suaves e intensas, doces e quentes, no começo recitadas em sua própria voz, mas depois, sem que ele quisesse, na voz marcante do loiro, seu colega de profissão. Seu... amigo.

**J & M**

Jensen guardou o celular no bolso quando entrou no vestiário dos funcionários. Devia ser a décima vez que conferia o visor do aparelho só no caminho entre a estação do metrô e o restaurante. Mike não ligara e a única mensagem de texto desde que tinha ligado para ele mais cedo dizia que ele estaria ocupado durante o dia. O loiro sentia a ansiedade crescer no peito junto com a curiosidade a cada batida de seu coração.

A brincadeira boba de Jared não parava de lhe ocorrer enquanto ele trocava de roupa. Óbvio que o assunto de Michael não era uma proposta de casamento, mas poderia ser algo parecido. Aquilo deixava Jensen ainda mais nervoso. Por outro lado, o pensamento inverso também era possível: talvez ele quisesse colocar um fim em tudo. Talvez fosse lhe dizer que faria um curso do outro lado do mundo. Quanto mais pensava, mais possibilidades apareciam e ele se angustiava mais.

- E aí, Jenny Boy? – Sebastian exclamou assim que ele saiu para a área do bar, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde e batendo com um pano de prato enrolado em seu traseiro.

- Sebastian! – Jensen respondeu, exalando pesadamente o ar. Normalmente brigaria com o outro pelo atrevimento, mas naquela tarde estava preocupado demais.

- Ih, o que é que tá pegando, Jenny? – o mais velho perguntou, adiantando-se e escorando-se no balcão. – Abra esse seu coraçãozinho aflito para o Seb aqui...

Jensen riu do gracejo.

- Não sabia que você era cardiologista. – brincou, continuando na direção do salão. Havia alguns poucos clientes, mas ele precisava checar a limpeza e organização da sua parte.

- Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe, neném. – Sebastian respondeu, seguindo-o.

- Deixa o Jay ouvir isso que ele cisma ainda mais com você. – Jensen replicou.

- Adoro atiçar o interesse dos outros. – foi a resposta do outro, acompanhada de uma piscadela marota dos olhos de turquesa.

- Sei o que você adora atiçar... – o loiro mais novo atirou, botando em ordem uma mesa recém-usada. – Mas não vai funcionar com o Jared.

Sebastian riu baixinho, mas com desdém.

- Aquele girafão não me interessa _nesse sentido. _– disse, divertido. – Mas não é dele que estamos falando. Pode ir desembuchando, Jenny.

- Pára de me chamar assim, Seb! – Jensen ralhou. Seu colega de trabalho e Jared às vezes tinham as mesmas manias e o dom de conseguir irritá-lo com cinco segundos de conversa.

Sebastian estava pronto para responder, mas o Sr. Beaver se materializou de repente ao lado dos dois, o semblante sisudo como de costume.

- Sebastian, se não tem clientes na sua área eu tenho certeza de que tem alguma outra coisa pra você fazer. – disse, com firmeza.

- Claro que sim, Sr. B...eaver. – o loiro respondeu, sem perder seu ar de galhofa e com um sorrisinho de troça.

Em um segundo Sebastian desapareceu e Beaver revirou os olhos. Jensen teve que segurar o riso.

- Você vem comigo, Ackles. – o patrão disse e o loiro piscou. Era difícil ler a expressão no rosto dele e mais ainda o que o tom de voz queria dizer.

Com um pouco de expectativa, Jensen enfiou o pano de limpeza no bolso interno do meio avental do uniforme e seguiu o chefe, enquanto ele dizia a Chad, o outro garçom do turno, para ficar de olho em tudo. O coração do rapaz batia rápido quando o homem sentou-se na cadeira de couro atrás da mesa cheia de pastas e papéis e o encarou com aqueles olhos pequenos e perscrutadores. O silêncio pareceu arrastar-se durante os longos segundos em que Beaver ficou calado.

- Parabéns. – ele finalmente disse, sério.

- Ah... obrigado? – Jensen disse, sem entender.

- Você mudou desde que entrou aqui, garoto. – Jim continuou. – Tenho reparado nisso. Vejo mais segurança no seu olhar, no seu jeito de fazer o serviço, de lidar com os clientes.

Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar e focou o olhar nos papéis sobre a mesa. A voz do patrão continuava séria, mas havia uma nota mais quente e acolhedora. Era estranho aquilo vindo dele. Sem querer lembrou-se do seu primeiro dia ali, quando desastradamente derrubou a bandeja com copos e pratos ao ver Misha entrando. Naquele dia imaginara que seria escorraçado do B&S, mas Beaver dera a ele uma chance que jamais esperaria.

- Também reparei que tem lidado muito melhor com o Misha. – o homem continuou, sempre sem meias palavras. – Até o chama pelo primeiro nome, agora.

O loiro deu um risinho de nervosismo.

- Para quem tinha que se esconder na cozinha, não é? – comentou, erguendo os olhos para Jim.

- Exatamente. – Beaver concordou, com um meio sorriso. – E... essa mudança, se eu posso perguntar, tem a ver com aquele rapaz que vem te buscar depois do expediente?

- Michael. – Jensen disse o nome, aquiescendo com um movimento de cabeça. – Bem... eu acho que ele ajudou sim, Sr. Beaver. Está ajudando. E... devo dizer que o senhor também. Aquela conversa, há algum tempo.

Dessa vez foi Jim que aquiesceu.

- Eu fico feliz que esteja seguindo em frente, garoto. – ele falou, abrindo mais o sorriso. – E aquele sujeito parece ser um bom rapaz. Como se conheceram?

- Em uma festa. – Jensen respondeu, sentindo uma ponta de estranheza pelo interesse dele. Mas, de certa forma, Beaver era meio que um pai para seus funcionários. Até para Sebastian. – Aquela do Sebastian.

Jim torceu a expressão em uma careta, mas depois deu um riso divertido.

- Então já é um ponto negativo. – disse, mas havia brincadeira no tom de voz. Àquela altura, Jensen já tinha percebido que Sebastian nunca estaria ali se Beaver não confiasse nele.

- Acho que meu amigo Jared concordaria com o senhor. – o loiro disse.

Os dois riram por um momento. Jensen se mexeu na cadeira, quando o som reverberou até sumir por completo.

- Jensen, o que você pensa em fazer depois que terminar o Ensino Médio? – Jim perguntou, de repente.

Os olhos verde esmeralda piscaram algumas vezes, pensativos, antes de seu dono responder, devagar:

- Eu... eu ainda não sei, Sr. Beaver. Quer dizer, eu gostaria muito de entrar em uma universidade, cursar Fisioterapia, talvez. Mas eu sei que, por enquanto, está além das minhas possibilidades – e das minhas notas. Se eu tivesse metade do talento do Jay, talvez eu pudesse tentar uma bolsa esportiva...

Beaver pareceu considerar o que ele dizia, olhando-o fixamente.

- Você pode tentar uma universidade comunitária. – ele disse, finalmente. – Misha me disse que suas notas são boas.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – admitiu. Ainda faltava um semestre inteiro para a formatura e não pensava muito no que faria depois dela.

- Pois é melhor começar a considerar suas opções, garoto. – a voz de Beaver assumiu um pouco da inflexão patronal. – Não vai querer passar o resto da vida como garçom, vai?

Jensen balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Embora eu admita que seja muito competente nessa função. – Jim prosseguiu. – E depois de formado, eu acharia muito bom tê-lo em horário integral. Quem sabe... quem sabe até em outro cargo. Eu estou mesmo precisando de um bom gerente, pra cuidar das coisas por mim. Esses ossos velhos estão rangendo muito ultimamente, sabia? – acrescentou, com um risinho.

O loiro absorveu por um instante as palavras do patrão. Seu ego gostou de ser elogiado e ele não evitou um sorriso. E ficou contente pela insinuação de que poderia chegar à gerência.

- Puxa, Sr. Beaver eu... eu nem sei o que dizer. – falou, realmente sem palavras que achasse adequadas.

- Então não diga nada e volte a fazer o seu trabalho do jeito que sempre faz. – Jensen sabia que aquela era sua deixa e se levantou. Já ia se virando na direção da porta quando Beaver tornou a falar: - E, garoto, – ele voltou a atenção para Jim. – espero que as coisas dêem certo com o tal do Michael.

- Eu também, Sr. Beaver. – disse, sentindo o coração bater de um modo estranho, ansioso. – Eu também.

**J & M**

- Pela última vez, Sebastian, não é da sua conta. – Jensen disse, enquanto amarrava o cadarço do tênis.

- Qual é, Jenny? – o loiro mais velho protestou, cruzando os braços. – Isso não é justo, sabia?

Jensen deu as costas ao colega e sorriu, divertido. Sebastian o tinha importunado o dia inteiro querendo saber o motivo de sua preocupação no começo do seu turno de trabalho. Brincar com a curiosidade dele tinha ajudado a suportar a sua própria, enquanto a tarde e a noite se arrastavam entre uma onda de movimento no restaurante e outra. Pelo espelho, onde parou para arrumar o cabelo, viu o outro bufar.

- Tá bom, vai. – disse, dando o último arremate nas madeixas. – É o Mike.

- O que tem ele? – Sebastian perguntou, desfazendo a tromba.

- Ele disse que quer conversar comigo hoje. – olhou o relógio no visor do celular. – Agora, pra ser mais preciso.

- Aposto que ele vai te pedir em casamento! – os olhos turquesa faiscaram quando Sebastian gracejou.

- Nossa, você e o Jared são mesmo parecidos! – Jensen revirou os olhos.

Sebastian ignorou o comentário.

- Era só isso? – falou, fingindo indignação.

- Não é "só isso". – Jensen rebateu. – Essa conversa pode ser qualquer coisa.

- Relaxa, Jen. – o loiro mais velho disse, aproximando-se e apertando os ombros um tanto tensos do mais novo. – Se eu conheço o Mike, vai ser coisa boa.

Jensen encarou o reflexo das turquesas brilhantes de Sebastian. Coisa boa... Será que estava preparado, mesmo para uma "coisa boa"?

- Bom, eu vou deixar você com seu encontrozinho, porque tenho outros compromissos hoje. – Sebastian disse, afastando-se e jogando a mochila sobre os ombros. – Tenha juízo, hein, Jenny Boy!

Antes de sair, jogou um beijinho para Jensen e o loiro balançou a cabeça, estalando a língua. Olhou de novo para o relógio. Agora que finalmente a hora tinha chegado, queria que a espera se prolongasse mais um pouco. Mas não fazia sentido ficar ali, adiando o inevitável. E, além do mais, ele também estava curioso. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e se virou para a porta do vestiário.

O caminho até o estacionamento nunca foi tão longo. Seus passos se arrastaram, na velocidade inversa do seu coração acelerado. Quando saiu para o ar frio da noite, só restavam dois carros parados no pequeno pátio de concreto: o do Sr. Beaver, sempre o último a deixar o restaurante, e o porsche conversível de Michael – hoje com o teto puxado. Ele estava encostado no capô, os olhos refletindo as luzes alaranjadas dos postes de iluminação.

- Oi. – Jensen cumprimentou, ao se aproximar, a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Oi, Jen. – Michael respondeu, abrindo o sorriso muito branco. Tirou as mãos dos bolsos do casaco cinza chumbo, ergueu-se e venceu a distância entre os dois e enlaçou a cintura do loiro.

No momento em que os lábios macios dele tocaram os seus, Jensen esqueceu-se do nervosismo. Passou os braços pelo pescoço de Michael, as pontas dos dedos acariciando os cabelos castanho-escuros enquanto as línguas se entrelaçavam, espalhando por seu corpo um calor que entrava em choque com a aragem fria que soprava seus cabelos.

- Senti saudades. – o moreno falou, quando o beijo terminou.

Jensen estava sem fôlego demais para responder e apenas sorriu. Chegou mais perto dele, encaixando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e sorvendo o cheiro bom do perfume. Gostou quando sentiu dedos entrelaçando-se em seu cabelo.

- Eu também. – finalmente disse, levantando o rosto. – Mas você foi mau comigo, hoje.

- Eu? – Michael desviou o olhar para cima, em um tom inocente.

- Me deixou curioso. – Jensen continuou. – E sumiu o dia inteiro.

- Meu dia foi muito ocupado hoje. – o moreno disse. – Um júri simulado na faculdade, preparativos para a viagem... Sinto muito.

- E o que é que precisamos conversar? – a curiosidade falou mais alto que o tato de Jensen.

- Hm, apressadinho. – Michael respondeu, com um meio sorriso. – Cada coisa a seu tempo. Precisa voltar cedo pra casa hoje?

- Ah... – Jensen refletiu por um momento. Sua mãe nunca gostava quando ele demorava e seu pai... Bem, não importava o que seu pai fosse pensar. – Não. Mas preciso saber o motivo pelo qual demoraria para chegar em casa. – acrescentou.

- Isso você só vai saber se aceitar vir comigo. – Rosenbaum desafiou, dando alguns passos atrás para abrir a porta do carro.

- Acho melhor valer a pena... – Jensen falou, desenredando-se do abraço do outro para entrar no porsche.

- No que depender de mim. – o outro replicou, com um sorriso, antes de dar a volta para entrar do lado do motorista.

**J & M**

A viagem até o apartamento no Upper East Side foi rápida. Jensen mal teve tempo de ligar para casa e avisar que iria demorar. Na verdade poderiam ter ido a pé, porque não ficava tão longe assim do B & S Bistrô. Os olhos verde esmeralda subiram, acompanhando as muitas janelas do enorme edifício, até chegar ao topo, logo antes de Michael entrar com o porsche na garagem.

- É um prédio e tanto. – Jensen comentou, enquanto o outro manobrava o carro.

Naquele um mês e pouco que estavam saindo, nunca tinham ido a casa de Michael. Normalmente iam a algum lugar legal da cidade, conversavam, trocavam beijos e o moreno levava o loiro para casa. Às vezes comiam um cachorro quente – que Jensen adorava – ou uma pizza. Aquilo significava alguma coisa, Jensen sabia.

Michael desceu do carro e Jensen fez o mesmo. A iluminação da garagem era baixa, mas ele podia ver carros do mesmo nível do porsche aqui e ali. O mais velho deu passos confiantes na direção das portas prateadas de um elevador e o loiro o seguiu, o nervosismo que tinha sumido voltando a tomar conta dele.

- O que foi? – Michael perguntou, quando entraram no elevador.

- N-nada. – Jensen respondeu. – É só que... você nunca me trouxe aqui.

- Quer voltar? – a pergunta soou mais alta, porque ele se aproximou mais.

- Não. – encarou os olhos acinzentados.

- Então fica calmo, Jen. – os narizes roçaram de leve. Jensen sentiu calor por baixo do casaco verde militar. O hálito dele era entorpecente, doce como o gosto do beijo.

Parecia inevitável colar o corpo ao dele quando estavam assim. A sensação dos braços envolvendo-o era enlevante, gostosa. Misturada àquela provocada pelo deslocamento do elevador, era desorientadora. Quando deu por si, as portas metálicas tinham se aberto novamente, para um corredor curto, com paredes de gesso cor de creme.

Michael fez o esforço de afastar-se e puxá-lo pela mão, até uma das duas portas bem no meio do corredor. O moreno tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e destrancou a porta.

- Bem vindo. – disse, esticando um braço em um gesto convidativo.

- Licença. – Jensen disse automaticamente, sentindo-se estúpido assim que falou. Era um velho costume que trouxera do Texas.

Os primeiros passos para o enorme apartamento foram tímidos. Era difícil escolher com o que se impressionar mais. Apenas a sala parecia ser maior que sua casa. Bom, talvez não, mas dava para colocar pelo menos a sala e a cozinha inteiras ali dentro. Depois, o espaço estava preenchido com móveis, quadros e aparelhos eletrônicos de cair o queixo, tudo harmonicamente combinado e refletindo o que conhecera da personalidade de Michael: elegante, ousado, requintado.

Jensen não sabia o que dizer. A primeira visita à casa de alguém costuma ser algo complicado, mas a um lugar daqueles... Michael o seguiu quando entrou e fechou a porta. As luzes do pequeno vestíbulo acenderam-se automaticamente. O moreno tirou o casaco e o loiro fez o mesmo. A um canto, havia um pendurador cor de ébano, onde os casacos foram colocados.

- Pode ficar a vontade, Jensen. – Michael falou, entrando na sala propriamente dita.

Jensen o acompanhou, observando enquanto ele mexia em alguns interruptores na parede mais próxima e uma iluminação suave se acendeu. Em um canto, uma lareira elétrica com uma imitação bastante convincente de fogo ligou-se.

- Puxa, Mike... – o loiro finalmente pareceu encontrar a voz. – Sua casa é... incrível.

Michael sorriu, tomando o outro pela mão e puxando-o para o enorme sofá recoberto por um negro tecido aveludado mais ou menos no centro do cômodo.

- Bom, não é realmente minha. – disse. – Quer dizer, está no meu nome, mas foi meu pai quem comprou. Um dia eu vou poder dizer que alguma coisa é de fato minha.

Jensen deu um risinho. Apesar de não ter feito como Sebastian e renegado por completo ao dinheiro dos pais, Michael era determinado a conseguir suas próprias coisas.

- Mas aposto que não é nenhum sacrifício morar aqui. – disse, fitando mais uma vez o ambiente.

- Não posso dizer que é. – o moreno respondeu, chegando mais perto. – Assim como não é fazer isto...

Sem dar a Jensen qualquer chance, avançou sobre ele, juntando os corpos e os lábios. O loiro deixou que o outro o deitasse no sofá macio, correspondendo ao beijo com intensidade, apreciando o peso sobre si. Correu as mãos pelas costas firmes, cobertas pelo tecido rosa claro da camisa social que ele usava. Aos poucos, os corpos se moveram para ajustar o encaixe mais perfeito.

Jensen perdeu a noção do tempo, e na verdade ele nem importava. Ali, sob Michael Rosenbaum, só conseguia se importar com o calor do corpo dele no seu, com a língua que explorava sua boca, com as mãos que subiam e desciam por suas coxas, com o roçar enlouquecedor de sua ereção na dele. Se não precisasse respirar, não teria juntado as mãos no peito do moreno e o empurrado suavemente. Michael o encarou, o rosto muito vermelho, e os dois riram.

- Quer... quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou, meio sem fôlego.

- Alguma coisa bem gelada. – Jensen respondeu, lembrando-se de uma cena muito parecida na festa em Melrose.

Parecendo se esforçar bastante, Michael ergueu o corpo e se levantou. Jensen sentou-se, tentando se recompor da melhor forma possível. Havia, próximo a porta de vidro que se abria para uma sacada, um elegante bar, cheio de garrafas das mais variadas bebidas, copos e taças. O moreno abaixou-se por um momento atrás do balcão e ressurgiu pouco depois.

- Tenho vodca, espumante e cerveja. – disse.

Jensen pensou um pouco.

- Vodca. – resolveu arriscar. Sabia que era uma faca de dois gumes: a vodca certamente ajudaria a aliviar seu nervosismo, mas talvez diminuísse _demais. _– Com refrigerante. – acrescentou, querendo ser cauteloso.

Detrás do balcão, Michael sorriu, como se entendesse exatamente suas intenções. Sumiu mais alguns momentos e reapareceu com uma garrafa de vodca e outra de refrigerante. Apanhou dois copos grandes e serviu as bebidas. No caminho de volta ao sofá, aproveitou para ligar o aparelho de som. A música vibrou pelas várias caixas espalhadas pela sala. Era um pop rock que Jensen demorou um pouco para reconhecer.

- Maroon 5. – disse, quando Michael sentou-se ao seu lado. – Eu gosto deles.

- Eles são bons. – o moreno disse, colocando o copo nas mãos de Jensen. – Mas você é melhor.

Jensen sentiu o rosto queimar e deu um risinho. Michael era sempre muito lisonjeador. Deu um gole na bebida para tentar aplacar o calor. O líquido desceu gelado, doce e amargo – mas no final das contas só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais afogueado. Os olhos do outro tão fixos nele não ajudavam nem um pouco.

- Mike... – sussurrou, tentando pensar em algo para dizer, mas era bastante difícil.

- Jen. – o moreno respondeu, chegando mais perto. Jensen bebeu de novo, um gole mais longo.

Talvez a vodca não tivesse sido a melhor ideia. Talvez tivesse sido. Jensen estava um pouco confuso. Nem ao menos conseguia explicar como de repente tinha os lábios colados aos de Michael novamente. Estava tudo quente demais. O sabor adocicado do álcool e do refrigerante deixava o beijo ainda mais entorpecente.

O compasso da música era acelerado, mas não tanto quanto o coração do loiro, que pulsava com força contra suas costelas. A voz de Jensen soou mais alta que a de Adam Levine quando o loiro gemeu, ao sentir os dentes de Michael em seu queixo, antes de seguirem em uma sequência de mordidas pela linha do maxilar até o lóbulo da orelha.

As mãos firmes do moreno esgueiraram-se por baixo de sua camiseta, os dedos passeando pelas linhas de seus músculos, excitando cada célula nervosa de sua pele em chamas. As suas próprias mãos começaram a abrir os botões da camisa de Michael, desejosas de mais contato com ele. Logo ambos, loiro e moreno, tinham o torso nu, coberto apenas pela fina película de suor que tornava ainda mais interessante o encontro dos dois corpos.

Àquela altura já estavam novamente deitados, o peso de Michael sobre o de Jensen, jeans roçando sobre jeans enquanto o mais velho movimentava os quadris suavemente. A cabeça do loiro rodava, perdida entre sensações tão intensas. Michael não lhe deixava raciocinar: entre beijos, mordidas, chupões, traçou um caminho, descendo por seu pescoço, seu peito, dando atenção aos mamilos, continuando pelo tórax, a barba castanha causando arrepios intensos...

Havia fogo no olhar de Michael quando ele ergueu a cabeça, ao chegar ao limiar de sua calça. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e arquejou quando ele apertou seu membro muito teso, terrivelmente esmagado pela cueca. Ah, aquilo era bom, definitivamente bom... Sentiu quando seu cinto foi desafivelado, o cós das calças cedendo quando o botão foi aberto. E então...

Foi como se algo tivesse feito "clic" em sua mente delirante e ele de repente percebesse o que estava para acontecer. Antes que pudesse se controlar, suas mãos tinham agarrado as de Michael, impedindo que ele puxasse o zíper para baixo.

- Michael! – sua voz saiu raspada.

- Jensen! – o moreno ergueu os olhos. – O que...? Você está bem?

Jensen tinha a vaga consciência de que seu rosto deveria estar estampado o quase pânico que tomava conta dele. Não tinha certeza, porém, se estava pálido ou corado. Talvez estivesse oscilando entre os dois.

- M-Mike... eu... – as palavras simplesmente pareciam fugir de sua boca. – Eu... é que... eu... hm... eu nunca...

O loiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentiu Michael movendo-se novamente, sentando-se no sofá.

- Jensen, você nunca transou, é isso? – Michael perguntou. O loiro confirmou com a cabeça.

- Isso é ridículo, não é? – disse, erguendo as pálpebras para encarar o outro.

Rosenbaum passou a mão pelo rosto, enxugando um pouco do suor que o cobria. Jensen não conseguiu ler direito a expressão nos olhos acinzentados. Ele se ajeitou melhor antes de falar.

- Claro que não, Jensen. Eu... eu sinto se fui além do seu limite.

- Não, Mike. – o loiro sentou-se também. Estava cada vez mais nervoso, mais embaraçado. – É que... eu não sei, não sei bem se... estou preparado. Quer dizer, não é que não estivesse bom, é só que...

- Shhhh! – o moreno o silenciou, com um gesto, os dedos pressionando de leve seus lábios. – Não, Jen, está tudo bem. Eu é que fui muito apressado. Eu não imaginava que você ainda era...

- Virgem. – Jensen completou, revirando os olhos.

Michael deu uma risadinha.

- Isso não é um defeito. – disse. – Na verdade... Te deixa ainda mais charmoso, sabia? Mais... puro, inocente. De certa forma mais... tentador. – acrescentou, fazendo uma cara exageradamente sexy.

A gracinha amenizou um pouco a tensão e Jensen se permitiu rir um pouco. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e segurou a mão de Michael. O moreno puxou-o para um abraço. Devagar, eles se acomodaram, os rostos erguendo-se para que os lábios se tocassem suavemente.

- Sinto muito. – Jensen sussurrou.

- Não há porquê. – Michael respondeu. – Não quero queimar nenhuma etapa com você, Jen. Se você não se sente confortável agora, tudo bem. Eu sei esperar. Além do mais... só estar assim com você já é muito bom.

Jensen suspirou quando os dedos do moreno acariciaram seus cabelos, enquanto ele tomava novamente sua boca em um beijo calmo e profundo. Aos poucos ele mesmo se acalmava, entregando-se ao calor acolhedor, ao perfume bom que se desprendia da pele quente, aos braços que o envolviam com firmeza.

O loiro perdeu a noção de quanto tempo haviam ficado assim, colados um ao outro, entre beijos e carícias, conversas e risos. Mas em algum momento percebeu que já deveria estar em casa há muito tempo.

- Mike, eu... eu preciso ir. – disse, embora sua vontade não fosse exatamente essa. Mas não tinha avisado que não dormiria em casa, não podia fazer isso agora. – E você também tem uma viagem daqui a pouco.

- Eu queria que você viesse também. – Michael disse, fazendo um beicinho.

- Você sabe que eu não posso. – Jensen argumentou, mas o outro deu um risinho.

- Eu sei, Jen. – falou. – Mas ainda teremos outras oportunidades.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça e Michael se afastou para colocar de volta a camisa. O loiro achou sua camiseta jogada perto do sofá e a vestiu também. Estava se preparando para se levantar quando o outro puxou-o pelo braço.

- Espera, Jen. – ele disse. – Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

Os olhos verdes piscaram, curiosos, enquanto o moreno se levantava e ia até o cabidário e mexia nos bolsos do casaco. Quando voltou, havia uma caixa em suas mãos.

- Como eu não vou te ver no Natal... – disse, entregando o objeto.

- Ah, Michael... – Jensen hesitou.

- Abre, Jen, por favor. – o moreno insistiu.

Jensen abriu a caixa. Lá dentro, em uma almofadinha de veludo negro, estava um relógio. A pulseira era de metal prateado – mas o loiro reconheceu que não era prata – feita de gomos com o centro mais brilhantes que as bordas foscas. O mostrador era de tamanho médio, com um fundo negro e números dourados. Havia outros mostradores pequenos também e quatro botões dos lados.

- A pulseira é de ouro branco. – Michael disse, a voz excitada. – os números e os ponteiros são de ouro e ali, no leão do meio tem um pequeno rubi, no olho, está vendo?

- Mike é... incrível. – Jensen estava boquiaberto. Era um relógio lindo. – M-mas eu não posso aceitar... isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. Eu não... – as mãos dele empurraram de volta a caixa.

- Jensen, por favor! – Michael disse, se recusando a pegar o relógio. – Eu comprei com o dinheiro que ganho no meu estágio... já faz um tempo que venho juntando uma grana. Não vi melhor maneira de gastar.

- Michael... – o loiro não sabia o que fazer. Era um presente lindo, mas nunca poderia retribuir à altura.

- Além do mais... – o moreno não o deixou argumentar. – Não é só um presente de Natal. Quando eu disse hoje cedo que queria conversar com você, era para fazer uma pergunta.

- Per... gunta? – Jensen estava confuso.

- Sim. – Michael. – Jensen... você quer namorar comigo? Você quer ser meu namorado?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Hello, people! How are you? (ahazando no english. Huashaushauha) Mike é puro luxo, meu bem! Fica complicado pro Jen. Ele ainda tem uma queda pelo Misha, mas Mike não deixa nada a desejar. É simplesmente perfeito. Fica difícil escrever uma fic Jensha quando o rival é delicioso e fofo desse jeito... Dá até vontade de obrigar o CassBoy a mudar o rumo da fic. Sintam medo do poder da beta! #RisadaMaligna uahsaushaushausha

A sra. Novak continua na minha lista de preferidos. Ela é uma velha doida e bisbilhoteira, mas o Beaver também é. E eles cuidam do Misha com carinho. Qualquer um que cuide tão bem do Mi merece meu respeito. E por falar no Misha... caramba! Ele finalmente vai tentar seduzir o Mark! *-*

Certo, hora de interromper esse comentário confuso e surtado. Até o próximo capítulo! :*

**Nota do CassBoy: **Demorou, mas chegou o capítulo novo. Tô até com medo de ser apedrejado, mas... Jen e Mike é muita química. E olha a ameaça da Anarco, ahshsauahssh! Será que ela vai cumprir? Eu na qualidade de pobre ficrwritter escravo não teria outra escolha a não ser obedecer... Mas a maré pode virar ainda pro lado do Misha. E ele também tem o Mark. Muitas coisas podem acontecer, XD

Bye, bye people! Porque também ahazo no English!


	10. Chapter X

_**Chapter X**_

O tempo se alongou, marcado pelas batidas da música e pela respiração intensa de Jensen. O loiro tentava ter certeza do que ouvira. Os olhos verdes saltavam do relógio em suas mãos para os olhos de Michael, que brilhavam com a expectativa.

- Mike... – Jensen sussurrou, a voz momentaneamente perdida. – Puxa, Eu não sei o que dizer. Não sei mesmo.

- Jen, - o mais velho tomou-lhe as mãos entre as dele – eu quero você. Mas quero fazer do jeito certo.

- Do jeito certo? – o loiro estava incerto, ainda sem compreender realmente a proposta.

- Eu sou um cara sério Jen. – Michael respondeu, segurando firmemente as mãos do outro. – E eu gostei muito de você, do que nós tivemos durante esse mês juntos. Eu quero dar mais um passo, Jensen.

O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios, nervoso. As vozes de Sebastian e de Jared ressoaram, zombeteiras, falando de propostas de casamento. Bom, para ele era quase aquilo. Ou será que estaria exagerando? Afinal de contas, ele também estava contente com que tinha com Michael, ele o fazia sentir-se bem. Gostava da presença dele, dos beijos, dos abraços, dos momentos mais quentes... Então, por que não dar aquele passo? Assumir que era mais do que apenas encontros descompromissados?

Ao mesmo tempo não sabia se realmente se sentia confortável com o rótulo "namoro". Quer dizer, nunca tinha sido namorado de alguém. Ainda mais de alguém como Michael. Ainda não conseguia entender porque Sebastian o tinha apresentado àquele moreno tão intenso que às vezes o deixava perdido. De alguma forma, ainda sentia que eles eram de mundos completamente diferentes, de que seria impossível pertencer completamente a ele.

- Michael, eu... eu não sei, você me pegou de surpresa. – respondeu, tentando medir as palavras. – Quer dizer, é claro que eu gosto de você, que adorei os nossos momentos, mas... Estou confuso. Eu nunca tive um namorado, e você... você parece demais para mim. – admitiu, baixando os olhos.

- Não diga isso. – Michael falou, tocando o queixo do loiro para erguer seu rosto. – Se eu te pedi em namoro, é porque vejo em você alguém que eu quero, que é diferente. Pode me dar qualquer razão para me dizer um não, menos esta.

Jensen encarou os olhos firmes e decididos por um momento. A determinação de Michael era sem dúvida algo que o impressionava. E tinha que admitir que era bom saber que ela estava voltada para ele. Seu ego agradecia e ficava feliz.

- Não estou dizendo não. – falou, por fim. – Eu só... preciso de um tempo.

Michael sorriu e acariciou a maçã do rosto do loiro.

- Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. – disse, aproximando-se e beijando-o suavemente. – Como eu disse antes, não quero forçar nada com você, Jen. Apenas pense no que eu falei, sobre como eu quero você em minha vida. De verdade.

Jensen deixou que ele o envolvesse em seus braços quentes e ficou ali, respirando o cheiro bom que ele tinha. Michael era gentil, apesar de sua ousadia. Podia estar sendo muito bobo, podia estar deixando a chance perfeita escapar. Mas simplesmente não conseguia responder naquele momento. Tempo, precisava de tempo, só isso.

- É melhor eu te levar para casa. – Michael disse, depois de passarem um longo momento abraçados. – Sua mãe vai ficar preocupada. – acrescentou, em um tom leve.

- Ela já deve estar quase ligando pra polícia. – Jensen falou, com um risinho.

Eles se olharam por um instante, antes de Michael se levantar para apanhar o casaco e as chaves do carro. Jensen continuou sentado, com a caixa do relógio nas mãos.

- Mike. – o loiro chamou, quando o outro vestia o casaco cinza-chumbo. – Eu não posso aceitar. – disse, levantando-se e estendendo a caixa na direção do moreno.

- Jensen... – Rosenbaum começou, mas Jensen interrompeu.

- Não, Mike, é sério. – falou, convicto. – É um presente lindo, e eu sei que você escolheu com carinho e comprou com o seu dinheiro, mas é demais. Quer dizer, quando é que vou poder usá-lo? Levam meu braço antes de eu dizer "assalto" se pisar com ele no metrô e não duvido que na escola também.

Michael suspirou e voltou até onde Jensen estava, levando o casaco do loiro.

- Tudo bem. – disse, conformado, tirando a caixa das mãos do outro. – Talvez eu tenha me excedido um pouco. – acrescentou, dando a volta para vestir Jensen. – Talvez você tenha notado que eu tenho essa tendência.

Jensen riu. Tudo em Michael parecia ser exuberante. Mas não era algo forçado ou afetado. Era natural e Jensen não conseguia enxergá-lo de outra maneira que não aquela.

- Mas quando eu vi o relógio não resisti à visão de você com ele. – continuou, abraçando-o por trás, juntando bem os corpos. – Também em um terno de corte italiano, feito sob medida... – acrescentou, falando junto ao ouvido do loiro. – Com uma gravata combinando com a camisa de linho e as abotoaduras de ouro branco... – beijou o pescoço de Jensen, arrepiando os pequenos pêlos da região. – Tão sexy, tão charmoso... Tão irresistível.

Jensen sentiu-se derreter com o calor das palavras e o corpo amolecer quando foi virado de repente, logo antes dos lábios do outro tomarem os seus avidamente. Passou os braços pelo pescoço de Michael para não cair e se entregar ao beijo, ao roçar dos corpos – terrivelmente excitante, ainda que por cima de toda aquela roupa.

A intensa vibração no bolso de Jensen, acompanhada de um clássico toque de telefone, interrompeu o momento tórrido. Michael se afastou um pouco para deixar o loiro atender a ligação.

- Oi, mãe. – Jensen disse, com um pouco de culpa na voz. Donna Ackles disse alguma coisa do outro lado. – Eu já estou voltando, mãe. Estamos saindo agora... Eu sei, mãe, o tempo passou rápido demais, foi só isso... Mike conhece os caminhos, mãe, vai ficar tudo bem. Logo, logo estamos aí. Beijo.

- Vamos logo, antes que meu relacionamento com minha talvez sogra fique negativo demais. – Michael brincou dando outro beijo, mais comportado, no loiro e puxando-o pela mão.

**J & M**

Misha olhou no relógio e suspirou pesadamente. Mais dez minutos de tortura. No palco elevado do auditório da escola, o palestrante falava em tom monocórdio sobre um tema que o moreno nem se lembrava mais qual era. Perguntou-se se era assim que seus alunos se sentiam em sua aula... Não, ele precisava ser melhor professor do que aquilo.

Puxou o celular do bolso e sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado. Mas ao seu lado Julian roncava de tempos em tempos e na fileira de trás Danneel e Genevieve falavam do último escândalo das Kardashians. Teclou até encontrar a caixa de mensagens de texto. A última era de Danielle, acertando os últimos detalhes para a ceia de Natal – que como de tradição aconteceria na casa do professor. Desceu até chegar a uma que tinha recebido uma semana antes.

"_E aí, Mish? Já está nevando por aí? Aqui está um sol de rachar, embora a noite faça frio. Acredita que quase não chego a tempo das bodas? Um acidente na rodovia perto de Miami*, fiquei horas preso no engarrafamento. Mas consegui chegar. Aposto que você está se divertindo a beça no curso... Dê um abraço na Gamble por mim! Bom, de qualquer forma, ótimas férias. Vejo você em janeiro ;-D" _

Misha releu a as palavras, como havia feito com certa freqüência nos últimos dias. Quando recebera a mensagem, respondera logo, comentando como o curso estava "maravilhoso" e dizendo que quando Mark voltasse o torturaria até ele entregar qual era o segredo da diretora que ele usara como chantagem. Desde que entreouvira a conversa das colegas na sala dos professores, não conseguia parar de pensar em Mark, por mais que tentasse.

Não partilhara aquilo com ninguém, nem mesmo com Beaver. Talvez porque tivesse medo do que fosse ouvir do amigo. Talvez porque falar com outra pessoa significaria dizer que tinha sido afetado pela insinuação de que era apaixonado por Mark e vice-versa. Sim, porque era aquilo que o incomodava, definitivamente. A conversa com a Sra. Novak tinha lhe ajudado a deixar de lado o fato de que comentavam sua vida pessoal nos corredores. Mas agora se via de frente com a questão principal: o quanto de verdade havia naquilo?

"_Nada", _disse a si mesmo. Mas ainda assim escolheu aleatoriamente uma das mensagens carinhosas que Elizabeth, a irmã mais nova, sempre lhe mandava e encaminho. Para Mark. _"Não é nada demais", _pensou _"só um gesto que qualquer amigo faz". _Quando o aparelho enviou o sms, o palestrante indicou o final de seu discurso e aplausos começaram esparsamente pelo auditório – aumentando à medida que os professores percebiam que tinha acabado. Misha acompanhou-os, com uma empolgação que tinha mais a ver com seu alívio do que com o brilhantismo da palestra.

Depois que a diretora dispensou oficialmente o corpo docente, informando que haveria uma pausa para os feriados e que o curso continuaria a partir de Janeiro (Julian, Steven, e Mark Sheppard gemeram e fizeram caretas), Misha recolheu suas coisas e saiu apressadamente, sem falar com ninguém. Não estava com muita vontade de interagir com os colegas ultimamente.

No estacionamento, levíssimos flocos brancos enchiam o ar, tão pequenos que derretiam antes mesmo de chegar ao chão. Ainda não havia nevado propriamente dito, mas não demoraria muito. O moreno foi logo para o carro, precisava passar no supermercado antes de voltar para casa. Sorriu quando deu a partida no carro. Danielle chegaria no final de semana, trazendo seus sobrinhos.

Adorava seus sobrinhos. Fazia tempo que não os via, agora que a irmã mais velha tinha se mudado para o Wyoming*. A última vez tinha sido precisamente há um ano, no último Natal. Maise devia ter crescido bastante, e West estaria mais travesso do que nunca. Thomas, o filho de Sasha, não viria. Passaria as festividades com a mãe e o padrasto. Mas tinha mais contato com o sobrinho mais velho, porque eles moravam em Boston, a apenas algumas horas de carro.

Dirigiu com mais prudência que de costume pelas ruas molhadas e cobertas com uma fina geada. Repassou mentalmente o que já tinha feito dos preparativos para receber a família: a fantasia de Papai Noel já tinha sido lavada e estava pendurada no guarda-roupa; os presentes das crianças embrulhados; os quartos de hóspedes preparados. A única coisa restante mesmo era abastecer a dispensa com os itens que Danielle – a cozinheira da família – tinha lhe passado.

Misha gostava muito do Natal. Sempre gostara, desde pequeno, mas agora aquela época tinha um sabor especial. Era a época em que a velha casa em Ridgewood ganhava mais vida, em que as reminiscências eram trocadas com os irmãos, com aquele gosto agridoce de boa nostalgia. As crianças correndo e rindo também era algo muito agradável. Enquanto estacionava, pegou-se pensando se algum dia teria um filho.

"_Matt com certeza iria querer uma criança.", _pensou, apanhando a lista de compras. Sim, volta e meia ele insinuava isso. E ele seria um bom pai. Quanto a si mesmo, o moreno não tinha certeza se teria talento para a paternidade. Quer dizer, ser professor era em certo grau uma responsabilidade por várias crianças, mas ser pai mesmo era completamente diferente. Bom, tinha seus sobrinhos para babar e corujar, talvez fosse o suficiente. De qualquer forma, não via a mínima possibilidade daquilo acontecer, pelo menos não nas atuais conjecturas de sua vida.

A música ambiente do supermercado acabou distraindo-o daqueles pensamentos e, quando deu por si, estava cantarolando _Let It Snow _junto com o instrumental que ecoava na loja. Riu de si mesmo e empurrou o carrinho já cheio na direção dos caixas. Enquanto estava na fila, conferiu o relógio. Ainda era cedo. Teria tempo de arrumar tudo antes de sair para o B&S. Nem tinha ido ao restaurante na última semana, por causa do curso, e aquela seria a última noite de funcionamento antes do recesso de Natal – Jim nunca abria no período entre o Natal e o Ano Novo. Se não aparecesse, nem gostava de imaginar o que o amigo faria.

Quando finalmente saiu para o estacionamento frio, olhou de relance para o céu, carregado de pesadas nuvens cinza-escuro. O vento soprava mais forte e os flocos de neve pareciam mais pesados, alguns conseguindo chegar ao chão sem derreter.

- Bem... – murmurou para si mesmo, guardando as compras no porta-malas – _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow... _

**J & M **

Jensen chegou animado ao restaurante. Afinal de contas, aquele era o último dia de trabalho antes de pouco mais de uma (ele esperava) longa semana de folga. Quando o Sr. Beaver comentara sobre o recesso – que os outros funcionários obviamente já conheciam – sentiu que poderia dar um beijo na careca lustrosa no topo da cabeça do patrão. Claro que toda essa alegria traduziu-se em apenas um sorriso muito largo.

Também estava feliz porque sua mãe estava feliz. Donna sempre ficava mais alegre perto do Natal. Era a época favorita de Joshua, ela dizia, e de alguma forma aquilo fazia bem para ela. Quando saíra de casa, ela estava atarefada terminando de colocar mais enfeites na casa e pensando no que faria para a ceia. Bom, o Sr. Beaver merecia outro beijo pela generosa cesta que dera a cada um dos empregados do B&S também. Duvidava de que sua mãe pudesse fazer uma ceia propriamente dita sem a cesta.

O loiro passou pelos colegas de trabalho e foi para o vestiário, colocar o uniforme. Cantava alguma coisa qualquer, mas parou de repente ao ver Sebastian apoiado no lavatório, de cabeça baixa. Ele ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando, olhando Jensen pelo reflexo do espelho.

- E aí, Jenny Boy? – disse, mas sua voz estava longe de ter o tom trigueiro de sempre. Jensen notou que os olhos turquesa estavam brilhantes e irrequietos.

- Sebastian. – Jensen disse, parado. – Está... está tudo bem? – arriscou perguntar.

Sebastian abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto com a água que deveria estar bastante gelada, antes de se virar.

- Está tudo ótimo. – falou, secando-se com o avental. – Por que não estaria?

Essa era uma pergunta que Jensen não tinha como responder. Depois de um segundo, o loiro avançou alguns passos até o banco junto à parede cheia de ganchos para roupas e colocou a mochila ali. Abriu-a e tirou seu uniforme, observado pelos olhos turquesa. Definitivamente algo estava errado. Se não estivesse, já teria sido bombardeado pela pergunta que agora era obrigado a ouvir todos os dias: "já disse 'sim' ao Mike?".

Bom, a resposta para _essa _pergunta era "não". Na verdade, o único contato que tinha tido com... com o seu pretendente a namorado na última semana tinha sido uma ligação dele, avisando que havia chegado bem em Aspen. Tinham conversado um pouco, normalmente. Mas Mike tinha dito que deixaria Jensen com ele mesmo naquelas semanas longe, para que ele pudesse pensar em sua proposta. E era o que ele tinha feito – embora ainda estivesse tão perdido quanto no momento em que ouvir a pergunta da boca de Michael.

- Ok, o que está acontecendo, Seb? – perguntou, depois de já estar vestido. – Acho que conheço você o suficiente para saber que algo não está certo.

Sebastian trocou a perna onde estivera apoiando o peso do corpo e cruzou os braços. Quando falou, sua voz estava carregada de um tom agressivo que Jensen nunca tinha escutado.

- E se não estiver, porque eu deveria dizer a você? – perguntou.

O mais novo piscou os olhos, muito surpreso. Estava começando a ficar preocupado, agora.

- Por que somos amigos? – devolveu. – Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava.

A expressão do mais velho contraiu-se com as palavras e ele virou-se novamente para o espelho, olhando para o lavatório logo abaixo. O silêncio arrastou-se tensamente, antes de ele dar um suspiro pesado. Voltou-se para Jensen, parecendo desarmado.

- Desculpe, Jenny Boy. – disse, a voz aguda bem mais grave. Você tem razão. Hoje eu não estou bem.

- Seb... – Jensen falou, quase chocado com o estado do colega. Sebastian era energia pura, era difícil acreditar que ele pudesse não estar bem. – Eu perguntei porque fiquei preocupado. Nunca te vi assim. Mas se você não quiser falar, tudo bem. – sabia como era aquilo, não querer falar sobre alguma coisa. Era assim com o acidente do irmão.

Sebastian calou-se, ponderando o que acabara de ouvir. Em silêncio, foi até o banco e largou-se nele. Fez um sinal para Jensen sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Você sabe que eu briguei com meu pai, não sabe? – perguntou.

- Michael me contou, por alto. – Jensen respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

- E por isso eu saí de casa. – o loiro mais velho continuou. – Mas minha família não é só o meu pai. Eu tenho duas irmãs. – um pequeno sorriso perpassou o rosto dele, quando lembrou-se das irmãs. – Claire e Maggie. São mais novas que eu. A Claire hoje tem treze anos, mas tinha só oito quando eu fui embora. E hoje ela me mandou uma mensagem, não sei como, ninguém lá em casa tem o meu número.

- Se ela for como você, isso não é coisa impossível. – Jensen comentou e o outro deu um risinho.

- Isso pode ser verdade. – disse, encostando a cabeça na parede. – Ela disse que tem saudades. Que Maggie também tem. E a mamãe.

- E... e o seu pai? – o loiro mais novo perguntou, depois que Sebastian se calou.

- Ela não o mencionou. – ele respondeu. – Mas se conheço aquele velho mesquinho, ele deve estar dando vivas até hoje. Não é com isso que eu me importo, Jensen. Tenho saudades das minhas irmãs. Até minha mãe, mesmo com as excentricidades dela, que ela paga com o dinheiro do pai.

Jensen encarou os próprios pés. Pensou na sua própria casa. Não duvidava de que, se resolvesse sair de casa, seu pai também desse vivas. Por isso sabia que, por mais que Sebastian dissesse que não era o importante, aquilo o machucava. Porque ele conhecia o que era a rejeição. Conhecia bem demais, conhecia a pior forma dela.

- Por que... por que você não vai visitá-las? – voltou a questionar. – Quer dizer, não precisa ir ver o seu pai. Pode ver suas irmãs.

- Não posso, Jensen. – Sebastian respondeu. – Jurei não pisar mais naquela casa e as meninas não vão a lugar algum sem que ele saiba. E aposto que vou colocá-las em problemas se tentar me encontrar com elas fora da mansão. Não quero isso.

- Compreendo. – Sim, ele compreendia. – E... Seb, por que brigou com seu pai?

- Ele nunca me aceitou do jeito que eu sou. – os olhos turquesa e esmeralda se encontraram. – Meu pai sempre tentou me moldar para ser o que ele queria: seu primogênito e herdeiro, um gênio dos negócios, futuro presidente do conglomerado que ele passou a vida inteira construindo. Mas eu nunca me deixei controlar. Não é algo que tenha nascido comigo. Não gostava dos eventos que ele organizava, dos amigos que queria que eu fizesse, da carreira que ele queria para mim. E, naturalmente, quando cheguei à adolescência comecei a envergonhá-lo. Los Angeles nunca mais terá festas como as minhas, Jenny Boy. – Jensen riu e teve certeza de que era verdade. – E havia, claro, a minha sexualidade. Minha falta de rótulos para ela, na verdade. Era demais para o meu velho pai. Quando descobri que ele queria me colocar num colégio interno – mesmo faltando só dois anos para terminar o Ensino Médio – o enfrentei e disse que estava indo embora. Simples assim. O velho nem colocou empecilhos. Claro, devia estar contente por se livrar de mim. Podia tentar a sorte com uma das meninas. Maggie sempre foi muito inteligente e dócil...

O mais velho parou e olhou para o teto, inspirando profundamente. Jensen sentiu que ele não contava aquela história para muitas pessoas. Algum lugar dentro dele encheu-se de gratidão por ele ter partilhado aquilo.

- Gostaria de ser como você. – disse, sendo sincero. – Ter sua coragem.

Sebastian o encarou com olhos mais profundos do que sua leviandade habitual jamais tinham mostrado. Havia neles tristeza, mas também um brilho cheio de força.

- Eu sou um espírito de fogo, Jenny. – disse, e sorriu. – Tenho um leão dentro de mim. Mas coragem é algo que pode despertar mais lentamente. E a sua parece estar ganhando força, meu amigo.

Jensen absorveu as palavras por um momento, antes de dizer:

- Talvez deva pedi-la ao Papai Noel esse ano.

- Quem sabe? – o loiro mais velho riu. – Nunca se sabe quando aquele velho filho da mãe resolve vir de verdade. Eu queria pedir um Natal com as meninas, na realidade. Claire disse que queria muito isso.

Vinda não sabia de onde, uma súbita ideia ocorreu a Jensen.

- Ei, Seb... – disse, lentamente. – Onde vai passar o Natal, falando nisso?

- Não sei. – o outro disse, melancólico. – Em casa, em uma festa qualquer... Por quê?

- Quer ir lá para casa? – o mais novo perguntou. – Quer dizer, vai ser bastante simples, mas minha mãe sempre se empolga muito. E se tivermos sorte meu pai não vai aparecer.

Sebastian abriu um enorme sorriso, com muito mais calor e muito menos sarcasmo do que os que brotavam em seu rosto pontiagudo.

- Pode apostar que eu quero, Jenny Boy. – respondeu, estendendo a mão. – Está combinado!

Jensen ficou contente e apertou de volta a mão do colega, do amigo.

- Agora vamos indo, antes que o Beaver apareça e corte os nossos bônus de Natal! – disse, puxando Sebastian para que ele ficasse de pé.

Juntos, os dois loiros deixaram o vestiário, com Sebastian finalmente perguntando:

- E aí, já disse "sim" ao Mike?

**J & M**

Depois de lidar com a Sra. Novak, Misha organizou a dispensa e subiu para o andar superior. Conferiu mais uma vez se estava tudo em ordem nos quartos e foi para o seu. A suíte principal que por anos fora dos pais e agora era sua estava um tanto desorganizada – os milhares de panfletos do curso de inverno espalhados por todos os lados. O professor expirou pesadamente e foi até o banheiro, ligar a torneira da antiga banheira. Raramente usava-a, mas hoje queria esse luxo.

Enquanto a água quente caía, fazendo um barulho agradável e fazendo subir nuvens de vapor que lentamente se esgueiravam pela porta aberta do banheiro, o moreno tratou de juntar a papelada toda e colocá-la organizada em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. Ao abri-la, sentiu o perfume dos envelopes do admirador secreto. Toda aquela questão com Mark o tinha afastado um pouco daquele mistério, mas às vezes ainda se sentia intrigado por aquelas cartas, por aqueles poemas.

Mas agora não era hora de se preocupar com aquilo. Fechou a gaveta e ligou o som na estante a um canto. Apanhou uma cueca no guarda-roupa, despiu-se e entrou no banheiro, deixando a porta entreaberta para ouvir melhor a música. Colocou alguns sais de banho, provou a temperatura da banheira e entrou, arfando quando água quente tocou a pele, relaxando os músculos. Deitou-se e deixou a música e água fazerem seu trabalho.

Aos poucos o cansaço e o estresse do final de semestre, do curso de inverno, dos preparativos para o Natal foram sumindo. Ficou ali, escutando os acordes da música erudita crescerem e diminuírem. Era uma coletânea de Vivaldi; seu pai era um grande fã e passara o gosto para ele. Deixou-se perder nas boas lembranças da infância e da adolescência. Era uma saudade boa, daquelas que de vez em quando nos abraçam. Pensou em Matt, mas dessa vez também era bom. Agora tinha certeza de que tinha vivido tudo o que podia com ele e que, de onde estivesse, ele estaria desejando que seguisse em frente.

Seguir em frente... Ele tinha tentado, algumas vezes. Mas agora sentia que seria diferente. Tinha uma nova disposição, um novo pensamento. Abriria mais os olhos às oportunidades. Ao pensar nisso, pensou em Mark e uma onda gelada espalhou-se por seu corpo, contrastando com a água quente. Talvez _fosse _uma oportunidade. E precisava finalmente admitir que ficara balançado por ela. Quer dizer, Mark era um cara bonito, inteligente, divertido. Não podia negar que gostava muito da companhia dele. Seu medo era estar se enganando e talvez estragar a amizade que tinham. Mas e se Genevieve e Danneel e todos os que falavam deles estivessem certos?

Mas não podia fazer nada sobre aquilo agora. Talvez conversar com Jim ajudasse. E quando Mark voltasse... bem, quando ele voltasse poderia observar melhor. Sim, era o que faria. Por ora, queria aproveitar seu banho.

A água já tinha esfriando bastante quando o professor se levantou e enrolou-se na toalha. Lá fora, a noite já estava bem escura, embora ainda não fosse tarde. Enxugou-se e vestiu-se, colocando calças de linho azul marinho e uma camisa social branca. Por cima, um blazer da mesma cor da calça e o sobretudo cor de creme para se proteger do frio lá fora. Antes de descer, pegou a caixa embrulhada de verde e colocou no bolso interno do sobretudo, sorrindo.

**J & M**

Jensen ficou contente de ter seguido o conselho da mãe e levado o gorro. A neve finalmente estava caindo de verdade e ele ainda tinha que andar duas quadras até a estação do metrô. Uma proteção a mais contra o toque gelado dos cristais de gelo era muito bem, vinda.

- Jen, eu sinto mesmo não poder te dar uma carona... – Sebastian disse, a porta do vestiário. – É que eu realmente não posso me atrasar.

- Tudo bem, Seb. – o loiro mais novo disse. – Um pouco de neve não vai me congelar. Vai cuidar dos seus negócios escusos, vai. – acrescentou, com uma risada.

Sebastian deu uma piscadela marota e fechou a porta. Jensen balançou a cabeça e jogou a mochila nas costas. Era bom ver o amigo sendo ele mesmo de novo. No geral, aquele dia tinha sido melhor do que poderia prever. O movimento no restaurante estava muito tranquilo, e o Sr. Beaver resolvera encerrar o expediente mais cedo. E o Sr. Collins reaparecera. Era estranho quando ele não vinha nos dias habituais, parecia que faltava alguma coisa no B & S.

Naquela noite, era sua responsabilidade conferir se estava tudo em ordem antes de ir embora. Portanto, fez a ronda pelo salão, checando se as portas estavam trancadas, as mesas arrumadas, etc. Já estava indo para a saída dos funcionários quando a porta do escritório do Sr. Beaver se abriu e ele e o Sr. Collins saíram, rindo.

- Está fazendo o quê aqui ainda, moleque? – Beaver perguntou, sorrindo.

- Minha vez de conferir as coisas, senhor. – Jensen respondeu, sério.

- Espero que tenha conferido direito! – Jim disse, em tom de brincadeira.

- Claro que ele conferiu. – Misha interveio. – Ele é um dos meus melhores alunos e o melhor garçom desse lugar.

Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar e o calor aumentar por baixo de toda aquela roupa de frio. Deu um risinho sem graça, mas encarou o professor.

- Não é para tanto, Sr. Collins. – disse, usando o tratamento formal pela presença do Sr. Beaver. – Chad é bem melhor do que eu.

- Mas não é ele que sabe o que eu quero dizer com "o de sempre", nem que eu prefiro o suco de laranja sem açúcar, não é? – o professor retrucou.

Dessa vez o loiro baixou os olhos e não soube o que responder.

- Vamos parar com essa rasgação de seda, antes que meu funcionário fique mal acostumado e relaxe no serviço! – Jim interveio, e riu.

- Ah, seu velho rabugento! – Misha rebateu. – É Natal, deixe de ser ranzinza!

- Não vou te responder quem é ranzinza por respeito ao Jensen aqui.

Jensen ainda olhava para baixo, completamente perdido no meio daquele diálogo. Sabia da amizade do patrão e do professor, mas nunca os vira conversando assim, tão a vontade. Além do mais, ainda não estava tão acostumado a receber elogios.

- Hm, eu preciso ir. – disse aos dois mais velhos. – Senão vou perder o trem.

- Você vai para casa de trem nessa nevasca? – Misha perguntou.

- Bom, é. – Jensen respondeu. – A estação não é longe e o ponto do ônibus que eu pego depois é bem ao lado da outra estação e...

- Não, não. – o moreno o interrompeu. – Não vou deixar você sair nesse tempo. Eu levo você pra casa.

- Não, Sr. Collins. – Jensen protestou. – São só algumas quadras até a estação, não tem necessidade.

- Jensen, a coisa está bem feia lá fora. – Beaver argumentou. – Eu mesmo te levaria, mas a patroa exigiu minha presença em casa mais cedo hoje. Não sei porque ela _tem _que organizar uma ceia tão enorme e precisa me incluir nisso.

O garoto torceu as mãos. De fato, a ideia de andar na nevasca não era muito agradável, mas ele não queria dar trabalho. Sabia que Misha teria que fazer um desvio enorme apenas para levá-lo em casa. E também... bom... também não era qualquer pessoa que estaria lhe dando carona. Quer dizer, ele ainda era o Sr. Collins. Estava entre a cruz e a espada, porque recusar poderia soar indelicado de sua parte.

- Tudo... tudo bem, então. – disse, dando-se por vencido.

Misha sorriu e apertou o ombro do rapaz.

- Melhor irmos andando, então. – falou. – Antes que o tempo piore. Jimmy, espero te ver antes do ano novo. De qualquer forma, feliz Natal! Dê um beijo na Sam e me diga se ela gostou do broche.

- Feliz Natal também, amigo! – Jim respondeu, dando um abraço no amigo. – Mande meus cumprimentos para seus irmãos também. E obrigado pela caneta. Muito bonita.

- Por nada, Jimmy. Você é um velho chato, mas por algum motivo eu gosto de você.

Beaver bufou, mas riu. Jensen observou enquanto ele trancava o escritório e os três se dirigiram a saída dos fundos.

- Até mais para vocês. – Jim disse, indo na direção do próprio carro. – Feliz Natal e Ano Novo, Jensen.

- Para o senhor também, Sr. Beaver. – o loiro respondeu. – Muito obrigado. Por tudo.

- Não tem que me agradecer, garoto. – Jim disse, sério. – Você fez por merecer.

Os pesados flocos de neve derreteram no rosto subitamente aquecido do loiro, enquanto Beaver se virava e entrava no carro. Em silêncio, ele seguiu o professor até o outro carro restante, do outro lado do pequeno estacionamento. Não pôde negar que foi um alívio entrar e sair do vento cortante e tirar o excesso de neve acumulado no gorro.

- Bom, não é um porsche como o daquele garoto que vem buscar você de vez em quando, mas quebra o galho. – Misha gracejou, quando Jensen se acomodou.

- Nesse tempo, o importante é ter um teto, um motor e quatro rodas. – o loiro respondeu, depois de um risinho um pouco constrangido.

- Isso é verdade. – o professor concordou, dando a partida. – Mas um pouco de estilo não faz mal.

- Estilo é definitivamente a marca do Mike... – Jensen comentou, mais para si mesmo, mas ainda assim em voz alta. – Mas seu carro não é nada mal, professor. – acrescentou, depois de perceber o que tinha dito.

Mas Misha riu alto enquanto manobrava cuidadosamente pelo chão escorregadio.

- Mike é o nome dele, hein? – disse, olhando de esguelha para o loiro. – Não faz mal em admitir que ele sabe impressionar. Eu reparei nisso das vezes que o vi.

Jensen baixou os olhos, sem saber o que responder. Não era segredo para ninguém que estava saindo com Michael, mas era engraçado saber que o seu professor tinha reparado. Misha quase sempre ia embora antes do fim do expediente, quando Mike chegava, mas às vezes ficava até mais tarde ou Mike vinha mais cedo. Mas eles nunca tinham se falado – embora Jensen tivesse comentado que o moreno era seu professor.

- Ele parece ser um cara legal. – Misha voltou a falar, entrando no tráfego pouco intenso da rua.

- Ele é. Ele é sim. – o loiro confirmou.

- Vocês estão, ah... juntos? – o professor perguntou.

Dessa vez o loiro engasgou e teve um breve ataque de tosse. Não sabia para onde olhar.

- Ah, me desculpe, Jensen. – Misha disse, visivelmente constrangido. – Eu não deveria ter perguntado. Não é da minha conta, não é?

- Não, é que... é que...

- Jensen, me desculpe mesmo. – o mais velho disse. – É só que eu fiquei... curioso. Quer dizer, estamos em Nova York, mas ainda assim achei interessante ver vocês dois. E também você, na escola.

- N-na escola? Como assim, professor?

- Eu digo... – Misha parecia procurar as palavras certas. – Você não esconde de ninguém sua orientação. Isso é corajoso. Eu só fui me assumir quando estava na faculdade.

- Ah, isso. – o loiro respirou com mais intensidade, tentando reassumir a calma. – Eu não sei se foi coragem. Na minha escola antiga ninguém sabia. Acho que nem eu mesmo sabia direito. Mas quando nos mudamos para cá estava tudo tão confuso, que admitir pelo menos isso me fez bem, eu acho. E aqui é bem diferente do Texas.

- Isso é verdade. – o professor concordou. – Mas mesmo assim, nunca é fácil. E você parece lidar bem com isso. Seus amigos também.

- Eu tive sorte com isso. – Jensen sorriu. – Meu primeiro amigo foi o Jay, e como ele é grandão ninguém mexia comigo. Depois os outros caras se acostumaram, eu fiz mais amigos.

Misha riu de leve, parando o carro em um semáforo.

- Talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes se eu tivesse um amigo como o Jared na escola também. – disse. – Mas eu era da turma dos nerds, então o sofrimento era inevitável.

Jensen não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Era engraçado imaginar Misha, seu professor, sofrendo bullying na escola. Mas, pensando bem, ele deveria mesmo ser do tipo nerd. Como ele seria, caso Jared não tivesse praticamente o arrastado para o time de basquete.

- Mas é bem legal que o senhor, quer dizer, você também não faça segredo, professor. – o loiro disse. – Dependendo do lugar isso pode ser um problema.

- Ah, e já foi. – Misha disse. – No começo várias escolas me rejeitaram. Eu quase desisti de dar aulas. Mas aquele velho do Jimmy não me deixou fazer isso. Demorou algum tempo, mas consegui me firmar em uma escola. Depois as coisas foram ficando mais fáceis. Mas ainda tem muito pai que torce o nariz e reclama com o conselho da escola.

Jensen balançou a cabeça, em reprovação. Collins era o melhor professor que já tivera, independentemente de qualquer sentimento que pudesse nutrir por ele. O silêncio aos poucos foi crescendo, interrompido apenas pelo murmurar suave dos pneus do carro contra o asfalto e o limpador do pára-brisa indo e voltando, empurrando o excesso de neve do vidro. Misha estendeu então estendeu a mão para o painel e ligou o som.

Uma voz masculina impostada, acompanhada de instrumentos metálicos e em cadência leve encheu o carro. Jensen franziu a testa, surpreso. Parecia ser uma música antiga, daquelas de filmes dos anos trinta, quarenta.

- Ah, desculpe por isso. – Misha disse, depois de notar a reação de seu aluno. – Não lembrava que era esse cd que estava aí. Eu posso colocar em uma rádio mais, ah, jovem.

- Não. – Jensen disse, antes que o dedo do professor tocasse o som novamente. – Eu gosto desse tipo de música. Essa voz... não me é estranha. É...

- Michael Bublé. – o moreno disse, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro e os dois riram. – Sério que você conhece Michael Bublé, Jensen? – Misha perguntou, abismado.

- Ah, não conheço propriamente dito. – Jensen respondeu. – Minha mãe costumava ouvir alguns álbuns dele, no Texas. Eu gosto da voz dele.

- Uau, alguém com menos de vinte anos que gosta de Michael Bublé... – Misha disse, seguido de um assobio. – Isso é uma coisa que não se vê todo dia.

O loiro sorriu. Não podia negar que era verdade. Jared sempre torcia o nariz para alguns de seus gostos – não só musicais.

- Eu não sabia que ele tinha gravado um cd de Natal. – Jensen observou, enquanto o cantor soltava a última nota de _Holly Jolly Christmas_.

- Ah, todos eles fazem isso, cedo ou tarde. – Misha disse. – Mas nem todos conseguem fazer coisas boas.

- Com certeza. – o mais novo concordou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a música. Jensen sorriu da versão de _Santa Baby_, que Misha acompanhou, tentando cantar com a mesma impostação de voz. Os quilômetros até a casa do loiro foram ficando para trás entre as canções natalinas – pontuadas por comentários aqui e ali e comentários sobre como ambos gostavam daquela época do ano.

- Pra mim hoje o Natal é uma forma de voltar à infância. – o professor disse, sério. – Um jeito de reconectar a família.

A expressão de Jensen ficou carregada por um instante, mas ele logo conseguiu suavizá-la.

- Eu... eu fico contente porque minha mãe sempre se anima mais. – falou, olhando o painel do carro.

Misha observou o garoto atentamente, percebendo que talvez aquele fosse um assunto no qual ele não quisesse tocar. Continuou dirigindo, deixando a música preencher o silêncio.

- Você vai ter que me guiar agora. – disse, quando entraram na vizinhança de Flatbush.

O loiro foi indicando as ruas para o professor e não demorou muito até estacionarem na frente da casa enfeitada com pisca-piscas e visgos. Lá fora a intensidade da nevasca tinha diminuído, mas ainda ventava muito.

- Muito... muito obrigado, Misha. – Jensen disse, pegando a mochila que tinha colocado no chão do carro.

- Não foi nada, Jensen. – o professor sorriu. – Na verdade, eu gostei muito da nossa conversa.

- Eu, hm... eu também. – o loiro admitiu.

- Bom, sempre que seu namorado não puder te trazer em casa de porsche... estou às ordens. – o moreno gracejou e Jensen quase engasgou novamente, mas engoliu o acesso de tosse.

- Ele não é meu... namorado. – as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse entender o motivo de tê-las dito.

- Oh, entendi. – Misha disse, ficando ligeiramente corado. – É como vocês dizem hoje, um lance? Um "peguete"?

- Não, não é isso. – Jensen não sabia explicar porquê estava se justificando. Quer dizer, não era como se ele precisasse de aprovação, era? – Na verdade ele me pediu em namoro, mas eu não respondi ainda.

- Bom, não faça nada precipitado. – o professor disse. – Mas, se quiser o meu conselho, não pondere demais também. Às vezes é preciso correr riscos na vida. A oportunidade pode sumir mais rápido do que se possa imaginar. E então a gente fica, como se diz, chupando dedo.

As palavras pairaram no ar por um instante, enquanto Jensen e o próprio Misha as absorviam.

- Eu... eu acho que eu preciso ir. – o loiro disse, finalmente. – Obrigado novamente. – acrescentou, com um sorriso tímido.

- Novamente, não foi nada. – o moreno respondeu. – Feliz Natal, Jensen.

- Feliz Natal, Misha. – Jensen retribuiu, e abriu a porta. O vento fez correr um arrepio por suas costas enquanto andava com o máximo de rapidez possível na direção da entrada, a cabeça girando e repassando tudo o que havia se passado naquele carro.

- E feliz Ano Novo! – Misha gritou, o rosto na janela, quando o loiro chegou à porta.

- Feliz... Ano Novo. – Jensen disse de volta, mas sem ter certeza de ele ter escutado.

**J & M**

Jensen só conseguiu deixar um pouco de lado a carona com Misha na véspera de Natal, dois dias depois. Não conseguia decidir se tinha sido bom ou ruim. A melhor conclusão a que tinha chegado era que tinha sido diferente. Teria partilhado com Jared, mas o amigo e a família tinham ido para Austin, para passar as festas com o restante dos Padalecki.

No dia vinte e quatro, porém, tinha muitas coisas para se ocupar e não pensar no assunto. Como sempre, iria ajudar a mãe a preparar tudo para a ceia. Quando acordou, Donna já havia começado a trabalhar, mas o garoto logo tratou de descascar batatas, picar cebolas e o que mais fosse preciso para o preparo dos pratos do jantar. Depois, havia a limpeza da casa – que precisava ser mais apurada ainda, já que haveria um convidado.

Mackenzie também ajudava, ou melhor, brincava de ajudar. O pai tinha saído de casa cedo, sem dizer para onde ia. Era melhor assim. Quando anoiteceu, o loiro estava um pouco cansado, mas definitivamente satisfeito.

- Você vai à igreja conosco, filho? – Donna perguntou, quando ele subia para tomar um banho.

- Ah, eu acho que não, mãe. – Jensen respondeu. – Prefiro ficar em casa para receber o Seb.

- Tudo bem, Jen. – ela respondeu, embora com um pouco de desapontamento.

O loiro subiu as escadas, lembrando de como eram os natais em Dallas. Todos iam à missa na igreja do bairro: a mãe, o pai, Mack, ele... e Joshua. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, naquela época. Jensen dispersou os pensamentos debaixo do chuveiro. Aqueles dias nunca voltariam. Ficar no presente e aproveitar o que até agora estava sendo um Natal muito bom era o melhor a fazer.

A mãe e a irmã ainda estava na igreja quando a campainha tocou, algumas horas depois. Jensen deu uma última conferida no peru assando no forno antes de ir atender. O rapaz louro de olhos turquesa abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo.

- Feliz Natal, Jenny Boy! – Sebastian falou, abrindo os braços.

- Feliz Natal pra você também, Seb. – Jensen respondeu. – Vamos, entre.

- Eu trouxe algo para a ceia. – o loiro mais velho disse, mostrando a garrafa de vinho em suas mãos. – Espero que um Pinot Noir combine com o que a sua mãe fez.

- Claro que vai. – disse o mais novo, embora não entendesse nada de vinhos.

- Trouxe isso também, para sua irmã. – Sebastian falou, enquanto Jensen pegava a garrafa, e mostrou um embrulho rosa claro, com um bonito laço vermelho. – É um livro.

- Oh, Seb, não precisava. – disse Jensen.

- Mas eu trouxe assim mesmo. – Sebastian gracejou.

Jensen revirou os olhos e pegou o presente, colocando-o sob a árvore de Natal modesta, a um canto da sala.

- Vem comigo, Seb. – disse, indo para a cozinha. – Mamãe e Mack ainda estão na igreja, e eu preciso tomar conta do peru.

- Uhum... – o mais velho disse, em tom jocoso e riu.

- Você não vale nada, Seb! – Jensen riu junto.

Os dois amigos ficaram na cozinha, jogando um pouco de conversa fora enquanto esperavam o assado ficar pronto e as mulheres voltarem da igreja. Sebastian era Sebastian de novo e boa parte do assunto foram as brincadeiras e comentários sagazes do rapaz de ascendência francesa. Jensen nem sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado quando ouviu o barulho vindo da sala.

- Devem ser elas. – disse, levantando-se. – Vamos lá.

Sebastian seguiu-o.

- Mãe, Mack, esse é o... – a frase morreu nos lábios do loiro quando viu quem estava parado na sala, lutando para manter o equilíbrio.

Os olhos de Alan Ackles estavam irrequietos, vermelhos e embotados, por isso demoraram a fixar-se no filho e no amigo parado logo atrás dele. As roupas do homem estavam completamente desalinhadas, o cabelo despenteado e mesmo estando do outro lado do cômodo dava para sentir o cheiro de álcool.

Jensen sentiu o corpo gelar e o coração escorregar na direção do estômago. Não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser encarar o pai.

- Então... – Alan começou a dizer numa voz pastosa, a língua tropeçando nas palavras. – Você é o cara que anda comendo o viadinho do meu filho?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Finalmente! Achei que Misha nunca começaria a prestar atenção e a interagir com o Jen. O problema é que Mike já andou conquistando alguns leitores, assim como conquistou a sua beta (paixão antiga sempre deixa marcas. uuahsuasha), Misha precisa se apressar! Quanto ao final do capítulo... Cara, que tenso. Jensen arriscou muito ao convidar o Seb. =/

**Nota do CassBoy: **Pois é! Misha tem que ganhar terreno. Afinal, time que não faz, leva! O #TeamMike tá ganhando adeptos! Mas ainda tem muita neve pra cair XD Vamos ver o que os próximos capítulos trazem! E quanto ao "evil" Papa Ackles... Corram pras colinas!

* * *

><p><strong>PS1: <strong>Pra quem não conhece o Michael Bublé, **EU RECOMENDO!** Ele, além de ser lindo, tem uma voz maravilhosa. O álbum citado na fic se chama "Chistmas". Seguem links das músicas citadas (inclusive a que o Misha cantarola no supermercado):

_Let It Snow:_ htt*p:/w*ww.y*outube.c*om/watch?v=tbVUQT3QSEY

_Santa Baby: _ht*tp:/ww*w.y*outube.c*om/watch?v=lbbFpzly3eo

_Holly_ _Jolly Christmas: _ht*tp:/w*ww.y*outube.c*om/watch?v=e2YjOSrqUUU

**PS2: **Para a Linda do review anônimo._ Depois do Primeiro Amor_ está em hiatus indefinido. Não estava dando conta de escrever essa estória e aquela, então dei preferência a esta, que por ora flui mais facilmente. Mas não me esqueci de DPA (nem a AnarcoGirl, que sempre me puxa a orelha, hahaha), sempre tento progredir nos próximos capítulos, mas tá difícil, viu?


	11. Chapter XI

**Nota: **A música que toca no carro do Misha é _At Last, _da Etta James. Além de dar o clima propício, a letra combina com o momento dos personagens envolvidos na cena, então dar uma conferida na letra é benéfico ^_^ Link do youtube: ht*tp:/ww*w.*you*tub*e.*com/watch?v=rOKd8dsqqQU

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XI<strong>_

Alan cambaleou enquanto as palavras ressoavam no ar repentinamente tenso da sala. Jensen estava branco feito osso, paralisado, incapaz até de respirar. Pela cabeça do garoto, passavam milhões de coisas e ao mesmo tempo nada e ele só conseguia pensar no quanto fora estúpido. Claro que seu pai estragaria tudo.

- Ah, tanto faz. – o homem ébrio disse, fazendo um gesto que o fez perder o equilíbrio e quase se estatelar no chão. – Cadê a sua mãe, moleque? – perguntou, apoiando-se no sofá. – Eu perguntei cadê a sua mãe! – repetiu, alteando a voz, diante do silêncio atônito do filho.

- I-i-igreja. – Jensen gaguejou, a voz raspando a garganta.

- Como sempre, não fazendo nada de útil! – Alan esbravejou. – Cadê a comida?

- N-não está pronta a-ainda. – o loiro respondeu. Não era totalmente inverdade, já que o peru ainda estava assando.

Alan ouviu a resposta e por alguns instantes apenas balançou-se instavelmente, puxando o ar em grandes lufadas. Por fim fez um careta e um barulho de desaprovação.

- Eu não sei por que ainda me incomodo de voltar pra essa porcaria de casa. – falou, virando as costas. Caminhou até a porta com passos irregulares. Antes de levar a mão à maçaneta, porém, virou-se para o filho. – E você veja se não vai ficar se agarrando com esse aí e esquecer a sua irmã.

Antes que Jensen ou Sebastian pudessem esboçar alguma reação, Alan saiu, batendo a porta com força. O loiro mais novo continuou paralisado, o coração aos pulos no peito. Gradativamente, o branco do rosto foi dando lugar a um tom intenso de vermelho. Jensen precisou de muita coragem para olhar para Sebastian.

- S-Seb eu-eu-eu sinto muito. – gaguejou. Céus, que vergonha!

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. – o mais velho disse. – Não se preocupe comigo. Acredite, já passei por momentos piores com o meu pai. Eu quero saber é se _você _está bem.

- Eu? – Jensen perguntou. – Eu... ah... Eu estou bem. – respondeu, meio seco. – Eu devia ter imaginado isso. É só que... por um momento eu achei que pelo menos hoje seria diferente. Sabe, ele nem sempre foi assim.

Os olhos turquesa de Sebastian o olhavam com suavidade.

- Nem sempre a magia do Natal funciona, não é? – ele disse, aproximando-se e pousando uma mão no ombro do mais novo. – Mas não deixe o Grinch acabar com tudo, Jenny Boy. E se até o velho Scrooge mudou um dia... quem sabe?

Jensen sorriu e desejou que pudesse mesmo ser verdade. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o cronômetro culinário disparou na cozinha, indicando que o peru estava pronto.

- Bom, vamos lá tirar o peru do forno. – disse Sebastian, no seu tom maroto. – Afinal de contas não queremos que ele fique seco, não é? Todo mundo sabe que o peru tem que estar bem molhadinho pra "descer" melhor...

Dessa vez Jensen teve que rir e balançar a cabeça.

- Ah, Sebastian, vou repetir: você não vale nada!

- Não disse nada demais, Jenny! – o mais velho se defendeu. – Não tenho culpa se essa sua cabecinha é poluída e distorce minhas inocentes palavras.

- Como se houvesse alguma coisa em você que ainda tem inocência... – Jensen caçoou, enquanto entravam na cozinha.

O cheiro agradável da comida enchia o ar cálido e trouxe um pouco mais de calma para Jensen. O loiro pegou as luvas e abriu o forno, enquanto Sebastian fazia cara de ofendido com o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

- Eu sou puro como um anjo. – falou, mas o tom irônico estragou o efeito da afirmação.

- Só se for um anjo caído. – Jensen retrucou e os dois gargalharam.

Jensen já estava bem calmo quando terminaram de arrumar a mesa, os pratos, talheres e copos em volta dos alimentos. O incidente com o pai já estava quase esquecido quando houve um novo barulho na sala. Os olhos verdes e turquesa encontraram-se brevemente, mas logo uma voz aguda ressoou.

- Jen? – e logo depois Donna apareceu, trazendo Mackenzie pela mão.

- Oi, mãe. – o loiro cumprimentou, a voz carregada de alívio. Os olhos da mulher pousaram no loiro mais velho, que tinha se levantado da cadeira onde estivera sentado. – Ah, mãe, esse é o Sebastian, o meu amigo do trabalho.

- É um prazer, Sra. Ackles. – Sebastian se adiantou, estendendo a mão.

- Ah, o prazer é nosso, querido! – ela respondeu, afetuosa. – Eu fico muito feliz de receber um amigo do Jen aqui em casa. Ele me disse que sua família não é daqui, que você ia passar o Natal sozinho... Isso é quase um crime!

Sebastian riu de leve.

- Ah, eu me acostumei. – respondeu. – Não é nada demais. Mas claro que é bem melhor estar na companhia de pessoas agradáveis como o Jenny e a senhora. – Donna sorriu com o galanteio e ele continuou: - Sem falar em toda essa comida que deve estar maravilhosa!

- Oh, o que é isso! – Donna disse, fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

- Mãe, a gente pode comer logo? – Mackenzie interrompeu. – Eu tô faminta!

- Mack! – a mulher a repreendeu, mas Sebastian disse:

- Acho que ela tem razão, Sra. Ackles. Não queremos que a comida esfrie, queremos?

- Bom... não. – ela concordou. – Vamos lá, então. Mas primeiro vá lavar as mãos, Mack!

Fazendo um biquinho emburrado a garota saiu da cozinha. Enquanto Sebastian se sentava à mesa, Donna olhou para Jensen e mexeu em alguma coisa qualquer na pia. O garoto entendeu e aproximou-se.

- Seu pai apareceu? – ela perguntou, em voz baixa.

- Aham. – Jensen respondeu, seco. – Mas já foi embora e pelo jeito não volta hoje. Ou assim eu espero.

Donna não respondeu e Jensen não soube decifrar se o que estava na expressão dela era alívio ou tristeza. Sem saber o que fazer, ele tocou de leve o braço da mãe e abriu a boca, mas foi salvo de ter de encontrar alguma palavra pela volta de Mackenzie. O sorriso voltou a aparecer no rosto dela e Jensen sentou-se, acompanhado da mãe e da irmã. Bem, era como Sebastian dissera: não deixaria que o Grinch roubasse seu Natal. Ele simplesmente não tinha aquele direito.

**J & M**

- West, pelo amor de Deus, quer parar de puxar o cabelo da sua irmã? – Danielle gritou para a sala, de onde se ouvia a garotinha chorar e reclamar. – Misha, faça alguma coisa!

Misha sorriu, divertido, para irmã que corria de um lado para o outro da cozinha, acertando os últimos detalhes dos pratos da ceia. O moreno até ajudaria, mas a irmã era uma ditadora ali e, segundo ela, muito ajudava quem não atrapalhava. Elizabeth era a única que era boa o suficiente para tomar parte nos preparativos culinários.

- Eles são só crianças, Dan. – argumentou. Na verdade Misha gostava daquela algazarra toda. Sua casa era tão silenciosa na maior parte do tempo, era tudo tão impregnado de nostalgia que a energia infantil trazia um sopro novo.

- Mas não os quero se matando! – ela respondeu, irritada. – Aproveite e vista-os, que já está quase tudo pronto! Onde está o inútil do Sasha?

Era uma pergunta retórica, por isso Misha não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Aliás, era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer. Sabia reconhecer os sinais de perigo que a irmã dava. Era melhor Sasha voltar logo com o vinho ou ia acabar com algumas marcas roxas pelo corpo. Quando chegou a sala, encontrou os dois sobrinhos engalfinhados no chão.

- Ei, ei, ei, vocês dois! – chamou, com uma autoridade moderada na voz. – Sem brigas, sem brigas. Ou então Papai Noel não traz presente hoje!

As duas crianças pararam imediatamente. West ficou em pé, ajeitando as roupas bagunçadas e Maison sentou-se no chão, os cabelos amarfanhados. West tinha cinco anos, um a mais que a irmã. Mas ela nada devia a ele em matéria de traquinagens. Até Misha tinha que reconhecer que, se fosse para cuidar deles o tempo todo, teria um temperamento irritadiço como o da irmã. A sorte era que Richard, o marido dela, era um poço de calma e equilibrava um pouco a família.

- Sua mãe mandou vocês se vestirem para a ceia. – Misha disse. – Sem reclamações! – emendou, quando um beicinho surgiu nas duas crianças. – Vamos, vamos! – disse, estendendo os braços para pegar Maison no colo.

West seguiu o tio e a irmã escada acima. Quando chegaram à porta do quarto onde estavam hospedados, Misha bateu de leve e esperou alguns momentos antes de entrar. Richard subira para se arrumar, depois de ter ajudado o cunhado a colocar a mesa na sala de jantar. O homem estava de frente ao espelho pendurado a um canto, terminando de pentear os cabelos ruivos e já um pouco ralos.

- Hora de arrumar os pestinhas? – perguntou, sorrindo para as crianças, e Misha afirmou com a cabeça. – Maison, olha só esse cabelo!

A garotinha deu um sorriso maroto e se agitou nos braços do tio, querendo descer. Misha colocou-a no chão. As roupas das crianças já estavam devidamente separadas e colocadas sobre a cama. West já estava na idade de querer fazer tudo sozinho, então recusou a ajuda para vestir as calças e o suéter azul. Maison deixou que o pai lhe vestisse o vestido rosa claro e que Misha lhe penteasse os cabelos louro-escuros depois.

- Agora sim, estão bonitos para ver o Papai Noel! – Misha brincou, pousando a escova sobre a cama.

- Eu tô bonita, mas o West não. – Maison disse, olhando feio para o irmão. – Ele é um bobão! – completou e fez língua para o menino.

West tencionou revidar, mas o pai o conteve, segurando seus ombros.

- Que coisa feia, mocinha, falando assim do seu irmão! – Misha disse para a sobrinha.

- Ultimamente eles têm brigado mais que cão e rato. – Richard explicou. – Maison está com ciúmes porque West vai para a pré-escola ano que vem.

- Não tô nada! – a menina disse, mas fez um beicinho. Misha deu um risinho divertido. Bem ele queria que seus alunos ficassem ansiosos como a sobrinha deveria estar para ir para a escola.

- Não se preocupe, Maise!– o professor disse, apertando de leve o nariz dela. – Logo, logo você será a sua vez. E, assim como o West, você vai fazer novos amiguinhos e aprender muito na escola!

Maison olhou o tio, pesando as palavras. Não pareceu ter muita certeza daquilo, mas seu semblante ficou mais suave. Richard pegou o filho no colo e falou:

- Vamos descer e ficar preparados, antes que sua mãe venha nos buscar. Você vem, Misha?

- Eu preciso me arrumar ainda, Rich. – o professor respondeu, saindo do quarto junto com o cunhado e os sobrinhos.

Em seu próprio aposento, Misha despiu-se e trocou as roupas pelas mais formais que separara para a ocasião. O colete que colocou por cima da camisa social azul cobalto era novo, presente de Jim, que tinha passado ali pela manhã. Checou mais uma vez a fantasia de Papai Noel e já estava pronto para descer quando ouviu suaves batidas à porta. Elizabeth entrou depois de alguns segundos de espera.

- Hm, lindo como sempre, irmãozinho! – ela gracejou.

- Assim como você. – Misha devolveu, sorrindo. – A que devo a honra da visita aos meus humildes aposentos?

- Estou fugindo da guerra. – ela respondeu, rindo. – Sasha ainda não chegou e Dan está prestes a liberar as ogivas nucleares.

Misha fez uma careta. Pensou em ligar para o irmão e verificar o motivo da demora, alertá-lo para o perigo que corria, mas achou melhor não. Talvez fosse ser mais divertido ver o que aconteceria. Estava com saudades daquela agitação toda de sua família. Enquanto pensava, Elizabeth foi até o pendurador onde estavam suas gravatas e escolheu uma.

- Coloque essa, - disse, vindo em sua direção – vai ficar bem melhor.

Ela mesma passou a tira de tecido em volta do pescoço do moreno e começou a trabalhar no nó.

- E então... – começou, num meio tom entre a inocência e dissimulação. – Como vai o coração?

Misha pestanejou com a pergunta inesperada.

- Batendo. – respondeu, quase sorrindo com a ironia de que naquele momento seu coração tinha se acelerado.

- Muito espertinho. – Elizabeth deu um risinho. – Mas não foi isso que eu perguntei.

Ela terminou de ajeitar o nó e Misha se afastou, a pretexto de ir se olhar no espelho. Sentiu o rubor se espalhar pelo rosto.

- N-não estou entendendo, Lizzie. – desconversou.

- Mish... – ela se achegou por trás dele, encarando seus olhos no reflexo. – Eu reparei que você mudou a foto do Matt de lugar. Reparei também você mexendo no celular com mais freqüência do que de costume e sempre sorri quando faz isso...

Misha virou o rosto para olhar diretamente a irmã. Só mesmo ela para prestar atenção àquilo. Elizabeth era a mais nova dos seus irmãos, mas era a que mais lhe compreendia. Fora a primeira a quem contara sobre sua sexualidade, mesmo antes de entendê-la direito. Quando brigava com Matt, era ela quem o ouvia e oferecia o ombro para suas lágrimas. Enfim, era sempre com ela que podia se abrir. Mas muitas vezes ela também o confrontava, devido à sua natureza curiosa.

- Quem é o cara? – ela foi direta. – Quem é esse santo que parece estar fazendo o milagre de fazer você deixar o Matt para trás?

O rosto de Misha estava em chamas. Ele tentou fugir do olhar dela, quase correndo para a janela que, mesmo embaçada, deixava ver os flocos de neve caindo pesadamente lá fora.

- Ou é uma mulher? – Elizabeth continuou, indo atrás dele. – Porque teve a Lauren... Eu gostava dela.

- Lizzie! – o professor disse, elevando um pouco a voz, porque senão ela não pararia nunca. – Calma. Não tem nenhuma mulher. E nenhum... cara, eu acho. – acrescentou, meio incerto.

- Como assim? – ela sentou-se na cama, os olhos claros e inquisidores.

- É que eu não sei direito. – Misha respondeu. – Realmente eu decidi que já era hora de deixar o Matt no passado. E tem esse... esse meu colega, professor também. A gente se dá bem, ele é uma pessoa incrível, um bom amigo. E antes do fim das aulas eu ouvi duas professoras comentando que, hm, que eu estou caidinho por ele e... ele por mim.

Elizabeth sorriu e levantou-se, quase dando pulinhos de excitação, o que fez o moreno revirar os olhos.

- Mish! – ela exclamou. – Que coisa ótima! Você precisa me contar tudo, agora! Ele é bonito? Você gosta mesmo dele? Ele já te cantou? Já tentou te beijar? Quero os detalhes, os detalhes!

Misha fez o melhor que pôde para conter a avalanche de perguntas e contar como realmente se sentia naquela situação: incerto. Queria muito acreditar que Mark tinha interesse nele e que era recíproco, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio de que tudo não passasse de ilusão. Como previa, a irmã mostrou-se frustrada.

- Você sempre foi lento! – ela disse, cruzando os braços. – Se não fosse por mim você nunca teria engatado aquele seu namorinho com o Jason e provavelmente estaria no armário até hoje.

- Lizzie, não é assim! – ele tentou explicar. – Mark é o primeiro amigo que faço entre os professores daquela escola. O primeiro em muito tempo, aliás. E se eu estiver entendendo tudo errado? E se isso acabar estragando a nossa amizade?

- Então não é uma amizade verdadeira. – ela replicou. – Se ele for seu amigo e tudo for um mal-entendido, ele vai compreender. Você só vai saber se arriscar. – ela pareceu concluir. Mas enquanto falava foi andando na direção da escrivaninha. – A não ser... – disse, deixando as palavras no ar.

Misha arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando entender aonde ela queria chegar.

- A não ser...? – repetiu as palavras.

- A não ser que você esteja em dúvida. – Elizabeth disse, apanhando uma folha de papel das muitas em cima do móvel.

O ar suavemente aquecido do quarto encheu-se com o perfume marcante que desprendeu-se do papel e Misha compreendeu. Na manhã do dia em que seus hóspedes chegaram, estivera relendo os poemas e deixara-os em cima da escrivaninha. Na agitação que se seguiu, esqueceu-se por completo das cartas.

- Lizzie, você... – o professor disse, estupefato. Não era para ninguém ter lido aquilo.

- Foi sem querer, Mish. – ela se explicou, fazendo um gesto de desculpas com as mãos. – Eu precisava de um banheiro e o de hóspedes estava ocupado. O perfume das cartas me chamou a atenção e como estavam a vista eu acabei lendo, você sabe como eu sou curiosa.

- Isso não é nada, Lizzie. – Misha disse, embora uma pequena voz bem distante e fraca quisesse desmentir. – São cartinhas de algum aluno, só isso.

- Então por que você as guarda? – Elizabeth perguntou, incisiva.

- Por nenhum motivo especial. – o professor respondeu. – Eu gosto dos poemas, é só.

- Mish...

- Elizabeth, isso foi escrito por um aluno! – ele se exasperou. – O que você está sugerindo é... absurdo. – um absurdo que ele mesmo já havia considerado.

- Ok, ok. – ela pôs o papel de volta na escrivaninha. – Eu só queria cobrir todas as possibilidades. Eles são muito bonitos. – continuou, indo até o irmão e segurando sua mão. – A pessoa que escreveu tem um sentimento muito forte.

- É um adolescente, Lizzie. – Misha disse, olhando-a nos olhos. – É apenas uma paixonite boba.

- Não é porque ele é um adolescente que seja algo bobo. – ela rebateu. Algumas vezes parecia que Elizabeth nascera para contrariá-lo. – Você mesmo já teve essa idade, já se apaixonou assim, não devia desconsiderar dessa maneira.

- Não é isso. – ele tentou se explicar, mas não tinha certeza se podia. – Ah, deixa pra lá. O que foi? – perguntou, quando ela deu um risinho diferente.

- Nada. Foi só uma ideia que me passou pela cabeça. – Elizabeth respondeu. Misha a olhou de forma insistente, até ela continuar: - É só que isso bem podia ser obra do seu professorzinho gato. – o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Quer dizer, se ele for tão bobo quanto você. Afinal, ele é professor de Inglês, não é? Conhecimento literário e gosto pela coisa ele tem, escrever poemas é um passo.

Misha riu, incrédulo. Não, Mark não seria daquele tipo. E, mesmo se fosse, ele próprio comentara sobre as cartas na sala dos professores, defendendo-o dos colegas curiosos. Embora... se ele fosse o tímido o suficiente para ser autor de cartas de admiração secreta, obviamente não iria se revelar num momento como aquele. O professor balançou a cabeça e ia responder quando a porta abriu-se de repente.

- As duas comadres vão ficar de conversinha a noite inteira? – Danielle entrou, agitada. – Vamos, vamos, a comida está esfriando!

Misha e Elizabeth se entreolharam e deram um risinho. Não havia como discutir. A irmã mais velha saiu a frente e Misha começou a segui-la, mas a outra puxou-lhe a mão.

- Mish, seja descobrir quem é o admirador secreto, seja ver se esse Mark está mesmo interessado em você, faça alguma coisa. – ela disse. – Eu quero ver você feliz.

Misha olhou nos orbes azuis da irmã e deu um sorriso. Com um aceno de cabeça afirmou que seria feliz. Para ela e para si.

**J & M**

- Sra. Ackles, estava tudo _tré bonne! _– Sebastian disse, o rosto ligeiramente afogueado e um sorriso no rosto.

Donna riu, os olhos brilhando de encantamento com os elogios em francês, como havia sido durante toda a ceia. Jensen revirou os olhos e deu um soco de leve no braço do amigo. Já podia até ver a mãe dizendo despretensiosamente que ele poderia elogiar mais a comida dela, ou que a língua francesa era bonita.

- Você é muito gentil, Sebastian. – ela disse.

- Quando se é tão bem alimentado, a gentileza vem facilmente. – o rapaz gazeteou. – Mas infelizmente eu preciso deixar esse lar tão acolhedor. – ele acrescentou, olhando o relógio.

- Mas já? – Donna e Jensen perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. – Eu pensei que você fosse dormir aqui. – a mulher completou.

- Seria um prazer, - Sebastian respondeu – mas, como Papai Noel, eu tenho um longo caminho a percorrer essa noite.

Longe do olhar desconfiado que Jensen esperava, Donna colocou o melhor ar de decepção em seu rosto e lamentou que Sebastian tivesse que ir. O loiro fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de perguntar ao amigo como ser tão cativante. Enquanto sua mãe acordava Mackenzie, que já dormia com a cabeça apoiada na mesa e a levava para o quarto, ele levou Sebastian até a porta.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar? – perguntou, apanhando o casaco do loiro mais velho. – Já está bem tarde.

- Jenny! – ele retrucou, com um risinho. – Não é nem meia-noite ainda! A noite só está começando, _cherrie! _

- Você cismou com esse negócio de ficar falando francês, hein? – Jensen observou, rindo.

- Um pouco de charme europeu sempre ajuda. – ele respondeu. – Muito obrigado pelo convite, Jenny Boy. Foi uma ceia muito agradável. – acrescentou, abrindo ele mesmo a porta.

- Eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter vindo. – Jensen disse, sincero. – E desculpe de novo por... bom, meu pai.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Sebastian disse. – Só não deixe isso estragar sua alegria.

- Não vou. – ele prometeu.

- Feliz Natal, Jenny Boy! – o loiro dos olhos turquesa disse.

- Feliz Natal, Seb! – Jensen respondeu, observando o amigo entrar no carro amarelo ovo e arrancar para sabe-se lá onde.

O loiro voltou entrou em casa e ajudou a mãe a organizar a cozinha. No final das contas, tudo tinha corrido bem. O vinho que Sebastian trouxera era bem encorpado e o tinha deixado com sono, por isso logo subiu para o quarto. Já tinha colocado o pijama quando o celular tocou.

- Ei, Jare! – atendeu, depois de olhar o número no visor.

_- Feliz Natal, Jen!_ – seu amigo disse, do outro lado da linha.

- Pra você também, alce cabeçudo! – Jensen brincou. – Como está Austin?

- _Ah, a mesma coisa de sempre_. – a voz dele soou entediada. – _Minhas tias solteironas pegajosas, meus tios com as mesmas piadinhas de sempre... _

Jensen riu em antecipação, porque sabia que o amigo ia imitar em tom jocoso a infame piada do pavê que um de seus tios sempre fazia nas festas de família.

- Sei, mas e aquela sua prima do ano passado? – Jensen cutucou, vendo com a imaginação o rosto do amigo se avermelhar imediatamente.

- _O que tem ela? – _ele perguntou, depois de um breve acesso de tosse. No Natal anterior, Jared e uma prima mais distante tinham "tido um lance" e ele sempre ficava todo encabulado quando Jensen tocava no assunto.

- Eu é que pergunto! – o loiro provocou, rindo.

_- Ela está ótima. – _o moreno respondeu, elusivo. – _Na verdade bastante bem... com a namorada dela. _

Dessa vez foi Jensen que teve um acesso de tosse.

- O quê? – perguntou, depois de se recuperar.

- _Isso mesmo que você ouviu. _– Jared confirmou. – _É o assunto da família. Os pais dela quase não vieram e ela nem está aqui. _

- Puxa! – o loiro coçou a cabeça. – Eu imagino como vai ser quando _você _sair do armário...

- _Como é que é, Jensen? _– o moreno esganiçou-se do outro lado. – _Eu já falei que eu não gosto da mesma fruta que você! _

Jensen riu e imaginou a cara do amigo.

- Relaxa, Jay, eu tô brincando. – disse. – Falando na sua heterossexualidade, e a Kate? Você não falou mais dela.

- _Ah, a gente se viu mais umas duas vezes depois da festa, mas depois ela meio que sumiu. Acho que ela foi passar as férias com os pais, na Califórnia. _

- Tô vendo que isso não vai dar em nada. – Jensen observou, em tom jocoso.

- _Olha só quem fala! – _Jared retrucou. – _Você é que não anda nem desanda com seu playboy! _

- Não precisava de golpe baixo! – o loiro disse, depois de fingir um gemido de dor. – Eu já falei que vou conversar com o Mike quando ele voltar. Mas a gente não deixou de se comunicar. Hoje mesmo ele me ligou, mais cedo. E desde quando você é partidário dele?

_- Eu não sou! _– a resposta veio rápida. – _Quer dizer, eu ainda não confio muito nele, mas confio no seu julgamento. É só que essa espera toda está fazendo até eu ficar agoniado! _

- Jay, você nunca foi o rei da paciência. – Jensen desconversou. – Mas relaxa e curte a sua família aí que eu me acerto com o Mike na hora certa. Ah, você nem adivinha quem veio para a ceia aqui em casa! – mudou logo de assunto.

_- Se eu não vou adivinhar é melhor você contar logo, não? – _o loiro sorriu. Seu amigo não resistia a uma novidade fresquinha.

- Seu garçom favorito em toda Manhattan. O Seb.

_- E o que ele foi cheirar aí? _– Jensen segurou o riso ao perceber a ponta de ciúme na voz do amigo. – _Não tinha nenhum negócio escuso pra tratar hoje, não?_

- Acho que até tinha, porque ele não quis dormir aqui. Mas fui eu que o convidei, já que o meu melhor amigo me largou aqui pra se divertir em Austin.

_- Você sabe que eu daria qualquer coisa pra não ter que vir pra cá. _

- Eu sei, eu sei. Só estou te enchendo. O que você ganhou de Natal?

O garoto se jogou na cama e ficou escutando o amigo contar o que tinha ganhado. Dali a conversa se estendeu, como sempre acontecia quando falava ao telefone com Jared. Não se lembrou de ter desligado o telefone, nem viu quando caiu no sono. Só tinha a sensação de que tinha sido uma noite de Natal muito boa, melhor do que esperava.

**J&M**

Misha já estava com saudades antecipadas dos sobrinhos. Até tentara convencer Danielle a ficar até o Ano Novo, mas ela dissera que iriam passar a virada com a família de Richard. O professor podia ver que ela não parecia muito animada com a ideia, mas compreendia a importância das "obrigações familiares". Mesmo assim, não deixava de se sentir triste com a partida das crianças.

A ceia de Natal havia sido realmente divertida. A comida, como usual, estava deliciosa; a Sra. Novak tinha aparecido como quem não queria nada, só para trazer seus biscoitinhos e acabara ficando; Sasha escapara por pouco de ser torturado pela demora com o vinho, mas só porque de fato o acidente que congestionara as ruas do bairro tinha sido noticiado no jornal local. Mas o ponto alto tinha sido a aparição do Papai Noel. Todo ano, Misha se fantasiava e aparecia logo depois do jantar e entregava uma "prévia" do presente das crianças, fazia brincadeiras, essas coisas. Porém, o tempo passa e as crianças crescem...

Quando Misha apareceu naquela noite, West não parava de perguntar onde o tio estava, e a velha desculpa de que ele estava tomando conta do trenó do bom velhinho não convencia o garoto. Ele parecia particularmente interessado na barba falsa do professor, tentando puxá-la a todo momento. Maison ainda parecia acreditar em tudo, mas ao ver o comportamento do irmão ficou desconfiada.

- Acho que logo você vai ter que aposentar a fantasia, irmãozinho. – Elizabeth comentou, depois que as crianças tinham sido convencidas a irem dormir.

- Tudo tem um final, não é? – o moreno respondeu.

Tudo tinha um final. No entanto, era por causa dos finais que havia espaços para novos começos. Misha elucubrava sobre isso enquanto ajudava a irmã mais nova a arrumar as três malas que trouxera para apenas alguns dias, quando um barulho surdo veio do andar inferior.

Sem perder tempo, os dois irmãos desceram correndo as escadas. Os gritos de Danielle vinham da biblioteca. Chegaram ao cômodo ao mesmo tempo em que Richard e Sasha. O lugar estava uma confusão só: uma das grandes estantes de madeira de lei que ficavam encostadas às paredes estava tombada, os livros que enchiam as repartições por todo o lado. O móvel estava caído por cima da enorme escrivaninha que ficava logo em frente. Papéis, canetas e outros objetos de escritório também estavam jogados no chão. O lustre no teto parecia ter escapado do desastre, mas não a estante adjacente à que tinha tombado, que não tinha caído, mas se movera e derrubara vários tomos.

E em meio a tudo aquilo, o choro de duas crianças encontrava seu caminho até chegar aos ouvidos dos adultos. O choque paralisou a todos por agoniantes momentos. Misha podia sentir o coração martelando as costelas e a pressão nos ouvidos, olhando sem saber o que fazer. Foi Elizabeth quem primeiro se recuperou.

- West! Maisie! – ela chamou, avançando pela confusão de livros.

- T-t-tia Lizzie! – foi a voz de West que respondeu, abafada.

- Lizzie, cuidado! – Misha disse, recuperando um pouco da ação. Richard começou a avançar para o meio daquela bagunça, mas o professor o impediu. – É melhor uma pessoa só tentar tirá-los de lá, Richie. – ele explicou. – Elizabeth é menor e mais ágil.

Foram momentos tensos, enquanto Misha, Danielle, Richard e Sasha observavam Elizabeth enfiar-se debaixo da estante tombada. Danielle estava branca feito cera, o rosto molhado de lágrimas e parecia prestes a desmaiar. O marido a abraçou, mas ele mesmo não tinha muita cor no rosto. Uma onda de alívio percorreu o grupo quando a irmã Collins mais nova surgiu com West no colo.

- Mamãe! – o garotinho choramingou, estendendo os braços. Danielle se adiantou e pegou o filho.

- Mi, Sasha, vou precisar de uma mãozinha. – Elizabeth falou. – A cadeira está prendendo a perna da Maisie, mas precisamos levantar a estante para tirá-la.

Enquanto Richard e Danielle se preocupavam com West, verificando se cada pedacinho do menino estava bem, os dois Collins se colocaram um de cada lado da estante derrubada e a mais nova mergulhou novamente por baixo dela.

- No três. – Sasha disse e Misha balançou a cabeça. – Um... dois... três!

O móvel era de madeira maciça e foi preciso um bocado de força para levantá-lo. Embaixo, ouviu-se um barulho indistinto e logo Elizabeth apareceu com a sobrinha no colo. Misha e Sasha pousaram o peso da estante de volta sobre a mesa, os dois de rosto vermelho e suado. Danielle correu para a filha, que surpreendentemente estava bastante calma. Afora os olhos muito abertos, a menina não dava nenhum sinal de ter sido quase esmagada instantes antes.

- Parece que ela não se machucou. – Elizabeth disse, entregando-a para a mãe. – Mas é melhor levar ao hospital.

- Claro, claro! – Danielle disse. – Vamos logo! Richie, cadê as chaves?

- Não, não! – Misha interveio. – Eu levo vocês. – Não podia deixar a irmã ou o cunhado dirigirem naquele estado.

- Eu vou com o Sasha no carro dele. – Elizabeth disse.

De fato, Maison não tinha se machucado, nem West. A menina sofrera somente uma luxação no lugar onde a perna ficara presa e o garoto um galo na cabeça, mas sem chegar a ter uma concussão. A Sra. Novak dissera que elas tinham bons anjos da guarda, quando lhe contaram a história, depois de trazerem as crianças do hospital. Anjo da guarda ou não, fora mesmo muita sorte mesma ter agüentado o peso da estante carregada de livros, impedindo que ela caísse diretamente sobre eles.

Depois de passado o choque inicial, Danielle ficou uma fera. Misha imaginou que a rua inteira deveria ter escutado os gritos dela com as crianças. O professor não conseguia deixar de dar razão para a irmã. Tinha sido um susto e tanto. O que acontecera fora que Maison tinha desafiado o irmão a escalar a estante, desafio evidentemente aceito. O acidente não teria acontecido, porém, se a estante não estivesse infestada por cupins, como vieram a descobrir. A madeira corroída não suportou o peso extra e a movimentação do garotinho e acabou tombando.

- Foi culpa minha! – Sasha havia dito. – Eu deveria estar tomando conta deles... Eu me distraí com o jogo na TV, foi isso.

- Calma, irmãozinho. – Misha tentou consolá-lo. – Se for assim também é minha culpa, por não ter percebido os cupins. Foi um acidente.

- Diz isso pra Dan. – o moreno mais novo disse, cabisbaixo.

- Ela está nervosa, só isso. – o professor respondeu. – Você sabe como ela é.

A despeito dos esforços de Misha e de Elizabeth para contornar a situação, o clima não era dos melhores quando todos se despediram. As crianças estavam de castigo, Danielle ainda nervosa e Sasha muito constrangido. E Misha com a biblioteca destruída.

- Vai dar um trabalhão consertar tudo. – Elizabeth disse, dando uma última olhada no cômodo, já com a mala na mão.

- Nem me fale, - Misha suspirou. – Nem me fale. Vou precisar verificar se tem mais cupim pela casa e torcer para que o resultado seja negativo. Não quero nem pensar em quanto vai ficar outra estante também...

- Hm... – ela murmurou e o professor conseguiu ouvir as engrenagens trabalhando em sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos brilhavam. – Porque você não _faz _uma nova?

Os olhos azuis do irmão mais velho encararam os da mais nova, espantados.

- É, Mish! – ela continuou, a voz subindo uma oitava com a excitação. – Lembra quando você e o Sasha ajudavam o papai? Vocês faziam cada coisa linda!

Misha piscou e foi transportado de volta para a infância, por um momento. Seu pai tinha trabalhado como marceneiro. Antes dele, seu avô e antes ainda seu bisavô. Trabalhar a madeira tinha sido o "negócio da família" Krushnic desde muito tempo. A mudança para a América quebrara aquela tradição, mas Richard fizera questão de transmitir aos filhos aquela proficiência.

- Bom, a gente fazia mesmo. – o professor sorriu. – Lembra daquela casa de bonecas que Sasha e eu fizemos pra você e pra Dan?

- Claro! – ela concordou. – Era linda! Mas a nossa ideia de brincar de bombeiros com ela foi um pouco longe demais. – acrescentou e os dois irmãos riram. – Mish, acho que é uma excelente ideia você fazer uma estante nova. Quem sabe enquanto trabalha nela, você não discerne melhor aquelas suas preocupações?

- É... – o moreno coçou o queixo, avaliando. – Pode ser. Vou pensar nessa sua ideia, Lizzie.

- Só porque você é um chato, - ela disse, virando-se e andando pelo corredor – porque você sabe que eu estou certa.

Enquanto a gargalhada da irmã ecoava pelo corredor, Misha balançou a cabeça. Elizabeth não tinha mesmo jeito.

**J & M**

Jensen amarrou o avental do uniforme e deu uma arrumada no cabelo antes de ir para o salão do restaurante. Ficar em casa tinha sido muito bom, mas estar de volta também era agradável. A pausa tinha feito bem para todo mundo. Sebastian estava mais agitado que nunca, cheio de sorrisinhos e piadinhas a cada segundo. Isso normalmente teria feito o Sr. Beaver ficar nervoso e fechar a cara, mas o gerente tinha até rido uma vez. Jensen achava que isso talvez também tivesse a ver com o fato de que a Sra. Ferris tinha viajado logo depois do Ano Novo.

- E você, o que fez nessas "férias", Chad? – o loiro perguntou ao colega, enquanto organizava a sua sessão das mesas. Ainda era cedo e não havia clientes.

- Ah, nada demais. – o rapaz respondeu. – Em casa, com a família, essas coisas.

Chad Michael Murray era muito tímido. Ele raramente conversava com Jensen, Sebastian, ou qualquer um dos outros funcionários. Tinha começado no B & S um mês depois de Jensen, e só agora eles trocavam algumas palavras durante o dia. Não obstante, era um cara legal.

- E até que é bonitinho! – Sebastian dissera, uma noite em que falavam sobre o colega, no vestiário. – Quer dizer, é um pouco magrelo, mas nada que um pouco de academia não dê jeito. Ah, e precisa soltar aquela língua também...

- Eu aposto que você tem mil e uma ideias do que fazer pra ajudá-lo nesse sentido. – Jensen provocou.

- Tenho mesmo! – o outro respondera, sem perder o jeito. – Aliás, talvez eu faça uma intervenção mesmo. Assim como eu fiz com você, que também parecia uma menininha do interior quando chegou aqui.

Jensen se lembrava de ter feito uma cara de indignação e respondido alguma coisa, mas tinha que admitir que era um pouco verdade. Chad lhe lembrava um pouco de si mesmo – e não era só porque ele também era loiro e tinha olhos claros, embora os dele fossem azuis e não verdes. Podia ser que uma intervenção fizesse bem a ele de verdade.

O dia passou bastante tranquilo. Lá fora continuava frio e nevando, mas não tanto quanto nas últimas semanas do ano anterior. O novo cardápio de sopas e caldos do Sr. Beaver estava fazendo sucesso e à medida que a noite foi chegando, o salão ficou lotado.

- Uau, não imaginava que ia estar assim no primeiro dia depois do recesso de fim de ano! – a voz ligeiramente aguda fez o garçom dar um pulo de susto.

- Oh, Sr. Coll... quer dizer, Misha! – Jensen disse, o coração batendo rápido demais.

- Desculpe se te assustei. – o professor disse, erguendo as mãos.

- Ah, não tem problema... – o loiro respondeu.

- Acho que vou ter que começar a ligar antes e fazer reservas. Isso aqui está lotado! – Misha continuou.

- O movimento está muito bom mesmo. – Jensen concordou, passando a língua pelos lábios, para tentar diminuir a sensação de susto que o aparecimento repentino do professor causara. – O Sr. Beaver não esperava que seria tanto já hoje, mas parece que o cardápio novo de inverno agradou bastante!

- Ah, mas a Loretta se superou dessa vez! – o moreno comentou. – As receitas estão maravilhosas. Acho que até nem me importo de esperar por uma mesa livre.

- Não, não precisa esperar. – Jensen disse de imediato. – Quer dizer, o Sr. Beaver sempre faz questão de deixar uma mesa reservada para clientes como você.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Misha sorriu. – Agora até me senti importante.

- No B & S, sempre. – Jensen brincou.

O garoto levou o professor até a mesa e o atendeu. Enquanto anotava o pedido e levava até o balcão da cozinha, pensava no quão mais fácil era fazer aquilo, agora. Mas, mesmo que ainda tivesse aquela espécie de fobia de estar no mesmo ambiente que seu professor, nem teria tempo de se preocupar com ela. Corria de um lado para o outro, anotando e trazendo pedidos, limpando mesas, trazendo as contas. Isso tudo segurando o riso das gracinhas que Sebastian murmurava sempre que passavam um pelo outro.

Quando o movimento finalmente diminuiu e o fim do expediente chegou, Jensen sentia as pernas doloridas. Mas não estava descontente, muito pelo contrário. Aquela noite tinha rendido as melhores gorjetas em muito tempo. Jogou-se num dos bancos do vestiário e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Bela noite! – falou para Sebastian, que trocava de camisa.

- Excelente! – o loiro mais velho disse. – E eu achando que íamos ficar vendo moscas, por causa dessa neve toda. Falando nisso, hoje eu posso levar você, Jen.

- Ah, não precisa, Seb! – Jensen recusou. – Sério mesmo, a neve não está tão intensa assim, eu posso ir até a estação sem problemas. – os olhos esmeralda passaram sobre Chad, enquanto o colega terminava de amarrar os sapatos, a um canto. – Porque você não leva o Chad? O carro dele quebrou semana passada, está na oficina ainda.

- Ah é? – Sebastian olhou o colega com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Ele não comentou nada... Bom, vou fazer porque você pediu.

Jensen sorriu, vendo o amigo se aproximar do colega tímido. Talvez a intervenção de Chad começasse mais cedo do que ele imaginava. Contente com sua boa ação do dia, o loiro jogou a mochila nas costas e se preparou para enfrentar o frio lá fora, apertando mais o casaco em volta do corpo.

Quando deu de cara com o professor Collins na porta do vestiário, levou outro susto.

- Ah, desculpa. – ele disse, com um sorriso meio amarelo. – Te assustei de novo.

- Eu, ah... é... – Jensen não sabia o que dizer.

- É que eu estava te esperando. – Misha disse, parecendo um pouco sem jeito. – Quer dizer, o garoto do porsche não apareceu de novo e está nevando...

- Oh! – o loiro compreendeu. – Não, professor. – disse, erguendo as mãos. – Não precisa da carona hoje. Quer dizer, a nevasca está densa, mas o vento não está tão forte, eu... eu posso ir a pé até o metrô. – acrescentou, tentando não soar tão rude.

- Não, Jensen, por favor. – ele insistiu. – A neve está a um metro de altura lá fora, não posso deixar você ir andando. Além do mais, gostei de conversar com você daquela última vez.

Jensen sentiu uma fisgada no estômago e o rosto esquentar. Baixou os olhos e torceu as mãos, completamente perdido. Por um lado, queria muito aceitar a carona; de fato, tinha sido muito bom a última vez. Por outro, sentia que o certo seria dizer não; tinha recusado a carona de Sebastian, não tinha? Mas então uma outra voz começou a argumentar, dizendo que não havia problema em aceitar uma carona e que a recusa da oferta de Sebastian tinha sido para dar oportunidade a Chad.

Tinha que pensar rápido. O que Sebastian iria dizer se o visse aceitando a carona do professor, depois de ter declinado da dele? Atrás da porta, podia ouvir os colegas já se preparando para sair também. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou os de Misha por um instante, inquisitivos, esperando pela resposta.

- Ah, tudo bem. – disse, e ele abriu um sorriso. – Eu acho. – acrescentou, baixinho, para si mesmo.

Jensen fez o melhor que pôde para chegar rápido ao estacionamento sem parecer muito estranho aos olhos de Misha. No caminho, acenou para o patrão e o professor fez o mesmo, provavelmente porque eles já tinham se despedido antes – ainda bem. O loiro ficou um pouco mais calmo depois que estava dentro do carro, sem ter sido visto por Sebastian.

- Uh, hoje o frio está com tudo! – Misha comentou, batendo a porta.

- Está mesmo! – Jensen respondeu, sentindo o rosto arder. O ar quente dentro do veículo era um alívio. – Uma das únicas coisas de que sinto falta no Texas é do calor. Quer dizer, não do forno que é no verão, mas do inverno mais ameno.

- Mas vocês não têm neve...

- Temos sim! – o loiro defendeu o Estado natal. – Bom... nas montanhas. – disse, diante do olhar do professor.

Misha riu e deu a partida no carro. Foi inevitável não rir com ele. _"Ele tem o melhor riso!"_, Jensen se pegou pensando e aquilo o fez sentir um puxão incômodo no estômago. Olhou para a janela, mas mal dava para ver os prédios lá fora. Os flocos caíam pesados e o ar quente embaçava os vidros.

- Então... como foi o Natal, o Ano Novo? – Misha perguntou, depois de um tempinho. Já estavam na avenida, mas iam devagar por causa do asfalto congelado.

- Ah, foi bom. – Jensen respondeu. – Poderia ter dado muito errado, mas saiu melhor do que a encomenda.

- Hm? – o professor fez, curioso. – Como assim?

- Ah, nada demais. – o loiro disfarçou. – Eu convidei o Sebastian para cear lá em casa. Foi bem divertido.

- Ele é uma figura e tanto!

- Não sei se o Sr. Beaver acha isso... – Jensen brincou.

- Ah, ele só se faz de durão, mas acho que ele adora o rapaz.

- Ou isso ou está realmente pagando alguma penitência. – os dois riram. – E o seu Natal, como foi?

- Bastante agitado, eu diria. – Misha respondeu. – Acho que meu tempo de Papai Noel está chegando ao fim. Meus sobrinhos logo, logo vão aprender a dura verdade sobre o Bom Velhinho.

- Uma dor inevitável. – Jensen disse, com uma voz triste. – E que acontece cada vez mais cedo.

- Infelizmente. – o moreno concordou. – Mas o que eu tenho certeza que não vai diminuir vai ser a capacidade deles de darem trabalho. A minha biblioteca que o diga...

Diante da expressão do aluno, Misha relatou o acidente acontecido.

- Por sorte a infestação estava só naquela estante. – disse. – Já me livrei da madeira toda e amanhã eles devem fazer um tratamento no restante dos móveis.

- E os livros? – Jensen perguntou.

- Ainda não parei para verificar todos, mas parece que não houve grandes danos. Está tudo uma bagunça!

- Ainda bem!

- Ora, parece que temos um amante de livros! – o moreno gracejou.

- Bom... – Jensen ficou vermelho. – Eu gosto muito de ler, de Literatura, essas coisas.

- Isso é muito bom, Jensen. – Misha disse, sorrindo. – Antes de entrar na faculdade de História, eu quase cursei Literatura. Meu amor pela História acabou vencendo, mas eu fiz algumas aulas extras durante o curso.

- Oh. – o loiro fez. Sentiu a admiração por ele crescer um pouco mais.

- É uma pena que Mark não dê aula para a sua turma. – o moreno emendou e foi como se um pouco do ar gelado lá de fora se esgueirasse pelos vidros. – Ele sempre reclama da falta de interesse dos alunos dele.

Jensen murmurou alguma coisa em concordância e eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Como se aquela fosse uma deixa, Misha ligou o som do carro. Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios do loiro, porque da última vez tinha sido exatamente assim. A música era soul, alguma das divas do Jazz.

Sem que Jensen percebesse como, logo eles estavam conversando sobre Ella Fitzgerald, Etta James, Aretha Franklin, Norah Jones. Mais uma vez, os quilômetros até sua casa pareceram ficar para trás rápido demais e eles estavam em Flatbush.

- Sabe, Jensen, você me surpreende a cada dia, sabia? – Misha disse, quando o carro parou.

- Bom, eu espero que de uma maneira boa. – o garoto disse, meio encabulado.

- Em absoluto. – o professor sorriu. – Você é um garoto muito inteligente. É dedicado, pelo que eu vejo nas minhas aulas e no restaurante. E, eu não sei, você tem alguma coisa diferente dos outros garotos da sua idade. Não sei dizer o que é.

Jensen ficou em silêncio, sentindo o calor aumentar e uma vontade imensa de tirar o casaco. Sabia que seu rosto estava ficando vermelho, à medida que a respiração se acelerava. Não entendia o porquê de ele estar falando aquelas coisas.

- Ah, eu sinto muito! Não queria te deixar encabulado. – Misha disse, depois do longo silêncio do loiro. – É só que como professor, eu me sinto responsável por meus alunos, sabe? Meu desejo é que todos vocês se deem bem na vida, mas eu sei que nem todos conseguirão. E em alguns eu consigo ver algo diferente, como eu vejo em você. Só queria que você soubesse disso.

- C-certo... – Jensen balbuciou. – Eu, eu... obrigado, Sr. Collins.

Misha franziu a testa ao ouvir o garoto chama-lo pelo sobrenome.

- Jensen, o que eu disse foi como professor, mas como... amigo, se eu posso usar essa palavra, também. Você entende isso, não?

- Aham. – o loiro balançou a cabeça. – Foi só o costume.

Dessa vez o professor sorriu. Jensen engoliu em seco e se preparou para descer do carro. Não queria mais ficar ali, sua cabeça estava girando. Apanhou a mochila que estava entre suas pernas e tinha acabado de levar a mão na maçaneta, quando viu o movimento na varanda da casa. A luz estava acesa e não foi difícil reconhecer seu pai, principalmente pelo cambalear irregular.

- Jensen? – Misha chamou, vendo o loiro congelar de repente. – Você está bem?

- Eu, hm... – o garoto teve que fazer uma pausa, tentando se acalmar. – Eu posso esperar aqui mais um pouco?

- Claro, mas... eu posso perguntar por quê?

Jensen relanceou os olhos para o pai, que tentava abrir a porta de casa, e depois voltou-os para o professor. Passou a língua pelos lábios, nervoso.

- É o meu pai. – ele apontou com a cabeça. – Se ele me vir descendo de um carro a essa hora, pode ser que fale alguma coisa.

Misha encarou Alan Ackles, que finalmente conseguira destrancar a porta, com o cenho fechado.

- Jensen, porque você tem medo do seu pai? – perguntou. – Ele já foi violento com você, com sua mãe?

- N-não. – ele respondeu. – Pelo menos até hoje. É que desde que ele perdeu o emprego, ele tem bebido muito. Geralmente ele só chega em casa e vai direto dormir, mas algumas vezes ele fica meio explosivo. Reclama das coisas, resmunga...

- Ele já fez alguma ameaça? – Misha perguntou, a voz transparecendo a preocupação.

- Não. Não exatamente.

- Como "não exatamente"? – ele inquiriu.

- Bom, acho que o senhor sabe do meu irmão, Joshua, que morreu em um acidente. – Misha aquiesceu. – Ele e meu pai eram bem próximos. Quando nos mudamos para cá e eu me assumi, meu pai mudou comigo. Não que ele tenha me rejeitado, mas ele se distanciou mais. E agora, com esse problema da bebida, ele sempre resmunga coisas sobre como preferia que eu tivesse morrido no lugar de Josh, que eu tenho que tomar vergonha, dar exemplo para minha irmã...

Jensen parou de falar, sentindo a garganta apertar-se. Além de Jared, ninguém mais sabia daquelas coisas. Na maior parte do tempo, ele tentava ignorar o que o pai dizia. Tentava justificar o comportamento dele com a crise pela qual passavam. Mas as palavras estavam sempre lá. A lembrança do olhar de desprezo que Alan lhe dirigia voltava à memória vez ou outra.

- Jensen... – Misha disse, estendendo a mão para tocar o ombro do garoto. – Eu sinto muito. Às vezes as pessoas não conseguem lidar com os problemas de uma forma racional. Mas se você se sentir ameaçado pelo seu pai, de qualquer maneira, não pode ficar quieto.

O loiro encarou os olhos azuis do mais velho. Eles eram firmes, lhe transmitiam uma sensação boa, de segurança. Balançou a cabeça para indicar que tinha compreendido.

- E qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode conversar comigo, não sabe? – outro balançar de cabeça. Misha abriu o porta-luvas e apanhou um bloquinho de papel, tirando logo em seguida uma caneta do bolso. – Esse é o meu número. Pode me ligar a qualquer hora, se precisar, ok?

Jensen pegou o pedaço de papel com dedos trêmulos.

- Obrigado... – murmurou. – Misha.

- Não é nada. – ele disse, abrindo aquele sorriso que aquecia o ambiente e voltando a tocar o mais novo no ombro. – Lembre-se sempre do que eu lhe disse: você é especial.

Jensen esboçou um sorriso, acenou a cabeça novamente e abriu a porta do carro. O ar frio lhe envolveu, mas por dentro ele se sentia quente, quase febril. Abriu a porta devagar e encostou-se nela ao entrar. Conseguiu ouvir o barulho dos pneus do carro de Misha deslizando devagar pelo asfalto. Colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e sentiu o papel com os números rabiscados. O professor tinha dito que ele era especial. E aquele pedaço de papel era como se fosse uma prova. Era como se fosse um tesouro.

**J & M**

As duas semanas seguintes passaram voando. Misha se assustou quando percebeu que faltavam só mais alguns dias para o retorno das aulas. Na verdade, só tinha se dado conta disso quando recebeu o recado da secretária da escola, avisando da reunião de planejamento pedagógico. Tinha ficado envolvido demais na recuperação da biblioteca.

Surpreendentemente, ele estava bastante animado com a ideia de fazer ele mesmo a estante. Passara dias desenhando como o novo móvel seria. Queria fazer algo um pouco diferente das que seu pai tinha construído, mas que combinasse com as antigas. Entremeio os desenhos, ele também estava ocupado separando os livros que precisariam ser reformados dos que não tinham mais jeito e dos que tinham escapado ilesos. Reorganizá-los também não seria nada fácil.

Quase todos os dias ele ia jantar no B & S. Gostava de jantar e depois ficar rabiscando projetos para a estante, ou conversando com Jim. Também gostava de levar Jensen para casa depois do expediente. Por alguma razão, estava se apegando ao garoto. Talvez fossem seus gostos parecidos, talvez fosse o jeito como eles conseguiam conversar tão facilmente.

Desde aquela noite, Jensen não tinha mencionado o pai, mas Misha às vezes se pegava preocupado com aquilo. Até tinha considerado levar a questão à orientadora da escola, mas resolveu esperar e observar mais um pouco. Talvez ele mesmo pudesse resolver tudo.

Naquela quinta feira, o professor estava terminando de arrumar as madeiras que tinha comprado na garagem – que tinha servido como oficina para seu pai durante muitos anos – quando a ideia lhe veio. Sim, parecia perfeita. Poderia ajudar Jensen de duas maneiras diferentes.

Mais tarde, depois de ter jantado, trocado ideias com seu amigo, Misha esperou por Jensen, muito animado. Já nem estava nevando mais, mas mesmo assim ele continuava levando o rapaz para casa sempre que aparecia no restaurante. Esperou até chegarem ao carro para falar.

- Jensen, eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer. – disse, abrindo um sorriso.

- Proposta? – ele perguntou, os olhos verdes surpresos.

Misha abriu a boca para dizer o que era, mas uma batida abafada atraiu a atenção dos dois homens. Dois faróis brilharam na entrada do estacionamento, forçando-os a cobrirem os olhos até que o carro se aproximasse e parasse. Depois de alguns segundos, o professor reconheceu o porsche preto.

A porta abriu-se e Michael Rosenbaum desceu, vestindo um elegante terno cinza chumbo por cima de uma camisa rosa bebê e muito sorridente.

- Jen! – a voz ecoou pelo estacionamento vazio, enquanto ele vencia a distância entre eles. – Surpresa!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco: <strong> Uau! Esse capítulo rendeu, hein? Finalmente uma aproximação real entre Misha e Jensen. Muito lindo o nosso moreno preferido preocupado com o bem estar do Jens. Gosto cada vez mais do Seb e desconfio que o pobre Chad vai sofrer barbaridades na mão dele. rsrs E que final foi esse? Misha querendo fazer uma proposta (hm...), mas é interrompido pela chegada do Mike delicinha. Super climão pro Jen, entre o amor platônico e o quase namorado. Hahaha Beijos! :*

**Nota do CassBoy:**Demorou, mas saiu! Era pra ter sido postado perto da época do Natal, mas as festas, alguns compromissos sociais e a falta de vontade de escrever atrasaram tudo. Mas pelo menos eu acho que compensou, né? O maior capítulo até agora, acontecimentos importantes... e nossos dois lindos finalmente se aproximando mais! Mas e agora, com o Mike chegando na área? Jensinho está entre a cruz e a espada, coitado! Leitorinhos queridos, perdão pela demora, obrigado pela paciência! Não desistam de mim, rsrsrs. CassKisses!


	12. Chapter XII

**Músicas: **De volta, leitores queridos! Demorou, mas o capítulo XII chegou enorme pra vocês, rsrsrs. Duas músicas me ajudaram a escrever os momentos Mike e Jensen do capítulo: _Where Have You Been (Rihanna, _que está em todos os momentos desse casal, hehe) e _Tudo Está Parado (Jota Quest). _

**Links:** _Where Have You Been _- ht*tp:/w*ww*.youtub*e.*com/watch?v=HBxt_v0WF6Y / _Tudo Está Parado - _  
>ht*tp:w*ww*.youtub*e.*com/watch?v=pur3t2SpgMw

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**hapter XII**_

- M-Mike? – Jensen perguntou, piscando os olhos. – Eu pensei que você só voltaria no domingo...

- É por isso que eu disse "surpresa". – o rapaz de olhos azuis disse, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. – Resolvi voltar um pouco mais cedo. Estava com saudades.

Ele se adiantou e envolveu o loiro em um abraço apertado. Jensen passou os braços em volta do corpo dele, sentindo-se bem com o calor que ele emanava, mas ao mesmo tempo terrivelmente consciente de Misha logo ali ao lado. As palavras do professor ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Ele tinha uma proposta. O que aquilo poderia significar? Um monstro de expectativa se esforçava para tomar conta de seu peito, juntamente com uma certa culpa por desejar que Michael não tivesse chegado justo naquela hora e um constrangimento que não sabia explicar direito.

O estudante de direito depositou um beijo suave nos lábios do loiro antes de desfazer o abraço. Os olhos azul claros finalmente se voltaram na direção do professor de História, que assistia à cena calado. Jensen olhou de um para o outro, tentando ler as expressões, mas era difícil fazer isso com tanta coisa misturada dentro dele. Misha parecia tão constrangido quanto ele, mas Mike era difícil de interpretar. Por fim, o moreno mais novo sorriu.

- Você é o famoso professor Collins. – ele disse, estendendo a mão para Misha. Eles já tinham se visto no restaurante, mas nunca haviam se falado. – Jensen fala muito de você, das suas aulas.

- A-ah, fala? – Misha disse, tentando sorrir e apertando a mão do rapaz. – Eu espero que bem.

- Muitíssimo. – Mike confirmou. Jensen não sabia o que fazer.

- Jensen é um ótimo aluno. – o professor falou, com a voz um pouco mais firme. – Eu também tenho escutado muito sobre você, Mike. E bem. – acrescentou, antes que a pergunta fosse feita.

Os dois riram e Jensen emitiu um som qualquer que em sua cabeça era para ter sido uma risada. O vento frio de inverno varreu o estacionamento e fez queimar as bochechas quentes do garoto, enquanto o silêncio caía sobre o grupo parado sob o céu encoberto e sem estrelas.

- Bom... acho que você não vai mais precisar da minha carona. – Misha finalmente disse, mexendo no bolso do sobretudo bege-claro para apanhar as chaves do carro.

- Desculpe roubar a companhia do Jensen de você, professor. – Mike falou, em um tom leve. – Isto é, se ele quiser vir comigo.

O loiro fez um movimento com a cabeça e um leve "aham".

- Ah, eu tenho certeza de que vocês têm muito assunto pra colocar em dia. – Misha respondeu, dando a volta para abrir a porta do motorista. – Tenham uma boa noite!

- Ah, professor! – Jensen chamou, encontrando a voz de repente, quando ele já estava entrando no carro. – Você... você disse que tinha uma, hm, proposta?

Jensen não podia negar que ficara muito curioso. Não sabia se devia perguntar aquilo na frente de Michael, mas simplesmente não resistiu. Quer dizer, não era nada demais, provavelmente não seria nada demais, mas talvez aquilo soasse estranho aos ouvidos do seu quase namorado.

- Ah, não é nada demais. – Misha parecia ter lido seus pensamentos. – É uma coisa boba, mas isso pode ficar pra depois. Eu falo com você na escola.

- Ok. – Jensen murmurou, enquanto o professor entrava e dava a partida.

O carro de Misha manobrou e saiu do estacionamento. Jensen olhava para os próprios pés quando Michael envolveu sua cintura e puxou o corpo do loiro para mais junto de si. O cheiro dele era inebriante, amadeirado e envolvente, e o loiro inspirou profundamente, sentindo o corpo arrepiar-se. Os dedos dele agarraram-se às dobras do tecido do paletó do outro e ele ergueu o rosto para tocar os lábios dele com os seus.

O beijo de agora era diferente do que haviam trocado na presença de Misha. A boca de Jensen entreabrira-se para dar passagem à língua de Michael, ao mesmo tempo em que a língua do loiro também explorava a língua do mais velho. Jensen não se dera conta do quanto sentira falta daquele beijo, dos braços firmes de Rosenbaum em volta dele, da barba macia roçando seu queixo, do corpo quente do moreno pressionado ao seu. Deixou aquelas sensações boas obliterarem os sentimentos conflitantes que sentira poucos momentos antes.

- Eu mencionei que estava com saudades? – Michael disse, um pouco sem fôlego, depois que o beijo terminou.

- Eu estava também. – Jensen disse, timidamente.

- Hm, não parece. – o mais velho disse, torcendo a boca em uma expressão de dúvida. – Se eu tivesse chegado alguns minutos mais tarde teria perdido você para aquele professorzinho...

Jensen sentiu o estômago afundar e o chão se mover debaixo dos pés. Sentiu também o sangue esquentando o rosto.

- N-não, Mike. – gaguejou. – Ele só estava... me dando uma carona.

Michael riu, parecendo divertido.

- Eu sei, Jen. – disse, beijando rapidamente os lábios cheios do loiro. – Só estava brincando. Eu fico agradecido que você não tenha que ir pra casa de metrô... Ou será que eu devo ficar com ciúmes?

- Não, claro que não! – o mais novo respondeu de imediato. – Ele é só meu professor. Mas... – ele hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu que deveria ser honesto. – Ele me levou pra casa com certa frequência enquanto você estava viajando. Primeiro por causa da neve forte, depois porque... bem, a conversa era boa.

Michael observou o rosto pontilhado de sardas de Jensen por um momento. O loiro ficou apreensivo, mas sustentou o olhar o melhor que pôde.

- Bem, se era só pela conversa... – o moreno murmurou. – Como eles dizem, quem não dá assistência... Mas agora quem leva você para casa sou eu. – acrescentou, beijando-o de novo. – Só que não esta noite.

O alívio que Jensen sentira com a resposta de Michael deu lugar à dúvida e ele piscou os olhos, mas logo estava sendo levado pela mão até o porsche.

- Melhor você ligar para casa e avisar que não vai voltar hoje. – ele disse, quando entraram no carro.

- C-como assim? – o loiro perguntou, enquanto ele dava partida e ligava novamente o rádio.

- Essa noite eu quero você comigo. – Michael respondeu, sério. – Eu disse que estava com saudades.

**J & M**

No caminho entre Manhattan e o Queens, Misha ia tamborilando os dedos pelo volante. Estava um pouco agitado, embora não soubesse exatamente o motivo. Tentou ligar a música, mas não adiantou. Parou em um sinal e tentou raciocinar. Mas só conseguia pensar na cena que acabara de acontecer no estacionamento do restaurante.

A sensação de um balão de água estourando dentro dele ainda se repetia quando se lembrava do porsche chegando, os faróis cegantes e a música alta. Estivera muito animado para fazer a proposta à Jensen, mas por algum motivo parecia que o momento se perdera. Além, é claro, do certo constrangimento que sentira. Afinal de contas, durante aquele tempo todo ele meio que estivera no lugar do namorado do seu aluno. O que será que o rapaz pensaria? Só esperava que não tivesse causado problemas a Jensen.

- Bem, eles são jovens. – disse, para si mesmo. – Mesmo se brigarem, logo se acertam.

Aquele pensamento fez borbulhar uma coisa diferente em seu estômago. Seria... inveja? Riu de si mesmo. Só podia estar mesmo chegando ao fundo do poço. Mas a verdade é que ele desejava ter alguém que olhasse para ele do jeito que Michael Rosenbaum tinha olhado para Jensen, quando se encontraram. Ele desejava ter alguém que o envolvesse em um abraço quente e o beijasse com volúpia, como podia apostar que Michael estava fazendo com Jensen naquele momento.

Um carro que o cortara pela direita na rua meio deserta buzinou e o assustou. O sinal já tinha aberto e estava quase se fechando novamente. Pisou no acelerador e aumentou o volume do rádio, tentando parar de pensar aquelas coisas. Mas não conseguia abafar as vozes de Jim, da Sra. Novak, de Elizabeth, todas dizendo a mesma coisa: que estava tudo nas mãos dele.

Sem a neve cobrindo o chão, Misha acelerou o carro muito além da velocidade que costumava usar. Quando mal percebeu, já estava estacionando em casa. Entrou rapidamente e trancou tudo. Não estava com muito humor para a Sra. Novak aquela noite – porque ela viria, mesmo àquela hora da noite. Deixou as luzes apagadas e foi direto para o quarto.

No banheiro, molhou um pouco o rosto com a água congelante, para ver se aquilo o acalmava um pouco. Não adiantou muito e só deixou as pontas de seus dedos doendo de frio. Tirou o sobretudo, o casaco por baixo dele e jogou-se na cama, suspirando pesadamente. Com as mãos por trás da cabeça, encarou o teto, mordendo de leve o lábio enquanto tentava tomar coragem.

Com o coração meio descompassado, levantou-se e procurou o celular no bolso do casaco. Era tão ridículo aquilo, parecer um adolescente em sua primeira tentativa de paquera. Mas precisava ter coragem. Rolou a lista de contatos até o a letra M... apertou o botão de chamar. Esperava que ele não estivesse dormindo.

- _Misha?_ – ele atendeu, a voz aparentemente normal.

- Oi, Mark. – o professor de História respondeu, grato por seu nervosismo não aparecer tanto em sua voz. – Espero que não tenha te acordado.

_- Ah, que é isso! – _Mark disse. – _Até parece que você não sabe que nós, professores, temos a incrível habilidade de dormir só quatro horas por dia. Já estou no ritmo das aulas de novo. Estava preparando algumas aqui. _

- Que profissional dedicado! – Misha brincou, um pouco mais relaxado. Conversar com Mark era algo natural, mesmo que naquele momento ele estivesse tentando procurar algum indício de que o amigo podia sentir algum tipo de atração por ele. – Eu nem comecei a fazer isso ainda.

_- Tsc, tsc. _– ele estalou a língua em reprovação. – _Vou ter que conversar um pouco com a Diretora Gamble. _

- Ah, porque ela deve te ouvir mesmo, pra ter te dispensado do curso de inverno... – o moreno alfinetou. – Mas meu final de ano foi meio conturbado. Meu sobrinho quase destruiu a minha biblioteca e eu estou tentando botar tudo no lugar ainda.

- _Nossa! _– o loiro do outro lado da linha exclamou. – _Espero que não tenha acontecido nada grave, nem aos seus sobrinhos nem aos seus livros. _

- Entre mortos e feridos estão todos bem. – Misha riu. – Quer dizer, acho que alguns dos livros vão precisar de um reparo ou outro, mas nada demais.

_- Ufa! _– Mark riu também. – _Mas que bom que você ligou. Estava até ficando preocupado, você sumiu nas últimas semanas. _

- Ah! – Misha se surpreendeu. – Foi só... só a agitação das festas de fim de ano, com a família toda aqui em casa, e essa coisa da biblioteca. Mas como foi o final das suas férias? Deve estar bronzeado com o sol da Califórnia.

- _Antes fosse! Estou é ardido, isso sim! Estou desacostumado com o sol da _Golden Coast_... Tirando isso, foi tudo ótimo. Mas sabe que eu senti saudades de Nova York? Até da escola. – _ele acrescentou, rindo.

Misha riu junto, mas ficou se perguntando se poderia haver alguma coisa a mais naquela sentença. Não, não, não... não poderia fazer aquilo se tornar uma paranoia. Enlouqueceria se ficasse procurando significados ocultos em todas as frases de Mark. Mas poderia, por via das dúvidas, coloca-la em uma pasta mental de "evidências".

- Sua imagem de professor dedicado acabou de cair no meu conceito.

- _Não, isso não pode! E como eu faço pra recuperar essa imagem? _

O moreno sentiu a garganta fechar e engoliu em seco. Para ser honesto, ele nunca fora muito bom em flertar. Todos os seus relacionamentos tinham acontecido tão espontaneamente, que nem se lembrava de ter feito algum esforço. Hesitou alguns instantes, mas forçou-se a dar um passo além.

- Bom... você pode começar aceitando meu convite pra sair amanhã. – arriscou, o coração aos pulos.

- _Só isso? – _Mark brincou. – _Achei que seria algo mais difícil. Claro que eu aceito, Mish! O que você quer fazer? _

- Ah, eu não sei. – Não tinha pensado naquela parte. – Podemos tomar um café, uma cerveja, em algum bar legal, algo assim.

_- Hm, legal! Podemos jantar naquela restaurante que você me apresentou aquela vez..._

- Não! – Misha interrompeu de imediato. Não sabia bem porque, não queria ir com Mark ao B&S tão cedo. – É que eu sempre vou lá, queria fazer alguma coisa diferente. – acrescentou, meio sem graça pela negativa repentina.

_- Parece justo... Mas já que você quer fazer alguma coisa diferente, que tal irmos a uma boate? Fiquei sabendo da inauguração de uma em Manhattan nessa sexta. _

Misha piscou os olhos. Uma boate? Bom, aquilo o tinha pegado de surpresa. Mal se lembrava da última vez que fora a um lugar assim. Certamente se encaixava com sua proposta de fazer algo diferente. Involuntariamente, se pegou de novo analisando se poderia ter algum outro significado. Tinha que parar com aquilo! Mas só havia um jeito de descobrir.

- Pode ser. – respondeu. – Mas já aviso que não sei dançar e já faz tempo que fui a uma boate...

- _Isso não é algo para se preocupar. Pode apostar que eu vou fazer você se divertir! _

- Olha, que apostar é perigoso. – o moreno brincou, mas estava agitado.

- _Eu rio na cara do perigo! _– Misha não resistiu à citação do Rei Leão e riu.

Conversaram mais amenidades e acabaram combinando de se encontrarem no restaurante primeiro, por ser um ponto de referência comum. Quando Misha desligou o telefone, não pôde evitar um sorrisinho nervoso. Tinha dado o primeiro passo, mas não fazia ideia de para onde a estrada o levaria e tinha medo do que poderia haver depois da curva. Mas, como ouvira em algum lugar que não se lembrava, o caminho só se fazia caminhando.

**J & M**

Jensen estranhou quando Michael entrou com o carro na garagem do prédio de luxo. O caminho que tinham tomado não era o do Upper East Side, onde ficava apartamento onde tinham ido da última vez. O loiro não era muito bom com as direções, principalmente à noite, mas podia jurar que estavam indo para o lado contrário. E demorou um pouco mais do que aquela noite.

- Onde, onde estamos? – perguntou. A garagem era bem parecida com a do outro prédio, com os carros também caríssimos. – Não é o seu apartamento.

- Não. – ele respondeu, divertido. – Estamos em Tribeca, e não é o meu apartamento.

- T-Tribeca? – Jensen gaguejou. – Mike, esse é o bairro onde a Mariah Carey mora! A Umma Turman, o DiCaprio... – a lista de celebridades que possuíam residência ali era enorme, o loiro sabia.

- Exatamente. – o moreno respondeu, puxando o paralisado Jensen pela mão, para o elevador. – E é onde eu te trouxe essa noite.

O loiro estava tão atordoado que mal percebeu a rápida viagem para cima. Ficou ainda mais impressionado quando saíram em uma cobertura no topo do edifício. A porta do elevador dava para uma área coberta, mobiliada com sofás e poltronas, um minibar e uma gigantesca tela de LCD. As paredes eram todas de vidro, mostrando o terraço jardinado em volta. Dentro, a iluminação era toda provida por velas perfumadas. Do lado de fora, luzes oblíquas davam um toque misterioso às plantas e flores.

- U-uau! – Jensen não conseguiu segurar a exclamação. – Mike, isso também é seu?

- Não. – ele respondeu, ainda conduzindo o mais novo, para fora construção de vidro. – É da minha mãe e do meu pai. Minha mãe _sempre _quis um apartamento nesse bairro. Eles compraram no ano passado, pra comemorar o aniversário de casamento deles. Ela mesma decorou tudo, inclusive esse jardim.

- É... incrível! – o loiro disse, tentando captar os detalhes de tudo.

- Você ainda não viu os andares de baixo. – Mike comentou, conduzindo Jensen para o jardim. – É tudo realmente incrível, mas um pouco exagerado, na minha opinião. Nem combina muito com a minha mãe, mas todo mundo tem algum ponto em que se empolga, não é?

Jensen deu um risinho nervoso, tentando se imaginar em uma posição em que uma cobertura de mais de um andar em Tribeca fosse uma "empolgação". Mas aquela sensação de constrangimento diante da riqueza da família de Michael sumiu quando ele, chegando ao parapeito do terraço, virou-se e o beijou. Precisava se lembrar de perguntar ao moreno se havia alguma substância entorpecente em sua saliva, que o fazia se perder daquela maneira.

O céu estava escuro e ventava bastante, mas mesmo assim o jardim e a vista da cidade e do rio Hudson eram encantadores. As luzes da cidade não compensavam as estrelas, no entanto eram hipnotizantes. Depois que o beijo terminou, Jensen virou-se para contemplá-las e Michael envolveu sua cintura pelas costas. O loiro arrepiou-se e encolheu-se de leve quando o mais velho depositou um beijo em seu pescoço.

- A vista é maravilhosa. – comentou, segurando as mãos de Michael, entrelaçadas em sua barriga.

- Não é mais que o brilho em seus olhos, todas essas luzes refletidas neles. – disse ele, beijando-o de novo.

Jensen riu e sentiu o fluxo de sangue no rosto.

- Você sempre me fazendo ficar vermelho com essas palavras lisonjeiras. – disse, num tom de falsa acusação.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade. – Michael retrucou, inocente. – Como futuro advogado, é meu dever ético prezar por ela.

- Bobo! – o mais novo virou-se e juntou os lábios aos do mais velho de novo. Era para ser apenas um selinho, mas Michael queria mais. Jensen não resistiu. Parecia mais um sonho do que realidade, ele ali, no topo de um edifício com uma das vistas mais incríveis que já vira, beijando um dos caras mais bonitos que já conhecera e que o fazia sentir-se diferente, especial. Acreditou um pouco mais que era realidade quando precisou de um pouco de ar. – Então... como foram as férias? Esquiou bastante?

- Um pouco. Mas as férias foram... apreensivas, eu diria. Não conseguia parar de pensar na resposta a uma pergunta que eu fiz.

Jensen parou de respirar um momento. Por um instante, toda Nova York pareceu estancar. O loiro engoliu em seco e ergueu os olhos para as íris azuladas de Michael. Havia ansiedade nelas, mas ao mesmo algo que transmitia segurança. Tinha certeza de que no seu próprio olhar havia somente o nervosismo que tomava conta dele. Sabia que a resposta precisava ser dada, mas esperava ter até o domingo pelo menos para aquilo. O reencontro tinha afastado a lembrança da necessidade, mas agora o momento estava ali, diante dele.

- Bem... e eu posso dizer que também fiquei pensando na resposta de uma pergunta que me fizeram. – disse, tentando encontrar as palavras, mas sendo sincero.

Durante aquele tempo, ele se perguntou o que deveria fazer. Entre uma tarefa e outra, entre uma gracinha e uma piada de Sebastian, até mesmo durante algumas conversas com Misha, na volta pra casa. Lembrou-se das palavras do professor, na primeira carona: _"Às vezes é preciso correr riscos na vida. A oportunidade pode sumir mais rápido do que se possa imaginar. E então a gente fica, como se diz, chupando dedo." _Ele não queria ficar "chupando dedo". Mike se importava com ele, o fazia sentir-se bem, o fazia se sentir seguro.

Sustentando o olhar dele, abriu a boca e puxou o ar gelado.

- E a resposta é... A resposta é sim. Michael Rosenbaum, eu quero namorar com você.

As palavras pairaram entre os dois rapazes e Jensen mordeu os lábios, esperando uma reação de Michael. Demorou alguns segundos para o moreno abrir um sorriso largo e puxar o loiro para um beijo avassalador. A cidade pareceu ganhar vida novamente, pulsando com tanta intensidade quanto o sangue nas veias de Jensen, uma sinfonia tão caótica quanto os pensamentos em sua cabeça.

- Eu sabia que você diria sim. – Michael falou, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Ah, sabia? – Jensen respondeu. – Convencido.

- Eu disse que eu tinha um bom _feeling._ – ele retrucou. – Estou brincando. Eu fiquei mesmo apreensivo. E estou muito feliz que você tenha aceitado.

- Eu também. – o mais novo disse. – Eu nunca namorei antes, espero não decepcionar você.

- Não acho que você fará isso. – Michael disse, suavemente. Ele soltou uma das mãos que se prendiam às costas de Jensen e mexeu no bolso do terno.

- Michael... – Jensen começou, quando vi que ele tinha puxado um estojo preto.

- Não se preocupe, eu me censurei dessa vez. – ele interrompeu, sorrindo. – E não vou aceitar devolução.

Ele mesmo abriu o estojo, que guardava uma fina corrente dourada, bastante simples, mas bem trabalhada. Preso a ela, um pingente na forma de uma flor de lótus prateada, com as bordas das pétalas douradas. No centro da flor, havia uma pequena esmeralda.

- Não é algo ostensivo como o relógio e é discreto. – Michael falou, antes que Jensen pudesse levantar alguma objeção. – Você pode usar por dentro da camisa, sem medo de ser assaltado.

Jensen deu um sorriso amarelo e tocou a corrente. Era muito bonita, apesar de ser de fato muito simples. Apenas a esmeralda era um pouco demais, mas, conhecendo Mike, poderia ser pior. Ainda assim...

- Se você não aceitar, eu vou jogá-la daqui de cima. – Rosenbaum disse, vendo a hesitação no rosto do loiro. – E o artista amigo da minha mãe que a desenhou para mim iria ficar muito chateado.

- Michael, você não deveria fazer essas coisas. – Jensen disse, mas retirou a corrente do estojo.

- Você precisa se acostumar. – Michael respondeu, pegando a joia das mãos do loiro e abrindo o fecho. Passou-a delicadamente pelo pescoço de Jensen e a prendeu. – Você é o meu namorado agora e eu vou querer mimar você.

O loiro quis protestar, mas o olhar e o sorriso dele o desarmaram. Michael aproveitou a oportunidade e o beijou de novo. As mãos do moreno escorregaram por dentro de seu casaco, por baixo da camisa, fazendo contrair-se quando tocaram sua pele quente. É, talvez ele pudesse se acostumar com os mimos... mais ainda com as mãos de Michael sobre ele.

Sem que ele soubesse exatamente como, Jensen sentiu seu casaco escorregar por seus ombros e deixou que saísse pelos braços para cair no piso úmido da cobertura. O paletó de Michael teve o mesmo destino. O loiro também passeava os dedos pelos músculos do mais velho, enfiando-os pelos espaços entre os botões da camisa dele. Foi a rajada repentina de vento que os lembrou que não seria muito agradável se despirem no topo de um prédio.

- Está frio aqui em cima. – Michael disse, apanhando o casaco de Jensen e jogando-o por cima dos ombros do loiro. – Vamos, não quero que você pegue um resfriado.

Jensen o acompanhou, voltando para a construção de vidro. O cheiro adocicado do ambiente era muito agradável. Achou que ficariam ali, quando viu que Michael mexia no bar, mas se surpreendeu quando ele foi na direção do elevador, uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças na mão.

- Pensei que fôssemos ficar aqui. – disse, enquanto entrava no elevador e segurava as taças que o moreno lhe entregava.

- Era a minha ideia inicial, com as velas e tudo. – ele respondeu, colocando a pequena chave que tirara do bolso em um dos andares e girando. As portas se fecharam. – Mas pensei melhor. O que você acha de dar um mergulho hoje?

Jensen piscou os olhos.

- Mer... gulho? – o loiro não tinha entendido. Se tinham saído do vento gelado para evitar um resfriado, mergulhar num frio daqueles seria pedir por uma hipotermia. Além do mais, estavam descendo, mergulhariam onde, na pia da cozinha?

- Não se preocupe. – Michael disse, parecendo divertido com todas as interrogações na cara do mais novo. – Apenas confie em mim.

**J & M**

Misha estava terminando de guardar o material que usara na aula dentro de sua pasta. Todos os alunos tinham saído da sala dois segundos depois do sinal tocar, o que não era novidade. O professor fechou a pasta e recostou-se um pouco na cadeira, esfregando os olhos. Tinha sido uma semana cansativa, com todo o trabalho na reforma da biblioteca. O barulho da porta se abrindo chamou-o de volta para a realidade.

- Mark? – ele perguntou, quando o colega acabava de entrar e trancar a porta logo em seguida.

O professor de Inglês não disse nada e apenas caminhou na direção do moreno, que ergueu as sobrancelhas. Nunca vira Mark com aquelas roupas antes, embora elas lhe fossem familiares. Ele ficava bem com a camisa preta e as calças rasgadas. O cabelo arrepiado com gel também ficava bom nele. Mas tudo parecia um pouco deslocado. Talvez fosse porque na escola ele sempre usasse roupas mais sociais.

- Tá tudo bem? – Misha levantou-se e perguntou, diante da aproximação silenciosa do outro.

- Ainda não. – ele disse, perfurando-o com aqueles olhos estranhos, que pareciam oscilar entre o azul e o verde. – Mas pode ficar.

Antes que Misha pudesse entender o que aquilo significava, Mark avançou e colou seus lábios nos dele. O professor mais velho tentou resistir, mas uma mão do outro estava em sua nuca, forçando o contato, e a outra enlaçou sua cintura, juntando seus corpos. Não demorou muito e a língua dele invadia sua boca, quente e molhada.

Misha gemeu e correspondeu o beijo, sentindo seu membro enrijecer-se dentro das calças. Pelo que podia perceber, Mark também estava duro por baixo do jeans rasgado. As mãos do moreno passearam pelo corpo do outro, tocando tudo o que podiam: peito, abdômen, costas, até descerem e apertarem com força as nádegas dele. Foi a vez do loiro gemer.

Rompendo o beijo, Mark atacou o pescoço de Misha, mordendo e chupando. O mais velho jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto, esquecendo-se completamente que estava dentro de uma sala de aula, em pleno horário de aulas. Não importava. A sensação dos dentes de Pellegrino marcando sua pele enquanto desciam por seu tórax era demais para que pudesse se conter. Atrevido, o loiro não perdeu tempo e abriu logo sua braguilha enquanto se ajoelhava. Misha nem teve tempo de processar aquele gesto e já estava tendo seu pau engolido pela boca macia e úmida de Mark.

O professor de História arfou, fechando os olhos. Há muito tempo não tinha alguém fazendo aquilo por ele, e Mark era muito bom. Enrolou os dedos nas madeixas cor de trigo e forçou a cabeça do outro em seu membro. Ele engoliu tudo de bom grado, molhando-o com uma saliva escorregadia. Misha perdeu o controle e mexeu os quadris, empurrando-se mais dentro da boca do loiro, fodendo-o, enlouquecido de tesão. A noção do tempo e da realidade se esvaiu entre uma investida e outra e se desfez por completo quando ele se derramou na garganta do mais novo em fortes jatos, grunhindo feito um animal.

As mãos do moreno caíram, moles, ao lado do corpo, mas Mark continuou com seu pau na boca, sorvendo cada gota de esperma restante, indo e voltando com suavidade. O suor escorria pela testa do mais velho e fazia sua camisa colar-se em sua pele. Ele mal conseguia controlar a respiração, puxando o ar em grandes sorvos.

- E então, professor, gostou? – Mark perguntou, tirando o membro da boca, mas ainda segurando-o.

Misha olhou para baixo, detectando a mudança na voz do colega – daquele tom mais grave para um ligeiramente mais agudo. E então sua cabeça girou e ele deu um passo para trás, batendo as costas no quadro. Quem estava de joelhos, segurando seu pau e olhando para ele com lascívia nos olhos verde esmeralda não era Mark Pellegrino e sim Jensen Ackles.

- Jensen? – ele quase gritou.

A escuridão do quarto engolfou-o de uma só vez e ele se sentiu extremamente desorientado. Passaram-se segundos que pareceram horas até perceber que não estava na sala de aula e sim sentado em sua cama, o coração aos pulos, o corpo suado e as cuecas completamente meladas com o gozo da polução noturna.

- Foi um sonho... – murmurou para si mesmo, engolindo em seco, revendo as vívidas imagens em sua cabeça. – Foi um maldito sonho.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados de suor, sentindo-se muito frustrado. Em parte porque tinha sido um sonho, em parte porque se sentia ridículo _tendo _um sonho daqueles e acordando com as cuecas sujas. Levantou-se e tirou a camisa – percebendo que devia ter adormecido depois da conversa com Mark – e foi para o banheiro.

Quando a água morna caiu sobre suas costas é que ele parou para pensar no sonho em si. Alguma coisa se mexeu incomodamente em seu estômago quando lembrou-se do final. Por que diabos Mark tinha se transformado em Jensen? Aquilo parecia tão... errado. Sonhar com seu colega de trabalho era até compreensível, dada as circunstâncias, mas Jensen? Ele era apenas um garoto, ele era seu _aluno. _Os poemas impressos em papel perfumado passaram por sua cabeça e ele a balançou, tentando afastá-los.

- Deixe de ser bobo, Misha. – falou para si. – Foi um sonho. Sonhos não fazem sentido.

Seu subconsciente misturara as coisas, fora aquilo. Chegara em casa um pouco mexido com a cena no estacionamento do restaurante, fora por isso que Jensen aparecera em seu sonho erótico. Expirou pesadamente e deixou a água molhar seus cabelos, tentando fazer as imagens do sonho caírem no limbo do esquecimento.

**J & M**

O elevador desceu dois andares, parando suavemente – rápido demais para o gosto de Mike, Jensen notou. Mesmo assim, o moreno tinha um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios quando saiu da cabine metálica. As luzes acenderam-se assim que eles pisaram na sala de estar, decorada em aconchegantes variações de marrom e ocre. Um grande sofá de um material que parecia incrivelmente macio era bastante convidativo, outra tela de LCD logo em frente. A um canto, havia um aquário iluminado.

- São peixes noturnos. – Michael explicou. – Quando papai usa essa sala, normalmente é durante a noite. Já os do andar de cima são diurnos.

Jensen balançou a cabeça, achando tudo ao mesmo tempo fascinante e engraçado. Sentia-se em uma edição do MTV _Cribs. _Uma parede de gesso arredondada separava a sala do ambiente seguinte, que era uma academia de ginástica bastante completa, com bicicleta esteiras e outros aparelhos para cuidar da forma. Mas aquele ainda não era o objetivo de Michael, que levou o loiro mais a frente.

- Uau! – Jensen não conteve a exclamação novamente.

Estavam diante de uma piscina enorme. Holofotes submersos iluminavam suavemente a água, mostrando os mosaicos formados pelos azulejos no fundo. Em volta, havia espreguiçadeiras acolchoadas. Havia outro bar ali, da mesma madeira escura do que estava na cobertura e igualmente bem abastecido. Na extremidade oposta à da entrada, uma parede de vidro deixava ver a cidade em todo o seu esplendor de luzes noturnas.

- Eu disse que era exagerado. – Michael falou, colocando o vinho em uma mesa ao lado de uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- É surreal. – Jensen comentou. – Até parece que estou em um filme. – o loiro riu.

- Mas é bem real, isso eu posso garantir. – Mike enlaçou sua cintura e beijou-o.

- Ainda parece um filme. Ou um sonho. – Jensen disse, flutuando.

- Então espero não acordar dele. – Michael sorriu. Ele abriu a garrafa de vinho, que Jensen podia apostar que era caríssimo, e serviu as duas taças. Jensen estremeceu quando ele veio lhe entregar a dele, terrivelmente sexy. – A nossa primeira noite como namorados.

- Tim-tim! – o loiro brindou.

O sabor adstringente do vinho repuxou de leve a língua de Jensen. O líquido púrpura desceu aquecendo seu peito e ele sorriu. Michael se aproximou com movimentos felinos, chegando tão perto que Jensen podia sentir o hálito adocicado pelo vinho. Foi o próprio Jensen que juntou os lábios dos dois, o calor espalhando-se por seu corpo.

- Vamos para a piscina. – Mike sussurrou.

- Mas eu nem trouxe roupa de banho. – Jensen murmurou, roçando a boca na orelha dele.

- E quem disse que vamos precisar de roupas? – a voz de Michael soou quente e aveludada.

O coração do loiro deu um solavanco e ele precisou de um segundo para assimilar a proposta. Mas aquela era uma noite para correr riscos. Já tinha aceitado o namoro, porque não ir mais adiante? Não podia negar que a ideia era excitante.

- Você é mais safado do que parece... – Jensen disse, tirando lentamente o casaco.

- Eu só sou determinado. – ele retrucou, tirando seu paletó. – Mas não se preocupe. Só vamos até onde você quiser.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Confiava em Michael naquele sentido. Ele sorriu de volta e puxou a camisa do loiro para cima. Delicadamente tirou a corrente que havia colocado ali momentos antes. O mais novo não conseguiu evitar estremecer diante do olhar dele descendo por seu peito nu, brilhando de cobiça. Jensen estava nervoso, mas acima do nervosismo, havia algo a mais. Nessa noite, ele queimava com desejo.

Deu um passo e suas mãos alcançaram os botões da camisa de Michael. As íris esmeralda estavam fixas na do outro quando abriu os botões um a um. Só depois que a peça de roupa tinha escorregado pelos braços do moreno, é que ele contemplou o torso esculpido à sua frente. Era a primeira vez que via o futuro advogado assim e não podia negar que era excitante.

Mais um passo e os corpos tocaram um ao outro. O contato de pele com pele era eletrizante. Jensen podia sentir o pulsar de seu coração batendo contra o peito de Michael, enquanto ele o beijava e enlaçava sua cintura. O abraço era firme e quente, fazendo com que os dois se pressionassem um contra o outro com tanta intensidade que Jensen perdeu o ar. As terminações nervosas ultra estimuladas de sua pele tentavam perceber tudo ao mesmo tempo do corpo de Michael, deixando seu cérebro confuso ao tentar interpretar todos os impulsos que o atingiam como raios em uma tempestade.

Como se não bastasse, Michael fez a cabeça do loiro girar mais um pouco quando o ergueu de repente do chão. Por instinto, as pernas do mais novo se prenderam na cintura do moreno, os braços firmaram-se atrás do pescoço dele. Jensen percebeu muito mal a movimentação enquanto Mike caminhava com ele. Só entendeu um pouco do que acontecia quando foi deitado sobre a almofada macia de uma das espreguiçadeiras.

Uma fina película de suor começava a se formar sobre a pele dos dois rapazes, enquanto Michael deitava-se sobre Jensen. O loiro não sabia como ainda conseguia respirar, com a boca do outro colada à sua, a língua ávida e dominadora dançando junto com a dele. Suas pernas ainda davam a volta nos quadris de Mike, que os movimentava maliciosamente, atritando sadicamente a ereção rija feito pedra em suas nádegas – algo terrivelmente excitante, mesmo com a barreira dupla das estúpidas calças que ainda vestiam.

Jensen sentiu um certo alívio quando Michael finalmente lhe deu oportunidade respirar direito, mas ele mal teve tempo de apreciar a sensação, pois os beijos e mordidas que o outro distribuiu por seu queixo, orelhas, pescoço, torso, abdômen o fizeram perder o fôlego de novo. Os dedos do loiro tentavam se agarrar ao tecido do estofado, tentando aliviar de alguma aquela loucura que o possuía. Ele demorou alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acontecido quando tudo parou. Ao olhar para baixo, deparou-se com os olhos de Mike, brilhando com um fogo azul, enquanto a boca pairava sobre o limiar do cós de sua calça.

- Posso? – ele perguntou num sussurro tão quente que Jensen sentiu uma gota de suor se formar em sua testa.

O loiro absorveu a pergunta por um breve instante, o sangue correndo por suas veias com tanta força que sentia o latejar nos ouvidos, nas veias do pescoço, em sua ereção dolorida de tão dura. Em seguida, deu a única resposta que poderia ser dada, porque já passara dos limites de qualquer receio – resposta dada com um aceno de cabeça porque ele duvidava que tivesse a capacidade de produzir algum som que se diferenciasse de um arfar ou um gemido naquele momento.

Mike sorriu por um momento e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, para correr o dedo lentamente pela borda do tecido, fazendo com que Jensen estremecesse e inspirasse o ar entre os dentes, jogando a cabeça para trás. Os mesmos dedos abriram com lentidão calculada o botão da calça, baixaram milímetro por milímetro o zíper e afastaram com suavidade o pano áspero, expondo o mais suave da boxer listrada de vários tons de azul logo abaixo.

Jensen ficou com medo de não se segurar e gozar ao sentir o dedo de Michael percorrendo a extensão de seu membro teso. Claro que ele já tinha ganhado algum carinho naquela parte de seu corpo antes, mas estava tão excitado e o moreno era tão habilidoso que, mesmo com a cueca atrapalhando, pré-gozo o deixava melado e a ereção pulsava a cada movimento do outro.

- Hmm, Mike! – murmurou, completamente perdido no conflito entre pedir mais e para-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

O mais velho soltou um riso malicioso e se abaixou para depositar um beijo sobre o tecido úmido, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos puxavam para baixo a calça do mais novo. Jensen ergueu os quadris para que o jeans pudesse deslizar pernas abaixo. Michael tirou seus sapatos e enfim livrou-se das calças. O loiro ergueu os olhos e encontrou os do moreno, sentindo uma repentina onda de timidez misturar-se a todas as outras sensações que pulsavam em seu corpo.

- Você é tão lindo! – Michael murmurou. Jensen não soube o que responder e o outro sorriu. – Vem, vamos entrar na água. A noite só está começando, Jen, tudo ao seu tempo. – acrescentou, diante do ar ligeiramente confuso do loiro.

- Mas você vai entrar com as calças? – Jensen perguntou, levantando-se da espreguiçadeira.

- Você quer que eu entre sem elas? – Mike devolveu, libidinoso.

- Claro! – o loiro respondeu, aproximando-se e, para sua surpresa, desafivelando o cinto que ele usava. – Seria uma pena estragar calças tão bonitas... – continuou, beijando de leve os lábios do moreno e desabotoando a calça cinza chumbo. – E se eu estou sem as minhas, nada mais justo. – finalizou, baixando o zíper e dando um leve impulso para que o tecido mais leve escorregasse pelas pernas de Michael.

- E eu achando que você era tímido... – Mike brincou, livrando-se dos sapatos e das meias.

- Você me dá vinho, me provoca daquele jeito, queria o quê? – Jensen retrucou, os dois se aproximando da água.

- Exatamente isso. – Michael respondeu, sorrindo.

A água espirrou e fez barulho quando os dois mergulharam. Jensen não conseguiu evitar surpreender-se com a temperatura agradável da água. Devia ter deduzido que a piscina era aquecida, mas havia experimentado tantas coisas naquela noite que aquele detalhe lhe tinha escapado. O loiro moveu o corpo pela água, impulsionando-se para frente até precisar voltar à superfície para respirar. Ainda estava colocando a cabeça no lugar quando Michael o abraçou pelas costas, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Você fica ainda mais tentador assim, todo molhadinho. – o moreno sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

Jensen pôde apenas deixar o ar fugir dos pulmões em um arfar, arrepiando-se com o toque dos lábios de Mike e também com a ereção pressionando suas nádegas, com o corpo dele encaixando-se no seu, tudo de alguma maneira intensificado pela água que os cercava. Não estavam muito longe da borda, em um lugar em que os pés ainda tocavam o fundo azulejado da piscina.

O mais velho virou o mais novo de frente e juntou as duas bocas em um beijo voraz. Envolvidos pela água, os corpos deslizavam um contra o outro, tornando a pele cada vez m ais sensível. Jensen entregou-se e deixou o desejo crescer dentro de si. Não tentou controlar a mão que desceu até encontrar o membro de Michael, nem os dedos que o envolveram e seguraram com volúpia.

O loiro encheu-se de um prazer diferente quando Mike gemeu com o seu toque. Uma sensação de poder, de saber que podia dar a ele um prazer mais intenso. Aquilo o incentivou e ele enfiou os dedos pelo cós da cueca, deixando as terminações táteis perceberem a pele, os contornos, a rigidez do membro do outro, que pulsava em sua mão.

A princípio, Michael apenas apreciou o toque de Jensen, que fazia movimentos lentos para cima e para baixo em seu membro. Logo, porém, o moreno reagiu, intensificando o beijo, mordendo às vezes o lábio inferior do mais novo. As mãos também desceram de encontro às nádegas do outro, apertando-as com firmeza.

Era impressão ou a água parecia esquentar cada vez mais? Jensen quase podia sentir vapor no ar. Ele mal tinha percebido, mas de algum modo Michael e ele já estavam nus, as peças íntimas flutuando em algum lugar da piscina. Estava completamente exposto, completamente nas mãos de Michael Rosenbaum. E estava gostando. As mãos do outro o dominando, puxando seu corpo para cima como fizera fora da água, explorando-o, o deixavam tonto e embriagado de lascívia.

Michael o levou para a borda e virou-o contra a parede da piscina. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, deleitando-se com o fogo que havia em seus olhos. Jensen não esperava o mergulho repentino de Mike e gemeu alto quando, debaixo d'água, o mais velho engoliu seu membro teso. O calor da água não era nada comparado ao da boca de Michael. O loiro não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou, mas não pôde evitar uma certa frustração quando ele voltou à superfície, ofegante. Tinha sido muito bom.

- Mike, isso foi... – conseguiu balbuciar, enquanto ele acariciava sua ereção. Não conseguiu, porém, encontrar a palavra era. Fora surpreendente, excitante e gostoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Mike sorriu e o beijou, antes de dizer:

- Só estou começando, eu já disse...

O moreno mergulhou novamente e Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo. Aquele ritual se repetiu de novo, de novo e de novo: um mergulho, um beijo, outro mergulho. A cada vez Michael mudava o jeito com que chupava o loiro, ora com suavidade, ora com mais vigor, ora apenas roçando os lábios por seu membro. Jensen estava extasiado.

- Você é delicioso. – Mike sussurrou em seu ouvido, depois de mais um beijo.

- Você também. – Jensen respondeu, arrepiado com os lábios do outro colados à sua orelha.

- Mas você ainda nem provou... – o outro replicou, malicioso.

Jensen entendeu o recado e virou o moreno, colocando-o contra a parede da piscina. Segurou o membro dele com vigor, enquanto se preparava para mergulhar. Tinha acabado de puxar o fôlego quando Michael o segurou pelos ombros.

- Não. – disse, sentando-se na borda. – Eu quero sentir só o calor da sua boca.

O loiro ergueu o canto dos lábios e se aproximou. Olhou por um instante a nudez de Michael, provocativa como a do Davi de Michelangelo, mas com uma diferença bem fundamental. Correu as mãos pelas pernas do moreno, acariciando as coxas e o abdômen, antes de segurar de novo o que nele era bem maior que na famosa estátua. A semelhança boa era que Michael estava duro como pedra.

Jensen encarou os olhos dele antes de, lentamente, passar a língua da base até a cabeça. Novamente, sentiu aquela sensação de poder ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e abafar um gemido. O loiro lambeu novamente, usando a mão para que pudesse alcançar cada parte do membro de Mike, que abriu um meio sorriso delicioso de ver. Quando Jensen envolveu a glande com os lábios, Michael entreabriu a boca e deixou escapar um arfar. Devagar, Jensen engoliu o máximo que podia, deixando a saliva fazer sua boca deslizar pela extensão da ereção do outro. Com a mesma velocidade retrocedeu, deixando a língua perceber a textura e o gosto.

Era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, mas – além de obviamente já ter uma noção de como era – o instinto e o desejo que sentia o guiavam. Tentava também observar Mike e suas reações, repetindo o que o fazia gemer mais alto, fechar mais os olhos. A cada vez conseguia descer mais um pouco, sentindo Michael no fundo de sua garganta. Depois de algum tempo, o moreno entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos, fazendo carícias e ditando o ritmo, às vezes acelerando, mas na maior parte do tempo mantendo-o suave, murmurando que Jensen chupava muito bem e que queria apreciar cada segundo.

As palavras de Michael não embaraçaram o loiro, pelo contrário. Porque ele também estava apreciando cada segundo daquele momento. O sangue corria cada vez mais quente em suas veias, inundado de libido e excitação. As mãos acariciavam o corpo do outro, correndo pelas coxas, pelo abdômen, pelos testículos. Às vezes tocava seu próprio membro embaixo d'água. O tesão escalava rapidamente. Jensen podia sentir o orgasmo de Michael se aproximando, e se viu desejando que ele gozasse em sua boca, ansioso para provar do gosto que o prazer máximo dele tinha.

Por isso o gesto de Mike o pegou de surpresa. O moreno segurou seu rosto de repente, puxando-o para cima, fazendo com que se encarassem. Jensen sentia a ereção pulsando próxima ao seu queixo, quase no mesmo ritmo de sua respiração acelerada. Os olhos de esmeralda e se encontraram com os de gelo – gelo iluminado por fogo.

- Jen... – Michael sussurrou, escorregando de volta para a piscina, puxando-o para um abraço. – Eu quero você. Quero muito você.

Jensen sentiu o arrepio correr pela espinha, estremecendo de leve nos braços do outro. Por mais que estivesse embevecido de desejo, o loiro não conseguiu evitar que uma onda de ansiedade o invadisse. Mas o contato com o corpo de Michael, as ereções se roçando sob a água, o olhar dele... Tudo aquilo conseguia ser maior que o leve temor que sentia. Como resposta, beijou o moreno com voracidade.

- Tem certeza? – Mike perguntou, depois do beijo. Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça e Michael sorriu. – Então vem comigo.

Ele saiu da piscina, levando Jensen consigo até uma das espreguiçadeiras estofadas. Embora devidamente aquecido, o ar contrastava um pouco com a pele quente dos dois, causando leves arrepios. Michael não se preocupou em enxugar a si ou a Jensen, deitando-o sobre o tecido das almofadas para mais uma sessão de beijos e mordidas. O loiro imaginou que ficaria todo marcado no dia seguinte, mas não estava em condições de se importar naquele momento. Entre um beijo e outro, Mike virou-o devagar, deixando-o de bruços na espreguiçadeira.

- Assim, Jen. – ele disse, puxando seus quadris para cima.

Jensen se apoiou nos braços e respirou fundo, esperando pelo que viria. Seu corpo se contraiu involuntariamente com o toque das mãos de Michael em suas nádegas. Seus pelos se eriçaram quando ele roçou a barba por elas, subindo e descendo. Seu coração se acelerou quando ele as separou, expondo-o de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha experimentado.

- M-Mike! – o loiro gemeu, quando sentiu o toque da língua quente e molhada em sua entrada.

Michael não se intimidou e continuou, lambendo-o daquela maneira completamente lasciva e – pelos céus – imoral. Os dedos do mais novo rasparam o tecido grosso do estofado, tentando se agarrar a alguma coisa, enquanto o mais velho lambia e sugava e às vezes forçava a língua ali naquele ponto, provocando espasmos e arrancando gemidos de sua boca. Jensen perdeu a noção de quanto tempo durou aquela deliciosa tortura. Apenas reparou que pequenas ondas percorriam seu corpo quando Mike se afastou.

- Fica assim, Jen. – o moreno disse, naquela voz baixa e sensual.

O loiro apenas obedeceu, virando a cabeça para vê-lo ir até o paletó jogado no chão e mexer uns instantes no bolso. Ele voltou em seguida, trazendo um tubinho e uma embalagem de plástico brilhante nas mãos.

- Você tinha isso planejado o tempo todo... – Jensen disse, uma nota de indignação na voz.

- Não. – Michael retrucou, acariciando as nádegas do loiro novamente. – Meu plano era curtir a noite com você na cobertura, depois quem sabe te levar para a suíte principal... Até coloquei pétalas de flores na cama. Mas você me deixa louco, Jensen. E isso aqui é só porque eu sou um cara prevenido. – acrescentou com um sorriso sardônico, erguendo um pouco o lubrificante e o preservativo.

Jensen deu um risinho e apenas observou enquanto ele destampava o tubinho. Mas o loiro não podia impedir o coração de bater mais rápido quando sentiu o gel em sua pele, nem a contração involuntária do corpo.

- É gelado. – o loiro murmurou.

- Vai esquentar. – Michael respondeu, espalhando o gel.

Jensen inspirou fundo, enquanto Mike brincava com o dedo em movimentos circulares. A tensão crescia lentamente, na mesma medida do desejo dos dois. Com delicadeza, Michael foi introduzindo o indicador, prestando atenção na reação do mais novo.

- Está bom? – perguntou, quando Jensen gemeu.

- U-hum... – o loiro balbuciou.

O moreno começou a movimentar o dedo para dentro e para fora, às vezes movimentando-o em círculos. Jensen fechou os olhos e deixou que o prazer de ter a próstata sendo massageada tomasse conta de seu corpo. Mike sabia o que estava fazendo, porque quando ele colocou mais um dedo não foi tão desconfortável. Ele relaxou mais um pouco, embora soubesse que a penetração de fato não seria bem assim. Portanto, ainda engoliu em seco quando Michael retirou os dedos e rasgou a embalagem do preservativo.

- Não vou machucar você. – ele disse, suavemente. – Se quiser parar só precisa dizer.

Jensen balançou a cabeça e se preparou. Tentou lembrar a se mesmo que precisava ficar o mais relaxado possível, ao sentir Mike encostar o membro em sua entrada molhada de gel. Muito devagar, o mais velho forçou a glande, abrindo caminho. O sangue pulsava nos ouvidos do loiro, cheio de adrenalina e libido. Aos poucos, seu corpo foi cedendo passagem ao de Michael. Não era insuportável, mas estava doendo um pouco e ele cerrou os dentes.

- Calma. – Michael sussurrou, parando. Ainda devagar ele voltou atrás e despejou mais lubrificante em si e em Jensen. – Preparado?

O mais novo balançou a cabeça novamente e ele recomeçou o processo. Jensen conseguia sentir o avanço lento dele, entrando milímetro por milímetro, dilatando-o. Sempre que ele mostrava algum sinal de dor, Mike parava, esperava que ele se acostumasse, ou tirava tudo e começava de novo. A medida que conseguia penetrar mais, o mais velho arfava com mais prazer, o que aumentava a excitação do mais novo. Agora, mais do que em qualquer momento daquela noite, Jensen queria Michael inteiro dentro de si, apenas para ouvir em sua voz o quanto era prazeroso seu calor.

- Hm, Jensen... – o loiro estremeceu com seu nome gemido daquela maneira tanto quanto com o toque dos pelos de Michael em sua pele. Ele mal podia acreditar, mas tinha conseguido.

- Mike... – gemeu, empinando mais o traseiro, buscando o maior contato possível.

- Você é quente, delicioso. – Michael murmurou. – Está gostoso?

- Sim. – a palavra escapou dos lábios grossos de Jensen em um sopro só. – E pra você?

- Não existe nenhum adjetivo que descreva o quanto isso é bom, Jensen. – ele respondeu. – É o paraíso.

Jensen sorriu e se sentiu enormemente satisfeito. Michael não se mexeu durante um bom tempo, deixando Jensen se acostumar com a invasão, mas fez o loiro gemer ao pulsar seu membro dentro dele. Bem aos poucos, começou a se movimentar, assim como tinha feito com os dedos. Àquela altura, a dor já não incomodava Jensen, a leve sensação e ardência sendo ultrapassada pelo prazer que ter Michael Rosenbaum deslizando para dentro e para fora dele trazia.

Os corpos dos dois estavam em ebulição e não demorou muito até o suor se condensar, fazendo a pele quente colar-se cada vez que Mike enterrava-se todo em Jensen. À medida que o moreno aumentava o ritmo e a força das estocadas, o barulho do choque dos corpos se tornava cada vez mais excitante. Jensen estava extasiado com todas aquelas novas sensações. Era um prazer que ele não conseguia definir, diferente de tudo o que havia imaginado. Cada variação de Michael em força, ritmo, jeito trazia algo novo e intensamente bom. O loiro agora era puro tesão e libido, gemendo e balbuciando palavras desconexas, às vezes obscenidades que ele normalmente não diria.

- Olha só, Jen, a cidade... – Michael sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, arrancando um gemido alto, deitando-se por cima dele e segurando com firmeza seus cabelos para erguer sua cabeça. – Toda aos nossos pés.

Os olhos esmeralda fixaram-se na parede de vidro, enxergando Nova York em todo o seu esplendor de luzes, pulsando cheia de vida, no mesmo ritmo das estocadas profundas que o atingiam. Ele não podia ouvir os sons, mas certamente era a mesma sinfonia luxuriante que ecoava naquela sala. Não sentia a temperatura, mas deveria ser tão alta quanto seu corpo e o de Michael, gotejando suor em suas costas. Tudo se misturando alucinadamente, enquanto Michael mordiscava sua orelha, seu pescoço, seus ombros.

Jensen se esforçou, mas não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos. A visão, entretanto, estava gravada em sua retina, realidade delirante e mutante a cada investida de Michael. O loiro não ofereceu resistência quando o outro virou os corpos, ficando de lado. Estava nas mãos dele, que o conduzia naquela viagem dionisíaca. Mãos hábeis que agora exploravam o restante de seu corpo, tocando seus mamilos, descendo pelo tórax e finalmente envolvendo seu membro com firmeza, masturbando com perícia.

- Oh... Mike... – Jensen arfou, febril. Estava chegando ao limite e sinceramente temia que aquilo tudo fosse demais para seu corpo suportar. – Mike, eu...

- Calma, Jen, ainda não... – Michael disse, largando seu membro e cessando os movimentos. Jensen quis protestar, mas o mais velho virou seu rosto e calou as palavras com um beijo ardente.

O beijo foi suficiente para atordoar o loiro tempo o bastante para que Michael trocasse as posições, colocando o mais novo deitado sobre a espreguiçadeira e encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Jensen deleitou-se com a visão do rosto de Michael enquanto ele o penetrava mais uma vez. Era indescritivelmente excitante.

- Eu quero fazer você gozar assim, olhando nos meus olhos. – a voz dele era lava incandescente.

Sem esperara que Jensen dissesse algo, ele voltou a estocar, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava-se para beijá-lo de novo. O loiro ergueu mais as pernas, envolvendo a cintura do mais velho. Michael agora atingia o ápice da força e da velocidade. Grunhidos escapavam de sua garganta, gemidos da de Jensen. O mais novo delirava com as investidas e seu membro sendo friccionado entre os corpos banhados de suor.

Ambos estavam no limiar do orgasmo. Michael ergueu levemente o corpo, estocando impiedosamente, seu olhar cravado no de Jensen, que tentava sustenta-lo. Instintivamente, a mão do loiro desceu a sua ereção. Então o mundo explodiu. Seu corpo convulsionou e a visão turvou-se, enquanto o sêmen espirrava em jatos fortes sobre seu abdômen, atingindo também Mike. Pelos grunhidos do mais velho, Jensen conseguiu compreender que ele também havia gozado.

O loiro ainda estava embevecido pelo gozo avassalador quando Michael desabou sobre ele, arfante, beijando seu pescoço. Jensen envolveu-o com os braços, colando mais os corpos melados, sentindo mais intensamente os corações batendo violentamente, as ondas de choque que passavam de um para o outro.

Bem aos poucos os dois foram se recuperando, a energia da explosão se dissipando, deixando para trás um gostoso torpor. Os dedos de Jensen acarinhavam os cabelos de Michael, que roçava de leve a barba no pescoço do outro. Os lábios procuraram-se e trocaram beijos carinhosos, satisfeitos.

- Isso foi incrível. – Jensen disse, por fim, olhando nos olhos de Michael. – Obrigado, Mike.

Michael sorriu.

- Eu é que tenho que agradecer, Jen. Foi muito especial pra mim. E eu espero de verdade que tenha sido pra você.

- Absolutamente. – o loiro afirmou.

Eles se olharam por um instante, antes de mais um beijo confirmar o que havia sido dito. Deixaram-se ficar daquele jeito por mais algum tempo, até Michael sair de dentro do loiro. Ele dispôs do preservativo e deitou-se, puxando o mais novo para seu peito.

- Acho que a gente precisa de um banho antes de dormir. – Jensen brincou, rindo.

- E quem disse que vamos dormir agora? – Michael perguntou, seus olhos brilhando. – Isso aqui é só uma pausa... Eu mencionei que eu joguei pétalas de flores na cama da suíte?

Jensen arregalou os olhos, mas sorriu. A noite só estava começando. E ele esperava que ela fosse longa.

**J & M**

O celular de Jensen tocava insistentemente em seu bolso, irradiando a música que era o toque de Jared pelo vestiário. O loiro apertou o botão de ignorar. Antes que tivesse tempo de colocar o aparelho no silencioso, ele começou a chamar novamente. Pela décima vez. Sem outra opção, o loiro atendeu a ligação, no viva-voz mesmo, porque precisava terminar de vestir as calças sociais pretas de seu uniforme.

- _Que palhaçada é essa de não me atender, Jensen? _– Jared foi logo esbravejando. – _Você não tem o _direito _de fazer isso depois de me acordar com uma mensagem dizendo que dormiu na casa do playboy! _

- Jay, eu realmente não posso conversar agora... – Jensen disse, ajeitando a camisa branca por dentro da calça.

_- Você _vai _me contar tudo agora, Jensen Ross Ackles._ – a voz dele era ameaçadora.

- Jared, eu estou super atrasado, por isso eu te mandei a mensagem, se não eu te ligaria, eu juro. – a voz de Jensen era desesperada. – O Sr. Beaver quase me matou com o olhar quando eu cheguei, não posso ficar aqui no vestiário muito tempo... – ele jogou sua última cartada.

O silêncio do outro lado foi agoniante, mas o loiro não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar parado na expectativa, então sentou-se para calçar os sapatos.

- _Tudo bem, Jen._ – Jensen podia ver claramente a cara de emburrado do amigo. – _Mas você vai direto pra pracinha do bairro hoje e vai me contar absolutamente tudo, entendeu? _

- Ok, ok. – Jensen concordou.

- _E _não ouse _contar nada para aquele francês medito à besta antes de contar para mim, ouviu, Jensen? _

- Eu prometo, Jare. – o loiro disse, mas cruzou os dedos por via das dúvidas. – Eu realmente preciso ir agora, Jared, depois a gente se fala. – disse, olhando no espelho para checar se estava tudo em ordem. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o brilho de um pedaço da correntinha que aparecia na gola da camisa. Rapidamente ajeitou-a e correu para desligar o telefone. Antes que Jared pudesse pensar em ligar de novo, colocou o aparelho no silencioso. Talvez fosse melhor desliga-lo, mas às vezes podia receber alguma ligação de sua casa...

Mal Jensen pisou no salão do restaurante, Sebastian se materializou ao seu lado. O loiro bem que tentou afastá-lo, dizendo que estava preocupado com o que o Sr. Beaver pudesse falar, mas para seu azar o gerente e dono do B & S Bistrô estava no escritório. Portanto, Sebastian não parou um segundo sequer de perguntar como tinham sido as coisas com Mike.

- Como você sabe que eu passei a noite com ele? – Jensen perguntou, organizando uma das mesas de seu lado.

- Porque eu sei que ele voltou mais cedo da viagem dele. – Sebastian respondeu. – E você chegou hoje com a mesma roupa com que foi embora ontem.

- Eu posso ter resolvido usar a mesma roupa. – o mais novo desconversou.

- E por acaso achou a correntinha que está no seu pescoço, não é? – instintivamente Jensen tocou o objeto por sobre a camisa. – Eu vi quando você chegou, Jenny Boy. Vai desembuchando tudo o que aconteceu.

Jensen bem que tentou, mas Sebastian o atormentou tanto ao longo do dia que foi impossível não contar a ele como havia sido a noite. Como havia aceitado o pedido de namoro e como eles haviam transado na sala da piscina, depois na sala de estar daquele andar e mais uma vez ainda na suíte principal do apartamento. O loiro mais velho, obviamente, exigiu saber de todos os detalhes sórdidos, fazendo Jensen ficar vermelho várias vezes.

- Uau, uau, uau! – Sebastian exclamou uma vez. – Não imaginava que você fosse capaz de fazer isso! – caçoou.

- Cala a boca, Seb! – Jensen disse, mas acabou rindo, porque ele mesmo concordava.

No final, o loiro estava confuso com se sentir feliz ao partilhar os momentos bons que tivera, um pouco envergonhado e um pouco culpado por ter quebrado a promessa que tinha feito ao melhor amigo (ainda que tivesse cruzado os dedos, exatamente porque sabia como Sebastian agiria). Por sorte, a essa altura o movimento no restaurante já estava a todo o vapor, sendo sexta feira. No meio da correria, não tinha muito tempo para pensar naquilo.

Quando o professor Collins chegou, ele nem chegou a se surpreender, já que ultimamente ele vinha quebrando a rotina dos dias em que jantava no B & S ultimamente. Entretanto, assim que pôs os olhos nele, a cena do estacionamento na noite anterior lhe veio à mente, junto com aquela sensação estranha e constrangedora e a corrente com a flor-de-lótus pareceu pesar mais em seu pescoço. Sem pensar muito, ele acabou pedindo para Chad ir servir a mesa do professor, mesmo que ele tivesse se sentado em seu lugar de costume, na sua parte do salão. Era meio ridículo, mas não queria pensar naquilo agora.

- Ah, Jensen, o Sr. Collins está chamando você. – Chad veio lhe dizer, algum tempo mais tarde.

- Eu? – o loiro repetiu.

- É. – o outro garçom afirmou, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Aproveita e leva a conta dele. – disse, entregando o papelzinho.

Um pouco hesitante, Jensen caminhou até a mesa onde Misha estava, não sem deixar de dar uma espiada e ver que ele só tinha tomado um drinque – o que era estranho, porque ele não era de beber.

- Professor. – o loiro cumprimentou, engolindo em seco.

- Jensen. – Misha sorriu, parecendo mais a vontade que na noite anterior.

- Ah, eu não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho, eu só queria concluir a nossa conversa de ontem.

- Ah... claro, claro. – Jensen disse, o coração pulsando um pouco mais rápido. Michael tinha interrompido o professor quando ele estava prestes a fazer uma proposta. – O senhor ia me propor alguma coisa.

- É isso mesmo. – ele disse, agora parecendo ficar um pouco inseguro. – Bem, eu estive pensando e...

- Ei, Mish, não acredito que começou antes de mim!

A voz repentina, vinda de suas costas assustou Jensen. Ele se virou num movimento só para encontrar Mark Pellegrino acabando de se postar ao seu lado, vestindo uma camisa social vinho entreaberta, calças jeans um pouco justas, óculos com uma armação diferente da que ele usava na escola – mais jovial – exalando um perfume marcante e sensual e um grande sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Uau! Ficou realmente incrível! Jared e Seb disputando a amizade do Jensen. O sonho erótico do Misha, revelando que ele já reparou no Jenny. Mark continua misterioso em relação aos seus sentimentos. E o Mike... Ah, o Mike! Não tenho palavras para descrever meus sentimentos. Foi tudo perfeito! Acho que, quando chegar a hora de escolher, Jensen vai sofrer muito. Como pode um cara ser tão perfeito assim? *-*

**Nota do CassBoy: **Hahaha, eu me empolguei com Mike e Jen. Culpa sua, Anarco, que me incentiva, rsrsrs. E pra quem não reparou referência, eu faço questão de deixar aqui a cena de _Queer as Folk _que também me ajudou no lemon: ht*tp:/ww*w.*youtub*e.c*om/watch?v=6uXSitRM81k (a referência do capítulo está em 7m17s, mas vejam a cena toda XD). Vamos que vamos que ainda tem muita estória pra contar!


	13. Chapter XIII

**Nota: **Rá, eu não morri! Nos 45' do segundo tempo, terminando o ano, mais um capítulo de Love Never Fails. Na verdade ele já estava pronto há muuuuuuito tempo, mas devido a vários contratempos (explico na nota final) só agora estou postando. Ninguém vai ler hoje, claro, mas espero que aina tenha alguém que leia essa história, hahaha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XIII<strong>_

Parecia uma reprise da cena da noite anterior. Por um breve instante, uma redoma de silêncio constrangedor se instaurou ao redor dos três, muito embora somente Misha e Jensen estivessem de fato com aquele sentimento. Mark continuou sorrindo até perceber que talvez houvesse algo estranho acontecendo.

- Eu interrompi alguma coisa? Eu sinto muito... – disse, honestamente.

- Não, professor. – Jensen respondeu antes de Misha, num tom de voz bastante neutro. – Eu só tinha vindo trazer a conta mesmo.

Sem esperar uma reação de Misha ou Mark, o garçom virou-se e saiu com passos rápidos pelos corredores entre as mesas. O professor de História acompanhou-o com o olhar meio atônito, a boca ligeiramente aberta, como se estivesse tentando dizer alguma coisa. Já o de Inglês ficou olhando de um para o outro, as sobrancelhas erguidas em uma expressão de incompreensão.

- Bom, voltando a minha frase inicial: não acredito que você começou antes de mim! – Mark resolveu dizer, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se à mesa.

Misha piscou algumas vezes antes de realmente olhar para o colega.

- Foi só um drinque. – respondeu. – Só pra relaxar.

- Uau, sair comigo te deixa assim tão nervoso?- Mark caçoou.

Misha sentiu o rosto esquentar e se amaldiçoou por aquilo. Era a verdade, mas não podia admitir assim tão diretamente.

- Mais convencido impossível. – o moreno conseguiu dizer. – É que faz muito tempo que não vou a uma boate, precisava de algo pra me soltar um pouco. E não teria começado antes se você não tivesse se atrasado. O que é quase imperdoável porque você mora a quadras daqui.

- Ouch. – o loiro fez uma careta. – Não é tão perto assim, mas você tem razão. É que eu recebi uma ligação quando estava para sair, de um amigo que fala pelos cotovelos... não consegui me livrar dele rápido o suficiente.

Misha levantou as sobrancelhas, mostrando que estava indeciso entre acreditar ou não.

- Bom, mas esse amigo também tem a ver com uma coisa que eu queria pedir.

- Pe-dir? – o mais velho gaguejou.

- Eu sei que você queria fazer alguma coisa diferente hoje e nós já começamos a noite no restaurante ao qual você não queria vir, mas é que esse meu amigo me disse que uma galeria muito boa vai fazer um _vernissage_ hoje e corre o boato de que estão preparando uma exposição surpresa que eu iria me arrepender muito se perdesse. E... bem, eu queria que a gente fosse.

Misha levou algum tempo para entender o que o outro tinha dito. O professor de História não sabia ao certo se sentia aliviado ou frustrado por aquilo ser o tal pedido, muito menos se ficava feliz ou chateado de não irem a tal boate. Mas, mesmo que se decidisse mesmo por ficar chateado, teria sido difícil resistir aos olhos de cachorro abandonado de Mark, cravados nos seus.

- Ah, tudo bem. – disse, por fim. – Mas é melhor essa exposição valer mesmo a pena.

- Bom, eu também acho. – o loiro disse, com um sorriso enorme. – Do contrário Adrian vai se dar mal. Mas eu confio nele.

- Se é o que você diz... – Misha disse, propositalmente reticente.

- De qualquer forma, tenho certeza de que servirão um vinho excelente. E o melhor: de graça!

- Você sabe que eu tenho que tomar cuidado com o vinho... – o moreno disse, fazendo uma careta.

- Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você! – Mark prometeu.

- Não sei, não. – Misha disse, tentando conter o sorriso que perpassou seus lábios ao ouvir a frase. – Da última vez eu acabei com uma baita dor de cabeça no dia seguinte.

- Palavra de escoteiro! – o loiro levantou a mão em juramento e Misha fez uma cara desconfiada, mas riu. – Provavelmente vão servir outras bebidas também, vai ser divertido! Afinal de contas, você vai estar comigo.

Misha suspirou e revirou os olhos. Era verdade, as coisas com Mark eram sempre divertidas, embora não fosse admitir aquilo para não inchar mais o ego do amigo. Como Misha já tinha fechado a conta, Mark não quis pedir mais nada e eles se levantaram para ir embora. O moreno pensou em mandar um abraço para Jim, que estava atarefado com problemas de administração no escritório, através de Jensen, mas o garoto parecia muito ocupado servindo as outras mesas. Deu um aceno tímido antes de sair, mas não teve certeza se ele viu. O professor sentia-se um pouco estranho, uma sensação incômoda, como se tivesse feito algo errado.

Assim que o ar frio da rua movimentada o atingiu e Mark puxou um assunto qualquer, porém, forçou-se a esquecer aquela sensação e se concentrar na noite que estava apenas começando.

**J & M**

Jensen jogou o pano de limpeza na pia com irritação e saiu rapidamente da cozinha, observado pelos olhos meio arregalados de Rob, o ajudante que era responsável pela limpeza do ambiente. Graças aos céus o expediente já tinha acabado e ele não era o responsável por fechar o restaurante aquela noite. Tudo o que queria era ir pra casa, tomar um banho e descansar. O loiro não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar se sentindo tão nervoso e frustrado. Quer dizer, saber ele sabia, mas não queria admitir.

Aquele idiota do professor Pellegrino não tinha nada que chegar justo quando Misha ia dizer o que era a tal proposta. Por mais que ele já tivesse dito que não era nada importante, o garçom não podia negar que ficara bastante curioso. Curiosidade que se estendia ao que os dois iam fazer aquela noite. Jensen nunca vira o professor de Inglês naquelas roupas tão casuais. Nem Misha, para falar a verdade, embora ele ainda usasse o sobretudo bege.

Enquanto despia o uniforme, o loiro tentava dizer a si mesmo que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Quer dizer, Misha e Pellegrino podiam fazer o que quisessem. Olhou-se no espelho e viu a correntinha com a flor-de-lótus, o que aliviou aqueles sentimentos todos. As lembranças da noite anterior voltaram-lhe à mente e ele sorriu, para logo depois olhar para os lados, meio enrubescido pela reação entre suas pernas. Era uma sorte Chad ter saído mais cedo e Sebastian estar conferindo tudo antes de fechar o B&S.

- Tchau, Seb! – disse, passando pelo colega no corredor que dava para a saída dos funcionários.

-_ Au revoir! _– o loiro dos olhos turquesa disse, zombeteiro. – Aproveite a noite...

- Vou aproveitar na minha cama, Seb. – Jensen retrucou, sabendo que o amigo queria fazer troça com ele e Michael.

Sebastian riu alto e Jensen balançou a cabeça. O ar gelado fez suas bochechas arderem e ele apressou o passo pelo pequeno estacionamento. Abriu um sorriso ao ver o porsche parado lá, Mike encostado no capô, mexendo no celular. O moreno guardou o aparelho e sorriu de volta ao ouvir seus passos.

- Boa noite, Jen. – ele cumprimentou, estendendo os braços.

- Boa noite. – Jensen respondeu, abraçando-o e roçando o rosto pela barba macia, respirando mais fundo para sentir o perfume amadeirado. – Eu realmente tinha me esquecido de como é bom você aqui, me esperando.

- Ah é? O professor tomou mesmo meu lugar durante as férias?

- Não! – o loiro negou, dando um tapinha no peito do outro. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Eu sei, Jen. – Mike deu uma risada gostosa. – Só estou brincando.

O moreno deu um longo beijo no mais novo antes de destravar o carro e abrir a porta do passageiro para ele. Jensen ainda estava meio tonto quando sentou-se no banco e Mike entrou pelo lado do motorista.

- Jen, será que seus pais vão querer me matar se eu não levar você direto pra casa hoje? – Michael perguntou, cauteloso, assim que ligou o motor do porsche.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Bom, sua mãe com certeza ia falar alguma coisa, ficar preocupada e tudo mais, mas não seria exatamente um problema. Na noite anterior ele dissera que ia dormir na casa de Jared, o que acontecia de vez em quando, então ela ficara tranquila. Já seu pai... bem, ele não sabia mais qual poderia ser a reação dele.

- Mike, _hoje _eu não posso dormir com você de novo... – o loiro disse.

- Não, não é isso. – ele se apresou em responder. – É que eu quero levar você a um evento especial hoje. Prometo que não você não vai chegar muito tarde.

As sobrancelhas de Jensen franziram-se levemente enquanto ele pensava. Amanhã ainda faria o turno extra no restaurante, porque as aulas só começavam na segunda feira, então não podia acordar muito tarde.

- Mas eu nem estou vestido para um evento hoje, quanto mais um especial. – argumentou. De fato, além de serem as mesmas que usara no dia anterior, suas roupas não eram nada apropriadas para sair com o namorado.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Michael replicou, um sorriso de canto de lábio. – Vamos, Jen, por favor!

- Tudo bem, Mike. – o loiro se deu por vencido. – Mas preciso estar em Flatbush cedo. Se eu me atrasar de novo nem sei o que o Sr. Beaver faz comigo.

- Juro estará em casa na hora certa, Cinderela. – o mais velho brincou. – Mas se quiser eu posso te trazer amanhã.

- Não, Mike! – Jensen protestou. – Quer dizer, não precisa ter esse trabalho todo.

- Não é trabalho nenhum. Na verdade é só mais uma desculpa pra ficar perto de você.

Jensen revirou os olhos, mas abriu um enorme sorriso, sentindo o peito esquentar. O loiro estava cheio de curiosidade enquanto o porsche cruzava as ruas de Manhattan em direção ao East Upper Side. Dessa vez reconheceu o prédio do apartamento de Mike, não o da cobertura milionária em Tribeca. Do elevador da garagem até o apartamento foram beijos e amassos que deixaram o loiro vermelho e ofegante.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Michael ofereceu, depois que descolaram os lábios, já na sala de estar.

- Você está tentando me deixar bêbado de novo? – Jensen brincou, mordendo o queixo do moreno.

- Ainda não. – ele respondeu, com um risinho. – Preciso de você sóbrio por enquanto...

- Então eu vou querer uma água. – o loiro disse. – E que você me conte logo aonde vamos e o que você está pensando em fazer com relação a minha roupa.

- Neste exato momento eu estou pensando em tirá-la... – Mike não perdeu a oportunidade, malicioso.

- Seu danadinho... – Jensen disse, beijando o namorado e se sentindo extremamente tentado. No entanto, Mike não cumpriu a promessa, dizendo, quando o beijo terminou:

- Vai pro meu quarto que eu levo a água pra você.

Jensen sorriu quando ele piscou e o empurrou de leve na direção do corredor que levava aos quartos. Apesar de nunca ter estado no quarto do moreno, não foi difícil achar o aposento, porque era o que estava com a porta entreaberta. Como tudo o que se referia ao namorado, o ambiente era impressionante. A decoração seguia o mesmo padrão elegante da sala, mas um pouco mais despojada, mais leve. Na parte anterior, separada da principal por uma espécie de treliça de madeira envernizada, um pequeno ambiente de estudos, com uma escrivaninha cheia de livros sobre Direito – todos muito organizados. Jensen achou um conjunto de interruptores e, por via das dúvidas, acionou todos. Com passos lentos e olhos observadores, avançou para dentro do quarto.

Depois da treliça, uma enorme cama king size dominava o lugar, mas havia um criado de cada lado e prateleiras bem trabalhadas ao longo de uma das paredes, com objetos variados: porta-retratos, mais livros, esculturas, troféus. Na parede oposta, um grande quadro retratava uma paisagem campestre. Jensen ficou impressionado com a pintura, com os traços delicados, mas precisos, com a beleza do que estava pintado.

- Você gostou? – a voz de Mike o assustou e ele se virou rapidamente. O moreno estava logo atrás dele, os olhos pregados no quadro e um copo d'água na mão.

- Ah, sim. – Jensen respondeu. – É muito bonito.

- É da minha mãe. – Michael disse, apontando a assinatura num dos cantos da pintura. – O lugar é uma cidadezinha no interior da Alemanha, de onde a família do meu pai veio. Ela pintou na primeira vez que eles foram para lá, na lua de mel. – um risinho escapa dos lábios do moreno antes de ele prosseguir. – Ela disse que a inspiração veio de mim, porque tem certeza de que eu fui concebido na noite anterior à manhã em que ela começou a pintá-lo.

Jensen riu e olhou do quadro para Michael.

- Bom, eu tenho que concordar que você é uma bela inspiração. – o loiro disse, passando os braços em torno do namorado antes de beijá-lo.

- Eu fico só imaginando o que ela pintaria caso se inspirasse em você. – Mike devolveu o lisonjeio, depois do beijo. Jensen deu um risinho e aceitou de bom grado a água fria que ele tinha trazido.

- E então, vai me contar o que está tramando dessa vez, Sr. Rosenbaum? – o loiro perguntou, depois de saciar a sede.

- Vou mostrar. – Michel respondeu, erguendo o canto dos lábios, antes de abrir uma das duas portas na parede onde o quadro estava pendurado.

Jensen o acompanhou e descobriu que a porta dava num closet. Não era um daqueles closets gigantescos das madames celebridades, mas também não era tão pequeno. Dos dois lados do corredor que o cômodo formava, estavam penduradas calças, camisas sociais, camisetas, ternos, coletes e casacos, todos organizados por tipo de peça e por cor. Ao fundo ficavam os calçados, também organizados seguindo o mesmo padrão. Enquanto o loiro observava, Michael caminhou até a prateleira dos sapatos e apanhou um saco preto que estava pendurado no final da barra esquerda do closet. O moreno também apanhou uma caixa do chão ali perto.

- O que você vai vestir hoje. – ele disse, estendendo a caixa e o saco para Jensen.

- Mike... – Jensen começou, mas o outro já estava largando tudo em seus braços, de um modo que ele não tinha escolha a não ser segurar. Ao mesmo tempo, Michael o empurrava para fora do closet.

- Eu acho que vai servir direitinho, você é mais ou menos do meu tamanho. – o moreno disse, fechando a porta, sem dar tempo de Jensen abrir a boca. – De qualquer forma eu mostrei aquela foto que a gente tirou no parque pro Valentino e ele tem um olho ótimo, aposto que ajustou certinho para as suas medidas.

Jensen não fazia a menor ideia de quem era Valentino, mas não era difícil adivinhar que deveria ser um alfaiate ou coisa parecida.

- Vai, Jen, abre o saco! – Mike disse, empolgado. Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas um momento, mas por fim deu-se por vencido, com um suspiro.

Dentro do saco, em um cabide, estavam uma calça jeans com lavagem mais desbotada, uma camisa social verde clara e por cima de tudo um paletó preto. Tudo de grife, Jensen viu pelas etiquetas. Um cinto de couro ocre completava o conjunto. Mike indicou a caixa com o olhar e o loiro abriu-a para encontrar um sapato de couro fosco, alguns tons mais claro que o cinto.

- Mal posso esperar pra ver como vai ficar em você. – Michael disse.

- Ah, Mike... – Jensen suspirou.

- Já sei, já sei. – ele cortou. – Não precisa ficar pra você. Usa hoje como um empréstimo, depois eu vejo o que eu faço.

Jensen riu. Ele já tinha pensado em tudo mesmo. Olhou mais uma vez as roupas e os sapatos. Ele estava correndo um sério risco de ficar mal acostumado... Quando Michael percebeu a aceitação no rosto do namorado, abriu um sorriso largo e se adiantou para beijá-lo.

- Você vai ficar mais lindo ainda. – Mike disse, pontuando a frase com um selinho. – Quero ver você vestido... – acrescentou, deslizando as mãos por baixo da camisa de Jensen para puxá-la para cima.

- Mas eu tenho que tomar um banho antes. – o loiro disse, fechando os olhos ao sentir o contato dos dedos do outro em seu torso.

- Que ótimo... – Michael disse, puxando o loiro junto consigo na direção da outra porta da parede do quadro. – Eu também.

Jensen mal conseguiu registrar que haviam entrado em um amplo banheiro, coberto de mármore em tons de cinza e preto. Ter Mike despindo-o e fazer o mesmo com ele exigia demais de sua atenção para que pudesse ver os detalhes do lugar. A água caindo sobre os dois corpos nus é que o trouxe um pouco de volta para a realidade.

- Não vá se esquecer de que eu sou um mocinho com hora pra chegar em casa... – sussurrou, mordiscando provocativamente os lábios de Michael.

- Não estou esquecendo. – ele retrucou, mordendo a boca de Jensen também. – Mas acho que podemos chegar um pouquinho atrasados ao evento... – ele juntou mais os corpos molhados – É por uma boa causa.

**J & M **

A fila na porta da galeria estava enorme, quase dobrando a esquina. As pessoas conversavam, animadas, a ansiedade para conseguir entrar estampada nos olhos. Dois seguranças barravam a entrada, e uma hostess com cara de poucos amigos selecionava aqueles que lhe pareciam adequados para qualquer que fosse o evento que estivesse acontecendo lá dentro. Misha olhou de relance para Mark, amaldiçoando-o mentalmente por arrastá-lo para aquele lugar. Porque era óbvio que eles não conseguiriam entrar tão cedo, _se _conseguissem.

Mark estacionou o carro em uma rua paralela e os dois homens saltaram do carro. O professor de História reparou que o amigo estava bastante animado, quase saltitando enquanto caminhavam na direção do burburinho de gente. Quando chegaram em frente à galeria, ele foi direto até a hostess, enquanto Misha se sentia ligeiramente intimidado pelos flashes de vários repórteres, que espocavam a torto e a direito. Reconheceu algumas pessoas que figuravam em colunas sociais e até mesmo uma cantora que tinha ganhado desses realities musicais da vida. Nunca entrariam ali, Mark e eles, dois simples professores de Ensino Médio.

Foi esse pensamento que fez com que a surpresa do moreno fosse ainda mais quando, depois de algumas palavras com a hostess, Mark fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse e os seguranças abriram passagem para que eles entrassem – sob olhares que variavam de inveja a raiva e frustração.

- C-como...? – ele nem conseguiu terminar a pergunta.

- Você nem começou a ver o que eu posso fazer. – Mark respondeu, trigueiro, enquanto deixavam para trás a agitação da entrada e penetravam no ambiente embalado por uma suave música de piano. – Estou brincando! – o loiro riu. – Foi o meu amigo, Adrian, que pôs nossos nomes na lista de convidados VIP. Ele já saiu com um cara que trabalha aqui.

- Oh. – Misha fez, soando mais surpreso do que gostaria com a informação. – Mas como ele sabia que eu viria junto? – perguntou, rapidamente, tentando disfarçar.

- Eu disse a ele que já tinha planos pra hoje, mas ele falou que conseguia te colocar na lista também. Como eu sabia que você não resistiria a minha cara de cachorro pidão quando eu fizesse a proposta, passei o seu nome pra ele.

Misha não conseguiu se decidir se ficava realmente indignado ou não com a audácia do outro, mas, no fundo, acabou achando graça. Lembrou-se daquele dia, depois das aulas terminadas, em que ele o convencera a sair com os outros professores. Mark tinha mesmo aquele dom de convencer os outros a fazer o que ele queria. Ou será que era só com ele?

Com a mente perdida naquele questionamento, o professor demorou um pouco para realmente se situar dentro do amplo salão principal em estilo vitoriano ao qual tinham chegado depois de passar por um pequeno hall de entrada e um largo corredor. O lugar estava apinhado de gente dos mais variados estilos – dos mais elegantes aos mais alternativos – o que fez Misha não se sentir tão desconfortável com o que estava vestindo. Nas paredes havia quadros e mais quadros, em alguns cantos esculturas, todos sendo devidamente apreciados. Mas visível que a atenção de todos estava na bela escadaria que levava ao andar superior, que estava fechado.

- A tal exposição surpresa deve estar abrigada lá. – Mark comentou, apontando o mezanino com balaustrada de madeira no qual a escadaria terminava.

- Deve ser algum artista muito importante mesmo. – disse Misha. Para dizer a verdade, ele não era muito integrado ao circuito artístico. Pelo menos não ao de pintura. Gostava mais dos livros e não perdia uma boa feira deles, mas do que acontecia no mundo das outras artes era bastante leigo. – Seu amigo não conseguiu nenhuma informação?

- Não. – Mark disse, desapontado. – O ex- dele não quis dizer nem sob ameaça o artista exposto, nem mesmo se o boato era verdadeiro. Mas se não for vai ser um verdadeiro tiro no pé da imagem da galeria, Nova York em peso apareceu.

Misha concordou com a cabeça. Ali dentro havia mais pessoas bem conhecidas e até mesmo artistas famosos. O moreno se pegou realmente curioso para saber de quem era a exposição que atraíra tanta gente. Mas não havia outra solução a não ser esperar e aproveitar o que já estava à disposição. Logo, Mark e ele estavam circulando pelo ambiente, com taças do excelente vinho que garçons serviam para os presentes.

A certa altura, acabaram topando com Adrian, o tal amigo de Pellegrino. Misha ficou observando os dois conversarem, parecia que não se viam há algum tempo. Adrian era bastante diferente de Mark: enquanto o loiro era mais sóbrio e calmo, o outro era definitivamente espalhafatoso, com suas roupas chamativas e o cabelo vermelho fogo. Apesar disso, a conversa entre eles fluía muito naturalmente. O que fez Misha ficar se perguntando sobre a sexualidade do amigo. Quer dizer, apesar do que Danneel tinha dito na sala dos professores, ele não podia afirmar com certeza se Mark era ou não interessado em homens – o seu "gaydar" de fato nunca fora realmente acurado. Bom, ao menos podia ter certeza de que ele era alguém que não tinha problema nenhum quanto a amizade com gays. Até deu alguns palpites sobre o atual relacionamento em que Adrian estava.

Eventualmente, Misha acabou participando mais da conversa e, juntos, eles terminaram de percorrer o salão. Adrian era uma figura, com comentários espirituosos sobre tudo e todos. Quando Mark se ausentou para ir ao banheiro, um breve silêncio constrangedor se fez.

- Então você é o famoso Misha. – Adrian disse, ajeitando os óculos de armação redonda.

- Eu sou famoso? – o professor perguntou, com um risinho.

- Ah, o Mark falou bastante de você, desde que vocês se conheceram. – o ruivo respondeu. – E, pra dizer a verdade, não é a toa. Você é o primeiro colega dele que eu conheço que não é um chato de galochas. Além de ser um gato.

Misha sentiu o rosto esquentar e tomou um gole de vinho para tentar aplacar o nervosismo que o atingiu. Erro fatal, pois acabou engasgando com a bebida. Adrian o ajudou com tapinhas nas costas, mas ria abertamente.

- Você fica ainda mais bonitinho envergonhado. – ele comentou, o que foi de muita ajuda.

Depois de alguns minutos de tosse e uma taça de água que Adrian pegou de um providencial garçom que passou por perto, Misha conseguiu se restabelecer. Mais do que embaraçado pelo elogio do outro, estava balançado por saber que Mark falara dele com os amigos. O mistério daquele homem o intrigava cada vez mais, e ele já estava pronto para perguntar a Adrian se Pellegrino era ou não era gay, quando a luz diminuiu e dois holofotes iluminaram o topo da escadaria e alguém saiu de detrás da cortina do mezanino.

- Hm-hm! – o homem pigarreou e deu duas batidinhas no microfone para chamar a atenção de quem ainda não estava olhando para ele.

- Oh, meu Deus! Já vão abrir a exposição! – Adrian exclamou, agitado. – E _cadê _o Mark?

- Senhoras e Senhores, - o homem começou. Bem nesse momento Mark reapareceu, para o alívio de Adrian. – É com imenso prazer que a Artz & Craftz Gallery traz às pessoas de bom gosto em Nova York uma das mais reconhecidas artistas plásticas da atualidade, dotada de uma visão única e inovadora, comparável a dos grandes gênios da história. Ela, que atingiu um alto patamar de reconhecimento e que tão raramente presenteia o público com grandes exposições como essa. A grande e única...

O apresentador fez a devida pausa para que todos os presentes prendessem a respiração e em seguida anunciou, em tom teatral:

_- Juliet Rosenbaum! _

**J & M**

Jensen não podia negar que se sentia bem nas roupas que Mike lhe dera. De vez em quando, olhava para o pedacinho de si mesmo que via refletido no retrovisor do porsche e não conseguia evitar sorrir. Nesses momentos, podia perceber os olhos de Michael flagrando-o e os lábios arqueando-se em um discreto sorriso de vitória. O loiro queria se sentir indignado com aquele semblante presunçoso, mas só conseguia pensar que ele ficava ainda mais lindo com ele.

Vários daqueles momentos pontuaram o curto trajeto entre o apartamento no East Upper Side e o prédio vitoriano na área central de Manhattan, que levou bastante tempo para ser percorrido graças ao trânsito caótico do horário. Michael parou o carro logo na entrada e um manobrista apareceu, sorrindo solicitamente. Jensen reconheceu a galeria de arte de uma reportagem que havia lido não sabia onde – era uma das mais famosas da cidade. O lugar estava apinhado de gente: a maioria querendo entrar, tentando passar pelo crivo de uma hostess de olhar nada amigável; repórteres fotografando como loucos e uns poucos apenas curiosos com o movimento. Jensen mal teve tempo de absorver tudo e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo e Michael o puxou pela rua mesmo até chegarem a um beco que ladeava o prédio.

- Mike, o que...? – o loiro tentou perguntar.

- Daqui a pouco eu te explico, Jen! – o moreno interrompeu, segurando firme a mão do outro e andando rapidamente na direção de uma escadaria curta que dava numa porta de acesso lateral, ladeada por dois seguranças mal encarados.

Antes que chegassem lá, porém, um flash estourou na entrada do beco e uma voz masculina e jovial gritou:

- Sr. Rosenbaum, uma palavrinha, por favor!

Michael apertou o passo e eles alcançaram as escadas quando mais flashes piscaram e outras pessoas começaram a gritar e entrar pelo beco também. Habilmente, o moreno tirou do bolso uma credencial e mostrou ao segurança, que imediatamente abriu a porta. Antes que os repórteres pudessem alcança-los, os dois rapazes estavam a salvo dentro de um corredor de serviço mal iluminado. Michael encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta e puxou Jensen para si, ofegante.

- O que foi isso? – Jensen perguntou, tão ofegante quanto o namorado, afastando-se um pouco para poder olhá-lo.

- Esses malditos repórteres. – Mike respondeu. – Se eles tivessem nos alcançado teriam feito milhões de perguntas e acabariam estragando a surpresa.

- Michael, já está perdendo a graça! – Jensen cruzou os braços, dessa vez realmente bravo. – O que é que você faz tanto mistério?

Michael consultou o relógio e, ao fundo, pôde se ouvir o som de aplausos.

- Você já vai saber. – respondeu, com um sorriso, antes de tomar novamente a mão do namorado e sair com ele pelo corredor.

Jensen pensou em empacar e exigir uma explicação mais clara, mas resolveu que seria mais fácil seguir o outro. Andaram alguns minutos, subiram algumas escadas e passaram por alguns cômodos até saírem em uma espécie de balcão que se elevava sobre um amplo salão cheio de pessoas que aplaudiam novamente. Do outro lado, no alto de uma elegante escadaria, uma mulher magnificamente vestida segurava um microfone. A atenção de todos estava voltada para ela e ela sorria. Enquanto o loiro apreendia a cena, a cortina atrás da mulher e do homem ao lado dela se abriu, revelando uma porta de folhas duplas que dava para um outro salão, que parecia estar ricamente decorado.

- Jensen Ross Ackles, - Michael disse, envolvendo a cintura do loiro por trás – aquela lá do outro lado é minha mãe. Meu pai deve estar na galeria logo atrás daquelas portas, e essa noite vou apresentá-lo para eles.

**J & M**

Mark tinha entrado em estado de êxtase assim que o apresentador tinha anunciado o nome da mulher – assim como todos os presentes no salão. Misha, por sua vez, aplaudiu educadamente, mas o nome realmente não lhe trazia nada de extraordinário. Quando ela apareceu, no entanto, em um belo vestido cor de água-marinha, usando extraordinárias pérolas e sorrindo elegantemente, o professor se lembrou de que já lera sobre ela antes.

Juliet Rosenbaum era esposa de um dos médicos mais conceituados do país. Mas antes disso, era uma artista muito renomada. Seus quadros faziam sucesso no meio artístico desde que ela era adolescente e ela construíra uma carreira de prestígio. Por isso mesmo, hoje em dia era raro que ela fizesse alguma exposição e cada peça era valiosíssima. Não era a toa que todos estavam tão encantados por estar ali e a concorrência para entrar na galeria era tão grande.

- Misha, você consegue acreditar nisso? – Mark sussurrou ao ouvido do colega, radiante. – _Juliet Rosenbaum! _Essa é a primeira exposição dela em dez anos! Dez anos! Imagino o que ela trouxe para mostrar... Tinha ouvido dizer que ela estava interessada em retomar as esculturas. Ela fez algumas antes de se casar, mas depois desistiu.

Ele se calou quando Juliet começou a falar, numa voz bastante doce e com palavras bem escolhidas. Ela agradeceu a presença de todos, disse como estava feliz em poder mostrar seu trabalho ao público novamente e que esperava que todos gostassem do que ela chamou de sua visão da última década. Quando ela terminou, seguiram-se mais aplausos entusiasmados e a cortina atrás dela abriu-se, revelando outro salão. O apresentador pigarreou antes de retomar a palavra.

- Senhoras e senhores, a Artz & Craftz espera que todos apreciem essa noite singular. Se houver qualquer interesse em alguma das obras expostas, basta procurar um de nossos funcionários. Obrigado por nos prestigiarem e aproveitem!

A passagem para o andar superior foi liberada e as pessoas começaram a subir, excitadíssimas. Adrian estava tão animado que foi abrindo caminho entre os outros e logo se perdeu de Misha e Mark.

- Vamos, Mish! – o loiro disse, segurando a mão do outro para não se separarem. – Quem sabe não conseguimos falar com ela?

Se o aperto de Mark não fosse firme o suficiente, Misha teria se soltado dele, porque simplesmente ficou sem reação quando o amigo o tocara daquela maneira, tão displicente. O calor foi subindo pelo braço, se espalhando pelo corpo do moreno, enquanto ele automaticamente seguia o outro pela multidão, na direção das escadarias, sentindo o coração martelar com força as costelas.

**J & M**

No balcão, o coração de Jensen também batia com força, mas o loiro estava paralisado, rigidamente plantado no chão de mármore. Os olhos verdes acompanharam a mulher de vestido verde entrar no salão do outro lado e em seguida as pessoas começarem o êxodo para o segundo andar.

- Jen? – Mike chamou, a voz preocupada, virando-o suavemente.

- Mike, você não podia ter feito isso! – Jensen de repente reencontrou a voz. – Você tinha que ter me avisado! Eu não posso...

- Jensen, se acalme. – o mais velho pediu, os dedos entrelaçando-se nos do outro. – Por que você não pode conhecer os meus pais?

- Não é que eu não posso, Mike. – Jensen tentou se explicar. – É só que, assim de repente. Você não me deu tempo de me preparar. E se eles não gostarem de mim?

- Eles vão te adorar, Jen. – Michael tranquilizou o namorado. – Já adoram, porque eu falo de você o tempo todo.

- Ah, qual é, Mike? – o loiro sentia que estava tendo uma crise nervosa. – Eu? Um pobretão, repetente e que trabalha como garçom num restaurantezinho chinfrim no meio de Manhattan? É bem capaz que eles vão gostar de mim!

As lágrimas começavam a turvar sua visão, mas Jensen pôde ver a expressão do namorado contorcer-se enquanto ele tentava se manter calmo. Mas a voz dele era bastante diferente da voz suave que sempre ouvira sair da boca dele quando ele falou:

- Jensen, assim você ofende não só a mim, mas também aos meus pais. – as mãos dos dois se afastaram. – Eu disse pra você quando nos conhecemos que eu não vejo nada dessas coisas em você. E meus pais também não. Nós não somos ricos metidos a besta que julgam os outros pelo que eles têm. Se fosse assim, eu não me envolveria com você e se eles fossem assim eu não faria questão de que você os conhecesse.

Jensen abaixou a cabeça e sentiu a garganta apertar-se. Sentia-se um completo idiota, ouvindo as palavras de Michael. Mas... ele fora pego de surpresa. Se soubesse para o que estava indo, talvez não tivesse aquela reação e ficasse apenas nervoso como qualquer um ficaria ao conhecer os pais do namorado. As lágrimas correram quentes pelo rosto antes que conseguisse falar.

- D-desculpe. – balbuciou.

As mãos de Michael envolveram as suas novamente e o calor do corpo dele era o mesmo da voz, quando ele falou novamente.

- Tudo bem, Jen. – ele o beijou no topo da cabeça. – Eu peço desculpas também. Não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito. Eu consigo entender você. Na verdade essa ideia toda foi da minha mãe e eu embarquei. Deveria ter te contado desde o começo. – ele soltou uma das mãos para erguer o rosto do loiro. – Me perdoa?

Jensen fungou de leve e olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis-acinzentados de Mike, sentindo-se mais calmo com aquele olhar, com as palavras dele e com o toque suave de seus dedos. Ainda sentia-se bobo e com medo, mas definitivamente mais seguro, porque Michael estava ao seu lado. Assentiu com a cabeça e deixou que ele tocasse seus lábios com os dele.

- Vamos? – Michael perguntou. Jensen anuiu. – Mamãe está louca para te conhecer. – o moreno disse, em uma animação contida. – Só não ligue para as maluquices dela, por favor.

Jensen ensaiou um sorriso e tentou se preparar para o que quer viria quando estivesse cara a cara com os Rosenbaum.

**J & M**

Michael conduziu Jensen por alguns corredores até chegar a uma sala menor, mobiliada no mesmo estilo do prédio. O número de pessoas ali era reduzido e o ambiente mais calmo do que o que o loiro vira do balcão. Uma enorme mesa oferecia aos presentes um requintado buffet, mas só uma ou duas pessoas davam atenção às iguarias. Em um canto, a mulher que agora Jensen sabia ser sua sogra dava uma entrevista informal a um grupo de privilegiados jornalistas. Mike fez sinal para que esperassem.

Os minutos se alongaram em horas enquanto Juliet Rosenbaum parecia ser muito simpática com os repórteres. Jensen tentava imaginar jeitos de manter uma conversa com a mulher, mas não conseguia ver-se em um diálogo de mais de cinco minutos com uma artista plástica famosa. Talvez tivesse mais sucesso com o Sr. Rosenbaum. Portanto, ficou procurando o médico entre as pessoas que cercavam a mulher, mas estava tão nervoso que não conseguia distinguir bem.

O loiro não soube dizer se havia ficado aliviado ou mais nervoso ainda quando o grupo se dispersou e Michael deu um toque em seu braço, para que fossem na direção de seus pais. A caminhada pareceu longa demais, mas ao mesmo tempo muito curta porque ele queria se prepara mais quando se viram cara a cara com os Rosenbaum.

- Mãe, pai, esse é o Jensen. – Mike disse, sorridente, segurando a mão do loiro. – Jensen, Mark e Juliet Rosenbaum, meus pais.

Jensen sentiu calor e calafrios ao mesmo tempo. Por um instante encarou sem realmente ver as duas pessoas a sua frente, até o Sr. Rosenbaum erguer a mão. Foi um esforço tremendo para o loiro erguer a própria mão e apertar a do homem sorridente.

- O-oi, Sr. Rosenbaum. – ele gaguejou.

- Mark, por favor. – o homem disse, pressionando com uma firmeza educada a mão do rapaz. – É um prazer finalmente conhecer você.

- O p-prazer é meu. – o loiro replicou, ainda muito nervoso. Quando Mark soltou sua mão, ele se virou para a mulher. Lembrou-se de tomar a mão dela e beijar. – Sra. Rosenbaum.

- Juliet, pode me chamar de Juliet. – ela falou, com uma voz doce que se encaixava perfeitamente com sua beleza. – Faço minhas as palavras do Mark. Nosso Michael falou muito de você durante as férias, estávamos ansiosos para conhecê-lo. Na verdade eu gostaria de ter feito isso em um jantar, mas ultimamente eu tenho passado tão pouco tempo aqui em Nova York e Mark está lecionando em Harvard, então não queria deixar passar a oportunidade. Espero que não tenha se incomodado por ser tão de última hora...

- N-não, claro que não. – Jensen respondeu. – Eu fico feliz por poder conhecer vocês. Mike tinha me dito, mas eu não tinha ideia de que a senhora... _você _era uma artista tão famosa.

Juliet ficou educadamente lisonjeada, mas logo deu uma risada.

- Não sei se eu sou mesmo. – ela disse. – Com os críticos e a imprensa é só fazer um pouco de charme e eles se rendem a você. Mas eu quero que você me diga se eu sou talentosa, isso é o que me interessa. Michael disse que você gosta de escrever.

- Oh! – Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar. – Eu... eu, hm, eu rabisco algumas coisas nos meus cadernos, só isso. Não é nada demais.

- Ah, que é isso, Jen! – Mike interveio. – Aquele poema que você me mostrou aquela vez é incrível!

Jensen baixou os olhos. Os versos a que Michael se referia eram os últimos que tinha escrito, palavras que lhe haviam chegado a mente durante o expediente e que ele escrevera no bloquinho que usava para anotar os pedidos. Não gostava de mostrar o que escrevia aos outros – Jared só lia seus poemas porque era um bisbilhoteiro que pegava seus cadernos sem pedir licença – mas Mike havia encontrado o papel que estava em seu bolso enquanto eles se beijavam e ele não tivera outra escolha. Guardara segredo, porém, de sua inspiração para escrever.

- Ah, qualquer dia desses eu vou querer ler o que você escreve! – Juliet disse, empolgada. – Conheço vários editores, quem sabe não conseguimos publicar você! Boa arte tem que ser mostrada para o mundo, é o que eu penso!

O loiro tentou pensar em alguma resposta, mas realmente não sabia o que dizer. Não considerava seus poemas arte, eram apenas um passatempo e uma forma de colocar para fora pensamentos que ele mesmo não sabia coordenar. Houve um breve momento de silêncio, mas Mark Rosenbaum falou em seguida.

- Então você trabalha num restaurante depois da escola? – perguntou, parecendo interessado.

- Er, trabalho sim. – Jensen respondeu, um pouco embaraçado. Aquele era um ponto delicado. O que será que o Sr. Rosenbaum pensava de seu filho namorando um garçom qualquer?

- Eu também trabalhava meio horário quando ainda estava na escola. – ele disse. – Isso é uma coisa muito boa, Jensen. Eu sempre fiz questão que o Mike pelo menos me ajudasse a organizar um pouco as minhas coisas, como um assistente, pra ele aprender a dar valor ao trabalho.

- Na verdade o senhor queria me induzir a ser médico também, que eu sei. – Michael brincou e os dois riram. O sorriso dos dois era idêntico, Jensen percebeu. De fato, pai e filho eram muito parecidos, embora os cabelos do Sr. Rosenbaum fossem um pouco mais escuros que os do filho.

- Bom, não custava nada tentar! – Mark disse, espalmando as mãos num gesto de desculpas. – Mas o mundo precisa de bons advogados também, então está tudo certo. E você, Jensen, o que quer cursar?

- Na verdade... eu ainda não sei. – o loiro admitiu. – Já pensei em tantas coisas, mas não consegui me decidir.

- Bom, caso decida ser um médico, já pode contar comigo para alguns encaminhamentos e...

- Pai, pare de tentar influenciar o Jen! – Mike interrompeu, rindo.

Dessa vez Jensen riu de leve também, sentindo-se um pouco mais confortável. Eles conversaram mais alguns minutos, com a Sra. Rosenbaum animadamente já fazendo planos para um jantar e depois uma viagem para eles e o Sr. Rosenbaum dizendo que poderia ter boas chances na Harvard Medical School se ele mexesse alguns pauzinhos. Jensen aos poucos percebeu que os pais de seu namorado não eram esnobes, nem o julgavam como ele esperava. O desprendimento de Mike tinha sua origem neles, com certeza. Estava se sentindo bem mais a vontade quando o dono da galeria veio falar com Juliet.

- Ah, Mike, querido, eles vão trazer alguns convidados, sabe como é, pra ver a estrela aqui. – ela brincou.

- E eu preciso ir. – Mark disse, consultando o relógio. – Tenho uma aula magna amanhã cedo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou levar o Jensen para ver a sua obra, mamãe. – Michael disse.

- Foi um prazer conhecer você, Jensen. – Mark disse apertando novamente a mão do loiro. – Mike não estava errado quando disse que você é um rapaz excelente.

Jensen sorriu e agradeceu com a cabeça.

- Até logo, papai. Voltamos depois, mãe. – disse Michael, puxando o namorado, antes que ele passasse mal por super-aquecimento, a julgar pelo rosto cada vez mais vermelho. – Não falei que eles iam te adorar? – falou, quando já estavam afastados.

O loiro deu um suspiro aliviado e encontrou a mão do outro, entrelaçando os dedos. Tinha sido realmente melhor do que ele jamais poderia esperar.

**J & M**

Mark parecia uma criança que vai ao parque de diversões pela primeira vez. Depois que conseguiram subir para o salão superior, o professor de Inglês soltou não soltou a mão do amigo, puxando-o para um dos primeiros quadros expostos.

- Não é incrível, Mish? – ele perguntou, finalmente quebrando o contato, já que a concentração das pessoas diminuiu no espaço mais amplo.

- Hm, oi? – Misha teve que perguntar, porque mal tinha escutado a pergunta, encarando a mão ainda quente.

- Não é incrível? – Mark repetiu, os olhos brilhando ao observar a pintura de uma paisagem litorânea.

- É. – o moreno respondeu, mesmo sem ver direito o quadro. – É sim.

Pelos minutos seguintes, Misha tentou acompanhar Mark em sua empolgação. Não que o amigo fosse reparar que ele não conseguia comentar com tanta precisão sobre as obras de Juliet Rosenbaum, Mark estava simplesmente encantado. Tudo o que o professor de História precisava fazer era balançar a cabeça e concordar com o que o outro dizia. Os olhos azuis do mais velho procuravam por Adrian – pelo menos seria alguém com uma opinião mais balizada – mas de alguma forma ele tinha desaparecido, mesmo com aquele cabelo cor de fogo.

Eles tinham acabado de passar por uma instalação com algumas esculturas quando, vagando pelo salão, os olhos de Misha passaram por um rosto familiar. Ele parou de repente, tentando localizá-lo novamente. Mas foi Mark quem lhe mostrou para onde olhar, apontando:

- Ei, aquele não é...

- Jensen! – Misha exclamou, estranhamente surpreso. – É Jensen Ackles.

- Quem diria que iríamos encontra-lo por aqui, hein? – Mark disse, displicente, antes de acrescentar com certa malícia: - E muito bem acompanhado, pelo que eu vejo.

- É... – Misha murmurou.

O professor de História engoliu em seco, experimentando uma sensação parecida com a do estacionamento do restaurante. Tentou ignorá-la, mas ver como os dois formavam um casal fabuloso não ajudava muito. Michael estava tão elegante quanto na noite anterior, mas real surpresa era Jensen. A calça, a camisa, o terno – tudo parecia perfeitamente cortado para realçar as qualidades que o corpo esguio, mas bem talhado, do loiro tinha. Misha lembrou-se vagamente do dia em que o vira todo arrumado para uma festa. Na ocasião ele tinha notado que aluno poderia ser mais atraente do que parecia, mas – fosse porque daquela outra vez o professor estava alcoolizado demais para ver melhor, fosse porque Jensen estava tão mais elegante aquela noite – Misha sentiu uma ponta de desejo que era completamente inapropriada.

Paralisado, o professor nem teve tempo de pensar no que fazer. Antes que pudesse ao menos desfazer o nó que aquelas sensações e pensamentos eram, viu os olhos de Michael Rosenbaum fixarem-se nos seus. Mesmo a distância eles eram penetrantes e um tanto misteriosos. O rapaz virou-se para Jensen e apontar discretamente na direção de onde Misha e Mark estavam. Misha teve a impressão de que Jensen estava tão nervoso quanto ele quando o casal começou a encurtar a distância entre eles.

- Professor Collins! – Michael disse, assim que chegou perto o suficiente, sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

- Misha. – o moreno disse, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, tentando ser natural. – Me chame de Misha, por favor. Oi, Jensen. – acrescentou, adejando os olhos na direção de seu aluno.

- Oi. – o rapaz loiro disse, em voz baixa. – Professor Pellegrino. – Jensen cumprimentou Mark.

- Mark, já que estamos dispensando as formalidades. – o homem loiro respondeu, num tom bastante descontraído.

- Mark, o mesmo nome do meu pai. – Michael comentou, no mesmo tom casual. Quando o professor de Inglês ergueu a sobrancelha, indicando interesse na informação, ele continuou, erguendo a mão: - Michael Rosenbaum.

- Ros... Rosenbaum? – Mark repetiu o sobrenome, encarando a mão erguida do outro. – Como em...

- Juliet Rosenbaum. – Mike completou, adivinhando o motivo da estupefação do professor. – É, ela é minha mãe.

Misha sinceramente temeu que o amigo fosse ter um ataque de histeria como uma fã de algum astro de romance adolescente. Os olhos de Mark brilharam e ele abriu um sorriso gigantesco, mas quando finalmente falou foi – para alívio de Misha – em um tom até bastante controlado.

- Uau! Eu sou realmente um grande admirador do trabalho da sua mãe! Eu digo, olha só para isso! – ele fez um gesto abrangendo a exposição. – É simplesmente incrível!

- Tenho certeza de que ela adoraria ouvir isso. – Michael disse.

- Seria muito gentil se você pudesse dizer a ela. – Mark disse. – Eu mal posso acreditar que estou mesmo em uma exposição de Juliet Rosenbaum, quanto mais que estou conhecendo o filho dela.

Michael deu um sorriso adequadamente lisonjeado.

- Então, você é professor do Jensen também? – perguntou.

- Ah, não. – Mark respondeu. – Só o Misha aqui tem essa honra. Eu só dou aulas pro primeiro e segundo anos.

- Entendo. – Mike disse.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Misha evitou o olhar de Jensen e não fazia ideia do que dizer diante da revelação de que Michael era filho da maior pintora da atualidade – a julgar pelo frisson que Juliet Rosenbaum causava. Providencialmente, Adrian esbarrou com o grupo.

- Ei, Marksha! – o ruivo disse, se materializando de repente. – Finalmente achei você! E você parece que achou outros amigos!

- Na verdade são amigos do... – Mark começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Adrian:

- Oh, meu Deus! – a voz do ruivo subiu algumas oitavas e ele pôs a mão na boca. – Oh, meu Deus! Você é Michael Rosenbaum!

- Eu acho que sou. – Michael disse, franzindo a testa.

- Você é o filho da Juliet! – Adrian esganiçou de novo, adiantando-se para apertar a mão do outro. – Você não imagina como é um prazer conhecer você! Sua mãe é uma lenda viva!

- Oh, obrigado... – Michael respondeu, deixando o outro balançar impetuosamente sua mão.

- Sabe, Michael, eu sou um grande, grande fã dela. Eu nem sonhava que era ela que exporia aqui hoje. E eu venderia a alma pra ter a chance de conhecê-la...

- Adrian! – Mark deu uma cotovelada no amigo, interrompendo-o antes que ele fizesse o pedido embaraçoso. – Adrian, por favor! Michael...

- Não vai ser problema nenhum. – Michael disse, educadamente se desvencilhando do aperto de mãos de Adrian, que aproveitou para afagar o ombro atingido por Mark. – Minha mãe não costuma admitir, mas ela adora quando se encontra com fãs tão... fervorosos. Eu posso apresentar vocês a ela.

- Sério? – Adrian arregalou os olhos aguados.

- Claro. – Mike respondeu. – É só me acompanhar.

- Bom, vocês podem ir. – Misha disse. – Acho que ela já vai ter altas doses de fervor. – justificou, brincando. – Eu preciso me inteirar mais da arte de Juliet Rosenbaum antes de ter a honra de conhecê-la. – admitiu.

- Misha... – Mark começou, enquanto Adrian parecia nem ter escutado o professor.

- Pode ir, Mark. – Misha interrompeu. – Acho que eu vou ficar bem sozinho.

- O Jen pode te fazer companhia. – Michael disse. – Ele já conhece minha mãe, e ainda vai se encontrar bastante com ela. – o moreno acrescentou, sorrindo de canto. Em seguida, pousou as mãos na cintura do loiro e comportadamente juntou seus lábios aos dele. – Volto logo.

Com Michael na liderança, Adrian praticamente saltitando e Mark com um sorriso contido, os três deixaram Misha e Jensen sozinhos. Até aquele momento, professor e aluno mal tinham se olhado e apenas se cumprimentado. Apesar de estarem cercados de gente e do burburinho, o silêncio que se impôs era palpável. Cada um estava perdido em um torvelinho de sentimentos e pensamentos que impedia que qualquer palavra coerente fosse dita. A sensação não era exatamente nova para Jensen, mas para Misha era difícil compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Então... olha só que coincidência nos esbarrarmos. – o professor disse, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Pois é. – Jensen disse, erguendo o olhar para o rosto de Misha. – Nova York parece não ser tão grande, não é?

Misha deu um risinho.

- Definitivamente. – concordou. – Você não tinha me dito que seu namorado é filho de uma "lenda viva". – Misha imitou a voz de Adrian e fez as aspas com as mãos.

Dessa vez Jensen deu um risinho.

- Acontece que eu só descobri isso hoje. – o loiro disse. – Alguns segundos antes de conhecer a "lenda viva" que é a minha sogra.

- Que terror! – Misha disse, fazendo uma careta. – Eu me lembro do quanto foi assustador conhecer os pais do Matt, um casal de dentistas, não consigo nem imaginar como seria se fosse assim.

- Matt? – Jensen não pôde segurar a pergunta.

- Ah, longa história. – Misha disse, um pouco evasivo. Não queria falar sobre Matt naquele momento. – Mas deve ter sido um choque pra você, digo, a situação com a mãe do Michael.

- Bom, foi mesmo. – o loiro admitiu. – Mas eu sobrevivi. Ela é bem legal, na verdade. O Sr. Rosenbaum também.

- Que bom! – o professor disse, sincero. – Ganhar a simpatia dos sogros é uma ótima coisa. Ou então você acaba numa guerra fria, como era o Jimmy com a mãe da Sam.

Jensen sorriu, mais por imaginar o que o Sr. Beaver pensaria de algo sobre sua vida particular sendo partilhada com um de seus empregados que tudo. Os dois se calaram por um momento, instintivamente caminhando para o quadro seguinte. Dessa vez era o que estava representado era um homem – que tinha traços parecidos com os do Sr. Rosenbaum.

- Ela é mesmo muito talentosa. – Misha comentou, sem ter nada melhor para dizer.

- Sim. – Jensen concordou, balançando a cabeça.

Pela primeira vez na noite os dois se olharam nos olhos por mais de dois segundos – para logo em seguida caírem na risada, ao compreenderem que eram mutuamente leigos e peixes fora d'água naquele ambiente. A tensão pareceu diminuir um pouco e – depois de Misha apanhar duas taças de vinho da bandeja de um dos múltiplos garçons que circulavam entre os presentes – eles caminharam pelo salão, admirando, ainda que leigamente, o trabalho de Juliet Rosenbaum. Às vezes paravam para ouvir os comentários das outras pessoas, rindo discretamente de alguns que não poupavam palavras pomposas e construções rebuscadas.

- Sério, algumas pessoas deviam ensinar como elogiar com requinte. – Misha brincou, logo que terminaram de ver o último quadro.

- Acho que isso é uma arte, Misha. – Jensen devolveu. – Tem que ter talento inato.

- Exatamente. – o professor concordou, sorvendo o último gole do vinho. O líquido desceu queimando, aumentando o calor que ele já vinha sentindo há algum tempo. – Está quente aqui, não?

- Um pouco. – Jensen concordou, também acalorado pelo vinho. – Acho que eu vi uma saída para um terraço, talvez lá fora esteja mais fresco.

Não foi difícil encontrar o terraço e de fato estava mais agradável do lado de fora, sem o burburinho e o calor. O céu estava sem nuvens aquela noite e dava para ver uma ou outra estrela brilhante o suficiente para desafiar as luzes da cidade. Jensen e Misha debruçaram-se sobre a balaustrada de pedra, observando a multidão lá embaixo. Ainda havia bastante gente querendo entrar para conferir a exposição.

- Até que a noite está sendo bastante divertida. – o professor disse, apoiando as costas no parapeito e olhando para o céu. – Muito melhor do que eu imaginava que seria quando Mark mudou os planos.

Jensen ficou calado, tentando decidir se aquilo era um elogio e ignorar a curiosidade de saber quais eram os planos que os dois professores tinham.

- Então passar algumas horas vendo o melhor da arte contemporânea com um secundarista, degustando um bom vinho enquanto os respectivos pares se encontram com uma "lenda viva" não era o plano pra noite? – decidiu arriscar. – Duvido que poderia haver algo melhor!

Misha riu.

- Na verdade, eu duvido que uma inauguração de boate pudesse mesmo ser melhor. – respondeu. – Quer dizer, onde mais eu poderia encontrar uma figura como Adrian? Ou aprender como usar cinco advérbios em uma mesma frase para fazer um elogio? – Jensen riu e concordou com a cabeça – Além do mais... Eu admito que estava nervoso com o plano anterior. Não é mais como se eu tivesse idade pra ficar frequentando boates.

- Ah, imagina... Você iria fazer o maior sucesso. – o loiro não pode evitar o comentário. Assim que as palavras saíram, o estômago despencou com uma sensação de arrependimento e o rosto queimou.

- Você acha mesmo? – Misha perguntou, dando um sorriso de ego massageado.

- C-claro. – Jensen forçou a resposta. Precisava dizer mais alguma coisa, desviar a atenção do elogio que fizera. – Ainda mais com o professor Pellegrino do lado. Iam atrair vários olhares, dos cobiçosos aos invejosos.

Misha demorou alguns instantes para entender a implicação no comentário de seu aluno.

- Oh! – exclamou, quando a ficha caiu. – Mark e eu não... não estamos...

- Oh, entendi. – Jensen disse, tentou engolir, mas havia um nó em sua garganta e o coração batia rápido. – É só um lance, um "peguete"? – o eco das palavras que Misha usara naquela carona que agora parecia ter sido há séculos foi automático.

- Não, não é nada disso. – o professor deu um sorriso nervoso. – Na verdade eu nem sei o que é. Somos amigos, isso eu sei, mas o resto é bem confuso.

- Sei bem como é. – o loiro disse, saboreando as palavras de um jeito que só ele poderia. Então decidiu que poderia jogar uma pá de terra final naquilo que havia sentido pelo professor. – Mas alguém me disse uma vez que às vezes é preciso correr riscos na vida, porque senão a gente acaba só chupando o dedo, no final das contas.

Misha encarou os olhos esmeralda do outro, que por um instante fizeram de conta que fugiriam, mas permaneceram firmes. Era estranho aquela situação – irônica, para dizer o mínimo – ele, recebendo de volta seu próprio conselho. Jensen Ackles era um rapaz que definitivamente se destacava de todos os seus outros alunos. Havia nele algo que prendia a atenção do professor, algo que ele se perguntava como não tinha notado antes. Os segundos se alongaram e os dois continuavam presos no olhar um do outro, até Misha abrir um sorriso.

- É. – disse, finalmente. – Acho que é um bom conselho, afinal de contas. Segui-lo fez muito bem pra você. Eu digo, você está, hm, muito bonito hoje. E eu não digo só pelas roupas e esse relógio incrível.

- Eu... ah... – Jensen podia sentir que acabara de jogar no túmulo sendo revolvida. – Obrigado. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

A brisa que antes estava refrescante pareceu fria de repente, ou talvez fossem os dois corpos que estivessem quentes demais, com o sangue correndo em alta temperatura e velocidade. As estrelas invisíveis esperaram pacientemente que o silêncio durante o qual Jensen e Misha tentavam buscar alguma coisa trivial para dizer passasse.

- Ah, Jensen. – o cérebro de Misha salvou-o, lembrando-se de algo. – Antes que alguém interrompa novamente, ainda tenho aquela proposta pra te fazer, lembra?

- A-ham. – o loiro balançou a cabeça.

- Então, é que no Natal a minha querida sobrinha acabou derrubando uma das estantes da minha biblioteca, quase destruindo tudo. Acabou que a estante estava infestada de cupins e eu precisava de uma nova, então resolvi fazer outra. Já estou quase terminando, na verdade, mas eu preciso de ajuda e também pra reorganizar a biblioteca... Então pensei que talvez você pudesse me dar uma mão. Não de graça, seria um trabalho extra, aos domingos. Isto é, se não for te atrapalhar com os estudos, claro.

Jensen piscou, terminando de absorver as palavras. Talvez fosse toda a loucura que aquela noite estava sendo, talvez ele tivesse criado expectativas demais, mas agora a tal proposta parecia um tanto quanto ridícula.

- Bom... – hesitou.

- Não precisa responder agora. – Misha disse. – Pensa direitinho, depois a gente conversa sobre isso.

- C-claro. – o loiro concordou.

Antes que o silêncio constrangedor pudesse se instaurar novamente, Mike apareceu no terraço.

- Aí estão vocês. – disse, postando-se ao lado de Jensen e passando a mão pela cintura do namorado. – Achei que já tinham ido embora.

- N-não! – Jensen gaguejou, mas Mike riu.

- Estávamos só pegando um ar. – explicou Misha. – A conversa com a sua mãe rendeu. – o moreno mais velho gracejou.

- Nossa, vocês precisavam ver. – Michael disse. – Ela e o tal Adrian pareciam até amigos de infância. Se não fosse meu pai ter ligado dizendo que ela precisava voltar pra casa porque ela tem um vôo amanhã cedo estariam de bate-papo até agora!

Misha riu e Jensen tentou acompanhar.

- Onde está o Mark? – o professor perguntou, notando a ausência do colega.

- Ah, ele estava bem atrás de mim, mas acho que o Adrian parou para falar com alguém e o segurou também. – Mark respondeu.

- Vou dar uma olhada neles. – Misha disse, sentindo que era melhor deixar os dois sozinhos. – Se não nos virmos mais por aí, uma boa noite pra vocês. Foi uma ótima noite, sua mãe é muito talentosa, Michael.

- Obrigado. – Mike respondeu. – E obrigado por cuidar do Jensen. – acrescentou.

- Ah, n-não foi nada. – o professor respondeu. – Jensen é uma ótima companhia, não foi nenhum esforço. – o sorriso que se seguiu foi um tanto quanto amarelo. – Bom, aproveitem a noite. Até.

Michael e Jensen responderam ao aceno do professor e observaram-no voltar para o salão.

- Ótima companhia, é? – Mike disse, virando o loiro para si e colando os lábios. – Sou obrigado a concordar... mas não gostei de não ter sido eu a aproveitá-la essa noite.

Jensen não conseguiu evitar um sorriso presunçoso que o tom de ciúmes do outro provocou. Deu outro beijo no namorado.

- Quem manda ser filho de artista famosa? – provocou. – Além do mais, você poderia ter voltado pra mim depois de fazer as apresentações.

- Ouch! – Mike fingiu um espasmo de dor. – Você me pegou. Sinto muito, acabei ficando de conversa com o outro professor, Pellegrino. Ele entende muito de arte, e já fez alguns períodos de Direito.

- Nossa, ele é mesmo cheio de qualidades. – foi a vez de Jensen sentir ciúmes.

- Pode até ser. – Mike baixou a voz, sedutor. – Mas ele não tem a mais importante de todas.

- Que seria...?

- Ele não é Jensen Ackles. – o sorriso que brotou nos lábios do moreno era quase canalha, mas acabou vencendo o loiro, que lhe deu um beijo intenso.

- Pois é, mas agora eu tenho que volta para casa. – Jensen disse, depois do beijo. – Sou um mocinho de família, lembra?

- Claro. – Michael disse. – Mas na próxima noite já vou avisando que não vou dividir você com ninguém.

Jensen sorriu. Tentou deixar de lado a conversa no terraço e se concentrar na sensação de ser querido, desejado que frases como aquela lhe traziam. Era daquilo que ele precisava e Michael era quem poderia lhe dar.

**J & M**

O porsche estacionou suavemente em frente à casa de Jensen. Mike tinha ido mais rápido do que o usual para cumprir a promessa de deixa-lo em casa em um horário razoável, mas mesmo assim as luzes já estavam apagadas quando chegaram.

- Desculpa, Jen. – Michael disse, observando a casa.

- Não, imagina! – o loiro disse. – Minha mãe dorme cedo mesmo. E eu me diverti bastante. Hoje... e ontem também.

Os olhos do mais velho brilharam, maliciosos e ele sorriu.

- Eu também. Foi maravilhoso. – ele tomou as mãos do loiro. – Obrigado, Jen, de verdade. Você confiou em mim, isso significa muito.

Jensen sorriu. Mike ergueu suas mãos e depositou um beijo suave.

- Bom... eu preciso ir agora, Mike. – o loiro disse. – Muito obrigado... por tudo.

Michael balançou a cabeça e o mais novo desceu do carro, depois de apanhar a mochila do banco de trás.

- Ah, Jen! – Michael chamou. Jensen parou a alguns passos da porta e eles se encararam por alguns momentos. – Er, boa noite. Eu te ligo depois.

- Claro. – o loiro concordou. – Boa noite, Mike!

Michael acenou com a cabeça e deu a partida no carro, enquanto Jensen se virava para abrir a porta o mais silenciosamente possível. Só naquele momento o loiro lembrou-se que tinha combinado de se encontra com Jared na pracinha, para colocar o amigo a par das novidades da noite anterior.

- Droga! – sussurrou, já procurando o celular no bolso da mochila. Deveria haver umas mil mensagens e ligações perdidas.

O clarão da luz da sala acendendo-se de repente feriu os olhos. O loiro preciso piscar algumas vezes para se acostumar. Olhou ao redor, muito confuso.

- Quer dizer que além de dormir fora de casa, ainda chega a essa hora do dia seguinte? – a voz de Alan trovejou, atrás dele. Não estava tão pastosa quanto nas piores bebedeiras dele, mas sóbria também não era.

- Pai! – Jensen virou-se.

- E que porra de roupa é essa, moleque? – ele esbravejou. – Roubou isso de onde, Jensen?

- Eu não roubei de lugar nenhum. – o loiro deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do pai, que cerrara os punhos. – E eu avisei que ia dormir no Jared ontem...

- Dormir _com _o Jared você quer dizer, não é? – Alan cuspiu as palavras. – Eu fico curioso pra saber quem é que come quem entre vocês dois. Quer dizer, ele deve te comer, claro, mas ele tem jeito de que gosta de uma vara também.

Jensen tentou não se deixar a atingir pelas palavras, mas era simplesmente impossível. Odiou-se por deixar que os olhos ardessem e ficassem úmidos.

- Por mais que isso me enoje, o que eu quero saber agora é onde você arrumou essa roupa de playboy, Jensen! Pode ir me explicando e é melhor ser uma boa explicação...

O loiro recuou mais um passo. Normalmente seu pai só o agredia com palavras, mas daquela vez havia algo diferente no tom de voz e no olhar raivoso dele.

- Pai, eu... eu...

- Eu, eu, eu! – Alan deu um passo na direção do filho. – Sua língua é boa só pra se enroscar na de outro macho, é? Desembucha, Jensen! Não, espera, deixa eu adivinhar! Foi algum homem que te deu, não é? O que te deixou aqui naquele porsche ou algum outro? Você está cobrando quanto pra dar pra eles?

Cada pergunta, cada acusação era um soco no estômago do garoto. O tom de desprezo na voz do pai era o soco-inglês que potencializava o estrago. Jensen não conseguia entender o porquê de seu pai o odiar tanto. Sabia que tudo tinha a ver com a morte de Joshua, mas ele não tinha culpa pelo acidente, não tinha culpa por ser quem era.

- Alan, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Donna apareceu na sala, enrolada as pressas em um robe.

- O que está acontecendo, querida, é que esse viadinho do seu filho virou um garoto de programa, uma putinha, é isso! – Alan vomitou.

- Alan, pelo amor de Deus, olha o que você está dizendo!

- É a verdade, oras! – o homem avançou mais, um pouco sem equilíbrio, mas com determinação. – Você acredita mesmo que ele está trabalhando em um restaurante? Dormindo fora de casa como ele dormiu e chegando com essas roupas? Ele nem ao menos consegue se explicar!

- Jensen... – Donna voltou-se para o filho, confusa.

- N-Não é nada disso. – Jensen tentava encontrar a voz, presa na garganta. – Eu ganhei... peguei emprestado com o Mike, foi isso.

- Mike? – Alan perguntou.

- Ele é... ele é... meu namorado. – Jensen disse. Era a verdade e ele não deveria se envergonhar dela.

Alan começou a gargalhar, descontroladamente, um riso ácido e cruel.

- Seu cafetão, você quer dizer. – ele falou, depois de recuperar o fôlego. – Você me dá nojo, Jensen. – virou-se para Donna. – E você ainda mais, porque acoberta a falta de vergonha desse aí.

Jensen não soube dizer o que o fez abrir a boca. Algumas coisas simplesmente se acumulam até atingir um ponto crítico e as palavras do pai foram o catalisador.

- Você é quem me dá nojo, pai! – as palavras voaram de seus lábios, carregadas com todo o sofrimento dos últimos meses. – Você é que é um sem vergonha, um bêbado que não é capaz de sustentar a família e que desconta nos outros a frustração que tem!

As palavras pairaram no ar carregado de tensão por alguns instantes. Jensen arquejava, os olhos arregalados, Donna cobria a boca com as mãos.

- Ah, seu moleque atrevido! – Alan avançou. – Agora você vai aprender porque dizem que o respeito conserva os dentes!

Jensen não conseguiu sair do lugar enquanto o pai trotava em sua direção, erguendo o braço para desferir o soco. Não poderia doer mais do que as palavras que ouvia dia após dia, então não faria diferença.

- Não!

O grito de Donna foi sufocado pelo arquejo de dor quando o golpe a atingiu. Jensen, empurrado pela mãe, caiu no chão e ela logo se juntou a ele no chão, derrubada pelo impacto.

- Mulher estúpida! – Alan vociferou. – Pro inferno com vocês! Pro inferno!

Tudo estava girando, como num pesadelo terrível. A porta bateu com um estrondo enquanto Alan saía de casa.

- Mamãe! – o grito choroso de Mackenzie veio de algum lugar.

- Jensen, leva sua irmã lá pra cima! – Donna disse, levantando-se e puxando o filho.

- Mãe...

- Faz o que eu tô dizendo! – ela disse, empurrando o filho na direção da garotinha e limpando o sangue do lábio cortado.

O garoto estava atônito demais para desobedecer. Abraçou a irmã e a arrastou escada acima.

- Jenny, o que tá acontecendo? – ela estava confusa.

- Nada, Mack. – mentiu, levando-a para o quarto. – Não aconteceu nada. Tenta dormir...

Jensen ficou parado no corredor, sem saber o que fazer. Por fim, largou a mochila na porta do próprio quarto e desceu as escadas. Precisava ver como sua mãe estava. A sala estava vazia quando chegou ao final dos degraus, mas a luz da cozinha estava acesa.

- Mãe? – chamou, baixinho, passando pelo corredor para chegar até o cômodo.

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. – Donna respondeu, adivinhando a pergunta do filho.

O garoto entrou timidamente, vendo a mãe preparar uma compressa de gelo para o machucado. . Estava envergonhado porque era tudo sua culpa. As lágrimas desceram por seu rosto.

- Mãe, eu... eu sinto muito.

- Não foi sua culpa. – ela disse, sincera, mas séria.

- Eu não devia ter falado nada, não devia ter provocado ele...

- Você ficou nervoso, ele também. Foi só isso.

Donna sentou-se na pequena mesa e suspirou, olhando para o fogão, onde uma chaleira estava no fogo. Jensen não tinha coragem de olhar diretamente para ela, não sabia o que dizer. Alan tinha feito algo que ia além dos limites. O que mais ele poderia fazer?

- Mãe, precisamos chamar a polícia. – Jensen disse.

- Não, Jensen. – Donna foi incisiva.

- Mas...

- Sem discussão, meu filho. – ela cortou. – Não quero piorar a situação. É melhor você subir e ir dormir, que você ainda trabalha amanhã.

O loiro abriu a boca para tentar argumentar, mas acabou desistindo. Conhecia sua mãe e sabia que ela não cederia. Afinal de contas, Donna tinha sido criada no interior do Texas, tinha sido educada para ser subserviente e aprendera que às vezes os homens irados cometiam "erros". Mãe e filho ficaram em silêncio, até a chaleira começa a silvar agudamente. Donna levantou-se para servir o chá e Jensen finalmente virou-se e seguiu pelo corredor.

De volta ao segundo andar, Jensen apanhou a mochila e entrou no quarto. Sua cabeça rodava. Precisava falar com alguém, precisava de ajuda. Mike... poderia falar com Mike. Não. Tinha vergonha do que o namorado pensaria se contasse que seu pai era um bêbado e covarde – ainda mais depois de conhecer os pais maravilhosos dele.

Jared! Isso... Jared era seu melhor amigo, sabia dos problemas com seu pai. Pegou o celular e teclou o número do amigo. Os toques alongaram-se até a chamada cair na caixa postal. Tentou mais uma vez e foi a mesma coisa.

- Droga, Jay! – Jensen praguejou. Talvez ele já estivesse dormindo, e o loiro sabia que o sono do amigo era pesado. E agora?

"_Pode me ligar a qualquer hora, se precisar, ok?" _a voz de Misha ecoou em sua cabeça. Talvez não fosse a melhor opção, mas o professor sabia um pouco da verdade sobre seu pai. De qualquer forma, ele estava desesperado. O papel com o número estava na escrivaninha.

Com os dedos trêmulos, Jensen discou o número. Racionalmente, nunca faria aquilo, mas simplesmente precisava. O telefone chamou uma, duas, três vezes. Achou que seria direcionado para uma caixa postal novamente, mas então alguém atendeu.

- Alô? – era a voz dele. O loiro ficou mudo por um instante. – Alô?

- M-Misha... – a voz de Jensen era um fiapinho. – Sou eu, Jensen.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Sorry, sorry, sorry! O atraso da postagem é culpa minha. Meu notebook está em seus últimos dias de vida e no fim das contas eu nem consegui betar. Peço desculpas aos leitores e ao meu cajuzinho Cassboy. Prometo que me esforçarei mais no próximo capítulo. Ah, isso não os isenta da obrigação de deixar reviews. Haha! Bjos.

**Nota do Cassboy: **Bom, não posso deixar minha betamada levar a culpa sozinha. Eu também peço desculpas aos meus leitores pelo longo intervalo entre os capítulos, mas acontece que este autor que vos escreve agora tem uma vida amorosa também, o que significa mais compromissos sociais - além de que eu estava tentando estudar pra uns concursos aí, trabalhando muito e tendo uma crise inspiracional. O capítulo já estava pronto há bastante tempo, mas perdi o pendrive com a versão betada, tive que revisar de novo e isso acabou atrasando muito mais a publicação. Já que estamos na virada, faço a promessa de escrever mais em 2014 e agilizar ao menos os capítulos dessa fic!

A vocês, leitores, desejo um feliz ano novo, com tudo de bom, muita paz, muita saúde e muuuuuito slash! Adoro vocês! Beijoooos!


	14. Chapter XIV

**Nota 1: **CAPÍTULO NOVO! *Caps Lock da emoção* Eu prometi nas fics anteriores (e nas PM's) que estava voltando e aí está.

**Nota 2: **A música desse capítulo é _Melt Away, _da Mariah Carey (haha, novidade!).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV<strong>

Depois da conversa no terraço, Misha voltou para o salão, tentando não pensar muito no torvelinho que girava em sua cabeça e fazendo o máximo para se convencer que era somente efeito do vinho que havia tomado. Sua missão tornou-se mais fácil quando avistou a cabeleira vermelha de Adrian não muito longe e, aproximando-se, focou a atenção no relato detalhado e bastante entusiasmado que o ruivo fazia para qualquer um a sua volta sobre seu encontro com Juliet Rosenbaum. Estava tão concentrado que deu um pulo quando Mark o cutucou nas costelas.

- Desculpa, Mish. – o loiro disse, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. – Não quis assustá-lo.

- Duvido muito. – Misha retrucou, mas sorriu. – É que eu estava aqui maravilhado com a incrível aventura de Adrian, da qual aparentemente você não faz parte, meu amigo...

Mark suspirou e fingiu mágoa, antes de dizer com uma voz grave:

- Receio que eu serei mesmo apagado do registro desse importante acontecimento da história de Nova York. Mas eu estava lá, isso é o que conta, não é?

- Se é o que você diz. –o professor de História deu de ombros e os dois homens riram.

Prevendo que o relato ainda iria durar muito, Mark puxou Misha de lado e os dois foram caminhando a esmo pelo salão.

- Então, como foi a _sua_ aventura com Jensen Ackles? – o loiro perguntou, já tinham se afastado alguns metros. – Posso ver que você se divertiu.

- A-aventura? Me divertir? Eu não... Como...? – Misha sentiu-se desconcertado e Mark deu uma gargalhada.

- Eu estou vendo os sinais, Misha. – Mark disse, divertido. – Você está vermelho, os olhos brilhantes, o que significa que bebeu pelo menos mais uma taça de vinho.

- Oh, isso. – o moreno compreendeu. – Ah, Mark, esse vinho de fato é muito bom. Mas por hoje já deu, nem venha tentar me forçar a beber. Não quero me sentir como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão amanhã.

- Você deve ter sido um daqueles nerds bem viciados em estudos, Mish... – o loiro disse, revirando os olhos.

- Por quê? – o outro franziu a testa.

- Se nessa idade ainda é tão fraco e reclama tanto de uma ressaca, não deve ter bebido muito nas festinhas do colégio e da faculdade.

- Ah, porque eu estava estudando, que é o que se deve fazer na faculdade. – o moreno respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- Nerd. – Mark disse, dando um sorriso debochado.

- Isso pra mim não é ofensa. – Misha retrucou, torcendo os lábios.

- Não precisa fazer bico. – o loiro disse, depois de uma gargalhada. – Só estou brincando. Não é como seu eu mesmo não tivesse meu lado nerd na faculdade.

- Hm! – Misha resmungou. – Aposto que você era daqueles garotos de fraternidade, daquelas dos atletas, que só se interessavam nas garotas e na bebedeira.

- Então você perdeu sua aposta, meu caro amigo. – Mark disse, dando um tapinha no ombro do outro. – Eu praticava meus esportes, mas meus interesses não estavam só nas garotas e na bebedeira...

Misha demorou alguns bons segundos antes de entender – ou pelo menos achar que havia entendido – o que aquele comentário poderia significar. Talvez se tivesse bebido mais um pouco, se arriscasse a agarrar a oportunidade e fazer uma brincadeira com uma segunda intenção. Calou-se, entretanto, depois de resmungar alguma coisa que fez Mark rir, e eles continuaram andando pelo salão que, aos poucos, ia se esvaziando – muito embora lá fora ainda houvesse uma quantidade considerável de pessoas querendo conferir o que se passava na galeria.

- Bom, Mark, acho que eu já vou indo. – disse Misha, depois de algumas voltas. – Toda essa arte moderna – ele indicou a taça que o loiro segurava – me deixou com sono.

- Acho que eu também vou embora. – o loiro respondeu. – Não vou comprar nenhuma das obras mesmo e já vimos todas, melhor ir descansar um pouco. Tenho que preparar as aulas da próxima semana, posso adiantar a labuta acordando mais cedo amanhã.

Misha concordou com a cabeça e, depois de se despedirem de Adrian, os dois professores desceram as escadas e saíram para o ar frio das ruas de Nova York. Foram andando até o carro do moreno, estacionado uma quadra adiante.

- Você está bem para dirigir? – Mark perguntou, quando Misha abria a porta do motorista.

- Estou sim. – o outro respondeu. – Não se preocupe, não vou matar você no caminho até Chelsea.

- Ah, Mish, não precisa se incomodar! – o loiro disse, gesticulando com as mãos. – Eu posso ir andando.

- Mas... são só algumas quadras. – o moreno ficou ligeiramente confuso.

- Por isso mesmo. – o outro argumentou. – Minha casa é na direção oposta a que você tem que seguir, não precisa se incomodar em se desviar por apenas algumas quadras.

- Bom... se é o que você diz. – Misha não quis discutir. Já estava pronto para entrar no carro quando viu que Mark se aproximava.

- Desculpe se a noite não foi como a gente tinha planejado. – ele disse, com um olhar de penitência.

- A-ah, que isso. – o moreno engoliu em seco, sorvendo o perfume marcante do outro, que lhe pareceu familiar, mas ele não conseguiu pensar muito naquilo. – A noite foi muito divertida. Única, eu diria.

- Ah, que bom que você gostou. – Mark sorriu e por um instante Misha perdeu-se no sorriso charmoso do outro. – Eu me diverti muito também. Mas prometo que ainda vamos àquela boate!

- C-claro! – Misha respondeu em uma reação automática. – Mal posso esperar. – acrescentou, apenas para se sentir idiota dizendo aquilo.

Mark deu um risinho e se adiantou. O professor de História ficou sem saber o que fazer, erguendo a mão para apertar a do outro, mas foi surpreendido por um abraço que fez a baixa temperatura subir em segundos. Os braços do outro o envolveram com firmeza e o amadeirado do perfume invadiu suas narinas, os cabelos cor de trigo roçando-lhe as bochechas. Timidamente ele retribuiu o abraço – que durou uma eternidade breve demais.

- Boa noite, Mish. – Mark disse, apertando o ombro do outro e cravando os olhos claros nos dele. – A gente se vê na escola.

- A gente... – Misha começou, mas precisou pigarrear para recuperar a voz. – A gente se vê.

Ainda atônito, o professor mais velho observou o outro afastar-se, com o coração disparado. Como se a conversa do terraço já não houvesse sido o bastante, Mark tinha que deixá-lo tão confuso, com tantos sinais contraditórios. Decidido a não deixar que sua mente ficasse maluca pensando naquilo, Misha suspirou e entrou no carro, querendo mais do que nunca chegar em casa e simplesmente dormir.

Mal tinha girado a chave, porém, e seu telefone começou a tocar. Com outro suspiro, dessa vez de exasperação, o professor olhou o visor do aparelho. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, porque não reconhecia o número. Ele não costumava dar seu número para qualquer pessoa e que desconhecido ligaria aquela hora?

- Alô? – atendeu hesitante. Silêncio do outro lado. – Alô?

_- M-Misha? – _disse uma voz que ele demorou algum tempo para reconhecer, em parte porque era apenas um sussurro. – _Sou eu, Jensen._

**J&M**

O coração de Jensen batia forte e a pressão do sangue nos ouvidos o deixava desorientado. Agora que a ligação havia sido atendida, não sabia o que dizer, _como _falar tudo o que precisava.

- _Jensen? – _Misha disse do outro lado. _– Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _

- Não, quer dizer, sim, eu... er... – o rapaz tentou responder, sem muito sucesso.

_- Jensen, fique calmo e respire. _– o professor, percebendo o nervosismo do aluno, instruiu. Intuindo que a conversa seria longa, desligou o motor do carro e certificou-se de que as portas estavam trancadas.

Jensen inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar bem devagar, uma, duas, três vezes.

- _Isso. – _Misha aprovou. _– Agora me diga o que aconteceu. _

- Foi... foi o meu pai. – Jensen falou, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. – O Mike me trouxe e ele estava em casa, bêbado. Ele começou a brigar comigo, eu me irritei e acabei respondendo às ofensas dele e... Ele tentou me bater, minha mãe entrou na frente ele a acertou.

_- Jensen, por Deus! Você está bem? Ela está bem? _– a voz de Misha soou preocupada.

- Ele não me acertou. – o loiro explicou. – Minha mãe cortou o lábio, mas não se machucou mais.

_- Vocês chamaram a polícia? _

- Não. Eu queria, mas minha mãe não deixou. Ela disse que não queria piorar a situação. Eu não sabia o que fazer, por isso eu... por isso eu liguei.

_- Certo... – _Misha tentou pensar. O mais correto, claro, seria comunicar à polícia o caso de agressão, mas o professor sabia que esse tipo de coisa era muito delicado e precisava saber de mais coisas antes de aconselhar o garoto. _– O seu pai ainda está em casa?_

- Não. Depois da briga ele saiu, resmungando.

_- Você acha que ele pode voltar logo, ou continuar agressivo?_

- Bom, não posso dizer com certeza, mas quando ele sai nervoso assim só costuma voltar horas depois, tão bêbado que desmaia logo. Às vezes ele me diz... coisas, mas nunca chegou ao ponto de tentar me agredir, acho que ele se irritou mesmo com minhas respostas.

Misha inspirou mais fundo, pensando. Ainda pensava que a polícia tinha de ser acionada de imediato, mas por outro lado... Sabia que a família de Jensen era do Texas e que aquele tipo de comportamento não era tão incomum em vários lugares do Estado – o que não era de forma alguma uma justificativa, mas ajudava a entender a relutância da Sra. Ackles.

_- Ok, Jensen. O que você _deveria _fazer nesse momento é chamar a polícia, mas talvez sua mãe tenha razão, por enquanto. Acho que o melhor a fazer é deixar a poeira abaixar e os ânimos se acalmarem um pouco. _

- Certo. – Jensen disse, tentando imaginar como se acalmaria.

_- Tente dormir um pouco. – _Misha continuou. – _Mas fique atento para o caso de seu pai voltar e continuar nervoso. Se isso acontecer, Jensen, se houver _qualquer _sinal, por menor que seja, de que ele possa agredir você ou à sua mãe novamente, não hesite em chamar a polícia imediatamente, ok?_

- O-ok. – o garoto concordou, esforçando-se para acreditar que não precisaria chegar àquilo.

- _Você tem uma irmãzinha, não tem? – _Misha perguntou, lembrando-se do fato.

- Sim, a Mack. – Jensen confirmou.

_- Ela viu alguma coisa? _

- Ela acordou na hora da confusão, mas não sei ao certo o que ela viu.

_- Bom, seja um bom irmão mais velho e cuide dela, ok? – _o professor aconselhou, imaginando que uma responsabilidade naquele momento pudesse distrair a cabeça do rapaz.

- Eu vou. – Jensen se comprometeu.

_- Tire o dia de amanhã de folga, também. _

- Mas, Misha...

_- Não se preocupe, eu converso com o Jim e ele te libera, sem descontar do seu pagamento. E eu não vou contar o que aconteceu. – _Misha acrescentou, antes que Jensen pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – _Por baixo daquela cara ranzinza, Jim tem um coração mole, ele vai entender se eu disser que você precisa descansar amanhã por motivos pessoais. _

- Eu sei que o Sr. Beaver é uma boa pessoa, mas...

_- Sem mas, Jensen. – _Misha foi incisivo. – _Uma folga vai lhe fazer bem. Além do mais, esse é o último final de semana antes das aulas voltarem, você precisa estar bem para melhorar aquelas notas, rapazinho. _– o tom de voz do moreno fez Jensen dar um risinho. _– Durma, vá dar uma volta na praça, passear com seu amigo Jared... namorar o Mike... qualquer coisa que te faça relaxar um pouco. _

- Ok, ok. – Jensen se deu por vencido. Não podia negar que não estava nem um pouco animado para trabalhar no dia seguinte e que uma folga realmente seria uma coisa boa. – Acho que eu posso pensar em alguma coisa. – disse, com outro risinho.

- _Muito bem. – _Misha disse, do outro lado. _– E... bom, eu disse pra você pensar um pouco, mas... se você quiser ir lá em casa, dar uma olhada no trabalho que ainda resta fazer na biblioteca... será bem vindo. _

- Oh... eu... – Jensen hesitou, sem saber o que responder.

_- É só uma opção, Jensen, não precisa responder agora. _– Misha interveio. Através do telefone, Jensen não podia perceber que o professor parecia tão nervoso quanto ele – _É só que... bem, talvez passar um tempo com os livros ajude também. Mas você é quem sabe. _

_- _Certo. – o loiro disse. – Eu... ah... eu vou pensar.

_- Ok. _

Houve um breve instante de silêncio, em que ambos puderam ouvir a respiração um do outro ao telefone.

_- Jensen? – _foi Misha quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Estou aqui. – o loiro respondeu.

_- Você está melhor? Mais calmo?_

- Sim. Estou sim. – e era verdade.

_- Bom. Isso é bom. _

- Eu, ah, é melhor eu ir tentar dormir um pouco. – Jensen disse, olhando a hora avançada no relógio-despertador ao lado de sua cama. – Muito... muito obrigado.

_- Não precisa agradecer, Jensen. – _o professor respondeu. _– Eu disse a você que poderia contar comigo. E pode continuar contando. _

- O. obrigado.

_- Eu disse que não precisa agradecer. – _Misha repetiu, com um risinho.

Jensen também riu. Depois de mais um breve silêncio, o loiro inspirou o ar profundamente.

_- _Eu vou deixar você em paz agora. – o garoto disse.

_- Eu vou ficar em paz se você estiver. _– o outro respondeu.

- Eu estou. – Jensen disse. – Vou ficar. – acrescentou, mais acuradamente. – De verdade.

_- Ok, então. Mas se precisar, não hesite em me ligar. _

- Certo... Bom... boa noite, Misha.

_- Boa noite, Jensen. Fique bem. _

- Eu vou.

Depois de um segundo, o loiro apertou o botão para finalizar a chamada. Ficou algum tempo encarando o celular, a cabeça mais leve, mas ainda girando com tudo o que tinha acontecido aquela noite. Por fim, despiu-se e colocou o pijama. Deitou-se encarando o teto, sem conseguir pegar no sono. A qualquer barulho, assustava-se, pensando ser o pai voltando em outro surto de raiva. Pensou em ligar para o professor novamente, mas não queria incomodá-lo outra vez. Além do mais, não havia nada que ele realmente pudesse fazer naquele momento.

Então, teve uma ideia. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. No corredor, deu duas batidas leves e entreabriu a porta do quarto da irmã. Mackenzie tinha o sono leve, não tinha sido a toa que a discussão a acordara.

- Mack? – Jensen chamou, baixinho e a garota sentou-se na cama.

- Jenny? O que foi? – ela perguntou, um tantinho sonolenta.

- Eu... eu posso dormir aqui com você? – o loiro disse, entrando no quarto.

- Você está com medo dele voltar? – Mackenzie perguntou, depois de balançar positivamente a cabeça.

- Não, claro que não. – Jensen respondeu, enfiando-se debaixo do cobertor e ajeitando-se na cama da irmã. – Eu só pensei em dormir aqui com você, pra te proteger, caso ele volte.

Mackenzie encarou o irmão, com uma expressão que dizia que ela entendia bem o que o irmão estava sentindo. Ela o abraçou.

- Você é o melhor irmão do mundo, Jenny. – ela disse. – Não importa o que o papai diz.

- Você acha mesmo? – o loiro perguntou, sentindo os olhos ficarem molhados.

- Claro. – a garota respondeu, com convicção. – Você sempre me traz doces do seu trabalho. Você me ajuda com o dever de casa e intervém quando a mamãe briga comigo. E foi você que me explicou que o Josh foi morar no céu, antes da gente mudar pra cá...

- Você... sente falta dele, do Josh?

- Hummm... sinto. – Mackenzie respondeu. – Mas você disse que ele está num lugar bom agora, então eu fico feliz por ele. E você, sente falta dele?

- Muito. – Jensen respondeu, a voz um pouco embargada. – Sabe, ele sempre fez por mim essas coisas que você disse que eu faço por você. Ele sempre me protegeu, sempre cuidou de mim. Às vezes eu me sinto sozinho, sem ele.

- Você não está. – Mack disse, abraçando o irmão mais apertado. – Eu posso não ser grande como o Josh era, mas eu estou aqui, Jenny. E tem o Jared... eu sei que ele cuida de você também. E deve ter mais montes de pessoas que gostam e se importam com você, porque você é incrível, Jenny.

Jensen não conseguiu segurar o choro e deixou as lágrimas descerem. Intensificou o abraço que dava na irmã e deixou que as emoções daquele momento fluíssem no escuro silencioso do quarto.

- Obrigado, Mack... – foi a única coisa que sussurrou.

Abraçado à irmã, sentindo-se mais confortado por suas inocentes palavras do que poderia imaginar, o garoto finalmente conseguiu escorregar para a abençoada inconsciência de um sono sem sonhos.

**J & M**

Depois de desligar e guardar o telefone, Misha ficou algum tempo com as mãos no volante, pensando. Jamais poderia imaginar que aquela noite de sexta feira pudesse ser tão movimentada. Mas, entre planos frustrados e lendas vivas, não esperava que fosse terminar daquele jeito. Estava realmente preocupado com Jensen e chegou a cogitar fazer uma denúncia à polícia, mas desistiu. Tinha que confiar que o garoto iria se cuidar. Faria o que podia fazer por ele naquele momento.

- Jim? – disse, depois de discar o número do amigo e ser atendido. – Te acordei?

- _Infelizmente não. – _Jim disse, pesaroso. – _Esses dias eu estou trabalhando mais do que tudo. E eu já me acostumei com você me ligando em horários muito mais inapropriados desde que você conheceu um certo professor de Inglês..._

Misha riu, mas meio sem graça.

- Foi só uma vez, Jimmy! – protestou. – De qualquer jeito, eu preciso conversar com você, é algo importante. Você está em casa?

_- Puxa... –_ Beaver se surpreendeu. – _Estou no restaurante, ainda. Fazer o fechamento da contabilidade do ano passado está um caos. _

- Então eu posso passar aí?

_- Claro, mas agora estou curioso... _

- Em cinco minutinhos você vai saber, eu estou no centro.

_- Ok, meu caro amigo. Vou aguardar você com as minhas melhores amigas agora, as notas fiscais. _

Misha riu do suspiro exasperado do amigo, logo antes de desligar o telefone. Mais ou menos no tempo que tinha prometido, estava estacionando no B&S Bistro. Encontrou a entrada dos funcionários ainda aberta e se dirigiu ao escritório de Jim. Deu umas batidinhas antes de empurrar a porta e ver o amigo sentado à mesa que ele sabia ser de carvalho, mas que por ora parecia feita de papéis, atulhada como estava de notas, recibos e outras coisas de contabilidade.

- Você sabe que isso seria muito mais fácil se tudo estivesse organizado, não sabe? – o professor disse, entrando no escritório.

- Ora, não venha você também! – Jim respondeu, fechando a expressão. – Já não me basta a Sam. Como se ela fosse a senhora organização...

- Calma, calma. – Misha riu. – Só estou brincando. Mas, falando seriamente, você sabe que a entrada dos fundos deveria estar trancada, né? Tudo bem que o restaurante pode passar despercebido no meio dos prédios, mas estamos em Nova York...

- Ah, aquele cabeça oca do Sebastian deve ter esquecido. – disse Jim, revirando os olhos. – Não sei por que ainda deixo aquela peste trabalhar aqui.

- Porque você é um velho que tem uma manteiga no lugar do coração. – Misha troçou.

- Misha, se você vai continuar dizendo besteiras, é melhor dar meia volta e ir embora. Como você pode ver, tenho muita coisa mais importante pra fazer do que ficar ouvindo seus impropérios.

- Ok, ok. – o professor respondeu, erguendo as mãos espalmadas. – Já parei. Vou ser breve então e deixar você voltar logo pras suas amigas. – apontou os papéis sobre a mesa e tomou um breve fôlego antes de continuar: - O que você acha de dar uma folga pro Jensen amanhã?

- Oi? – Jim perguntou, depois de um momento de silêncio. – E por que é que eu faria isso?

- Eu não posso te explicar, exatamente. – Misha respondeu. – É um assunto meio delicado, mas eu prometi que você daria uma folga a ele amanhã.

- Misha, eu não estou entendendo nada. – disse Jim, coçando a barba arruivada. – O que aconteceu com o Jensen? Ele parecia perfeitamente bem quando saiu daqui hoje mais cedo. E porque ele pediu pra _você _vir me pedir uma folga?

- Não foi ele que me pediu isso, Jimmy. – o moreno disse. – Eu que sugeri que ele ficasse em casa amanhã e disse que falaria com você. Eu realmente não posso te dar os detalhes, é... é uma coisa com a família dele, mas eu não estaria te pedindo isso se não fosse algo importante.

O dono do B&S continuou coçando a barba, enquanto franzia o cenho e ponderava.

- Ah, tudo bem. – disse, finalmente. – Só estou fazendo isso porque é você que está me pedindo, mesmo essa história sendo muito estranha. E também, com esse frio, os finais de semana não têm sido muito movimentados.

- Muito obrigado, Jimmy. – Misha sorriu. – E vê se não vai encher o garoto de perguntas segunda-feira, hein?

- Ok, Misha, ok... – Jim concordou meio a contragosto.

Entretanto, estava mais curioso sobre aquela intimidade entre o amigo e seu funcionário do que sobre o pedido de uma folga no sábado. Ele tinha percebido a aproximação dos dois nos últimos tempos, mas não pensava que poderia ser em um nível aparentemente tão profundo – ainda mais com Jensen namorando aquele rapaz bem apessoado e Misha caidinho pelo tal do Mark. Bom, eles que eram brancos, que se entendessem; ele, Jim, estava ocupado demais pra ficar pensando em amores e paixonites – ajudaria, se alguém pedisse sua opinião ou seu conselho, mas não meteria a colher naquilo por vontade própria.

- A boate estava ruim? – perguntou, espreguiçando-se e em seguida levantando-se.

- Hm? – Misha fez, observando o amigo caminhar até um mini-bar a um canto e apanhar uma garrafa de uísque.

- A boate. – Jim repetiu, servindo-se de uma generosa dose, sem gelo. – Você não ia reviver sua juventude hoje com o "Marky"? – ele fez as aspas com a mão e riu.

- Ah, sim. – o moreno disse, recusando com a cabeça o oferecimento que Jim lhe fez com a garrafa. – Bom, a noite hoje teve mais surpresas do que eu jamais poderia esperar... Acredita que fomos parar em uma galeria de arte, na exposição aguardadíssima de uma "lenda viva" – Misha deu um risinho ao usar o termo, pensando que nunca se cansaria dele – da arte moderna e que é mãe do namorado do Jensen?

- Uau. – Jim bebericou o uísque. – Puxa, parece uma história e tanto... – continuou, já prevendo que o amigo ia lhe contar tudo o que acontecera.

Dito e feito, Misha relatou os acontecimentos da noite, enquanto Jim relaxava um pouco em sua cadeira e bebia.

- É, meu amigo... – o mais velho comentou, depois de ouvir tudo. – Eu acho, só acho, que você está se apaixonando.

- E-eu? – Misha engasgou. – N-não tem nada a ver, Jimmy. – tentou desconversar.

- Misha, por favor... – Jim deu um risinho. – Até parece que eu não te conheço.

- Ah, Jim, eu não sei. – o moreno respondeu, sendo sincero. – Às vezes eu tenho medo de estar confundindo as coisas, de fazer alguma coisa errada e acabar perdendo uma amizade por causa de uma conclusão errada.

- Mas Misha, pelo que eu vejo e o que você me conta, ele pode estar interessado em você também.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Misha balançou a cabeça. – Mas ao mesmo tempo em que parece ser interesse, pode ser que não seja. Quer dizer, eu nem mesmo sei se ele gosta de sair com homens.

- Vocês nunca conversaram sobre isso?

- Não diretamente. – Misha disse. – Mas ele já mencionou mulheres, algumas vezes.

- Bom, isso não significa nada. Você mesmo já saiu com algumas.

- É, eu sei. – o professor repetiu. – Por isso eu fico meio confuso.

- Ai, esses jovens... – Jim troçou, soltando uma gargalhada, que foi acompanhada por uma do amigo. – Bem, estando interessado ou não, eu fico satisfeito de ver que esse Mark está te fazendo bem. É bom ver você saindo numa sexta-feira, se divertindo.

- É, não posso negar que ele me ajudou a fazer algumas mudanças no meu jeito de ser. Acho que estar apaixonado (e eu não estou dizendo que _eu _estou, veja bem) faz bem. O Jensen, por exemplo, é outra pessoa.

- Isso é verdade. – Jim concordou. – Até no atendimento aos clientes aqui do restaurante. Ele sorri mais, é mais comunicativo...

- Sabe que eu nunca tinha reparado nele, na sala de aula? – Misha comentou. – Ele sempre foi muito na dele, muito tímido. Dar carona pra ele esses últimos dias foi uma ótima oportunidade para conhecê-lo melhor. Ele é um garoto ótimo.

- Sim, sim. Percebi isso desde o dia em que ele apareceu, procurando emprego.

- Ouch! – o professor fingiu levar um golpe no braço.

- O quê? – Jim ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você acabou de dizer que sou um professor com péssima percepção.

- Ah, não, não. – o mais velho ergueu as mãos. – Você tem centenas de alunos, alguém tímido como o Jensen passa despercebido fácil. Eu entrevistei o garoto, poxa.

- Eu sei, estou só brincando. – Misha riu. – Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Acho que eu deveria ser capaz de perceber bem meus alunos.

- Não posso discordar. – Jim riu também, antes de bebericar o uísque.

- Bom, Jimmy, eu vou indo. – Misha falou, levantando-se. – Vou deixar você com suas amigas e ir dormir, porque estou cansado e amanhã tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

- Já se preparando pra volta às aulas?

- Também. Mas amanhã quero começar a lidar com o caos que está minha biblioteca. Chamei o Jensen pra me dar uma mão, como se fosse um bico, sabe? Acho que pode ajudar a família dele e adiantar meu trabalho.

- É, acho que é uma boa ideia. – Jim concordou, tomando um gole de bebida. Ou talvez não fosse, pensou...

- Enfim... vou embora, meu amigo. – o moreno foi indo em direção a porta do escritório. – Obrigado por dispensar o Jensen. Ah, e não se esqueça de trancar a saída dos fundos, hein? Não quero te ver nas páginas policias amanhã, vítima de um assalto.

- Ai, que exagero, Misha. – Jim revirou os olhos. – Mas pode deixar que vou trancar. E dar uma bronca naquele irresponsável do Sebastian.

Misha riu e, dando boa noite ao amigo, foi embora do B&S. Estava louco para chegar em casa e cair na cama. A noite tinha sido intensa, cheia de surpresas boas e nem tão boas, mas muito, muito interessante, para dizer o mínimo.

**J & M**

Quando Jensen abriu os olhos no dia seguinte, Mackenzie não estava no quarto. Filtrada pelas cortinas, a luz do sol lá fora deixava o ambiente numa penumbra que tornava difícil dizer quantas horas eram. O garoto sentiu-se ligeiramente tentado a virar para o lado e dormir mais, mas depois de alguns segundos, resolveu que era melhor levantar e ir ver o que estava acontecendo na casa.

Esfregando os olhos, o loiro pôs-se se pé e foi para o próprio quarto, trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes. Descendo as escadas, sentiu um cheiro adocicado vindo da cozinha. Parecia bolo de laranja. E de fato era. Quando entrou no cômodo, viu a irmã espiando com curiosidade o vidro do forno, dentro do qual um bolo assava.

- Bom dia, Mack. – Jensen disse, indo pegar um copo d'água. – Fazendo suas experiências?

- A mamãe foi fazer compras e deixou eu tentar de novo. – a menina respondeu, sorrindo. – Dessa vez vai dar certo! – acrescentou confiante.

- Hm, quero ver se não vai deixar passar do ponto novamente. Ou será que bolo queimado vai ser sua especialidade na cozinha? – o loiro falou, em tom de brincadeira.

- Bobo! – respondeu Mackenzie, mas riu. – Além do mais da última vez foi culpa sua, que me distraiu.

- Eu? – Jensen fez cara de inocente, mas logo gargalhou. – A culpa não é minha se você não ouviu o barulho do timer enquanto levava uma surra no videogame.

Mackenzie fechou a expressão e virou-se para o forno com um resmungo, mas Jensen a abraçou por trás e começou a fazer cócegas na irmã, que tentou resistir, mas cedeu e desatou a rir. O momento terminou com um mais velho dando um beijo no cocuruto da mais nova. Jensen ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, avaliando a aparente paz que reinava na casa.

- Bom, mas hoje eu não vou te atrapalhar. – disse, finalmente.

- Vai ir trabalhar? – a menina perguntou. – Você está atrasado, mas eu... não quis acordar você.

- Não, hoje o Sr. Beaver me deu uma folga. – o garoto disse. – Mas é que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa muito importante agora. Não devo demorar, mas quero provar do bolo quando chegar, hein?

- Vai estar pronto e delicioso, Jenny! – Mackenzie disse, confiante e Jensen sorriu.

O sorriso sumiu um pouco do rosto do rapaz quando ele subiu as escadas para lavar o rosto e trocar de roupas. Ficou repassando as cenas da noite anterior e se perguntando como tudo tinha passado de um momento incrível para um pesadelo – talvez tivesse sido mesmo um sonho que tinha virado pesadelo. Mas ele sabia que não. Tudo tinha sido bem real. Pensar no que ainda poderia acontecer o fez estremecer, mas, por ora, tentaria seguir o conselho de Misha e se distrair – mas antes precisava ver alguém.

A casa dos Padalecki – mais ou menos do mesmo estilo e tamanho da dos Ackles – ficava a algumas quadras de distância, e entre elas havia uma quadra de basquete um tanto velha, mas que servia para divertir a garotada do bairro nos finais de semana e nas férias. Jensen conhecia um atalho que evitava a quadra, mas resolveu passar pelo caminho mais longo – adivinhando mais ou menos que o amigo estaria lá. Ainda era cedo para os padrões de Jared, umas nove da manhã, mas algo dizia ao loiro que o garoto mais novo tinha acordado fora de seu horário habitual. Dito e feito, ao aproximar-se, ouviu o barulho da bola sendo rebatida no chão e lançada pelo aro sem rede – que se repetiu algumas vezes antes que fosse notado.

- Jare... – Jensen começou, mas Jared apenas virou o rosto e lançou a bola novamente, a expressão carrancuda. A bola dançou ao redor do aro, mas passou por ele. Antes que ela caísse, porém, Jensen, que tinha se adiantado, a apanhou. – Jared...

- Obrigado pela ligação de aviso... – o mais alto resmungou, - a uma da manhã.

- Jared. – Jensen repetiu.

Jared já tinha aberto a boca para esbravejar com Jensen sobre o bolo que tinha levado, dizer que tinha ficado esperando até meia noite na pracinha, morto de frio, mas nesse momento percebeu a expressão do amigo. Eles se conheciam bem demais para o mais novo saber que havia acontecido alguma coisa.

- O que aconteceu, Jen? – perguntou, o tom de voz mudando subitamente para uma genuína preocupação.

Depois de tomar fôlego, Jensen contou ao amigo tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior – do encontro surpresa com os pais do seu namorado ao que havia se passado em sua casa. Quando terminou, o sol já estava bem mais alto no céu, mas mesmo assim a temperatura do inverno não tinha subido muito.

- Jen, esse cretino não pode sair impune! – Jared disse, sério. – Você tem que avisar a polícia. Convencer sua mãe a fazer isso, sei lá.

- E-eu não sei, Jay. – o loiro respondeu, incerto. – Ele nunca foi violento assim, fisicamente. E a minha mãe foi categórica, é bem capaz de negar tudo, se eu fizer uma denúncia.

- Jensen... – os dois garotos estavam sentados lado a lado na arquibancada de concreto que cercava a quadra, vazia por causa do frio e Padalecki passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada. – Agora me sinto um idiota por não ter atendido sua ligação ontem. Eu estava acordado, mas estava com raiva.

- Tudo bem Jay. – Jensen disse, com um meio sorriso. – Você não fazia ideia. E eu te dei mesmo um bolo, desculpa.

- Bom, _isso _é verdade. – Jared disse, em um tom mais leve. – E eu tenho certeza absoluta que você contou como foi a noite com o playboy pro Sebastian primeiro.

- Bem, eu... eu... – Jensen gaguejou, mas Jared riu.

- Vou te perdoar dessa vez, Ackles. – o mais novo falou. – Mas vai ficar anotado no meu caderninho... Agora, vai, me conta: como foi a sua primeira noite? Quero todos os detalhes!

Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar e Jared gargalhou, o que fez o mais velho corar mais ainda. Mesmo assim, ele contou como tinha sido a noite na cobertura dos Rosenbaum, da forma menos explícita que conseguiu, mesmo com o amigo enchendo-o de perguntas a cada momento.

- Uau! – exclamou Jared ao final do relato. – Foi uma noite e tanto.

- É... foi. – Jensen concordou, baixando os olhos e sorrindo.

- E eu continuo aqui, virjão. – o mais novo apoiou-se nas duas mãos, olhando para o alto, exasperado.

- Achei que as coisas estavam avançando com aquela garota da festa, Kate, não é?

- Que nada, ela sumiu. – o tom de Jared desceu uma oitava, triste.

- Oh, gente! – Jensen fez, com um sorriso sardônico. – Não liga pra isso. Você vai encontrar a garota certa.

- Ai, ai... – Jared suspirou em voz de falsete e os dois riram.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, os rostos voltados para o sol, que brilhava forte agora. Jensen se sentia bem melhor agora e, embora uma parte dele temesse que algo ruim pudesse acontecer a qualquer momento, outra se permitiu relaxar e ficar tranquilo. De alguma forma, tinha esperança de que tudo daria certo.

- Quer ir almoçar lá em casa? – Jensen perguntou, quando sentiu o estômago roncar. – Não sei o que minha mãe fez, mas a Mack estava tentando fazer um bolo. Se tiver ficado bom, pode ser a sobremesa.

- Ou nossa última refeição. – Jared comentou, sombrio.

- Ei! Não fale assim das técnicas culinárias da minha maninha! – Jensen disse, dando um tapa no braço do amigo. – Mas, por via das dúvidas, deixe sua família de sobreaviso.

Rindo, os dois amigos deixaram a quadra, indo na direção da casa dos Ackles.

**J & M**

Misha acordou tarde no outro dia, feliz por não estar sentindo nenhum mal estar depois das taças de vinho da noite anterior. Depois de tomar café – com os biscoitos que a Sra. Novak trouxera quando o vira na varanda, ao apanhar o jornal – foi até a biblioteca encarar a tarefa que ainda tinha pela frente. Ele já tinha cortado e envernizado as madeiras das novas estantes, agora precisava montá-las e – o mais difícil – recolocar os livros. Todos estavam espalhados em pilhas pelo cômodo, mais ou menos separados por gênero, mas ainda assim bastante misturados.

O moreno suspirou e resolveu que procrastinaria mais um pouco e voltou para a sala de estar. Ficou pensando na noite anterior, no quanto se divertira com Mark, mas mais ainda nos momentos em que passara com Jensen. O garoto fora sua âncora naquele ambiente no qual provavelmente se sentiria desconfortável, então fora até uma feliz coincidência o tal Adrian ter arrasado Mark com ele para conhecer Juliet Rosenbaum. O professor então percebeu que, com o fim das férias e a volta de Mike, sentiria falta das caronas ao aluno. Jensen era uma companhia agradável e muito compatível com ele, do jeito que não imaginava que alguém da idade dele pudesse ser.

Lembrou-se da ligação da noite anterior e ficou preocupado. Será que estava tudo bem? Cogitou pegar o telefone e ligar para o rapaz, mas se ele não tinha entrado em contato era sinal de que não havia acontecido nada grave. Ficou pensando na situação toda, sentindo por Jensen e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ter tido sorte de sua família o ter acolhido. Precisaria ficar muito atento ao garoto, para não deixar que aquilo o abalasse e ele pudesse superar aquilo tudo. Porque, agora percebia, Jensen era alguém excepcional, dadas as coisas que sabia sobre ele e queria muito ajudá-lo a ser feliz na vida.

Os pensamentos, o clima frio lá fora e o calor da lareira na sala fizeram o professor pegar no sono, deitado no sofá. O barulho repentino da campainha o assustou, tirando-o repentinamente daquele gostoso momento de preguiça, e por isso foi com certo mau humor que ele se levantou para atender a porta, imaginando que seria a Sra. Novak.

- Je-Jensen? – o moreno surpreendeu-se quando viu o garoto parado na soleira.

- Hm, oi. – Jensen disse, um pouco sem jeito. – Você disse que eu poderia vir, olhar as coisas da biblioteca... Mas se eu estiver atrapalhando, tudo bem, eu vou embora. – acrescentou rápido, percebendo os cabelos despenteados do outro.

- Não, imagina! – Misha disse, dando um passo para o lado para que o garoto entrasse. – Eu só deitei um pouco no sofá e acabei pegando no sono. Que horas são? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- Deve ser umas duas e meia, três da tarde. – Jensen respondeu, dando passos tímidos pelo vestíbulo de entrada da casa.

- Pode ficar a vontade, Jensen. – disse Misha estendendo a mão para pegar o casaco do garoto, que pendurou junto aos que estavam por ali. – Não repare a antiguidade da casa. – acrescentou.

Jensen passou para a sala de estar e seus olhos correram o ambiente. Não poderia ser mais diferente do que o apartamento de Mike e a cobertura dos Rosenbaum. Tudo ali era cheio de história, o loiro podia perceber, e era muito aconchegante. As cores eram mais escuras, dando um ar ligeiramente melancólico, mas ainda assim havia elementos que traziam leveza, como os porta-retratos com fotos sorridentes e flores discretas. A lareira estava acesa e Jensen se sentiu acolhido pelo calor.

- Uau, é uma linda casa, professor. – o loiro elogiou. – Digo, Misha. – mudou, quando percebeu que usara aquela palavra, lembrando-se do acordo que tinham feito, que dispensava aquelas formalidades fora do ambiente escolar. – Muito aconchegante.

- Obrigado, Jensen. – Misha disse, com um sorriso. – Costumava ser bem mais bagunçada e cheia, mas hoje só restei eu da família Krushnic para cuidar do legado.

- Krushnic? – Jensen perguntou, estranhando o nome.

- É o sobrenome original da minha família. – Misha explicou. – Minha ascendência é Romena. Meu pai veio pra cá na época da Segunda Guerra e acabou mudando o nome e o sobrenome.

- Puxa, que legal. – o loiro falou. – Isso explica o seu nome.

- Meu irmão Sasha e eu fomos escolhidos para carregar o legado dos nomes europeus na família. As meninas deram mais sorte. – acrescentou, rindo.

- Eu gosto de "Misha". – disse Jensen, quase sem pensar e imediatamente sentiu o rosto esquentar. Virou o rosto para um porta-retratos qualquer, fingindo grande interesse.

- Obrigado. - Misha agradeceu, sorrindo. – _Hoje _eu também gosto, mas na época da adolescência...

- Hm, imagino! – o loiro falou, lembrando que alguns de seus colegas costumavam fazer gracinhas como nome do professor.

Um breve silêncio se fez por alguns instantes e Jensen realmente reparou no porta-retratos para o qual estava olhando. Estava em meio a outros com fotos de família, ele podia ver pela semelhança das pessoas, mas o rapaz da foto era diferente e havia na foto um clima completamente diferente – era uma fotografia de casal, com certeza, e muito bonita.

- Quem... quem é? – se viu perguntando, antes que pudesse se controlar e apontando a foto de Misha e do rapaz. Sentiu o rosto queimar com a vergonha da indiscrição. – D-desculpe. – disse, logo imediatamente.

- Ah, esse é o Matt. – Misha respondeu, num tom natural, que tranquilizou um pouco o outro. – Lembra que eu te falei que eu só me assumi na época da faculdade?

- Aham. – fez Jensen.

- Matt era meu namorado nessa época. – disse Misha. – Nos conhecemos logo quando entrei na NYU. Foi com ele que eu me descobri melhor e acabei me aceitando.

- Ele... – a pergunta pairou no ar, Jensen novamente querendo se beliscar por estar sendo tão indiscreto.

- Ele faleceu, há muito tempo, antes mesmo de terminarmos a faculdade. – o outro respondeu, tranquilo. – Um tipo raro de câncer. Mas fomos muito felizes juntos, sabe? Tenho muitas boas recordações com ele, por isso ainda deixo essa foto aí, junto com a dos meus pais, dos meus avós, dos meus irmãos.

O professor sorriu de uma maneira que Jensen nunca havia visto antes, algo que tinha seu quê de tristeza, de nostalgia, mas ao mesmo tempo de felicidade. Inevitavelmente pensou no irmão falecido e compreendeu exatamente qual era o sentimento e acabou sorrindo da mesma maneira Misha percebeu e por um instante os olhos dos dois se encontraram, um instante que estranhamente pareceu se alongar, mas de uma forma extremamente agradável.

A certa magia do momento foi abruptamente quebrada pelo som da campainha e, embora não dissessem, os dois lamentaram. Misha suspirou e voltou-se para a porta.

- Estava demorando... – resmungou, e Jensen ficou sem entender.

Assim que ele abriu a porta, uma senhora que lembrava muito aquelas velhas que tem centenas de gatos em filmes e seriados irrompeu pela porta, trazendo nas mãos uma vasilha de plástico. Ela bateu os olhos em Jensen e abriu um sorriso e logo disse, numa voz meio rouca e carregada de sotaque, mas simpática:

- Ora, ora, parece que eu acertei em trazer os biscoitos agora, justo quando você tem visita! Quem é esse rapaz tão bonito?

- O Jensen é um a...migo, Sra. Novak. – disse Misha. Já ia dizer aluno, mas dessa vez foi ele quem se lembrou do combinado antiformalidades. Além do mais, Jensen estava ali como seu amigo de fato.

- Nossa, mas que amigo jovenzinho! – a senhora disse. – Faz bem, faz bem, meu filho. Melhor que aquele velho ranzinza que você insiste em ter por perto.

Misha revirou os olhos pelas costas das velhas e Jensen teve que segurar o riso, pois logo percebeu que ela se referia ao Sr. Beaver. A senhora se adiantou e estendeu uma mão enrugada para ele.

- Katya Novak. – apresentou-se. – A moradora mais velha do bairro. – fez questão de dizer.

- Jensen Ackles. – o garoto pegou a mão da mulher, delicadamente.

- Eu só vim trazer uns biscoitinhos pro Misha, sabe? – ela falou, indicando a vasilha nas mãos. – Ele fica aqui, tão sozinho, eu que acabo cuidando dele, não é filho?

- É, Sra. Novak. – Misha disse, entre o educado e o exasperado e outra vez Jensen teve vontade de rir. – É. Mas, o Jensen e eu estamos ocupados agora, trabalhando na reforma da biblioteca. Pode deixar os biscoitos aí, que a gente come depois.

- Ah, estão ocupados. – a senhora disse, a voz parecendo desapontada, mas os olhos argutos perscrutando tudo no lugar. – Que pena! Eu... eu volto depois, então. Aposto que o Jensen aqui ficaria muito satisfeito de ouvir umas histórias, não ficaria?

- Eu... ah... – Jensen não sabia o que responder, mas Misha logo interveio.

- Vamos ficar ocupados um bom tempo, Sra. Novak. Outro dia, quem sabe. Obrigado pelos biscoitos...

Pegando a vasilha, o moreno conduziu a senhora, que não conseguiu esconder uma ponta de descontentamento, até a porta. Quando ela bateu, os olhos azuis se voltaram para os verdes de Jensen, que pareciam confusos.

- Essa é a Sra. Novak, a minha vizinha. – explicou. – Ela é uma graça, realmente cuida um pouco de mim, mas é um tanto... bisbilhoteira.

- Eu percebi. – disse Jensen, divertido. – E percebi também que ela não gosta nem um pouco do Sr. Beaver.

- Acredite, o sentimento é mútuo. – disse Misha, indo por um corredor até a cozinha, para deixar a vasilha trazida pela Sra. Novak. – E você não imagina como é quando os dois se encontram. – disse, ao retornar, mastigando um.

- Isso eu gostaria de ver. – comentou Jensen, sorrindo.

- Não, não gostaria. – o outro disse, categórico e logo em seguida os dois caíram na risada. – Bom, mas acho que podemos ir dar uma olhada na biblioteca, o que acha?

- Claro! – disse Jensen. – Vamos lá.

**J & M**

O frio mês de Janeiro foi passando e, assim, as aulas retornaram. Depois dos incidentes da última sexta feira de férias, a vida de Jensen pareceu entrar em uma espécie de calmaria que ao mesmo tempo em que agradava o loiro, o preocupava: em casa, embora seu pai pouco falasse com ele e o clima às vezes fosse carregado de tensão, tudo parecia ter se tranquilizado, com Alan arrumando um trabalho temporário e bebendo bem menos; na escola suas notas haviam melhorado e o trabalho no restaurante o agradava muito, mantendo-o longe de casa tempo suficiente para não ver muito o pai e ajudando nas contas, além da amizade com os colegas e até mesmo o Sr. Beaver. Aos domingos, seu dia de folga, ele ia até a casa de Misha, trabalhar na biblioteca – o que ele nem considerava um trabalho, já que adorava as horas passadas entre os livros, alguns bem antigos e até raros, organizando-os e colocando-os nas estantes que ele e o professor haviam montado juntos; adorava também as visitas da Sra. Novak e as histórias que ela contava, mais divertido com as expressões que Misha fazia pelas costas da velha que tudo. E, claro, havia Mike.

Eles se viam todos os dias da semana, depois do expediente de Jensen no restaurante, quando o jovem estudante de direito levava o namorado para casa (quase todas as noites, já que algumas vezes Jensen "dormia na casa de Jared"). Para evitar problemas com o pai, o loiro pediu ao outro que o deixasse sempre a uma distância segura de casa, mas explicando apenas por alto o motivo. Mike parecia saído de um conto de fadas, e cada momento com ele era maravilhoso. Mesmo a um contragosto inicial do loiro, ele o levava aos lugares mais incríveis de Nova York – e Jensen sabia que se não firmasse o pé algumas vezes, de outros lugares do país e do mundo.

No Dia dos Namorados, eles foram novamente para a cobertura dos Rosenbaum em Tribeca. Como sempre, Michael havia preparado tudo para uma noite romântica e ao mesmo tempo muito quente. Jensen havia juntado um pouco de dinheiro e comprado para ele uma corrente de ouro, parecida com que ganhara quando aceitara o pedido de namoro do outro e Mike – apesar de querer ter comprado Nova York inteira para ele – lhe deu uma edição rara de O Hobbit, livro favorito de Jensen.

- Não venha dizer que é exagerado e nem foi muito caro, só tive que usar os contatos certos entre as amizades da mamãe. – o moreno disse, antes que Jensen protestasse. – Mas mesmo que fosse, eu pagaria qualquer preço para ver esse brilho nos seus olhos. – acrescentou, sorrindo.

Jensen olhou do livro para o namorado, ainda incapaz de acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo em sua vida. Queria muito recusar o presente, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que não conseguiria, tanto pelo livro em si quanto pelo que ele significava. Mike o fazia se sentir amado e precioso para alguém – e não podia negar que isso era maravilhoso. Ele então sorriu e abraçou Mike, beijando-o longamente.

- Mas esse não é o único presente que eu quero te dar hoje. – o moreno disse.

- Mike... – Jensen já começou em tom de advertência.

- Confie em mim, Jensen. – o outro respondeu, tirando o livro das mãos do outro e colocando-o de lado na enorme cama da suíte principal, onde estavam.

Sem descolar os lábios dos lábios do loiro, Michael deitou-o na cama, ajustando as posições para que os corpos se encaixassem. Estavam nus, porque a troca de presentes aconteceu no meio da noite, depois de um jantar muito elaborado e romântico. Jensen entreabriu as pernas e quis levantá-las, mas Michael o impediu, tornando a fechá-las e prendendo-a por entre as suas. A boca do mais velho desceu pelo pescoço e pelo peito do mais novo, beijando e mordiscando o corpo quente e eriçado, até chegar ao membro já em riste, engolindo-o por inteiro.

Jensen fechou os olhos e arfou, envolvido pelo calor da boca de Michael. Entre os movimentos de ir e vir do outro, não percebeu quando ele alcançou o criado mudo e apanhou um preservativo, que habilmente foi colocado em seu membro. O coração do loiro acelerou mais um pouco, nunca tinham feito aquilo daquela maneira – era sempre Mike quem o possuía, e ele gostava disso. De repente se sentiu um pouco nervoso, mas o brilho de desejo no olhar do outro, agora cravado no seu enquanto ele se posicionava por cima de seu corpo acendeu nele uma chama que ele dissipou o nervosismo.

Devagar, Michael desceu os quadris e Jensen foi sentindo seu corpo invadindo o dele, abrindo caminho, sendo envolvido por um calor e uma sensação que ele jamais sonhara em sentir. Mike parecia saber bem o que fazer, controlando a velocidade até que o outro estivesse por inteiro dentro de si, para então – a princípio vagarosamente – movimentar-se para cima e para baixo. Enlevado, Jensen deixava que o outro controlasse a situação. Mas, a medida que o calor ficava mais intenso e o suor começava a porejar a pele de ambos os rapazes, o instinto começou a dominar o mais novo e, com as mãos nos quadris de Michael, o loiro passou a ditar o ritmo e a intensidade dos movimentos.

Michael abaixou o tronco, colando sua pele suada na pele de Jensen e eles se beijaram. Jensen ajustou as pernas para poder movimentar-se, agora com o controle total, indo e voltando com rapidez e com força – arrancando gemidos de Mike, abafados contra sua própria boca. Suas mãos passeavam por todo o corpo do moreno, enquanto o tesão e o êxtase cresciam exponencialmente. Ele queria que tudo durasse uma eternidade, mas sentia que estava se aproximando rapidamente do ápice – e isso apenas o fazia subir e descer os quadris mais rápido e mais forte, até que, com um grunhido gutural, sentiu o gozo explodir dentro do outro. Continuou estocando, buscando mais daquele prazer insano, enquanto Mike escorregava a mão entre seus corpos até o próprio membro e logo também atingia o orgasmo, o sêmen jorrando fartamente entre ele e Jensen.

Aos poucos, Jensen foi parando de se mexer, os espasmos que percorriam seu corpo cessando e a respiração acelerada se acalmando. Os lábios de Michael estavam colados nos seus. Depois de um tempo nessa posição, os dois se recuperando, o mais velho rolou para o lado e retirou o preservativo, jogando-o de lado. Deitou-se ao lado do loiro, ambos de olhos fechados e ainda resfolegantes. Quando Jensen por fim abriu os olhos, encontrou os penetrantes olhos azuis do outro nos seus – e isso o fez estremecer um pouco.

- Jensen... – Michael disse, baixinho. – Eu te amo.

Jensen sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer seu corpo, diferente da que havia feito o mesmo poucos instantes antes. Era algo gelado e quente ao mesmo tempo, era extasiante e aterradora. Tentou desviar o olhar, mas os olhos de Michael eram poderosos demais. Sentiu a boca se mexer e quis acreditar que sua voz saía por entre os lábios, mas sabia que não era verdade. Enquanto ainda estava paralisado, Mike aproximou-se e o beijou, primeiro suavemente, depois com um pouco mais de intensidade a medida que o loiro correspondia. Depois do beijo, em silêncio, o mais velho se aninhou no peito do mais novo e puxou o cobertor sobre os dois e fechou os olhos. Jensen o abraçou, mas seus olhos continuaram abertos.

**J & M**

_- Ele disse o quê? – _a voz de Jared soou tão alto que Jensen teve certeza que as pessoas do outro lado da rua tinham ouvido o amigo gritar ao telefone.

- Ele disse o que você ouviu, Jay. – o loiro respondeu.

_- E só agora você está me contando? E por telefone? – _a indignação do outro era quase palpável através da linha.

- É, Jared. – Jensen disse, caminhando um pouco mais lentamente, pois já estava quase chegando ao seu destino. – Eu... eu estava processando a coisa ainda, oras. E estou te falando pelo telefone exatamente por causa da reação que você está tendo nesse momento.

Jared bufou do outro lado da linha. Jensen contara ao amigo, três semanas antes como fora a noite do dia dos namorados e a sua "outra primeira vez", mas omitira a parte do "eu te amo" que ouvira da boca de Mike. Em parte porque sabia que o que já tinha contado era material suficiente para o amigo enchê-lo de perguntas e depois de gozações, em parte porque não conseguira responder aquelas três palavras.

- _E o que você respondeu? _– Jared perguntou.

- Esse é o problema. – Jensen admitiu. – Eu não respondi nada. Acho que fiquei em estado de choque e fiquei calado. Então ele me beijou, deitou no meu peito e dormiu. Depois não falamos sobre o assunto e ele não repetiu a frase...

_- Uau, Jen. _– Jared disse. – _Isso é uma situação meio complicada. Você acha que ele ficou chateado com você?_

- Não sei, Jay. – o loiro disse, sincero. – Talvez sim, mas ele não demonstrou. Mas eu simplesmente não consegui. Quer dizer, eu adoro o Mike, estar com ele é maravilhoso, mas... eu não sei.

_- Acho que entendo. _– Jay disse. _– Bom, acho que se ele não mudou em nada, talvez ele também entenda. Afinal, ele é seu primeiro namorado e ele é mais experiente que você._

- É. Talvez... – Jensen disse, mais para si mesmo que para o amigo. – Escuta, Jay, eu preciso desligar. Acabei de chegar na casa do Misha. Depois a gente se fala, tá?

_- Okdok, então. _– disse Jared. – _Divirta-se com seus livros. _– acrescentou, em um tom deboche.

- Palhaço. – Jensen disse, antes de rir junto com o amigo e tocar a campainha.

Misha atendeu a porta sorridente, depois de alguns instantes. Naquele dia a Sra. Novak tinha chegado mais cedo com os tais biscoitos e ele aproveitou para despachar a vizinha enquanto Jensen entrava na casa.

- Você demorou hoje, Jen. – o professor disse. Jensen sorriu quase imperceptivelmente ao ouvir o outro chamá-lo por aquele apelido. Naqueles dois meses de trabalho aos domingos a amizade e a cumplicidade entre dois tinha crescido bastante.

- Eu estava ao telefone com o Jared, andei mais devagar. – o loiro explicou.

- Meu pai celeste, não sei como vocês conseguem ter tanto assunto! – Misha caçoou. – Já não basta nas minhas aulas, ainda se falam pelo telefone!

- Eu nem converso na sua aula, bobo! – Jensen retrucou, mas riu. – E é culpa do Jared, ele é que fala pelos cotovelos.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – o outro disse, rindo também.

Antes de irem para a biblioteca, os dois foram para a cozinha, tomar um chá e aproveitar os biscoitos da Sra. Novak. Havia um quê de procrastinação naquele gesto, porque o trabalho de restauração da biblioteca deveria se concluir naquele domingo. Na verdade, teria sido antes, se, embora o loiro tivesse passado a chegar cada vez mais cedo à casa do professor, Misha e Jensen não ficassem perdidos em longas conversas sobre esse ou aquele livro que tinham encontrado ou aquele vinil antigo que o professor vira no centro durante a semana e comprara, se não dessem corda para as interrupções da Sra. Novak (que além dos biscoitos costumava trazer bolos, doces e outras guloseimas) ou às vezes simplesmente conversando sobre coisas sobre si mesmos. Depois de se demorarem na cozinha, depois de um acordo tácito, ambos perceberam que não havia mais como adiar. Com um suspiro, Misha colocou as louças sujas na pia e rumaram para o cômodo, que agora tinha outra cara.

As estantes novas e brilhantes estavam cheias novamente com os livros, devidamente organizado por assunto e ordem alfabética dos autores. Empolgado, Misha também fizera uma nova escrivaninha, com a ajuda de Jensen, e agora ela estava com os últimos tomos que precisavam ser colocados nos lugares, ao lado de duas poltronas meio vintage que ele tinha visto num mercado de pulgas do Brooklyn.

- Bom. – disse Misha, pegando o último livro, um volume velho de enciclopédia que ele achara no sótão e resolvera acrescentar a coleção principal. – Acho que é isso. – acrescentou, num tom que não podia deixar de ser triste. – Quer ter a honra?

- N-não, a biblioteca é sua, Misha. – Jensen recusou.

- Ah, Jen, eu insisto. – Acho que sem você eu não teria paciência pra organizar tudo.

Jensen sorriu e pegou o livro. Ele deveria ficar no alto da estante da esquerda, então o loiro subiu os degraus da escadinha de madeira – feita também por eles – para alcançar o lugar correto. Mas, no momento em que ia colocar o tomo no lugar, uma mariposa saída sabe-se lá de onde voou e assustou o rapaz, que se desequilibrou e caiu para trás.

- Jensen! – Misha exclamou e se adiantou, aparando a queda do outro, que na verdade não era muito alta, mas poderia machucar se ele batesse no chão de mau jeito.

Com o gesto, os joelhos do professor cederam e os dois caíram, meio embolados. Quando deram por si, depois do susto, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Misha conseguia ver claramente as sardas no rosto de Jensen e o loiro as pequenas marcas ao redor do olho do outro, que se acentuavam quando ele ria. As respirações ofegantes de ambos se misturavam, as bocas muito próximas, quase se tocando. As íris azuis e verdes se encontravam e desencontravam rapidamente, indo de si para as os lábios logo abaixo, enquanto os corpos embolados estavam completamente paralisados.

Foi Jensen quem primeiro conseguiu quebrar aquele congelamento, talvez porque, em um flash lembrou-se de Mike e das palavras ditas na noite do Dia dos Namorados. Afastando-se e desvencilhando-se do professor, colocou-se de pé. Misha fez o mesmo logo em seguida.

- E... eu acho que eu vou indo, professor. – Jensen disse, encarando o painel atrás do ombro de Misha. – Tenho... tenho umas coisas da aula de Matemática pra terminar ainda, não posso demorar.

- T-tudo bem. Eu termino tudo aqui. – disse Misha, olhando para o chão, enquanto o garoto saía do aposento, quase correndo.

O professor ficou ali parado, ao lado do livro caído, as páginas abertas, a escada de madeira tombada. Geralmente ele levava Jensen de carro até a estação do metrô, mas simplesmente não conseguiu dizer ou fazer mais nada. O coração do professor batia muito forte e ele sentia o sangue latejando nos ouvidos, as pontas dos dedos ligeiramente trêmulas e geladas – ao mesmo tempo em que o peito estava quente e arfante. Estava meio atordoado e tentou se convencer de que tinha pela queda de Jensen em cima dele. Foi então que percebeu que nem sequer tinha perguntado se o garoto tinha se machucado. Com uma dose de esforço, conseguiu se mover até a porta de entrada – que havia batido alguns instantes antes.

- Jensen! – chamou, mas o garoto já estava longe demais para ouvir, ou fingira que não ouvira. Misha demorou-se na soleira, observando-o enquanto andava rapidamente, até virar a esquina da rua, o vento soprando-lhe os cabelos.

Já longe da casa, Jensen concentrava seus recursos mentais para fazer mover as pernas o mais rapidamente que podia. Não sabia se tinha se machucado ou não, mas não importava muito no momento – estava conseguindo andar e se afastar, isso era sua prioridade. Sua respiração falhava um pouco, enquanto os pulmões tentavam acompanhar seu ritmo acelerado, as pernas doíam e o rosto ardia um pouco por causa do vento ainda frio de fim de inverno, mas ele não diminuiu o passo até alcançar a estação do metrô e passar pelas catracas.

Jogou-se num banco de concreto meio sujo, meio trêmulo, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, o rosto suado e com flashes passando rapidamente em sua cabeça: Mike, "eu te amo", a mariposa, a queda. Em sua cabeça, ecoava a mesma pergunta que ecoava na mente de Misha, que tinha finalmente tinha voltado para dentro de casa e estava sentado na sala: o que tinha acontecido ali?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Confesso que quase chorei quando recebi esse capítulo... Como podem ver, estamos vivos e cheios de saúde... Espero que dessa vez meu querido Cassboy consiga a inspiração e força de vontade necessária para terminar a história. Meta de vida! Haha.

Espero que alguém ainda queira ler, depois de tanto tempo. Dou minha palavra de que o próximo capítulo sai em pouco tempo, já está a caminho. Beijo!

**Nota do CassBoy: **Yaaay! Depois de séculos, atualização dessa história XD E uma bem grande, pra tentar compensar. Espero que os leitores ainda estejam por aí e não tenham perdido as esperanças de ver Misha e Jensen juntos (o que parece perto, não? Será...? Muahahaha!). O próximo capítulo está sendo preparado com muito amor e carinho, podem aguardar coisas boas ;)


End file.
